Changes To Life
by CassieHeart
Summary: She had everything she ever wanted, until her life was turned upside down and her best friend becomes the one she can't live without. With new people coming into her life she is changing and fearing what she may become. IT IS COMPLETELY ALTERNATE UNIVERSE! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! Don't spam the reviews with mistakes. I am not changing it.
1. By The Lake

Sitting on a rock was a girl with long black hair and bright green eyes. She was shorter than most 5 year olds but was very pretty. She was by a lake talking to a boy with bright red hair and brown eyes. The boy was a little taller than the girl. The girl's name was Lillian, called Lily, Marie Potter, and she was the daughter of, wizarding world savior, Harry James Potter and Ginerva, otherwise known as Ginny, Molly Potter. The boy's name was Hugo Edwards Weasley, and he was the son of Ronald, otherwise known as Ron, Lucas Weasley and Hermione Jane Weasley. They were both the youngest of their family at the age of 5. He had a sister at the age of 6 named Rose Ann Weasley.

Not far from them were two boys, one with brown hair and blue eyes and the other with electric blue hair and purple eyes. The brown hair boy was tall and smiling as he talked to the other boy. His name was Michael Jacob Weasley, son of Fred Weasley and Angelina Weasley. He was 15 years old.

The other boy with electric blue hair was tall and laughing at Michael. He was the son of Nymphadora Lupin, deceased in the Final Battle, and Remus Lupin, also deceased in the Final Battle. He was raised by his godfather Harry Potter. His name was Theodore, called Ted or Teddy, Sirius Lupin. He was a metamorphagis like his mother so of course the blue hair and purple eyes were not his birth looks but he liked them. He was also 15.

Lily was sitting there with her cousin Hugo when she heard her name being called, "Lily...Lily...Lily! Come on Dad wants us to come on." Lily looked around to see her brother standing there.

Albus Severus Potter had black hair that stood up at all ends and bright green eyes like his dad. He was tall and only a year older than her at the age of 6. He had been named after two of the greatest wizards her dad had known; Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape.

Lily had been named after her dad's mum. Her dad's mum had died when Harry was only a year old. (Not that Lily knows that, just thought I would remind you of that).

Lily stood up and jumped off the rock only to fall into the Black Lake of Hogwarts. Hugo screamed and Albus yelled, "Lily!"

Hearing the yells of his cousins Michael turned around to see Lily fall into the lake. He started to run toward the lake with Teddy following him. When he got there Teddy grabbed Hugo and pulled him away from the lake while Michael jumped in the water he saw his cousin slowly falling toward the bottom of the lake and swam to grab her. She had her eyes closed and was lying limp. He grabbed her around the waist and swam back up. He heaved her out of the water and got out himself. She wasn't breathing.

Michael was getting scared he looked up at Albus and said, "Al run to the school and tell Uncle Harry to come quick. Hurry Al." Hugo was in tears and Teddy was telling him everything would be okay.

As soon as Albus had been given the instructions he started off toward the castle running as fast as he could. He pushed open the doors of Hogwarts and ran toward the Great Hall. When he entered everyone looked at him. Albus looked up and spotted his dad.

Harry was standing up and walking toward his son. Albus looked worried and scared. He had only seen that look once on his face when James had been attacked by a stray dog and was in the hospital. Harry started to move forward slowly, but saw this was no time to be calm and said quickly, "What is it, Al?"

"Lily fell into the lake and isn't breathing." Albus practically yelled. Harry looked shocked for a second then sprinted from the Great Hall toward the grounds. Ginny got up as soon as Albus had spoken and followed her husband with her sons following.

When Harry arrived by his daughter's side he quickly pulled out his wand and started to cast spells under his breath. After a moment Lily eyes shot open and she was gasping for breath. Harry sighed quickly and pulled his daughter toward him. Lily held onto him as if to show if she let go he would disappear. Harry kissed her head and Ginny ran forward. Lily was most definitely a daddy's girl. She loved her mother, but her dad was her world and she was Harry's world.

Ginny waited until Lily was calmed down until she went forward and hugged her daughter. She wiped her daughter's cheeks and said, "Shh, sweetie it's alright. Don't cry."

Lily nodded and Harry picked her up and said, "Come on everyone it is time for dinner." The kids all nodded and followed Harry and Ginny toward the school. They had come here with their parents because they had meetings with Professor McGonagall.

While at dinner they sat according to age. With James Remus Potter sitting with Teddy, Michael, and Alexander David Weasley. Next down the table came Albus and Rose, then Lily and Hugo.

James was Albus and Lily's older brother and he had black hair that stood up at all angles as well and green eyes as well. He looked a lot like his brother. How all the Potter children had got their dad's hair no one knew, but Ginny was thankful for it. They were all tanned skinned except for Lily who was milky white skinned.

Alexander, better known as Alex, was the other son of Fred and the same age as James. He had bright red hair like his brother and brown eyes. Alex looked like a spitting image of his dad.

After dinner everyone flooed home. Harry carried a sleeping Lily to her room while the boys collapsed on the couch. Too lazy to walk to their room they stretched out in the living room and fell asleep. Harry came back down stairs and shook his head at his sons and godson. Ginny walked in the room and said, "Leave them Harry. Come on lets go to bed and you can remind me how much you love me."

Harry smiled at her and picked her up and carried her to their room.


	2. Nick and Lily

~*~10 years later~*~

It was summer time and Lily was relaxing in her room when she heard a yell and a rock hit her window. Lily got off her bed and went to the window to find a boy with black hair that fell into his eyes and blue-gray eyes. He was tall and had a smile on his face.

Lily climbed out of her room and sat on the window seal in a pair of blue boy shorts and a pink spaghetti strap shirt. She smiled down at him and pulled her hair up in a messy bun. She then yelled down at him, "Hey Nick what's up!"

"Nothing Beautiful, just wanted to see you. Come down." Nick yelled up.

"Okay be down in a second." Lily yelled down and then climbed back into her room. While Nick smiled and ran around front.

Lily quickly ran toward her bathroom and brushed her teeth and hair putting her hair back up in a pony tail but with it braided in a bunch of little braids. She then ran into her room and pulled on a patched mini skirt and a yellow tube top that flowed out after her chest and a pair of yellow flip-flops. She through on some makeup and ran out of her room. Halfway down the hall way Albus came out of his room and said, "Hey sis, wait up. Mum said she wants to talk to us today."

"Al can't you cover for me! Nick is here and we want to go to London. Come on, please." Lily begged.

"Lily, come on it won't take long. Besides just ask if you can go." Albus told his sister.

"Because, I'm still grounded from last week when I ran off for a few hours. Come on cover for me!"

"Fine, but you owe me."

"Thanks Al, you're the best. Love ya." Lily told her brother and then ran downstairs and grabbed her purse and cell phone. She then ran out the door and hugged Nick. He was wearing a pair of jeans and black shirt with trainers and a leather coat.

Nick and Lily had been friends for a while and play flirted with each other, but nothing was set in stone. Nick was the son of Sirius and Lauren Black. They grew up together, but Lily didn't really like Nick when he was younger because of his ego, but when Nick had changed Lily got closer to him.

They got on Nick's motorbike and rode off down the road and into London.

Albus was sitting in the kitchen, after talking to Lily, at the bar eating some cereal when Ginny walked in and said, "Morning Al. Where is your sister? She wasn't in her room."

"She isn't feeling well so she went over to Aunt Hermione's to get some potions since she couldn't find you. She said she would be back tonight because she wanted to make sure the potions would work." Albus lied easily. He had already enlisted the help of Rose and Hugo and had it covered.

Ginny looked at her son and then said, "Alright. I guess I will talk to you two later. But just so you know Teddy and James will be home later to see you and Lily. I hope she will be feeling better by the time they get here."

"Me too. Sorry Mum, but since Lily isn't here I'm going out with Juventus." Albus told her.

Juventus Black was the older brother of Nick and a lot like his dad. He had black hair that fell into his eyes like his brother and dad's and also had blue-gray eyes.

"Alright. Just be home by 5 o'clock." Ginny told him. Albus nodded and left the house.

Lily was laughing with Nick and eating lunch when her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and saw it was her brother. She answered it, "Hello."

"Hey sis, you need to be home by 5. James and Teddy are coming home and I can't lie to James. But good news is Mum bought your sick lie." Albus said on the other line.

"Okay Al, thanks for covering for me." Lily finished and hung up the phone.

"Everything okay at home? Your parents didn't find out did they?" Nick asked.

"Course not. Al is covering for me. That was him calling to let me know that I need to be home by 5. James and Teddy are coming home, and Al can't lie to James." Lily told him.

"Well then gorgeous we had better get to our next stop if we only have 5 hours in London." Nick told her with a smile on his face. The rest of the day was wonderful with Nick.

Albus walked back in the house at 5 hoping to see his sister, but only to find his older brother and god brother. He gasped and went to run upstairs, but James stopped him. James stood up and grabbed his brother's arm and pulled him into a hug. Teddy hugged him as well.

"It's good to see you." Albus told them and then when they had let go he sprinted to his room. James and Teddy looked at each other and knew something was up.

"Excuse us." James said and then he and Teddy went up to Albus's room. They knocked once and when there was no answer they walked in. They found Albus sitting on his bed reading a Quidditch magazine. James went and sat on his brother's bed while Teddy grabbed a chair from the desk to sit in.

"What's up bro?" James asked.

"Nothing." Albus said not looking up.

"We both know that's a lie. Come on you could never lie to me. What's up?"

"Really it's nothing only can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Al."

"What did mum and dad say when I ran out of there?"

"Nothing they expect me to get you to talk, which I will. So come on what is it."

"Really it's nothing." Albus said. Just as he had finished talking the three boys heard Ginny yell, "Lillian Marie Potter! You are in so much trouble!"

Albus winced and jumped up running from the room with James and Teddy following.

Nick pulled up to her house and Lily got off the bike pulling off the helmet. He pulled his off and smiled at her. Lily smiled at him and said, "I'll see ya later Nick. Thanks for the day. I always love seeing you."

"No problem Lils. Seeing you always brightens my day." Nick told her. Nick was the only one who called her Lil or Lils. No one got that right but him. She flashed him a smile and hugged him.

When she pulled back she looked in his eyes and fell into the depths of them. She loved those eyes. She leant forward and lightly kissed his lips. This kiss was different then the snogging sessions they had had. This one was gently and kind but not quit loving.

Lily's head started to spin and her heart yelled at her to pull back but she couldn't do it. Finally she pulled back and smiled one last smile before walking toward the door.

He was kissing her! He was kissing Lily Potter! He had kissed her before but this was different this was a gentle calm and an 'I almost love you kiss.' This was the kiss he dreamed of at night and hoped for every time he saw her shining eyes and smiling face.

Lily was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen and he wanted her to see him as a boy-friend not her guy friend that she flirts with and has secret snog sessions with. But that would never happen.

Then she pulled away and smiled at him one of those smiles and walked away. Nick simply smiled and pulled on his helmet riding away from the house.

As soon as Lily walked in she saw her mum sitting there. She cursed, "Damn it." under her breath and smiled guiltily at her. Harry shook his head as his wife screamed, "Lillian Marie Potter! You are in so much trouble!"

"Mum I-" Lily started but Ginny just cut her off. "Lily how many times have we told you not to go off without permission? And you got your brother to lie for you! In fact Albus Severus get down here!"

Albus walked into the room with a frown on his face. He tried to run out the door, but Teddy grabbed him. James turned to him and said, "So this is what you were trying to keep from me. You were covering for Lily."

Albus nodded and Ginny started in, "Albus you know better than to lie to me. Grounded 1 week. And as for you young lady you are now grounded for 2 weeks and you are going to help the house elves for that 2 weeks are we clear."

"Yes ma'am." Lily and Albus said.

"Good then go to your room while I floo Sirius and Lauren."

Albus and Lily walked out of the room and went to their rooms. Ginny sat down and sighed. She put her head in her hands and sighed. Harry wrapped an arm around his wife and held her close. James sat down on the other side of his mother and Teddy knelt down in front of her. "What am I going to do with her? She doesn't understand the dangers out there."

Harry turned to his son and godson (A/N from now on when I group Teddy and James together like that I will simply say sons or brothers since Teddy grew up with the Potters) and said, "Go on upstairs and make sure your sister isn't planning to run off again."

The two boys nodded and left the room. Harry knelt down in front of his wife and lifted her chin so their eyes met. Ginny had tears rolling down her cheeks. Harry wiped them away with care and whispered, "Gin, I defeated Voldemort. You don't have to fear for her. Lily is strong. All of our kids are strong."

"I can't help it Harry especially with your nightmares returning. Why would they unless Voldemort is returning? I don't want them to go through what we did." Ginny told him in a worried voice.

"Gin listen to me. I don't care if he comes back, which he won't, I will kill him again. I will always protect you and our children. Hell I have no choice with Teddy I promised Remus I would, but even without the promise to Remus I would anyway. I have to. I have a saving people thing remember.

As for my nightmares they will pass. I had them for weeks after Voldemort was killed. I even resolved to drinking. Gin you save me from myself. I won't lose you or our children." Harry told her.

Ginny nodded and said, "Maybe I was a little harsh. I will go up stairs and talk to her. Will you floo Sirius and Lauren? They should know what their son did."

"Course love. I love you."

"I love you too." Ginny finished as Harry stood up and Ginny went upstairs to her only daughter's room.

Harry shook his head and went to the fire place flooing to his god father.


	3. The Accident

Nick walked in to his home after dropping off Lily to find his brother and parents sitting on the couch with his Mum looking royally pissed. _Damn, Mrs. Potter must have got here before I got home. I really should start using my window. _Nick thought to himself. He looked at his parents and Juventus immediately got up and went to his room. Lauren stood up and went over to Nick.

She pulled him into a hug and then said, "Why did you do it?"

"I just wanted her to be happy for once. She is always so miserable. She hasn't really smiled and let down the wall she built since she was 8 years old and James was attacked and almost died by some men in black robes. She won't let anyone in. I am getting so close that I can feel the wall crumbling, but every time I almost get it she pulls away and puts it back up." Nick explained.

Lauren nodded and said, "I understand, but you still shouldn't have done it. What if you would have got hurt?"

"Honestly Mum, I don't know. All I know is I want to see her smile again; a real smile."

"Alright no punishment this time but I don't want this to happen again. Also Harry invited us to dinner so we can see James and Teddy if you would like to go." Sirius told his son before Lauren could object.

"Course I want to go. This way I can see her again. I'm gonna go take a shower and clean up." Nick told them. Then he left the room. Upstairs Nick jumped in the shower and let the hot water run over his muscles. When he got out he pulled on a pair of boxer shorts and black jeans. He then towel dried his hair and ran a comb through it spiking is slightly with gel. He brushed his teeth and pulled on a black under armor shirt and a black muscle shirt over it and black trainers. He finished off his outfit with his black leather coat.

When he walked back down stairs his dad was in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and his mum was in a pair of shorts and a forest green tube top. "We are going to drive are you riding with us or driving your bike?" Sirius asked.

"Driving my bike. That way maybe Lily and I can escape for a bit. By the way can I have some money?" Nick asked.

"Sure how much?"

"About 50 galleons."

"Why?"

"Because one I need gas money and two I need to rent a hotel room in the muggle world."

"Why do you need a hotel room?"

"Because I am hoping to take Lily away for a while. And I need a place to take her. And no Dad not to DO THAT."

"Fine. Here," Sirius told him and then handed over the money. Nick nodded at his dad and went outside to leave. By time he was about to pull away his parents had got in there black Lamborghini. Nick pulled away and sped down the road and toward the highway.

Ginny walked up stairs to her daughter's room and knocked. She heard sobbing on the other side and a muffled voice said, "Go away."

Ginny sighed and opened the door anyway. When she opened it she ducked and dodged an incoming picture and it hit the wall breaking. Then she heard a yell of, "I said go away."

Ginny moved in quickly and wrapped her arms around her daughter. Lily yelled and tried to pull away, but Ginny just held her tightly. Finally Lily gave up and went limp in her mum's arms.

Ginny led her to her bed and they sat down. She lifted her daughter's head and so their eyes met and said, "Lily what is it?"

"I just don't understand Nick. One minute we are fine and being friends and then the next second he is kissing me and we are flirting with each other. I'm sorry I threw the picture at you, but I was looking at it then I just all of a sudden wanted it away from me and I flung it out of my hands and away from me." Lily told her frantically.

"Lily I understand what you're going through with Nick. To tell you the truth your dad did the same thing to me. He toyed with me until finally I just broke down and fell in love with him. Just play his game until you're ready to fall for him." Ginny told her.

"Thanks Mum."

"You're welcome now what I really came up here for is to tell you that I was a little harsh on you. I still have problems realizing that Voldemort is gone and you are 15 and not 5 again. So here is your punishment you are ungrounded, but you have to clean your room tomorrow. Fair?"

"Yes it is. I shouldn't have left without telling you. Sorry Mum."

"It's okay just don't do it again. If you want to go out its fine just leave a note or tell either your dad or me." Ginny told her and then when Lily nodded she went on, "Well it seems you need to get ready young lady. The Black's will be over for dinner in an hour or two so get cleaned up and dressed."

Lily nodded and Ginny left the room.

The Potter's didn't live too far. Only about 5 minutes on motor bike. Nick was almost there when a car cut across him and he swerved off the road and into a tree being thrown off the bike in the process.

Sirius saw his son swerve off the road after being cut off and watched in horror as his son crashed into a tree then being thrown off the bike. Sirius pulled over quickly and Lauren ran out of the car and toward where her son had fallen. Sirius was in shock for a second or two and then quickly ran toward him as well. When he got there he saw his son was bleeding horribly and lying at an odd angle.

Lauren was crying, and holding his hand. Sirius check for a pulse to find one only faint very faint. He looked at Lauren and said, "Stay with him honey I'm going to go for help. Whatever you do don't let any muggle doctors near him. Stun them if you have to." Lauren nodded numbly and Sirius ran toward the car to find his oldest son pale and shaken.

He grabbed Juventus tightly and said, "Stay with your mother. Nick will be fine. I'm going to go get help. Don't let the muggle doctors near him. Okay?" Again all he got was a numb nod and Juventus got out of the car and went toward his crying mum and fallen little brother.

Sirius ran off toward the house of Harry and Ginny. Halfway there when he was out of site he changed into his Padfoot form. When he got to the house he ran in through the doggy door and barked once.

Sirius transformed back as Harry ran into the room. Harry saw the worried look on his god father's face and asked, "What is it?"

"Nick had an accident we need to get him to St. Mungo's but I don't think he's safe to move." Sirius said quickly and then paled at the thought of his fallen son.

"We can call the Healers and then bring them to the site. They can figure it out." Harry told him then he rushed to the floo and called for Healers. When the Healers had got there they all apparated to the site to find muggle doctors standing there around Nick's fallen body, Juventus's angry personal, and Lauren's fury mixed with pain.

Sirius ran forward and the doctors turned to look at him. When he got to them one of the doctors grabbed his arm and said, "Sorry sir, but you can't get through here."

Sirius looked at the man and yelled, "Like Hell I can't. You see that is my wife and sons now do us all a favor and move."

The doctors got this scared look and all of them pulled away seeing people in white robes move forward. These men all pointed a stick at one of the doctors and said some things. The doctors were all mind-wiped and sent on their way.

The Healers went forward and Lauren had collapsed again. Sirius went forward and pulled his wife into a hug. Holding her tight he watched the Healers ran spell after spell over his son. After about 5 minutes of this one of the Healers looked at Sirius and said, "Mr. Black your son is now able to me moved we are going to port key him to St. Mungo's. Do you object?"

"If it will save his life, no. Just don't lose him." Sirius told him and then him and his wife apparated to St. Mungo's as Harry and Juventus followed.

At St. Mungo's it was only a few hours and Nick was awake and breathing on his own. The helmet had been removed finally and the Healers said that the helmet was the only thing to save his brain from crashing on impact and killing him.

After Nick was presumed going to be fine Harry flooed home to get everyone; when he stepped out into the living room Lily launched herself at him. She was crying. Harry immediately wrapped his arms around his baby girl. His daughter may be 15 but to him she was still that 5 year old that had fallen into the lake.

Lily sobbed against him and Harry stroked her hair to calm her down. After a while Lily pulled away and asked in a small voice, "Is he okay?"

"Yes, my angel he is going to be fine. But he won't see anyone except he said he was to see Lils." Harry told her. Lily looked upset but nodded. When she arrived at Hospital with her brothers and her mum and dad she walked toward the ward that held her friend.

Nick had become her best friend and when she got to the room she realized it was the same one her brother had had. She stopped and said, "I-I can't go in there."

Harry looked at her and realized where they were. He got looked down at her and said, "Lily, listen to me. This is a miracle ward. Your brother is here and Nick will be too. He needs you to help him to pull through. He needs you there. You can go in there."

Lily just stood there for a moment and then nodded. She walked forward and entered the ward. The first thing that met her eyes was white and then she saw in the corner where once her brother had lain Nick was. She walked carefully over to him and sat down on the edge of the bed.

His eyes were closed but she could see the rise and fall of his chest to know he was breathing. She lightly touched his chest and his eyes open slowly.

He saw her beautiful face and smiled. "Hey gorgeous. This isn't how I wanted us to see each other again, but at least I get to see you again." He told her.

"Don't talk like that. Of course you would see me again. You aren't going to die." Lily told him sternly.

"Lils, listen to me. I understand that and I know that I am going to get out of here, but you have to help me. I need you to do something for me."

"Anything."

"Lower that wall of yours and let me in. You can't push everyone away. Please let me in."

"No Nick. I can't. I-I have to go. You're mum wants to see you."

"Please don't go I don't want to see her tearful face I want to see yours. Please don't leave me."

"I-I have to. I will see you later." Lily finished off and then got up and left the room.

When she got out of the room she collapsed against the wall and slid to the ground pulling her legs up against her chest. She laid her head on her knees and cried. Everyone else was in the waiting room so she was alone. After awhile Lily fell asleep.

He watched her leave the room and then he laid back his head. He closed his eyes as tears fell down his face. He really did love her. He really did. He wanted her to let down that wall so bad and he knew he was close, but he just couldn't get through to her.

After a few minutes of laying there trying to think of a way to get through to her he decided he had to go after her. He quickly got of the bed and walked to the door. He knew he was going to faint but he had to get to her.

Before he could even get to the door a Healer found him and drug him back into bed. He growled at the Healer to let him go to her, but the woman simply said to him, "Young man if you want to get better you will have to rest. You will be free to go tomorrow. Now until then stay in this be or we will restrain you."

Nick nodded and lay back in bed falling asleep mere minutes later.

Harry was worried it had been almost 20 minutes since Lily had went back there. What if she wasn't okay? Finally a Healer came into the room and asked, "Excuse me, Mr. Potter?"

"Yes." Harry said.

"Do you have a daughter with black hair and bright green eyes?"

"Yes, that would be Lily."

"Well she has been moved from her current position into Mister Black's room on the extra bed."

"Why is she okay? Did something happen?"

"No it seems to us that she was upset after talking with Mister Black and collapsed against the wall and slid down to the floor in tears. She must have fallen asleep there and was found about 10 minutes ago by Healer Jones. Ms. Jones confronted me and believing it was your daughter I had her simply moved in with Mister Black. Also after Miss Potter left the room Mister Black thought it smart to go after her. Luckily Healer Jones saw this and got him back in bed before and damage was done. Mister Black is now asleep."

"Thank you for informing us do you think we could go in to see the two of them. We won't wake them."

"Of course they are your children. We just didn't want anyone to upset Mister Black that is why we didn't let anyone see him before Miss Potter."

"Thank you." Harry told her and then turned to everyone else. "Lily fell asleep in the corridor after talking to Nick in tears and was moved into Nick's room. Nick then tried to go after her but a Healer stopped him and now they are both sleeping in Nick's room. We can go in as well."

The adults and kids nodded and everyone moved into Nick's room. A few hours later and they heard a groan come from Nick's bed. Lauren went over to him and helped him sit up. As soon as he was sitting he saw who was in the room and looked down. Sirius exchanged looks with Lauren and she nodded.

Sirius got up and sat down beside his youngest son. Sirius gently lifted his chin so that Nick's eyes met his own and then spoke, "Nick what's wrong? You can't fool me; you're too much like me now what's wrong?"

Instead of answering the question Nick remember Lily, and how he wanted her to let him in. He looked up and noticed she wasn't there. (A/N Nick is really upset about Lily pulling away and doesn't see her in the bed next to him because of Harry and Ginny pulling the curtain around her bed to block the sunlight). He looks up and asks, "Where's Lils?"

"She's here asleep. She must of broke down after she talked to you about you being hurt because she was found asleep with tear streaks down her face in the corridor. But you still haven't answered me. What's up? Why won't you look at us? Is this about Lily again?"

"What wrong with Lily?" Harry asked quickly.

"Nothing is really wrong with her Harry only that Nick wants her to-" Sirius started but was interrupted by Lily saying in a determined and stern voice.

"There is nothing wrong with me at all and whatever Nick wants he can forget about it and everyone else can leave me alone." Lily then got up and left the room shaking in anger.

Harry turned to Nick and said, "I want you to look at me and tell me what the bloody hell is wrong with my daughter right now." When Nick didn't say anything Harry simply snapped, "Look she was fine until you decided it was time to be all buddy buddy with her now she is always upset and into trouble. So this is the deal you stay away from her and I might let you around the house again." When Harry was finished he left the room as a single crystal tear fell down Nick's cheek.

Ginny got up and said quickly, "Nick don't you listen to Harry. He didn't mean it. And you can come around anytime. Harry is just upset because he cares about you and you got hurt then on top of that he finds out that Lily has been hurting and wouldn't talk about it." When Ginny was done she left the room in pursuit of her husband and daughter.

Nick didn't look up but just lay back down and closed his eyes.

Lily was running through the corridors of St. Mungo's she was upset that her wall was breaking but even more upset that her dad thought that his strong little girl was weak and broken.

After running in circles for about 5 minutes she collapsed against the wall to rest. She then realized where she was and went into the closest room. Inside the room she found a single baby in a box. She went up to the baby and looked inside.

The baby was small and had a tube in her mouth. Lily knew right away that this baby was premature and chances of survival were slim. She just looked at it. Tears started to roll down her cheeks. After a few minutes the door opened and her dad walked in.

He walked over to her and said, "You know we never told you but you were about a month early and the doctor's told us that there was no hope and that we should cut you off. After about 4 months of no change your mum was starting to think it was best. She knew my mum would be waiting along with Remus and James and they would care for you. On October 4 your mum was going to sign the papers to let you go when you for the first time since you were born you opened your eyes and we saw they were bright green like mine. We knew from then on that you were a fighter and was going to make it. Two weeks later you were eating and breathing on your own and then when two more weeks passed you were at home with us."

Lily looked up at him from the baby and asked, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because sometimes we need a reminder of who we are." After Harry had said this he kissed her head and left the room. Lily stood there for a while longer until leaving the room.

The sun had gone down when Lily finally returned to Nick's room. Everyone in the room was asleep except for Nick himself. Lily went over to him and sat on the edge of the bed. Nick looked at her and they could both tell the other had been crying. Lily flung herself on Nick and hugged him. Nick hugged her back and whispered, "I love you Lils forever and ever."

"I wish you wouldn't say that, because I can't respond the way you want me to. I don't love you that way." Lily told him with her head down. Nick raised her head so their eyes met and whispered, "Lily, I think you do love me and you don't want to admit it for fear of being hurt. So I want you to know that I could never hurt you."

Nick then kissed her. The kiss was soft and loving. He poured his whole emotions into that kiss. She kissed him back and after a moment or two Nick leaned back and Lily lay down beside him with her head on his chest falling asleep.

Nick fell asleep after a while of stroking Lily's hair. Maybe he had finally broken through.

Lily went into the room and saw Nick he was awake and he smiled at her when she saw him. She went over to him and sat down on the edge of the bed. She looked in those eyes and almost lost herself. She wanted to kiss him. They were flirty friends and that was it. That was all it was going to be. _But is that what I want? Of course it is Lily. Do you want your heart-broken? No, so you don't want anything more than just that. Friendship._ Lily couldn't take it any longer she flung his arms around Nick and he hugged her back.

When he hugged her he whispered, "I love you Lils forever and ever."

_No. Don't tell me that. I can't love you. I don't love you. I couldn't love you. _He just looked at her. Waiting for a response. Finally Lily looked at the bed and said, "I wish you wouldn't say that, because I can't respond the way you want me to. I don't love you that way."

Nick grabbed her chin gently and made her eyes meet his then he spoke in a loving gentle voice, "Lily, I think you do love me and you don't want to admit it for fear of being hurt. So I want you to know that I could never hurt you." When Nick stopped speaking he kissed her the kiss was gentle and loving. Lily got lost in his kiss. His lips were soft and gentle. _Does he really love me? Do I lo-? Don't go there Lily. _After a little bit Nick leaned back and smiled at Lily.

Lily lay down beside him with his head on his chest falling asleep.

Nick opened his eyes and found Lily was still asleep in his arms he looked up to find Sirius and Harry awake. They were talking quietly and glancing at Nick every once in a while. Nick looked down at the beautiful girl in his arms and she opened her eyes.

Lily smiled at him and then sat up. Harry noticed this and said, "Lily, honey are you alright?"

"Yea! Um...I'm going to go get some coffee anyone else want some?" Lily told him.

"Nah, but you go ahead." Harry told her and Lily nodded. Before she left the room she turned around and kissed Nick's forehead. When she had left Harry looked at Nick and said, "Nick, I'm sorry for yelling at you yesterday. I was just angry and worried that Lily felt she had nowhere to go but inside herself. So she pushed everyone away. It's good you got through and don't think you have to stay away from her. I want you around. I let my emotions get the better of me it's something my dad used to do a lot."

"I understand Harry and its cool, but understand that I haven't broke through she is still just as closed up. She won't let me in." Nick told him.

"Keep trying. I saw the look she gave you. You will break through. With us Potter's we do this a lot and eventually someone will break through and save us from ourselves."

Nick nodded and Sirius said, "The Healers said if you are feeling up to it they want to start some kind of physical therapy to make sure you are truly okay to go back to school."

"Sure, honestly I feel great. Just a little sore on the back of my head. I never got around to asking you, how's the bike?"

"Pretty beat up. It isn't ride able but your mum and I are going to buy you another one." Sirius told him.

"Really she is? I thought she would like ban be from ever getting on one again."

"Yea she said that she thinks that if you survived this than you could survive anything. Plus I convinced her to let you have another one. You guess her first reaction when I suggested it but I got her to see reason."

"Thanks Dad. I really don't know what I would do without my bike." Nick told his dad. Just then Lily came in and smiled.


	4. A Night Alone

A few weeks later and Nick was at home with everyone else back to normal. The Black Family had been invited to the Potter's for dinner and they were about to leave. Nick again got dressed putting on his biker clothes and spiking his hair slightly.

They were about to walk out the door when Lauren said, "We'll meet you there Nick."

"Okay, Mum." Nick told her and then.

Nick went outside and got on his bike after looking at it. He pulled away from the house and rode over. His parents were driving behind him. His new bike was built different, but it was still an easy bike to control. After about 30 minutes he pulled up to Potter Manor. Getting off his bike he grabbed a few pebbles and walked around to Lily's room. He threw up the pebbles and yelled up, "Lils!"

The window opened but Lily didn't look out. It wasn't Lily it was Ginny. Nick turned around and took off toward the front of the house. Hoping Ginny didn't see him Nick grabbed his helmet from his bike and went to the door.

After Nick knocked once the door opened and Nick eyes met the emerald green eyes of Lily. Nick smiled and Lily hugged him. "It's good to see you out of the hospital." Lily told him.

"Yea it's nice to be out of there. I was happy to get back on my bike." Nick told her.

"Well come in." Lily told him and then opened the door all the way. Lily took the helmet and jacket handing them to the nearby house elf. Lily then took his arm and took him into the living room to see everyone. Everyone welcomed him like they did every time and Nick smiled. A few minutes later a house elf came into the room and said, "Mrs. Potter, Twixy looked around the house and didn't find no one around."

"Thank you Twixy." Ginny told her. The elf nodded and then left the room.

Harry turned to Ginny and asked, "Who do you think is sneaking around the property?"

"Honestly Harry I'm not sure all I know is someone is around because earlier when I was getting the laundry from Lily's room someone threw rocks at the window and called her name. Then when I went to see who it was they had left." Ginny explained.

Nick looked away and Lily looked down. Harry noticed this and said to Lily, "Lily, do you know something about this?"

"Of course not! What would I know about it?" Lily told her dad quickly; a little too quickly. Nick didn't look up. So Harry turned to Nick.

"Nick you wouldn't know anything would you?" Harry asked.

"Mr. Potter, please if I knew something I would say something. Don't you think?" Nick told him.

When Harry didn't respond Ginny had a feeling she knew what he was going to say. Finally Harry did speak he looked at Nick and Lily and said, "Cut the crap. Now which of you two wants to explain to me who has been sneaking around the house?"

When neither of them said anything Harry spoke again, "Okay since no one seems like talking we can wait until Nick's parents get here then we can settle this. I'm sure they would like to know about this. Sirius may even help me with some wards to keep out people."

Again no one spoke Harry had had enough and he got up and left the room. Ginny turned to Lily and Nick and said, "Nick I know it was you I saw. Why are you sneaking around the house?"

Nick didn't say anything and Ginny wasn't going to push she got up and also left the room. Leaving Lily and Nick alone. Lily sighed and leaned back against the couch. Nick leaned back and sighed. Nick looked over at her and said, "Look, let's get out of here. Let's go for a ride on my bike and then we'll come back and face our parents."

"Nick we can't. Our parents would kill us." Lily told him.

"So we leave a note and are back by noon tomorrow. Come on my dad gave me some money and you look like you need to get away. I planned to ask you before I went into the hospital." Nick pleaded.

"Well...okay, but we leave a note and we are back by noon tomorrow. No later Nick."

"Yes! Okay go grab some clothes and meet me out the window I will leave a note saying we went out and will be back tomorrow at noon."

Lily nodded and took off upstairs she changed into a denim skirt and a black shirt that was cut off at the shoulders and wrapped around the top of the arm and the sleeves went to her elbows. And a pair of knee high black boots. She grabbed a bag and threw some clothes in it and her phone and purse. She climbed out the window and jumped climbed down. She had done this a million times before and it was simple, but she was still was a little afraid. As soon as she was down she ran around the house and met Nick. Nick strapped her stuff to the back of his bike and showed her the note it read:

_Mr. and Mrs. Potter/Mum and Dad, _

_I have stolen Lily for a night. Don't worry about us, Dad gave me plenty of money. We will be back tomorrow at noon. See you soon. _

_Nick _

_P.S. We love you both and ask that you don't kill us when we get home._

Lily smiled at the note and nodded. Lily called for Twixy and gave her the note she said, "Twixy I want you to give this note to Mum and Dad for me and tell them I love them." Twixy nodded and went inside.

Nick was on the bike and ready. Lily climbed on and pulled on her helmet, and then they rode off. Nick smiled and did a sped up. As soon as they were out of town he slowed down a bit.

Harry and Ginny walked back into the living room and didn't find the two kids but did find Twixy waiting. Twixy went over to them and said, "Miss Lily asked Twixy to give this to you and to tell you that she loves you."

"Thank you Twixy." Harry told him. Twixy handed them the note and left the room. The door bell rang and Harry said, "That's probably Sirius, Lauren, and Juventus. Let's open it when they get in here. I have a feeling this has to do with why we can't find Nick and Lily."

The rest of the Black family walked in and Harry hugged his godfather. Sirius may be older but he was still extremely handsome. Sirius looked at Harry and asked, "Where's Nick he should be here by now."

"He was here then we leave the room and now we can't find him or Lily and Twixy just gave us this." Ginny said holding up the letter. "We have a feeling it's from them."

"Well open it up." Sirius said.

Ginny opened it and laughed. Then she turned to Sirius and said, "How much money did you give your son?"

"About 50 galleons, why?" Sirius told her.

"Because it seems that your son has decided that Lily needs to get out. So he has stolen Lily for the night and they will be back tomorrow at noon." Ginny said. Lauren started to laugh as well as Harry. Sirius smirked and said, "Well I didn't think he would go through with it."

"Well at least he left a note. So let's not worry about them and have a nice supper. Harry would you please call down your sons." Ginny said.

"My sons? My sons is it? You birthed them so they are half yours." Harry told her.

"Fine, dear. Harry would you please call down **OUR** sons." Ginny corrected herself while rolling her eyes. Harry nodded and left the room to get the boys.

Nick pulled up in front of a house. Lily looked at the house in awe. She had never seen one so beautiful. It was a large white Victorian style house with stables and a orchard. There were flowers everywhere. Over in a pastier were about 20 horses. Nick got off the bike and pulled Lily off. Grabbing Lily's bags they started toward the house when she asked, "Nick where are we?"

"This is our summer home when we want to get away. We used to come every summer but now usually only me and Juventus come here to get away. We both have a set of keys for everything here. And a man comes over to take care of the horses once a day." Nick told her.

"It's gorgeous." Lily told him in an awed voice.

"Not as gorgeous as you." Nick told her. Lily blushed and Nick said, "Come on I'll give you a tour. Do you want to sleep in your own room?"

"No. I would be afraid or something." Lily said.

"Okay then you can sleep with me in the den. I don't like the rooms, so I sleep in the den."

Lily nodded and Nick took her stuff to the den and showed her where everything was. Then when they were done with the tour Nick took her out to the horses and showed them off. After a while of being outside the two went inside and had dinner.

Nick, surprisingly, knew how to cook and cooked a large steak dinner while Lily dressed and he set up a dinner setting in the den in front of the fire place. When Lily came down she was in a knee length black dress with her hair pulled up and barefoot. Nick had changed into a nice pair of dress pants and a dress shirt. He also wasn't wearing any shoes. The sat down and Nick said, "What do you want to drink?"

"What are you offering?" Lily asked in a sweet seductive voice.

"Well I know where my dad keeps the alcohol."

"I like that idea."

"Be right back." Nick told her and then left the room and when he came back he was carrying two wine glasses and a bottle of red wine.

He poured her a glass and she took a drink. After dinner the two took the wine bottle and refilled it and then went outside and laid in the sand by the lake. As they lay there drinking their wine. Lily was feeling a little tipsy and she turned around and put her glass down. She took his and pulled him to his feet. She stripped off her dress and undergarments. Nick just stared and her. After she was undressed she dived into the lake. Nick watched her come up and breath then she motioned him in. He stripped down to nothing and jumped in.

When they were both in the water their bodies clashed together moving in harmony and she kissed him. As they kissed Nick caressed her back and pressed her up against the bank. Finally she pulled away and swam out of the water and collapsed on the bank. Nick followed her out, and lay down beside her. He hugged her close and kissed her again.

After an hour of simply snogging in the sand Nick pulled away and said, "I love you, Lils."

"Nick, please don't. This is too good to ruin the moment." Lily told him. Nick nodded and kissed her. Lily pulled away after a few minutes and said, "We should get dressed. I may be a little tipsy, but not that tipsy."

"This coming from the girl who went skinny dipping."

Lily laughed and said, "Okay I am very drunk, so take me away."

"What do you mean?"

"Sweep me off my feet and take me away to be with you."

"Okay." Nick told her and then stood up pulling on his boxers and picking her up in his arms. He carried her inside and into the den. He lay her down on the rug in front of the fire covering her up with a small blanket and said, "Wait here." Lily nodded and Nick went outside and picked up their clothes and the wine. When he came back in he took off his boxers.

He lay down beside her and kissed her. She leaned into the kiss and he deepened it. A few minutes later and they were rolling on the floor. They were panting from being out of breath and Nick whispered, "Even if you don't love me. I love you and want you to know that I'm ready."

She looked into his eyes and said, "Nick I love you too, but I need you to promise me something."

"Anything."

"That you will never hurt me. Never."

"I swear to you, I will never hurt you."

Lily nodded and then said, "I love you Nick."

"I love you too." Nick told the beautiful girl in his arms. And in that moment he realized he couldn't do it. He couldn't take her away. Not like this. Not when they were both very drunk. He kissed her again and watched her as she fell asleep.

The next morning Nick and Lily awoke in each other's arms. Lily gasped that she was naked. And groaned at the light. It was too bright. Nick groaned. And looked at her and smiled. Lily groaned and Nick got up. When he got up he pulled on a clean pair of boxers and a pair of jeans. He turned around to see Lily groaning about the brightness and her head. Nick smiled at her and called, "Teeny!"

A house elf appeared and asked, "Yes Master Black."

"Get two hangover cures please and don't tell anyone why or who they are for. Understand?" Nick said sternly.

Teeny nodded and popped out popping in a moment later with two bottles. "Thank you Teeny." Nick told her and then she popped back out. Nick went over to Lily and said, "Here Lils this will help." Giving her one of the bottles. Lily drank it in one go and in a moment or two felt much better. She got up and dressed in some clean undergarments and a pair of jeans and halter top. Pulling on her black boots and pulling her hair up she checked the time and found it was 9 o'clock. Nick came in the room and said, "Here have some breakfast." Handing her a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast.

After breakfast they made everything look right and got on Nick's bike to head home.

When they pulled up to the Potter Manor Nick smiled and said, "Do you think it's safe for me to go to the door with you?"

"Yea because knowing your parents they probably stayed here last night. By the way Nick before we go in I didn't get to ask you...um...did we do anything?" Lily asked nervously.

"Not besides snogging in the nude, no. But you did tell me you loved me. Did you mean it?" Nick whispered the first bit and then got louder in his normal voice.

"I don't know Nick. I was drunk. Let me think it over and I will let you know. Right now, No I don't think I did mean it. Can we keep this between us?"

"Of course Lils. This is between friends. No one's business." Nick told her and then they went to the door. Walking through the door ten till noon. Lily called out her mum's name and waited. When she didn't get an answer she walked into the living room dropping their bags at the door and their coats. In the living room they found all the adults, including Nick's parents, relaxing.

When Ginny saw Lily she jumped up and ran over to her daughter hugging her. Lily and Nick had both showered and were now happy they had. They didn't smell like lake water and wine anymore. Harry hugged his daughter and Lauren hugged Nick. Sirius clapped Nick on the back and Ginny asked, "Where did you two go?"

"I took Lily up to our summer house to show her the Horses and the trails. We stayed out on the trails till late and then passed out in the den watching an old muggle movie. How was dinner here?" Nick lied easily.

"It was fine. Did you have fun Lily?" Harry asked.

"Yes the horses are beautiful and the house is gorgeous. You should go see it."

"Maybe we will." Ginny said. Then she turned to Lily and asked, "Did you two eat dinner and breakfast?"

"Yes Mum. Surprisingly Nick can cook. That so has to be from his mum, because we know Sirius can't cook anything to save his life. He made us a nice pasta dinner and eggs this morning. It was a lot of fun. We will have to do it again." Lily said as her brothers came down the stairs.

They each hugged her and sat down. The group began to talk about nothing important and simply lazed around. After a few hours James said, "Teddy and I have an announcement."

"Oh please don't tell me my brother's have gone gay on me." Lily teased. (A/N I have nothing against homosexuals. I just think that if James II and Teddy became gay on each other it would be odd since they grew up together and the age difference.)

"Ha ha Lily very funny. But no. The news is that Teddy and I have been promoted at work." James said. James and Teddy had worked for years with Dragons in Romania together.

"Congratulations. To what?" Lily said as she hugged her brothers.

"Well we are going to be old dragon handlers. In other words we are going to be managers. The only thing is they are giving us more hours and that means we won't be able to come home as much." Teddy explained.

"Well then just make sure you write and try to be home for Christmas." Ginny told them.

They both nodded and then Teddy continued, "We have to leave tomorrow morning early." Ginny nodded and then hugged her sons.

A few hours later the Black's left and Lily went to her room. She found her things from the last night on her bed and unpacked. She went to bed that night thinking about Nick and last night.


	5. The Children & Their Students

It was a few months after Nick and Lily had had their night together and Lily had informed Nick that she couldn't have meant that she loved him because she was drunk. Their parents still had no idea of the little episode and Lily and Nick were hanging out as usual. It was early August when Harry and Ginny called the two inside to have a discussion.

When they got inside they found four people sitting there. Two were woman one with long black hair with deep almost violent purple streaks and blood red eyes. She was wearing a pair of black jeans and a red tank top and black boots with a black jacket. She had on a blood red belt with swords on both sides and, though not visible, daggers in holsters on her arms, legs, and in her boots. Her hair was tied up in a pony tail with a ribbon.

The other woman had long white hair with aqua blue streaks through it and silver eyes that sparkled. She was wearing a pair of gold gauchos made of silk and a silver spaghetti strap shirt made of silk and a gold cloak made of silk. She also had on daggers, though again not visible, in holsters on her arms and legs. She was also wearing a silver belt with two swords one on each side of her waist. She was barefoot and was smiling. Her hair was pulled up in a ribbon like the other woman.

Beside the two women were two men, one with short slightly spiked brown hair and grass green eyes. He had on a serious expression and was wearing a pair of brown shorts and a green muscle shirt over a green under armor shirt. He had on brown trainers and a green belt. The belt had two swords, one on each side of his waist. Although not visible he also carried daggers just like the two women. He was also barefoot.

The other man had blonde hair that fell into his eyes and bright clear eyes. He was wearing a pair of white jeans and a white under armor shirt with a white muscle shirt. He was also wearing white trainers. He had on a white belt with two swords and, also not visible, daggers on his arms and legs.

The woman in black stood near the back leaning against a wall in the shadows. The woman in gold stood in the light with the man in white beside her. The man in brown stood off to the side and kept looking out the window as if watching for something.

Harry, Ginny, Sirius, and Lauren were waiting for the two kids with Albus and Juventus. Harry walked over to his daughter and pulled her over by her brother. Sirius did the same with his son. Standing there they waited for someone to speak. Finally the woman in gold spoke.

"Hello my name is Zelda Harper and these are my friends. We have come not to harm anyone but to talk to you and offer you something that could save your life. I know Harry Potter killed Voldemort, but he didn't know nor kill his son Poseidon. You see we have been fighting against Poseidon for a very long time."

(A/N you may notice that I use a lot of Roman and Greek god or goddess's names. No I am not referring to them I simply like the names and Zelda is not referring to Zelda from the video game.)

"But we need your help. We need the help of the cursed child, the free child, the stone child, and the love child. We tracked them through history until we found them. We then found out where they lived and have come. We understand if you don't want to help us it is up to you, but we do want to ask of it." The man in brown said.

"Loquis is right. We do need their help." Zelda said.

Silences filled the air and in that time the four underage wizards and witch wondered what they were meant to be there for. After a while there was a loud crash and Loquis spoke in a concerned worried voice, "They are here. Quickly we must get out of here."

The other three nodded and were about to leave when a red light flew the window, breaking it and hitting Lauren. Lauren screamed and Sirius grabbed his wife. Harry grabbed his children and moved out of the way as the home was attacked. Ginny stood there by Nick and Juventus trying to get them to move but they wouldn't leave their parents. Another red light shot in and Ginny yelled for Juventus to move. When he didn't Ginny pushed him out of the way and took the curse. She screamed and Harry turned just in time to see her fall.

Harry turned to Albus and said, "Get Lily out of here and protect her. Be safe my son." Albus nodded and grabbed Lily by the hand running from the home and Harry turned to get his wife and godfather's children. Getting the kids out of the house was the best bet.

After Ginny had been hit Zelda turned quickly and through a dagger out of the home and it collided into the throat of one of the masked men in black robes. Loquis and the other man ran out of the home and started to battle while Zelda and the other woman moved into the room fully and grabbed the children. Albus and Lily were almost out of the house but Zelda grabbed them and guarded them to safety in the forest just behind the home.

She ran back inside to find Ginny unconscious and Lauren fighting to stay conscious. She went over to Harry and Sirius as they tried to protect their wives and the two kids along with her friend. She looked at Harry and Sirius and said quickly, "You are going to have to trust me. We have to get the women out of here. Nemesis will take the children please trust me." When they nodded Zelda continued, "Okay Harry with the woman and you," she pointed to Sirius, "With the children. Go."

The woman, Nemesis, grabbed Nick and Juventus and ran out the door and toward the forest where Albus and Lily were. Moving quickly Harry picked up Ginny bridal style and took off toward the forest with Zelda following carrying a barely conscious Lauren.

The battle was raging and Loquis was trying to end it. He had watched as his friend had been hit and fell to the ground. Aeolus, the man dressed in white, was still fighting from the ground. Loquis yelled in fury and slashed out calling upon the earth for help. The earth started to roar by crashing the cloaked men into the ground before they could do anything.

Loquis roared again and pushed the ground into the men in black and they all finally apparated from the area. Loquis slumped from the battle and collapsed. He was tired. He had used a lot of magic. After pulling the last bit of strength he had he moved toward Aeolus and helped the man up.

The two men moved into the house to find no one there they then moved outside and new that the girls would try to move them where there was cover. They saw the forest and decided that was their best bet. They moved into the woods and Loquis called out, "Zelda...Zel...Zelda!" When no one answered he was about to turn back when he heard a voice yell back.

"Loquis over here!"

Loquis looked around and saw Zelda and the others sitting in a clearing. He and Aeolus moved as fast as they could in their state toward them. When they got there Zelda hugged them both and Nemesis hugged them. They sat down and Zelda looked at their injuries.

Nemesis was trying to get one of the women to respond while the other was almost out of it. Finally the woman who Nemesis was trying to wake up opened her eyes and hissed in pain. Aeolus looked over and went over to her.

He may be hurt but he had to help her. He leaned down toward her and said, "What hurts?"

Ginny blinked and said, "My head and stomach."

Aeolus nodded and touched her head he closed his eyes and searched for the problem when he found it he said in a calm voice, "This will hurt but I need you to not scream out." He felt her nod and he pushed the winds in through her body and into the pain. When he was done her head was fine. He then moved to her stomach and touched it. He searched again, but found nothing. He looked again and again but still found nothing. Angry at himself he told the winds to find it. Finally they did.

She was pregnant and the baby had died because of the curse. Aeolus growled at the winds to try to save it, but there was nothing. Angry he roared at them to do it. The winds worked quickly and finally the baby took a breath and moved. Happy, Aeolus thanked the winds and left the body of the woman.

Harry watched as one of the stranger's asked his wife what hurt and she responded. He held her hand when the man told her it would hurt, but please don't scream out. After a second Ginny's face turned from pain to pure torture she squeezed the hand of her husband and bit her lip. Harry stroked her hair to keep her calm.

The pain was horrible worse than the torture curse. After a minute Ginny face went normal for a few seconds then she almost screamed out, but stopped it. Harry looked over at the man who was hopefully helping his wife and saw his eyes were closed but his mouth was open whispering things under his breath, then all of a sudden the man growled lightly and had a mini roaring type sound. The he opened his eyes and moved away from Ginny passing out.

Nemesis went over to the man and put his head in her lap. They sat like that for what felt like hours until everyone fell asleep except Zelda.

A few hours later everyone started to wake that was in the clearing. When everyone was awake Harry looked at Aeolus and said, "Thank you for what you did for Ginny."

"You're welcome, but she should be more careful I almost couldn't revive it." Aeolus told him and Ginny.

"What? What is in her?" Harry asked. Ginny looked bewildered. Aeolus looked at the couple confused and asked, "Didn't you know she was pregnant?"

"I'm what!" Ginny yelped.

"That was why your stomach hurt you were pregnant and the curse killed the child. I revived it and its fine now, but it was dead." Aeolus told them.

"What the hell do you mean you revived it? You were inside her?" Harry growled protective of his wife.

"Yes, that is how I healed her head and saved your baby's life. I'm sorry if you wanted the baby dead I can go back in and kill it or is it your head you're angry about because I can go back in and destroy her head." Aeolus snarled.

Zelda put a hand on his shoulder as Ginny did Harry. After a little bit Harry calmed and so did Aeolus. Ginny got up and hugged Aeolus saying, "Thank you."

When they broke apart Lily asked, "Can we talk about what they are here for?"

Zelda nodded and said, "We are sorry about your home and we will fix it. We didn't think they would follow us. But the Cursed Child is right. We must discuss this."

"Wait what did you call her?" Harry asked.

"The Cursed Child. The child of a light and a dark. The one born in the middle of a battle between good and evil. In the valley." Zelda explained.

"That is not Lily. No, she is our daughter and she wasn't born in a battle or a valley but our home."

"Yes she is. Who I explained is your daughter. Tell me are you a Potter and you a Weasley?"

"Yes we are but we were both on the light side. Not one light one dark. You are confused." Ginny said.

"No I am not. This is passed down. Potter is full dark that turned light many centuries ago. They were not trusted at first but when the cursed child was born between the two they were. Weasley is light and loved a Potter they hid their love for each other until the Potter's turned light then she was the only one to trust him and they had the cursed child. This all happened centuries ago, but the Child was passed down every century. She must be taught. If you will allow it. The cursed child died in a battle and an angel came to her and said she had to pass it down her power. She did every century there is a child between a Potter and Weasley who gets her power. I know what I speak of." Zelda said.

Harry got up and hugged his daughter whispering, "I am so sorry Lily. I didn't want you to have to be a part of a war. I am sorry Lily."

Lily hugged her dad and said, "Its okay Dad. You didn't know. It's not your fault. Please don't blame yourself. "

Harry nodded as he held his daughter and Loquis started to speak.

"I am sorry to inform you all but the stone child is here. I would like to teach him if possible. I would like him to fight alongside of me. If his parents approve of course."

"Who is it?" Albus asked.

"You my friend. You are the stone child. It comes in your blood from the Potter's. The stone was placed in your heart before you were conceived. When it was place you were conceived and born. It was placed by the child of the Earth she chose a family she knew was going to be and do great things and gave them the stone. It only happens every century."

Ginny hugged Albus and he stood proud saying, "Then I want to learn."

"If your parents say it is alright I will teach you and you are welcome to fight with me. Even though you are of age I still must have permission because otherwise it would go against our codes." Loquis explained.

"Mum? Dad?" Albus asked.

"You may be taught but I don't want you leaving the area and you will finish your last year of Hogwarts otherwise no deal." Ginny said and Harry nodded.

"He may still go to school they all may. But we would have to go with them if that isn't a problem."

"It shouldn't be. I will talk to McGonagall." Harry said and Loquis nodded.

Lily turned to her father and said, "Dad I agree with Albus and I want to learn."

"Then you may but like Albus you will go to school and not be leaving." Harry told her and she nodded. She turned to the four and asked, "Who will be my teacher?"

"I will. I am also a cursed child. But from last century you see I can't die until I pass on my knowledge then I may die but it has to be of either a natural cause or I die in battle." Nemesis said.

"So I will live for at least a century. And why do you look so young?"

"Yes you will and I look young because at the age of 20 you will stop aging."

"Oh wow." Lily said in awe and then all was quiet.

After a few minutes in silence Nick said, "I still don't see what this has to do with me and Juventus."

Aeolus smiled at the boy and said, "You my friend will be taught by the best of the best. Zel is a great girl and an awesome teacher. That is of course if your parents allow it."

"So Zelda is my teacher?" Nick asked.

"Yes I am. You are the love child. I am a love child and Aeolus and Loquis hasn't said but they are also what they teach. Every child may not die until they have passed on their knowledge and died either in battle or of natural causes. We all also stop aging at 20. You teacher should become your guide and mentor. I am different. Nick you won't connect with me because of the bond we already have with someone. The love child will love someone from a young age. Mine is Aeolus. We are together. If I am sensing correctly, which I believe I am, yours is the cursed child." Zelda explained. Nick looked away but didn't say anything. Zelda continued, "The other good thing about being the love child is if your love is in trouble you can save them easily. I can teach you to save your love."

Nick nodded and looked at his parents as if to ask, 'may I.' they both nodded and he smiled. He knew the same rules of Albus and Lily would apply to him but he didn't care. Juventus smiled at his brother and got up. When he was standing he walked over to the four gifted people and his friends he smiled at them and called for his broom. After having it he got on it and started to fly. Sirius shook his head and looked up and asked, "Let me take a guess and say that the free child is Juventus."

"You would be correct. The child would need to run from his beliefs and simply stay in the winds than anything else. As you can see this is what you have just witnessed. I will be his teacher if you let him and I may be able to break this but it is difficult. Also Nemesis will have her work cut out for her." Aeolus said.

"Why?" Nick asked.

"Because it seems to us that Lily has a border, a wall that she isn't going to let down. For Nemesis to teach her properly Lily will have to let that wall down or Nemesis will have to break through." Aeolus said.

Lily got up as soon as she heard this and yelled, "I DO NOT HAVE A WALL AND WISH YOU WOULD ALL JUST LEAVE ME ALONE." Lily walked off in a rage. Nick went to get up but found Nemesis was already up and running after her.

Lily ran off angry and upset. _How dare they? I do not have a wall! I can't believe Nick didn't even stand up for me. Why would he Lily? You two are not together. You don't love him. Or, do you? No! I don't. I could never love him. _Lily argued with herself.

Lily just kept running. She didn't stop until finally she collapsed. After collapsing she just stayed there breathing deeply. Angry she finally got up and started to yell out at the sky.

She screamed everything from her anger of what had just happened, to her confusion over Nick, to her pain of her brother that she had never got over. Angry she just kept yelling until she heard a noise and turned around to find Nemesis leaning against a tree with a smirk on her face.

Nemesis just stood there. Lily turned to her and snapped, "What do you want?"

"Seemed to have a pretty good lung on you. You can yell that's for sure." Nemesis smirked.

"What does it matter to you?"

"Just making a point, Lil."

"LILY! MY NAME IS LILY. NO ONE BUT NICK CAN CALL ME LIL OR LILS. NOW GET THROUGH YOUR HEAD AND LEAVE ME ALONE."

"I can't just leave. If I am going to teach you, you are going to have to trust me."

"Fine, but we aren't training so you can leave me alone."

"Alright I will leave you alone, but if you need someone to talk to. I am here. I am not leaving. " Nemesis told her.

Lily nodded and said, "I'm okay and sorry for yelling at you. I was just angry." Nemesis nodded and the two girls walked back to where everyone else was.

After Nemesis ran after Lily everyone sat in silence. After a little bit Nick asked, "She won't hurt Lily will she?"

"Of course not. Nemesis may look frightening, but she would defend someone before attack. She can be more merciful than me sometimes." Zelda said.

"Alright. So when do we get to start with lessons?"

"Well you start Today Nick. Every teacher will start at the right time. You have the most to learn and so you need to start soon. Very soon."

Nick nodded and then turned to Aeolus and asked, "When do you start?"

"Juventus will get his uniform today and get theory today but will not start until tomorrow." Aeolus said.

"Any you?" Nick asked Loquis.

"Soon very soon. Probably today, but I have to find the perfect place. Mine is one of the most difficult to teach. Albus will have trouble, but if he truly wants to achieve he will. But the most important thing he will have to do is learn to trust everyone around him. Especially me." Loquis explained. When Nick nodded Loquis turned to Albus and said, "It is difficult to trust me. Many have told me that. There are only 3 people who trust me with their life. Aeolus, Zelda, and Nemesis. You will have to join them to learn it all. The best thing to tell you is that once you learn it all you will be bonded together. After bonded you will always be together and will always feel a small part of the other person in you."

"That's cool." Nick told him.

At that moment Nemesis entered with Lily behind her. Nemesis was smiling and Lily had a small smile on her face. For a while no one said anything. Nothing at all. Silence. Nick looked at her with a pained expression. _Why won't she love me? I really do love her. I would die for her. _

Finally Harry spoke, "Well we can stay and Sirius and Lauren, right? And when the house is fixed we can move back." When Sirius and Lauren nodded Harry continued, "So why don't Lily and Albus go up to the house and see what is left for them to take for Hogwarts. Then if you two need some stuff we can go get stuff from Diagon Alley."

The two youngest Potter's nodded and walked toward the house while the Black's left with the Children to get the rooms ready. (A/N the Children are Nemesis, Aeolus, Zelda, and Loquis)

Later in Diagon Alley the group was walking when a man yelled out, "Zel...Zel...Zel!"

Zelda turned around to see a man with brown hair and green eyes calling her name. She looked stunned and then said went to speak, but was too late when Aeolus growled, "What the hell do you want, Jeremy?"

"To see my friend. Issue much?" Jeremy said.

"Get out of here."

"Force me."

"Gladly." Aeolus finished but before anything could be done Zelda grabbed his arm and said, "Love stop. He cannot harm me."

Aeolus growled again and glared at Jeremy. He grabbed Juventus by the arm and said, "Come on Juventus."

Juventus nodded and walked away with Aeolus. Zelda shook her head and said, "What is it?"

"I wanted to see you." Jeremy told her.

"You've seen me. Now leave me alone. If I have warned you once I have warned you a million times you will not touch me. You know my power Jeremy and I don't take it. So this is your choice leave or be hurt right here."

"You wouldn't hurt your brother would you."

"Try me." Zelda growled and Jeremy saw he was losing so he nodded and walked off. But before he got very far he grabbed Nick round the arm and flung him toward him. Nick yelped and Lily yelled out his name. Zelda growled and Jeremy smirked.

"Choose Aeolus or your student?"

"Stop it. You know I can't. My power will always choose Aeolus. He is my bonded and mate. So let the child go and leave."

"I don't think so. Tim! Jackson!" Jeremy yelled and a man appeared grabbing Lily and then another man appeared grabbing Albus. Zelda growled out and Lily tried to scream. Nick talked to her in a sweet voice to keep her calm while Albus glared at the adults. No one could help because of the penalty. They could be hurt not killed of course, but hurt yes.

Zelda went to move but the one called Tim grabbed Lily by the hair and pulled. Lily screamed out but no one but those in the border could hear. Aeolus felt his mate's fear and anger and said, "Zelda." Juventus turned and saw his teacher walked back. Juventus shrugged and followed. As soon as they had entered the border he heard Lily scream and saw someone pulling her hair.

Nick growled at Tim to stop, but he just laughed. Nick tried to get free but Jeremy tightened his grip and his breathing room was constricted. Nick didn't care as long as Lily got free he could die. He kicked Jeremy and he yelped in pain. Nick was released he took in a deep breath and ran over toward Lily. He looked at the man who had his love and growled, "Release her."

The man smirked and went to speak but was cut off by Jeremy grabbing Nick again. This time Zelda was ready and moved forward to protect her student. She grabbed Jeremy by the neck and flung him to the ground. When he was on the ground she jumped up and did and a twirl in the air kicking him in the groin when she landed.

When she got up she saw Tim and Jackson glaring at her. Jeremy was knocked out and Nick was growling at Tim. Zelda looked at him and said, "Let her go."

"As you wish." Tim sneered and then flung Lily to the ground kicking her in the head as soon as she hit the ground. Lily was knocked out. By now Harry was furious he moved forward and grabbed Tim by the shirt. Obviously Tim wasn't scared of the Children, but the Boy-Who-Lived terrified him. Harry picked him up by his shirt collar and growled, "You will regret that." Then flung him to the ground. He then looked at Jackson and said, "Release my son or you will suffer the same fate as your friend."

While Harry spoke Zelda grabbed Tim to hold him until Harry was finished. Jackson immediately released Albus and put up his hands then Harry continued, "Start talking or face the consequences."

"It was Jeremy. He said if we could get to Zelda we could get to anyone. You see Jeremy is good friends with my Uncle Tom. Tom Riddle Jr. Uncle Tom wanted to take up what his father did and finish what he started. He is powerful and knew all he had to do was take out the Children or keep them from re-teaching. He has been fighting with them for months. They didn't want to come to you because the students were so young. But time was running low and they needed help so they did and we were ordered to break Zelda.

The plan was to force Zelda to choose she would break and if we could we were to kill the students before they were taught to give us the advantage. That was why we held onto the kids." Jackson explained.

Halfway through the explanation Tim started to struggle and yell, "Traitor!" Jackson looked down and Tim yelled, "Tom will kill you for this. You betray him you betray us all." Jackson looked away. Harry punched Jackson once and knocked him to the ground, then walked over to Tim and grabbed him by the collar.

He threw him to the ground and when Tim tried to run from fear Harry grabbed his ankle and swung him around sounding a loud sickening crack from the ankle. Broken. Harry smiled in pleasure and then pulled out a dagger he kept in his robes, after effect of the war, and plunged it into Tim's body. Making sure to hit the major arteries so he would die.

A scream of pain erupted from Tim and Jackson collapsed after trying to get to him.

Albus, Nick, and Juventus had never seen the violent side to Harry and were scared. Nick was holding Lily bridal style and wanting to leave. Finally Tim took his last breath to say the words, "The Dark Lord will return as another."

"Well then you can tell his dad in hell that he should have learned not to mess with me or my family." Harry growled. Ginny looked over at the kids and saw them scared. She then realized they had never seen this side of their dad and Godfather. Ginny went over and tried to make them better. But they all just pulled away.

Harry's eyes had changed colors but this time they didn't just get darker but you could see red in his eyes. Ginny screamed and pulled the children away from him. Sirius looked at her and she motioned toward her husband's eyes. Sirius saw his eyes and gasped. He turned to Lauren and said quietly, "Help Ginny this could get ugly. Someone is controlling Harry and he is fighting but I don't know who because the only one who could do it was Voldemort and Dumbledore, and even they could do it for about an hour before Harry broke loose."

Lauren nodded and went to Ginny and the kids. The Children were standing by Sirius trying to figure out what was wrong with Harry. Sirius looked at Harry and said gently, "Harry? Harry, please look at me."

Harry didn't move, the wards were still up so no one outside the barrier could see or hear what was happening inside it, Sirius wanted Harry to move. So he spoke again, "Harry, I need you to look at me."

Harry didn't turn but he spoke. It wasn't in his voice but this voice was a mix of his kind loving voice and a cold evil voice. It sounded like Voldemort and Harry combined. Sirius was taken aback by the sound of it. He said, "Sirius...master...help...I will...I am...serve...losing...you." Sirius looked confused and then Harry fell to his knees holding his head then he cried out in pain. Albus gasped and Sirius moved forward quickly he grabbed Harry and spoke to him.

"Harry! Harry look at me! Remember who you are! Remember Ginny, James, Albus, Teddy, and Lily. They need you Harry. Don't fall to him. Come on Harry you can do it." Sirius spoke urgently and with a slight plea in his voice.

Harry yelled again and said, "Sirius...I...can't. I'm s-sorry." Then Harry's eyes changed from the green mixed red to a pure blood red and he quit yelling in pain. Harry pushed Sirius away from him and growled out. Then he turned to Ginny, Lauren and the Kids. He went to move forward toward them Ginny stepped forward and went to protect the kids when Harry said, "Gin, it's me. You don't need to protect me from my own kids."

"No Harry this is not you. I know my husband and you are not him. I want you to stop where you are and don't come near the kids." Ginny told him. This had never happened before Harry had been controlled but this was over the top. And how could Voldemort be doing it he was dead.

Voldemort-Harry nodded and backed away from the kids, but just when they thought it was okay Harry jumped forward and grabbed Lily when he had her he ran outside the boundaries and apparated away. Ginny screamed and started to run after them.

She knew Harry would never hurt Lily, but Voldemort would. He would kill her if he got the chance. Worried for her daughter's life Ginny turned to Lauren and asked, "Laure would you please take the kids to your home so I can find my husband and son?"

"No Ginny you can't go. Harry won't hurt her. You know there is still a little bit of him in there for him to talk so kindly to you and he will fight against Voldemort before he hurts Lily. So please come with us and we will work together to find them. Besides you need to explain to Albus what he saw and help him understand." Lauren told her. Ginny looked like she would run but nodded and they all apparated to Sirius's house.

When they arrived Nick sat down and growled under his breath. _Who was this Voldemort guy?_ He didn't understand. Nick was pulled out of his private thoughts by his dad saying, "Ginny we need to explain to the kids."

"I know Sirius but we tried to shelter them from Voldemort thinking they would never need to know why there dad is famous." Ginny said.

"I understand we did the same thing with Nick and Juventus but it's time they understand." Sirius told her. Ginny nodded and sat down with her son. Albus saw the pain in his mum's eyes and hugged her saying, "It will be okay, Mum. We will find them and Dad wouldn't hurt Lily. But I don't understand why Dad's eyes changed."

"It is time you understood something. Juventus, you and Nick need to know this too. Harry, Sirius, Lauren, and I decided on something the day you were each born from James to Lily and Nick that you would never know of your fathers' past. Mine as well as Lauren but Sirius and Harry's are the worst. Now we couldn't shelter you from it all you all knew that Harry was famous you just didn't know why. You believed it was from him being an Auror and we let you believe that. That is not true.

Harry is famous because he is the Boy-Who-Lived. He is the only known person to survive a killing curse. Also he defeated, killed, the darkest wizard in History besides Grindalwald. His name was Voldemort. Voldemort killed your father's parents that is why you don't know your grandparents on your dad's side because they were killed when your father was only a year old. We didn't want you to know of his past we thought we could shield you enough you would never know. Unfortunately it seems that somehow Voldemort has returned. We don't know how.

The reason Harry's eyes changed is because there are only two people that can control or possess Harry. They are Albus Dumbledore and Voldemort. And even they could only control him for about an hour. It seems Voldemort has returned and has possessed Harry. I know Harry would never hurt Lily, but Voldemort would if he got the chance." Ginny finished.

All was silent until finally Albus said in fury, "So some freak is after our family because Dad got revenge. Now he has Lily. It looks like to me this is Dad's fault."

"No Albus. Your dad didn't kill him for revenge he killed him because of a prophecy that was made about your father. This is not your father's fault this is Voldemort's fault." Ginny told him sternly.

Albus nodded and Ginny looked at Sirius. Sirius hugged her and spoke softly to her like her brothers would do. Sirius was like her brother. Ginny pulled away from Sirius and said, "Sirius I am going to go look for them. Can you watch over Albus?"

"Yes I can, but Gin don't worry everything will be okay. Take Nemesis with you. Maybe she can help." Sirius told her. Ginny nodded and looked at Nemesis. Nemesis nodded and Ginny and her apparated away to the house. When they left Sirius looked at his son's and Albus he smiled at them and then asked, "Do you three have any questions about what was explained?"

"Yea, Dad if Voldemort is returning what will happen to us. I mean will Harry have to defeat him again or will it fall upon one of his children?" Juventus asked.

"Well I know for a fact that Harry will shield his kids from Voldemort so I don't see one of his kids fighting Voldemort, so Harry will probably defeat him again." Sirius told his son. Albus was silent and finally he said, "I want to fight. If this freak wants to hurt my family he is going to feel the wrath of some very pissed off Potters."

"That is up to your dad. But I don't see him letting you fight even though you are going to argue until he either gives in or you are grounded for a month because you are so much like him." Sirius said with a smile on his face. Albus smiled too and laid back on the couch. Lauren came into the room from getting a room ready for Albus and the Children. She smiled at what she saw.

Her husband was playing a game of chess with his son, Nick, while her other son read a book in a chair. Albus was lying back against the couch with his eyes closed. Aeolus and Zelda was sitting on the love seat whispering to each other and Loquis was sitting in the window seal looking out it.

Lauren went over to Loquis and sat beside him. She looked out the window and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yea, it's just..." Loquis said.

"Just what?"

"I will never have what Zel and Aeolus have. Because the Stone Child has never known to love. We can't love." Loquis explained.

"I'm sorry, but maybe you can change that. Find someone and love them. We all thought Sirius couldn't really love until he found me."

"I can't it would go against my nature and as you can see by Zel we can't do that."

"I'm sorry. I wish I could help."

"It's alright. It's late you should get the boys to bed and Zel and Aeolus should go on. I will stay up for Nem and Ginny."

"Alright, but before I go can I ask you something?"

"Alright, but I may not answer."

"Is Zelda the leader of the group?"

"In a sense yes. In each century group of Children one of them is the leader. It always is changing in our group it is Zelda but in this group who knows it could be anyone. The leader is the one who steps up first and takes control in a battle. Zelda was the one in our group so she became the leader. It is in the code." Loquis explained.

Lauren nodded and then walked off toward the group. She smiled at her friends and family then looked at them and said, "Alright come on time for bed. Nick, Juventus go clean up for bed and Al you can borrow some of Sirius's old shorts and a t-shirt since Nick's won't fit you then you can bunk in with Nick. Now go. Zelda you and Aeolus will sleep in the room across from Juventus. Loquis is offering to stay up to wait for Nemesis and Ginny. So why don't you two go on. Loquis will wake us when they get home."

Everyone nodded and left the room. Sirius went to get Albus some clothes then came back. He sat on the couch and Lauren curled up next to him. Loquis smiled at them and turned back to the window. Lauren smiled and got up from the couch. Sirius looked at her and raised an eyebrow. She smiled at him and mouthed, "I know where that maid suit is." Sirius smiled and got up following her into their room.


	6. Harry's WallLily's CapturementJack

Ginny and Nemesis apparated to the Potter Manor hoping to find Harry, but knowing they probably wouldn't. It had been longer than an hour and that meant either Harry was free with Lily and getting back to them or they were being held hostage.

When the got there Ginny went upstairs toward the bedrooms. There were large holes in the house and on some of the places in the house. Dodging the holes Ginny made her way upstairs when she got up there she yelled out, "Harry! Lily!"

No answer. Not that she expected there to be one. After a few more minutes of looking she went downstairs to find Nemesis out back looking around. She went out back and over to her, "They don't seem to be here or came back. So why don't we keep going around."

Nemesis nodded and asked, "Where to?"

"Little Haggletown." Ginny told her and they apparated away. When they arrived they saw Jeremy by the lake of the town. Nemesis went over to him and grabbed him by the neck. They didn't know if him and Jackson had left Diagon Alley alive but now they knew Jeremy had lived.

Jeremy didn't struggle he just waited for them to speak. Once Nemesis had him Ginny put her wand to his throat and growled, "Where are they? Where is Harry and Lily?"

"Tom Jr. said he was going to have his dad take care of that part. I give you more information if you get me a second chance to prove myself trustworthy." Jeremy said.

"We will see depending on the information you have." Ginny told him.

"I can take that. The Dark Lord said that all he had to do was control Potter long enough to get the girl to headquarters then he would be stunning Potter and dumping him at his home. Then he would be killing the girl before she could learn anything. That is about it."

"Okay then where is Harry and Lily now?" Ginny growled.

"Right now Potter should be unconscious at his home and the girl should be being tortured and about to be killed. Tom Jr.'s dad is going to be dealing with the girl."

"Voldemort. Okay then we need to get to the house and you are coming with us." Ginny finished. Nemesis grabbed him and bound him making it impossible for him to get free, or really move for that matter. Then the three of them apparated to Potter Manor to find it as before but on the ground was a bloody and beaten Harry. Ginny ran over to him and pulled him into her lap saying quietly, "Enervate."

Harry's eyes fluttered open and he gasped for breath. Ginny kissed his head and whispered, "Thank God you're alright."

"Ginny we have to find Lily. He has Lily. I can't believe I let this happen. I want James and Teddy home." Harry told her. Ginny held him close and kissed his head again.

"Shh...love we will find her. Don't worry we have Jeremy. We will find her. For now though we need to get you back to Sirius's, and I will write to James and Teddy and explain." Ginny told her husband. He looked like he could argue but simply nodded instead. Ginny held him tight and the two pairs, Ginny with Harry and Nemesis with Jeremy, apparated back to Sirius's. When they arrived Ginny collapsed under Harry's weight in front of the house. Nemesis hurried over to them and then threw Jeremy toward the steps then pointed her hand at him and he was frozen.

When Nemesis got to us she tried to help me up and I shook my head and said, "I got it. Go on in and deal with everyone else. Nemesis please make sure Al is okay, I left so suddenly." Nemesis nodded and left them alone. Ginny looked over at her husband and he opened his eyes slowly.

Ginny took his hand and tears rolled down her cheeks. Harry leaned up with one hand and brushed away the tears and when she opened her eyes he smiled at her. He leaned up and kissed her on the lips softly. She smiled against his lips and when he pulled away she whispered, "I love you Harry."

"I love you too, Gin. Don't worry I will be fine I just need rest. I've been in worse situations." Harry told her in a strong voice. Ginny smiled at him and nodded. Then she stood up and took his hand helping him up and wrapping an arm around his waist and his arm around his shoulders to help him in the house.

When they got inside Albus ran over to help his mum. And Juventus moved to let his "uncle" sit down. When Harry was sitting Aeolus came over to him and said, "I can heal you like I did your wife if you let me."

Harry nodded and Aeolus said, "You must trust me and I want to let you know that is will hurt." Harry nodded again and Aeolus nodded once closing his eyes and touching Harry on the forehead.

_In the darkness Aeolus looked for the problem. The winds arose around him and searched as well. After awhile of searching they came to a wall of shear light. Aeolus looked at the wall and spoke to Harry, "What is this wall?"_

"_What wall?" Harry's mind echoed. _

"_The one made of light that is blocking us from the rest of your body."_

"_That is my protection shield that I keep up at all times. I lower it I feel vulnerable."_

"_You must lower it before I can help you. Trust me I will only find the problem then get out."_

"_No sorry, but it is not you I fear but others."_

"_I understand. I will see if I can get around it. Is that okay?"_

"_Yes, but I can't lower it." _

_Aeolus nodded and told the winds to find a way around the wall. After awhile the winds returned and spoke to Aeolus whispering to him that there was no way without breaking the wall. Aeolus growled at them to find a way and they left again. _

_The winds returned and left 3 times until finally Aeolus nodded and agreed that there was no way. He pulled out of the mind of Harry and saw Harry was looking at him questioningly._

"There is no way around the shield the injuries are behind it. I am sorry. The winds have assured me there is no way and if there was the winds would have found it." Aeolus told him.

Harry's eyes turned down and Ginny looked at her husband and asked, "What shield? Harry?"

"I keep a shield up at all times to protect myself. I have had it since before the final battle. I have only taken it down twice and one of those times ended very badly. I can't go through that again." Harry told her.

Before Ginny answered Lauren turned to the kids and said, "Why don't you guys go on to bed. You can see Harry in the morning. Go on." The three nodded and then Ginny answered.

"And the other time you took it down." She said.

"It was the best night of my life, but I can't take that chance of the first time again." Harry told her in a small voice.

"Harry, I am here. No harm is befalling you. You need to be healed."

Harry took her hands and pleaded with her to understand, "Gin I can't you don't understand. You've never been in that pain and I would never take you there. That pain I would never wish upon my evilest enemy or greatest evil. Because it changes a person inside. And I can't go back to that pain. I will figure it out."

"Alright Harry, but please promise me you will talk to me if it goes too far." Ginny told him.

Harry nodded and hugged Ginny. Then the memories of that night flooded his head.

~*~Flashback

_Harry awoke in a cold dark room. The air was wet with moisture though Harry's mouth was dry. Just then the door opened creaking from its metal hinges. Harry looked up from hanging from the wall. His wand was not with him, because it was taken and he had no way of shielding himself. As his hands and feet were shackled to the wall he groaned from the little bit of light that came upon the opening of the door. _

_In walked a man and a woman both wand in hand. The man was Lucius Malfoy and the woman Bellatrix Lestrange. Malfoy smirked and pointed his wand at Harry whispering something Harry couldn't hear. Then Harry felt as a million hot knives were jabbing into his skin and his blood boiled in his skin. Harry yelled out in pain. _

_Malfoy smirked again and Bellatrix laughed out loud. Finally the curse lifted and Bellatrix pulled out his wand and used cutting curses on Harry for about 20 minutes. Harry's whole body was cut to pieces and there was no escape. He had been here for almost two weeks and this was a nightly process. _

_Harry groaned as the shackles were broken and he fell to the ground hitting the cold ground. Not able to stand up from weakness of not being fed. Malfoy and Bellatrix lifted him up and brought him out of the room and into a lightly lighten hallway. Down the Hall they entered a room and Harry was thrown to the ground at the feet of Lord Voldemort. _

_Voldemort smirked down at Harry and kicked him in the stomach. Harry moaned in pain and grabbed his stomach. Voldemort just laughed a cold high pitched laugh. It sounded unfamiliar to his ears and like it should not have come from the body of the giver. _

_Voldemort then entered Harry's mind and got in easily because the shield he always kept up was down. He showed him what happened that Halloween Night so many years ago. Then he showed everything that would happen to everyone he ever loved. But lastly he showed him what he would do to Ginny._

_Ginny his love, his everything. Ginny would bear his child then would be tortured and left dead on the grounds of Harry's home after the child was born. The child would be of worthy blood. _

_Then when he was done showing him things that would happen or have happened he tortured Harry and then Harry was taken back to the dark room with the stone floor and to be shackled back to the wall. As soon as Harry was out of the room he thought of Ginny and how she was going to die and he couldn't protect her and with that thought something inside of him clicked. He found unknown strength and kicked Malfoy in the groin. Malfoy fell to the floor. Then he saw Bellatrix had his wand so he kicked her in the shin and she fell to the ground the wand dropping from her pocket. _

_He picked it up and took off. After a few minutes of running Harry slowed down and came to a stop. He looked around and saw the front door. He ran as fast as he could and ran out the door running to the street and running as far as he could while thinking of Ginny then he cast a patronus saying the words, "Expecto Patronum Dire." The patronus of a stag, wolf, and dog appeared and then Harry said, "Help, Little Haggletown. Hurry." Then the patronus's went through the air toward London where everyone was. And Harry kept running. How long did he have? How long would it take them to come? He didn't know but he had to find somewhere to hide. _

_As he ran he saw a cave. He ran into it and lay down to wait. He knew he couldn't go to sleep. But he had to sit down. He kept thinking of Ginny, Sirius, Remus, Ron, and Hermione. Waiting for help._

_~*~End of Flashback_

Harry had been rescued a few hours later and been healed by Madam Pomphrey. The Order had been searching ever since Harry had been taken and when Harry contacted them they left immediately.

Ginny looked at Harry and saw the pain cloud his eyes. She held him tight and knew he was remembering his kidnapping. Sirius went over to Harry and put a hand on his shoulder. The Children not knowing the issue waited quietly. Lauren kissed Sirius's cheek and then went to lie down. After a few minutes Harry smiled at Ginny and said, "Gin you should go rest. Your pregnant go on. I am fine. I will rest here. Sirius your wife is waiting for you as well so go on to bed. I will be fine we can talk later."

"I am fine Harry. Just because I am pregnant doesn't mean I am helpless." Ginny argued, "And besides I want to stay with you."

"I know you aren't helpless Gin but you should go on to bed. I am going to be restless and I want you to sleep. If it will make you feel better someone will stay with me, but you should go on to sleep. If I sleep with you it will be like after I came out of my drinking after the Final Battle. So just go on." Harry told her.

Finally she nodded and Harry kissed her cheek, then she got up and went to bed. Sirius put his hand on his shoulder and sat down getting comfortable in a chair like he was staying. Harry looked over at Sirius and said, "No, Sirius not you. Go on to bed. I will be fine. Go."

"Harry-" Sirius started but Harry cut him off.

"Go Sirius. I am fine." Sirius nodded and went to bed. Harry then turned to the Children and said, "You all can go on I am fine."

"No one of us always stays up besides one of us needs to watch to see if the Deatheaters come. So go onto sleep. I am staying up. Besides someone has to watch Jeremy." Zelda said.

Harry nodded and everyone but Zelda left the room. Zelda then came over to Harry and sat down in the chair besides him. Harry lay down and closed his eyes willing himself to sleep. When he didn't fall asleep he looked up and found Zelda looking at him. Harry sighed and said, "I am fine Zelda. You don't have to watch me."

"Oh no it isn't that. I was simply bored so I decided to watch you." Zelda said.

"Oh sorry, it's just that when I came to Hogwarts people started to like hover over me to make sure I was okay and it is annoying. In fact Sirius spent a whole night staying up with me to make sure I was okay all the way through the night when all that had happened was I fell of my broom at like over 100 feet."

Zelda laughed and said, "I know how you feel. Ever since I became a part of the Children my parents started like hovering over me. Then they died when I was about 15 and I almost lost everything but Aeolus saved me from myself. That is why he is the one I gave my love to. He is my connection...my bonded. I love him with everything."

"Ginny saved me. After the Final Battle I started to drink to get past pain and I almost died from the liquor, and ended up in the Hospital. But Ginny saved me."

"So you said that you have only let down your shield twice and one of them was a bad experience and the other was the best night of your life. What was the second time?"

"It was me and Gin's wedding night. Things got heated and then she told me that she was here and that I could let it all down, and I did. I let down every defense I had up and it was the greatest night of my life. That was the night we got pregnant with our first child."

"Really?"

"Yea, but unfortunately when she was born she didn't live through the night and we lost her. The healers tried everything, but they couldn't save her. Her name was Jessie Ann Potter. Teddy, James, Albus, and Lily all know about her and they all visit her grave every year on her birthday. Gin and I miss her terribly and it was hard for us to think about having more kids but I'm glad we did. I wouldn't trade my kids for the world. That is why we have to find Lily."

"I am sorry to hear about your loss. I am sure Jessie would have been a lovely girl. I wish she would have lived. So why does Lily flip out if anyone, but Nick calls her Lils or Lil?"

"Because that is his nickname for her. I have one and if anyone uses it she just flips out. You should try it. James made the mistake one time and she hit him in the face. Also because when they started being friends something happened to Lily and when she woke up to his face he asked her, 'you okay Lils?' and ever since then that is Nick's name for her. And Lil is the same way."

"Ah...so what is your name for her?"

"Lilyflower. I have called her that since she was born. That is what my dad called my mum and when she was born I called her that and she immediately opened her eyes and smiled at me reaching her hand out and grasped mine."

"That is sweet. Well you should sleep before your wife gets up and kicks my ass." Zelda told him and they both went to sleep.

Lily was in a cold dark room and the air was wet but her mouth was dry. She was shackled to the wall and waiting for someone to come into the room. She had woken up here a while ago and didn't know where she was. After a few minutes she started to move around to try to figure out where she was.

Lily had figured out that she was in some sort of cell and that if she moved to much the shackles holding her to the wall would electric shock her. She didn't dare move for the pain was the worst thing she had ever experienced.

Just then the door opened and a man walked in. The man was pale and had red slits for eyes. He looked like a snake. She moved her head up and he came forward running his hand down her cheek. Halfway down her cheek he dug his long yellow nails into her cheek and cut her the rest of the way. Lily screamed out and jerked which led to her receiving an electric shock. She screamed again and he smirked.

"Miss Potter, you are here for one reason only. To die." He said. His voice was cold and high pitched. His voice made a shiver run up her spine.

Lily turned pale and asked in a shaky voice, "Who are you?"

"I am Lord Voldemort the heir of Salazar Slytherin and the most powerful wizard of all time." Voldemort said.

"Please just leave me alone. What did I ever do to you?"

"You are the cursed child so you must die. Tell your dear mud-blood grandmother hello for me when you get to her." Voldemort told her and then he began cutting her with cutting curse after cutting curse. She never screamed. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

After what felt like hours he left the room. Leaving Lily to suffer.

Tears fell down Lily's cheeks and she thought of her father. What would he do? He would be strong and try to find a way out. That is what I have to do.

Three days had passed and everyone was starting to get restless at the thought of not finding Lily. When finally Harry snapped. Everyone, not counting the Children and their students, had seen Harry snap and knew how to deal with it.

Everyone was sitting in the living room trying to work out where Lily was and Harry was searching through his memories of the first war trying to find anything that would help. Then Albus stopped looking and looked up and asked his dad in a small voice (Harry had just come out of a memory from the pensive), "We aren't going to find her, are we Dad?"

Harry turned to his son and said, "Of course we will Albus. In fact I think I am getting close at figuring out a possible hiding place."

"Dad, you're lying. I can see it in your eyes. You have no idea where she is, do you. And what are we going to tell James and Teddy when we find her dead? What dad? Sorry guys but dad was taken over by some freak and he lost our sister. Well that isn't enough." Albus yelled at his dad.

Harry looked down and then he finally looked up and everyone could tell he was getting close to snapping. Then Harry looked his son right in the eyes and held his gaze growling at his son, "Do you think I like Voldemort in my head, Albus? Well Albus let me give you a little clue, I don't. It is horrible feeling him there and not able to fight him out. I would do anything to get your sister, my daughter, back. I am trying to find her before they kill her, but you worrying and yelling at me is not helping. Do you want to go through these memories and see the pain I have went through? The torture. Watching people, the ones I love, die. Watching your mother get tortured and me not able to get to her, because I am being held by about 5 Deatheaters." When Albus shook his head tears rolling down his cheeks Harry continued, "Then don't tell me or imply that I am not trying. Because I would die for any of my kids or the ones I love. Hell I am almost died for my worst enemy, because of my curse."

And with that Harry got up and stormed out of the room. Leaving his son to cry. Ginny ran over to Albus and wrapped her arms around her son as tears fell down his cheeks. As Albus sobbed he said, "I-I didn't mean to make him hate me. I just want her home."

"Albus he doesn't hate you. Your father could never hate you. He loves you with all his heart. You are his pride and joy along with your siblings and me. He is just angry and frustrated that he can't save her. What he means by his curse it he has a saving people thing. That is all." Ginny told her son, thinking she would have to talk to her husband.

Albus nodded and everyone went back to work. Ginny then left the room in search of Harry.

A scream echoed throughout the cell. Lily was on the ground her black hair in her face screaming in pain as a man in a black cloak with a white mask whipped her with a bull whip. With each whip Lily screamed. The man smirked from behind his mask and said to the girl, "You are worthless. You are not wanted and you will die here."

Lily screamed again and tears ran down her cheeks. _I am not worthless. Dad will get you out of here, you will not die here. _Another whip. Another scream. Another tear. _I have to get out of here. _Whip, Scream, Tear. _Think Lily think. There has to be a way. Think like Nemesis. _Whip, Scream, Tear. _I am going to die. _Whip, Scream, Tear. _No you're not! You are going to live! _Whip, Scream, Tear. _You will see everyone again. You will feel the sun on your face again. You will get out of here. _Whip, Scream, Tear. Then the man finally stopped whipping her and left the room. Lily tried to stand but found she couldn't the pain in her body was too unbearable.

When Lily thought she really was going to die she heard people outside the door. Lily lifted her head slightly but couldn't hold it and it dropped to the ground smacking against the stone ground. Lily gasped in pain and blood fell from her head. The voices grew and then the door opened and a cold voice said, "You have company." And a body was thrown into the cell. From the body a gasp of pain was heard after it hit the ground.

Lily tried to find her voice, but when she tried to speak nothing came out. Lily breathed in deeply and then said in a shaky voice, "Who are you? Hello?"

A groan was the response she received, and then a voice said, "Where am I?"

"In a cell. That is all I know." Lily said again still not sure who this was or what they wanted. The voice had no name or anything. _Who was this? Why were they here? Should I try to help get them out? Of course you should. Lily, quit being like that! They would help you! _Lily thought.

"Who are you?" the voice said. It sounded scared.

"My name is Lily, Lily Potter. Who are you?"

"My name is Jack, Jack Reynolds. How are we going to get out of here?" Jack said. (A/N please note that this is all spoke with Lily on the floor not able to move and she is speaking in a pained voice.)

"I don't know. Lately I have been hoping my dad would come for me. But it seems he can't find me, so I have to find a way out of here. This is proving difficult seeing as I can't move."

"Here let me help you." Jack said and he got up from the ground and came forward and gently helped Lily into a sitting position. With every movement there was a gasp in pain and tears fell from Lily's eyes. The pain was getting ridiculous. When Lily was sitting against the wall Jack looked at her and said, "Merlin, what happened to you? You're bleeding from...well...everywhere."

"I know I have been here for days. Torture after torture. I won't last much longer that is why I have to get out of here. And I am not letting you stay here and possibly die because of these people."

"Your dad will come. The way you said his name it seems to me that he really loves you."

"He does he would die for me, and I know he is trying."

"I know that your dad will come."

"I know...wait, what do you mean you know he will come?"

"What I have told you is true; my name really is Jack Reynolds. What I haven't told you is that I am not worried about getting hurt in here. Because I only have to last until my father gets to my aunt. From there your dad will be coming. I was sent here to protect you. My dad has a tracking device set up in my body so that my aunt can find me."

"How does your aunt know my dad? And why would they help. I understand that my dad is an Auror but..."

"You don't know? Well then you will have to ask them. I am here to protect you not spill your dad's secrets. I will tell you that my aunt is an old friend of your dad's."

"What's her name?"

"Cho Chang. She liked your dad for a while but it didn't work out and she never married after that. When she heard about you from my dad she said she had to help. I offered to help. So they sent me to protect you until they get to you."

Lily nodded and leaned her head on Jack's shoulder falling asleep.


	7. Memories

Harry was sitting in his room at the Black Manor when Ginny came in and sat beside him. She put her hand on his shoulder and said, "Harry?"

"I want her home." Harry said quietly.

"I know Harry, and we will find her. I contacted Jacob and he said he is looking as well." Ginny said. Jacob Reynolds is Cho's brother and Jack's father. Cho and he are only half brother and sister.

"I know. It's just I never wanted my children to get roped up in all this stuff. We have to find her."

"We will, but honey in the mean time why don't you talk to your son he thinks you hate him."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to flip out...it's just..."

"I know, but Harry you have to keep cool. Albus wasn't there. He doesn't know what happened. And personally I don't want him to know, and I know you don't either."

"I don't and I will go talk to him." Harry told her then he got up and left the room to find his son. Harry walked down the hallway and then down the stairs and into the living room. When he got in there he looked around and saw Albus sitting on the other side of the room. Harry crossed the room and hesitantly said, "Al?"

Albus looked up into the eyes that are so much like his own. All of his siblings had those eyes. The bright emerald green color. Albus nodded and Harry sat down. Harry sighed and said, "Al, I am not angry at you. I just want your sister home. I am sorry for what I said to you about my past. I never wanted you to be a part of this and now that you are and your sister is with him it is all just that much worse. I am so sorry."

"It's okay Dad. I know what I said was out of line. I just miss her." Albus told his dad. His eyes filled with tears and Harry pulled him against his chest and said, "Its okay Al, let it out. We'll find her."

After a few minutes of crying Albus pulled away from his father and asked quietly, "Dad, can I see some of your memories from last time. Just to know maybe what Lily is going through."

"I...I don't think so Al. I understand you want to try to understand but Al those memories are horrible and you don't need to see them."

"Please Dad. I am strong enough. I can take it."

"I know you are it's just I don't want you to go through those memories." Harry told him and when he dropped his head Harry said, "How about this I will talk to your mum and then we will let you know." Albus nodded and went back to his notes. Harry stood up and went over to Ginny, Lauren, and Sirius.

When he got over there he sat down and sighed. Ginny looked up and said, "I saw you and Albus bonding. I have a feeling you two are okay."

"Yea we are fine, but..."

"But? But what?"

"He wants to see my memories. To understand what Lily is going through. I told him I didn't think it was a good idea and then when he looked upset and depressed I said I would talk to you Gin. So what do you think?"

"I think, if he thinks he is ready then maybe he should. He needs to be ready in case he sees something. In fact Sirius, Lauren if you allow it I think that is might be good for Nick and Juventus to see them. But only a few."

"I think you're right they need to see some of these. In fact I think we should use a few from each of us. Two from Ginny, two from Lauren, three from me, and Harry I think since it was you we should do one from each year of Hogwarts and any others you think you should share with them."

"I don't really think first through third year will help so I won't show them any of them except we will be teaching them the patronus charm. They are all strong enough to do it." Harry told them and they nodded. Then they all got up and placed memories in small containers and then called over the kids along with the Children.

"Did you already talk to Mum, Dad?" Albus asked quickly.

Harry nodded and then said, "We did Al. And the four of us decided we think it is best that all of you see some of our memories from the first war, but only if you think you are up to it. I will warn you some of mine will be really big and you will see me at my worst time. We will be with you if you need us but it is still going to be hard. If you don't think you are ready it is fine, but if you want then gather round the pensive."

All of them stood up and gathered around the pensive. We started with Lauren's memories.

~*~Lauren's Memory 1~*~

_Lauren was walking through Hogsmead with James, Lily, Sirius, Beth, and Remus. She was holding onto Sirius's arm and he was smiling. It looked like they were happy, and at this time they were. But then it all changed dramatically. The sky changed from a bright beautiful day to a dark sky with lightening and rain pelted down. The group went to get out of the rain when a ring of fire erupted around them and Deatheaters appeared out of thin air. The girls screamed as a fight broke out and the boys tried to defend the girls closest to them. This happened to be James protecting Lauren, Sirius protecting Beth, and Remus protecting Lily. _

_Then it happened the reason Lauren had chose this memory a Deatheater yelled out, "Avada Kedavra." The group turned as the Deatheaters disappeared along with the fire and saw that one of them had fallen. They saw Sirius on the ground beside the body of Beth. _

_Lauren screamed and fell to the ground by her fallen friend, but before she could get to her James grabbed her and held her back while Remus held Lily. Sirius simply sat there by Beth in shock. _

_~*~_End of Memory_~*~_

The group stood out of the pensive and Lauren was almost in tears and Sirius was holding her. Harry looks at the kids and the Children and say, "If you want to stop just say no one will think anything less of you. We are starting small and going up. By time we get to me you may want to stop." They all nodded and we went into the next memory.

~*~Lauren's Memory 2~*~

_Lauren was in a dark room with her friends, it had been a year since the death of Beth and everyone was getting better. Except now. They were in containment. Voldemort and his Deatheaters had them and it was horrible. They had all been starved and tortured. _

_Remus had cuts, bruises, and was way thin. He looked horrible. Lily was cut across her head, back, legs, and…pretty much everywhere. She looked like she had been banged up against the wall. Her hair was cut in places and left in others. She was also extremely thin. James looked like Lily except his head had been brutally shaved. He was thin as well. Sirius looked like James and had the same thin structure as the rest of them. And finally there was Lauren who was also cut and bruised with her hair sliced at and was very thin. _

_They were lying in the floor of a cold cell when the door opened and Deatheaters came in and started to torture them. As they were tortured the Deatheaters laughed. Finally they stopped and in came Deatheaters to hold all of them except for one. Sirius was stuck laying in the floor gasping for breath. _

_Then the only one left looked at Lauren and said, "Lauren...Lauren...Lauren. I am so happy to tell you that you will never have to put up with this piece of trash ever again." Then he turned to Sirius and started to torture him with the torture curse. As Sirius yelled out in pain Lauren cried and begged for them to stop. _

_Then just as the Deatheater started to speak the killing curse he gripped his arm and all the Deatheaters let go of the people in the cell and apparated away. Lauren fell to her knees and crawled over to Sirius and kissed his head and started to look at his injuries. _

_~*~End of Memory~*~_

When they had left the memory Sirius was a little paler and Juventus and Nick were very pale. Harry looked at Nick and Juventus and said, "Are you two alright?" They both nodded and Harry continued, "Do you want to continue?" Again a nod of the head. Harry nodded to them and said, "Okay these are Ginny's memories."

~*~Ginny's Memory 1~*~

_Ginny was in the Chamber of Secrets and she was in this limbo between life and death. She looked down and saw Harry arguing with Riddle about Dumbledore being the greatest sorcerer in the world. Ginny gasped when the Basilisk was called forth..._

~*~End of Memory 2~*~

(A/N sorry about Ginny's first memory but everyone know what happens. Harry fights Basilisk and wins almost dies but Fawkes saves him and Riddle is destroyed.)

~*~Ginny's Memory 2~*~

_Ginny was walking through the trees by herself she was cut across her chest and stomach. Her head was bleeding and she was sickly thin. She would stop and stumble and then start to walk again. She was running from something. _

_Then it happened. Ginny fell again and then she heard a crack. She looked up and gasped when she saw the bright yellow eyes of a werewolf. She froze and the werewolf moved forward. Slowly at first then quicker. Then it lunged at her digging its claws into her body. Ginny tried to scream only to find her voice gone. _

_Tears ran down her cheeks and she started to bleed horribly from her arms from the claws. Ginny finally found her voice and screamed out. Just as the werewolf was about to bite her when another werewolf came out of nowhere and tackled the one that was on Ginny to the ground. _

_Ginny started to sob and crawled away toward the tree that was closest to her. And started to cry. Afraid of the two beasts that were fighting on the ground. One that was about to kill her and one that had protected her when she realized that one of them, the one who had protected her, she recognized. _

_After a bit of fighting one werewolf was dead and the other was limping away from the clearing. _

_~*~End of Memory~*~_

When they all came out Albus hugged his mother and asked, "Who were the werewolves?"

"The one that attacked me and ended up dead was Greyback. And the one who protected me was Teddy's dad, Remus. We found out later that I was near a werewolf colony and it was Greyback's pack. Remus was staying with Greyback's pack to find out some stuff and that night he saw followed Greyback to where he found me. After he the moon went down Remus came back to me and found me injured and crying then he took me away. We lost a spy in the werewolves but Remus saved me from death." Ginny told him. Albus nodded and then Harry said, "These are Sirius's memories."

~*~Sirius's Memory 1~*~

_Sirius was walking around Hogsmead with James when a scream filled the air. Sirius recognized that scream. It was...Lauren. He immediately started to run toward where the scream had come from. When he got there he found Lauren and Lily surrounded by Deatheaters and Voldemort standing in front of Lily speaking, "Well Miss Evans if you would simply hand over the information then you and your friend can go."_

"_Screw you. I will never tell you." Lily screamed. _

_James went to lunge forward when Sirius grabbed him by the arm and hissed, "We have to wait Prongs." James glared at Sirius but waited. The two turned back when Voldemort spoke again._

"_Fine you don't want to give me the information then let me give you a little bit of a push. Malfoy fetch me the boys." _

_Lily's eyes grew and she yelled, "No! Leave them alone! Don't touch James or Sirius! I-I'll tell you."_

"_That's better. Now tell me where is Natalie?"_

_Sirius and James looked at each other wondering the same thing, 'who is Natalie?' Lily started to cry and say, "I-I'm sorry my daughter." Then she looked up at Voldemort and said, "Sh-She's at..." But before she could finish she looked up and spotted James. _

_James's eyes were huge and Lily gave him a sympathetic look. Then continued when Voldemort said, "Well, where is she?"_

"_She's at her dad's parent's house." Lily whispered. _

"_Who is the father?"_

"_J-James."_

"_Ah...Thank you. Miss Evans." Voldemort told her and then him and his Deatheaters disappeared. James and Sirius ran to Lily and Lauren. _

_When they got them James asked, "Lily did you tell the truth, does my parents have my kid that I didn't know about?"_

"_Yes...and...No. James we have to warn Dumbledore. Yes you do have a kid with me, but no your parents don't have her. She is at Hogwarts. I am so sorry James."_

"_Its okay, Lils. Let's just get to Dumbledore we can talk about our kid later. Come on." Then the group of four took off toward the castle. _

_~*~End of Memory~*~_

"I have an aunt!" Albus yelled.

"No, you don't. You did, but a few months after this scene Voldemort found Lily, James, and Natalie living in a small home outside of London and killed Natalie. Lily and James were devastated. Then a few years later they got married and had Harry. The scene you just saw happened a month before the end of our 5th year." Sirius explained.

"But I thought my grandparents didn't get together until 7th year?"

"No they got together at the end of 5th year and then after Natalie died they broke up until the end of 7th year and got married and then had Harry."

"So did they make it in time or did my grandparents die that day?"

"They made it. Your grandfather was tortured and your grandmother was out shopping." Sirius told him and Albus nodded. Then they all got up and dove into another one of Sirius's memories.

~*~Sirius's Memory 2~*~

_James was walking through the park carrying a little boy and a leash with a large black bear-like dog. Every few feet the dog would stop and smell around, then just keep walking when James yelled, "Come on Padfoot." _

_When they came to a bench with a small playground only a few feet away James sat down on the bench and let the dog off the leash. The dog ran around for a little bit and then came back and nudged the foot of the little boy. James looked down at the dog and said, "Do you want Harry to play?"_

_The dog nodded and James put Harry on the ground. Trusting the dog to protect Harry James sat back and relaxed as he watched his son play with the dog. The dog would let Harry chase him around and then they played hide and seek. It looked like a happy family time at the park that was, until the dog turned around for a few minutes and Harry disappeared. _

_Padfoot, the dog, turned to look at James and Harry wondered off. James looking at Padfoot didn't see a strange man come up to his son. _

_Harry looked at the stranger until the man pulled out a stick and made a colorful bubble like he had watched his dad do. Harry gave a quiet giggle and the man put out his hand. Harry took his hand and the man picked him up. Harry didn't see the man's face because it was covered. The man smirked and then disappeared with Harry in hand. _

_**Meanwhile...**_

_James looked up and saw his son was gone. He looked at Padfoot quickly and then got up and yelled, "Harry!" Padfoot looked around and saw his pup gone. He immediately started to bark and run around. He smelled around and found Harry's scent then followed it to where the man and Harry disappeared. _

_Padfoot laid down where Harry's scent ended and put his front paws over his face and whimpered. James came up to Padfoot and said, "Padfoot where is he?"_

_When Padfoot didn't move James grabbed his dog by the leash and led it to a deserted alley where he unleashed it and the dog turned into a man. James then looked at the man and said, "Where is he Sirius?"_

_Sirius just dropped his head and James knew Harry was gone._

_~*~End of Memory 2~*~_

"YOU LOST ME! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL, HOW DID YOU LOOSE ME?" Harry yelled.

Sirius winced and said, "Harry is was an accident. Your dad and I felt terrible. When we got you back your dad and I didn't leave your side or take our eyes off you for a minute for about 2 months. Lily was about ready to kill your father when he put up a bed in your room and slept in there. She understood at first, but after the third week of not having him she flipped out. So I left Lauren and stayed the night in your room for a few nights. That lasted for about a week and then Lauren came over and yelled at me and James and gave us a stern lecture. We still didn't leave your side. Lily and James compromised when Lily simply put you back in their room and I came over every day and helped James take care of you"

"You two seriously (no pun intended) slept in my room." Harry asked a little calmer.

"Yea." Sirius told him and then Harry nodded. Then they all went into Sirius's last memory.

~*~Sirius's Memory 3~*~

_Sirius was walking toward, in his opinion, hell. He had just lost his best friends, James and Lily, and found out that his other friend was a traitor, Peter Pettigrew. He had went after the traitor and meant to kill him, but the traitor had slipped through his fingers and got away framing Sirius for killing him and 13 muggles. So now Sirius was riding in a boat on his way to Azkaban._

_Finally he got there and felt the intense cold of the Dementors. He felt everything from his childhood and the night before slam back into his life. Memories he thought he had thrown away came back to him. Then just before he thought he was going to go insane he found his light it wasn't a happy feeling, so the Dementors couldn't feed off it. The memory was he was innocent. _

_When he got this memory he immediately held onto it. He was going to make it. _

_~*~End of Memory~*~_

"I don't understand this memory." Albus said.

"You wouldn't because you wouldn't understand why I was at Azkaban. You see when your grandparents were killed I went after the man who had betrayed them and planned to kill him. I didn't because the man slipped through my fingers and I was framed for murders I did not commit." Sirius explained.

Albus nodded and Harry then looked at them and said, "Now each memory you have seen is something you may need to face. We hope that seeing our memories help you through some of your own. The first memory you saw of Lauren is that you may lose a friend. Lauren's second memory is that you may see or be the victim of torture.

Ginny's memories are to always keep your guard up and that you may be hurt and just when you think you are going to die someone may save you. And finally Sirius's memories are that you may have to decide between who possibly dies, I hope the decision is never what my mother had to decide, and that even in 'Hell' you can find a light."

"What about your memories dad?" Albus asked.

"Mine will be probably the most painful and fearful ones to watch, so if through any of the past memories you thought to yourself 'I can't do this' or 'I need to stop,' then you are not ready to see these memories. So who will be looking at these?" Harry explained.

When no one spoke Harry nodded and they all entered Harry's memories. (A/N some of Harry's memories I won't describe because they are obvious what happens I will start them and then put '…')

~*~Harry's Memory 1~*~

_Harry was in a graveyard with a friend. A sharp pain ran through his scar and he fell to his knees crying out in pain. Then out of the darkness came a cloaked figure carrying what appears to be a bunch of blankets. Just as the pain became bearable he heard a high pitch voice say, "Kill the Spare." _

_The cloaked man then yelled, "Avada Kedavra," killing Harry's friend, Cedric Diggory. Pain shot again through Harry's scar…_

_~*~End of Memory~*~_

"Who were the people you spoke to who came out of the wand connection?" Nick asked.

"That was my parents, James and Lily." Harry explained. Everyone was quiet for a few minutes and then Harry finally said, "Well let's move on.Do you want to go on?" Everyone nodded, so the group went back in the pensive.

~*~Harry's Memory 2~*~

_Harry was running after a man in black as he ran he yelled, "Come back you coward! Levicortapus!"_

_The man turned just in time and yelled, "Protego!" Then he stopped and looked at Harry. He snarled and then said, "How dare you use my own spells against me. I, the Half-Blood Prince, came up with the many spells you have tried so hard to master. Try this one Potter, Sectashempra!" _

_The spells hit Harry and he cried out in pain. The man moved forward and grabbed Harry by the hair pulling him up to his feet. Harry cried out again and the man continued, "Come now Potter stand tall for your blood-traitor father and mudblood mother. Make them proud."_

_He was about to throw Harry to the ground when Harry growled, "You promised her. You promised her to keep me safe if anything should happen to make Sirius not able to and now look at you. Breaking the promise to keep me safe by hurting me and killing Dumbledore."_

"_How do you know of that promise?" The man snapped._

"_Sirius told me about it. My mum told my dad, Remus, and Sirius about that promise and about how you loved her. You really did. Would she want you to kill or hurt her only son or to actually have a heart and spare him?" _

_The man threw him to the ground and said, "Leave Potter. I do this for Lily not you. Now get out of here." Then the man disappeared. _

_~*~_End of Memory~*~

"Who was the man?" Juventus asked.

"His name was Severus Snape. Albus is named after him. I found out a year after that scene that he really was a good guy of the light. That promise was real. He did promise my mum to protect me and he really did love my mum. And I regret everything I ever did to that man." Harry told him. Juventus nodded and the group went into the next memory.

~*~Harry's Memory 3~*~

_A battle was going on and right in the middle of it was Harry and Ginny with Ginny holding a little boy. The little boy was only a few months old and Harry was trying to protect Ginny while Ginny was trying to protect the little boy. Then finally Harry roared to the enemies, Deatheaters, and pointed his wand at them and yelled, "Bombarada!" (A/N that spell is the one Hermione used in the 3__rd__ movie, not my own) The Deatheaters were blown across the valley and Harry yelled at Ginny, "Run Gin! Get out of here!" _

_Ginny started running off and then she tripped and fell. The baby started to cry as Ginny jumped up and started to run. She ran into a business and an Auror ran over to her. Ginny could here Harry outside dueling with the Deatheaters. _

_Ginny immediately said, "Please watch him I have to help my fiancé. Please." The Auror nodded and then Ginny ran out the door only to find Harry being held by almost 5 Deatheaters. Ginny ran to help him when a Deatheater grabbed her and she screamed. _

_The Deatheater looked at Harry and said, "You have had your chance Potter. You should have told us where your god father was and we would let you go. Well, probably not but we wouldn't of had to do this." When Harry looked worried at Ginny the Deatheater pointed his wand at Ginny and said, "Crucio." _

_Ginny started to scream and twist and turn. Harry then started to yell, "Stop! Please Stop!" Then Harry started to struggle. With anger running through his body and tears running down his cheeks he finally broke free and grabbed his wand from the Deatheater closest. Then he pointed his wand at the Deatheater holding the curse on Ginny yelling, "Stupefy."_

_The Deatheater flew across the yard and Harry ran over to Ginny. Just as Harry and Ginny were about to run the Deatheaters that were holding Harry grabbed him and the Deatheater that flew across the yard started to curse Ginny again. _

_Harry was hurting, his love was hurting. Harry fought to get free, but he couldn't. After for what felt like hours, but was in reality only a few moments, of Ginny being tortured the Deatheaters apparated from the area. Harry quickly ran over to Ginny and held her close._

~*~End of Memory~*~

Albus had tears in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. Nick was pale and the Children were shaking their heads and feeling sorry for Harry and Ginny. Sirius and Lauren were holding onto Juventus who was looking sick. Harry was holding Ginny who was in tears. That memory always got to her. Harry was standing strong.

Finally when everyone had calmed down Harry looked at the group and asked, "Who has questions and who wants to continue?"

Juventus immediately said, "No one will think less of me if I want to stop?"

"Correct it is good to know where you have to draw your weaknesses. I couldn't do that. I knew my weakness but I just kept pushing it aside." Harry told him.

"Then I want to stop. That memory was horrible." Juventus told him and Harry nodded hugging him. Then Juventus walked up to his room to study some more on his notes to find Lily.

Harry then turned may to the group and asked, "Any questions on this memory?"

"Yea, why didn't you explode?" Sirius asked.

"Because, the morning before this scene me and Ginny closed off our emotions connection that we use to keep the other under control. So while Ginny was being tortured there I knew that to save her I had to control myself. Well it seems that that was the worst thing I ever did, because it just caused my love more pain. I will never forgive myself for that. I hurt Ginny and could have hurt Teddy."

"Teddy? Teddy wasn't there." Albus said.

"Didn't you see the baby your mum was carrying and left with the Auror?" Harry asked.

"Yea."

"That was Teddy; this scene was set two days before Voldemort was killed."

"Oh." Was all Albus said and then the group turned back to the pensive and went to dive in, but before they did Harry said, "This scene I didn't know if I would put it in, but after thinking of how much I love Lily and all my kids and friends and family I decided to show you what held me back from trusting when I was younger. Before we go in I want everyone here to know that I love you all in different ways and that I would die for you. Yes, even you Zelda, Nemesis, Loquis, and Aeolus."

Everyone nodded and they dove into the pensive.

~*~Harry's Memory 4~*~

_Harry was sitting alone in the study when Sirius walked in the room. He had a sad look on his face and was frowning. Harry looked up from his book and smiled, but when he saw his godfather's face he immediately frowned and got up asking, "What happened?"_

_"Harry sit down and we can talk." Sirius told him gently. _

_"Not until you tell me what happened."_

_"Harry you know Remus went out on that mission." Sirius told the raven haired boy, and the boy nodded. "Well he was supposed to come back last night, and..."_

_Harry instantly paled and asked, "Where is he, Sirius?"_

_"We don't know, pup. He could be anywhere." _

_"What about the tracker?"_

_"That's the worse part it stopped." Sirius told his godson. Harry paled and yelled, "NO!"_

_Harry then yelled and tried to run away from Sirius and down the stairs of Grimauld's place, but Sirius grabbed him by the arms and said, "Don't run from this Harry. Don't do it. Talk to me."_

_"He can't be. Sirius please, it can't be true. It just can't." Harry pleaded as tears fell from his eyes._

_"Harry we don't know. And you have my word I won't believe that until it is proved by me and i see him on a metal table. I want you to keep on thinking that he is coming back and don't give up hope Harry." Sirius told him firmly, but gently. _

_Harry nodded and said, "Don't go on anymore missions, Padfoot. Not until Moony is back." _

_"I won't pup. I won't" The animagus told his godson. _

_~*~End of Memory~*~_

Everyone looked at Harry and Sirius. Sirius had remembered that day and he was slightly pale.

Nick looked at Harry and asked, "What was going on? That one was hard to keep up on."

"It would be unless you knew where Remus was. Remus and Tonks had went on a mission in France to trail Deatheaters. Well Tonks and Remus were supposed to come back the day before this memory. Well they didn't come. I wasn't worried. Remus, Sirius, and Lauren raised me from the time I was about 5 years old.

Well Sirius came to tell me that Remus's tracker had stopped and Tonks was seperated from him. Tonks returned about 2 or 3 hours after this scene. An Order tracker is different from a normal tracker, if a tracker placed on an Order member stops their heart as stopped. In other words they are dead.

Remus was not dead we never did find out why the tracker had stopped, but we found Remus about a month later in Spain. Somehow he had traveled from the middle of France to Spain. He was pretty banged up, but fine after a few months of recovering." Harry said to the group.

Albus went over to his dad and hugged him tight saying, "You're my role-model and hero dad. You are so strong and always do what's right not what's easy. I love you."

"I love you too, Albus. Don't ever forget that please don't. No matter what know I will always love you." Harry told his son.


	8. A Rescue Mission & A Runner

Days passed after the memories were shared and the group still hadn't found Lily. They were all looking through notes, letters, and (in Harry's case) memories. The only one not working was Zelda and it was because it was her turn to watch out for trouble. The Children switched every few hours, usually when the one on duty looked tired. Just then Zelda pulled out her sword and said, "Aeolus come here."

Aeolus got up and went to Zelda when he got there he looked where she was and saw a figure in a black cloak approaching the house. Aeolus immediately said, "Zelda get the students to safety me and Loquis will hold whoever it is off. Nemesis wait here with the other adults."

Everyone nodded and moved into action. Aeolus walked outside and met the figure in the street. Aeolus looked at them and said, "Remove your hood."

"I cannot here, but please I mean no harm. I only want to help." The figure said, by the voice Aeolus found out that it was a female but nothing else and even that didn't mean much.

Not trusting her Aeolus reached for his dagger at his waist he pulled it out quickly and pointed it at her heart. He then said coldly, "Remove your hood. Now."

At that moment she yelled, "Cedric!"

Aeolus not understanding what was happening went to stab her but was stopped by Harry yelling, "STOP!"

Inside as Aeolus left the children were motioned to a small area and were protected by the adults. Nemesis and Zelda pulled off their cloaks and was standing in battle formation. The rest of the adults were at the ready with their wands.

Zelda was about to move when they heard a yell of, "Cedric!"

Harry and Ginny knew who the voice belonged to and Harry took off out the door. Zelda tried to hold him back but Ginny said, "No! It is time he face this!"

Harry ran out the door just as Aeolus was about to stab her and he yelled, "STOP!" Aeolus stopped immediately and Harry went to them and growled, "Cho."

The figure nodded and Harry gripped her wrist and said, "Come on. I can only protect you if you do what I say." Cho nodded again and followed Harry inside with Aeolus trailing behind. When they entered the house Harry said, "Cho lower your hood. Now."

Cho did and Harry for the first time since the final battle, when she had tried to save Ginny and failed only to get Ginny hurt, he saw her. She had long black hair like she always had but now it had streaks of purple in it and her face had more color and she was smiling.

Harry looked at her and said, "What are you doing here? I thought I made it clear in our sixth year and at the end of the final battle I don't want to be with you. I love Ginny."

"You did Harry. That is not why I am here. I am here because I know where Lily is and I want to help you. Well I don't know where Lily is exactly but I do. It is complicated. Here let me start at the beginning.

You see my brother Alexander, I think you remember him, you see he married and had a son named Jack. Jack's mother died and Alexander and Jack took her last name so their last name is now Reynolds. Now Alexander has been doing some Ministry work and they put him in with a crowd that used to be with Voldemort. He found out that they had your daughter and what they planned to do. Well the Ministry isn't taking it serious so Alexander enlisted the help of me because of our history. Well Jack over heard and insisted that he help.

So we sent Jack in to get captured with a tracking device to find Lily. Please Harry trust me. I know what I did was wrong I shouldn't of tried to kidnap James and raise him as our child and I shouldn't of tried to get Ginny killed, but I am trying to make it better. I want to help you get Lily back." Cho told him.

Harry looked ready to kill and he had a firm grip on Albus. Albus didn't understand what he was hearing, but he did know that this woman was someone who wanted to tear his family apart and he wasn't going to take that.

Albus then looked at Cho and growled, much like his dad, "How dare you try to tear my family apart. You should go to Azkaban. I hope those who have my sister kill Jack."

Harry gripped his son's shoulder and said calmly, "No you don't Albus. It is okay. I am not going anywhere and our family is staying together. Don't worry, Al." Albus calmed down but still glared at Cho, looking much like his father. Finally Harry said, "How do we get to Lily and Jack?"

"I have Jack's exact coordinates and if he moves I get where ever he moves to. All we have to do is go to Jack and hope that he is with Lily. Jack is to protect Lily as much as he can." Cho told them.

Harry nodded and said, "Okay this is what we are going to do. Juventus, Albus, and Nick will wait here and get a place ready for Lily and possibly Jack to be healed and taken care of. The rest of us will be going to save them. Except Ginny."

"What why? Harry James Potter we are not going through this." Ginny yelled at him.

"Ginny you are pregnant I don't want you in a battle while you are in this condition. Think about what happened last time. We almost lost it. Please Ginny stay with the boys. Please Gin." Harry begged as he held her hands and looked in her eyes.

Ginny sighed she could never say no to those eyes. She nodded and kissed him. Harry smiled at her and kissed her back. After a few seconds Albus said, "Do you mind. That is gross. Seeing my parents have a snogging session. Yuck."

Harry pulled away and laughed. Albus was so much like himself. He looked at Albus and said, "Alright…Alright. Relax Al." Albus nodded and went to get some things. Then the adults, except Ginny, left the house to get Lily and Jack.

Days had passed since Jack had gotten there and he had taken a hard beating well torturing. Lily as well but she mainly got whipped and cut Jack took every torture curse. Lily was still in a worse condition. She had a broken arm and ankle. She was cut everywhere on her body you could see and her clothes were all ripped and finally her hair and been cut off and not delicately. Lily also had a deep gash across the back of her head.

Jack looked bad, but not that bad. Jack had a lot of bruises and cuts but not as much as Lily. He had been tortured and his arm was dislocated. Jack was panting when he heard a whispering voice outside the door.

"Where do we go now Chang?" the voice whispered.

Jack ears perked and he whispered to Lily, who was lying on his lap while he pressed his shirt against the gash on her head, "Lily…Lily…Lily come on. Get up."

Lily groaned and looked up as a voice whispered, "They should be right here."

"There is nothing here. Where are they?" the first voice who had spoken said.

"Wait there! A door! Maybe they are through there!" The second voice whispered urgently. Jack gasped that was his aunt.

"Lily they are here. Wake up, Lily." Jack whispered to her while gently shaking her shoulder. Lily gasped and Jack realized he had shaken the broken arm. "I am so sorry Lily." Jack whispered. Lily nodded as the door opened easily and a small light entered the cell.

Through the light Jack saw his aunt and people he didn't know. Lily looked up when Jack gasped and saw her father. She smiled and whispered, "Dad. You came."

Harry ran over to his daughter and knelt down toward her and whispered to her, "Of course I came, my Lilyflower. I love you." Lily smiled and Harry turned to Jack. Harry looked at Jack and said, "You must be Jack." Jack nodded and Harry said, "I thank you for anything you have done for Lily, now please help me get her in my arms so she won't be hurting."

"Mr. Potter I am afraid there isn't a position Lily won't hurt she has a broken arm and ankle many cuts and a big gash across the back of her head that I have been trying to slow down the bleeding with my shirt. She had lost a lot of blood. Mr. Potter I have tried to protect her, but they seemed determined to hurt her. I could only take the torture curses from her. Which aren't much from what I have seen her go through at night. So please just let me carry her I know where she is hurt most." Jack told Harry. Harry nodded, just now noticing that Jack was shirtless and his chest was covered in cuts, and helped Jack up with Jack's preferred arm.

Jack gasped lightly when he picked up Lily. Then he turned to them and waited for what to do next. Jack didn't have a lot of energy and he knew that he would collapse soon. Lily then whispered, "Nick?"

"No Lily we are not out of here yet. We are close. Just hold on my friend." Jack told her. Lily then said, "I want to see Nick! I have to tell him…Sirius…Lauren…Juventus…Nick!" Lily started to get angry and thrash in Jack's arms. Jack almost dropped her and Harry took her calming her down.

Almost about to faint Jack was being held up by his aunt, Cho. They were almost out of the cell when Lily screamed, "NICK!" Harry shushed her and tried to calm her but it didn't matter the Deatheaters knew someone was in that shouldn't be. The Deatheaters ran toward them and the Children jumped in front of them.

Zelda turned to Harry and yelled, "Get them out of here we will meet up with you! Get Lily to Nick!" Harry nodded and the rest of the group ran out the door. They ran toward the exit when Cho fell with Jack in tow. The Deatheaters were close to her and one pointed his wand at her and started to torture her. Harry couldn't take her screams. He stopped Sirius and gave him Lily saying, "Get her out of here. Go Sirius!" Then he kissed Lily and turned around to help Cho and Jack.

Harry turned to the Deatheater who was hurting Cho and yelled, "Stupefy!" The Deatheater fell and Harry grabbed Cho under the arms and picked her up bridal style. Jack was trying to get up when he collapsed. Harry turned and reached down grabbing his arm and pulling him to his feet.

Jack gasped as Harry had grabbed his hurt arm. Harry just pulled and yelled, "Come on!" Jack started to run as fast as his injured body would carry him. When Harry yelled out in pain and fell to the ground. He clutched his scar as pain seared through it. Pain he hadn't bared since he was 17. Harry yelled again and said, "Go Jack. I got Cho. Go." Jack didn't want to leave the Deatheaters were close very close to those who had stayed and they couldn't hold them forever but when Harry yelled, "Go Jack," one last time Jack turned and ran. Harry got up and grabbed Cho running after Jack.

Pain seared again and Harry cried out almost falling again. But thinking of his family and he kept going. Fear swept in as the pain intensified. Harry remembered clearly what that meant. Voldemort was back and close.

When Harry was finally out he grabbed onto Jack and apparated out of the area. (A/N they couldn't apparate from the beginning because of anti-apparation charms; same with portkeys)

When Harry landed in the Black home he fell to the ground and grabbed his scar yelling in pain. Then Harry was pulled into Voldemort's head.

Harry watched as the Children battled and Voldemort showed up and tried to hurt them but they got away just in time.

Harry twitched and yelled in pain. Albus feared for his father. What was happening? This doesn't make sense. Finally Harry quit yelling and twitching and just lay on the floor panting and shaking in a cold sweat. Ginny ran toward him and got down at his level she touched his shoulder and Harry roared, "NO! LEAVE HIM ALONE! GET AWAY FROM THEM!" Ginny gasped as Harry shot up in the air and yelled one last time.

Ginny then hugged him close to her chest and whispered, "Shh…love. You are safe."

"No, Gin I'm not. He's back. When will this end. First me and now my kid, Merlin, Lily was tortured. I will make him pay. But first we have to contact James and Teddy. They have to come home. I understand with their jobs it may be hard, but they have to come home where I can protect them Gin. I can't lose them or you. Please Gin, help me." Harry pleaded out his eyes piercing Ginny's.

Ginny nodded and hugged him close as tears ran down her cheeks whispering over and over, "I will get them home. Don't worry love I will. I promise." Harry nodded against her and they didn't break apart until Sirius spoke.

"Harry? Ginny? Albus needs to understand. Cho needs to thank you Harry, and Jack. Lily needs you guys." As Sirius spoke they didn't move until he spoke of Albus and Lily. As he spoke of two of Harry's four children he jumped up and ran over to them. Lauren had healed most of Lily's injuries now she just needed rest and she would be fine.

Harry touched her cheek and kissed her head whispering, "I love you my Lilyflower. Be strong for me." Lily smiled and said, "I love you too, Daddy."

Harry then turned to Albus and asked, "Are you okay, Al?"

Albus nodded numbly but didn't meet his dad's eyes. Confused Harry spoke again, "Al? Albus? Albus Severus Potter?" As Harry spoke his voice arose and when Harry yelled his full name Albus's head shot up and he had tears in his eyes.

Harry pulled his son against his chest and let him cry. Finally when Albus was settled Harry asked, "Are you okay?"

Albus nodded and then said, "What was wrong with you? Why did you scream? You yelled at Mum." The last thing he said wasn't a question but a statement. Harry shook his head at the last one and then spoke.

"I was hurting. My scar was searing with pain. You see when Voldemort is close to me or feeling a huge emotion I can feel it or my scar will hurt sometimes I will even have dreams about him. This is my curse. My connection to him. It's another curse I behold. Please understand me Al. Please." Harry told his son with a pleading voice.

Albus looked at his father and saw the pleading look. He nodded and hugged his dad again saying, "I understand dad."

Albus looked at everyone else in the room and smiled.

A few hours later Lily awoke to the sound of the voice she had grown to know. Lily opened her eyes slowly to see Jack sitting on her bedside. Lily didn't smile. _Where the bloody hell am I? Softness? Warmth? This is wrong. Why would these factors be here if I am still in the cell? Maybe I'm not. Maybe Dad finally came for me. Impossible, Lily. Don't think about that. You are imagining this. _

Lily lay there not moving until finally she spoke quietly, "Jack?"

Jack turned quickly toward her and said quickly and quietly, "Lily. Merlin, you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feel okay. Only a little confused. Where are we?"

"We're with your dad and my aunt. Along with some other of your relatives and my dad. I'm not really sure where we are. But we're in a house."

"That's not possible. Voldemort was just punishing us again. How are we here? You must be confused Jack."

"I am not confused Lily. And we haven't had a torture session in 3 days. You've been out of it for 3 days. Lily you need to relax."

"No! Quit lying to me."

"I'm not, Lily. Here let me get your dad. Maybe he can help."

"No, don't leave me. Jack don't leave. Please. You are just confused."

"I am not, Lily. Let me get your dad."

"No!" Lily snapped. And Jack knew he would not be able to retrieve Harry. Jack nodded to Lily and sat quietly until Lily fell back asleep. When Lily was asleep Jack moved quickly to where Harry rested with his wife in his arms. He gently touched Harry's arm and Harry awoke with a start.

He clutched Ginny slightly tighter to his chest and looked up to see who it was. When he saw Jack standing there with a worried expression Harry quickly spoke in a whisper, "What is it?"

"Lily. She woke up while you were sleeping and when I tried to leave to wake you she begged and pleaded me to stay. I am sorry Mr. Potter for not leaving her to get you." Jack told him in a whisper. Afraid Harry would flip out that his daughter was awake and he was not there Jack took a small step back.

Harry simply smiled and said, "Jack there is no reason to be afraid of me. I will not growl, snap, or lash out at you. I feared Lily would be like that when she woke up; I will not sit here and tell you that I didn't wish to be by her side when she woke up for the first time, but it is alright. I am glad you were there for her. Go on and lay down I will watch over Lily."

Taken aback by Harry's voice and gentleness Jack nodded quickly and went to lay down by his father and aunt.

Harry easily moved out from behind Ginny and lay her down on the sofa where he was laying. When he was in a standing position Harry moved stealthily toward his daughter's bed.

When he got to her Harry sat down on the side of her bed and lightly brushed back her hair. With a smile on his face he kissed her forehead and lay back against the headboard of the bed. Closing his eyes Harry fell back asleep next to his daughter.

It was a few days after Lily had woken up the first time and everyone had been healed except for Lily. Well she was healed to a point. In two days the kids would be going back to Hogwarts and Harry wanted Lily to go back as well with the rest of them.

Harry didn't leave Lily's side and Teddy and James were expected to be home that afternoon. After hearing about what had happened they asked for some time off. When they asked they were told you leave you quit. Well family came before work so they quit and now were on their way home where they would work at the Ministry.

Harry was sitting there watching Lily when Ginny came over to sit by him. A small bump was forming on her stomach and Harry smiled at it. Ginny saw him smiling at her stomach and giggled. "After 3 children you still smile at my pregnant belly?" Ginny asked him with a smile on her face.

"Of course I do. What do you think it will be?" Harry asked her as she sat down beside him.

"A girl and I want to name her after the one we lost." Ginny told him as tears came to her eyes. It always hurt to talk about Jessie Ann Potter. Harry held her in his arms and told her, "Don't cry Gin. We will name the baby after her if you want, but if it's a boy what do you want to name him?"

"I don't know. I haven't thought about that because I can feel throughout my entire body that it's a girl." Ginny told him.

"Alright how about this, if it's a girl we name her Jessie and Potter and if it's a boy we name him Gabriel Sirius Potter."

"Alright and who is to be the godfather?"

"Same as the rest of our children, don't you think? He would take good care of them and we don't want to separate them."

"I agree. Sirius it is. He took wonderful care of you and he would our children as well." Ginny told him. Then she turned to the room and called out, "Sirius, come here!" Sirius looked up from talking Nick.

Nick looked sunken in. His eyes didn't glow and he never smiled. He had been like this ever since the Lily incident. It hurt to look at him. He never looked at her and if he did you could see small tears form in his eyes before he brushed them away angrily.

Sirius patted Nick on the back and got up to come over to us. When he got to us and asked, "Yea?"

"Sirius we would like to ask you to be the baby's godfather. We don't want to separate the children if anything would happen to us and we know you would care for them as if they were your own children. So will you?"

"Of course, guys. I never thought I would be the godfather of 5 kids." Sirius said with a smile.

"How's Nick doing?" Ginny asked as she looked over at him. Sirius's smile faded quickly with the question. His head dropped and his eyes filled with hurt. Then he looked up and said with a frown, "Not good guys."

"Still hurting?" Harry asked.

"Yea, I don't want to say this but Mrs. Weasley said it to me when you were going some of your stuff and we were determined you were going to pull through and then you would take a turn for the worst. I don't think Nick will make it through this if we lose Lily." Sirius told them.

"Don't say that, Sirius. I can't hear that." Harry told Sirius quietly with his head down. Ginny squeezed his hand and looked at Sirius and said, "Everything will be fine. Do you want me to talk to Nick? I kind of understand what he's going through."

"That would be great, Ginny. I think it would really help to hear from you. I can only say so much. Lauren and I never really went through this." Sirius told her. Ginny nodded and got up walking over to Nick. She sat down and started to talk to him.

Ginny walked over to Nick and sat down saying, "Nick can we talk?"

Nick didn't even look up or speak when he nodded. Ginny face turned into one of hurt when Nick finally did look up and his eyes were full of pain. Ginny sighed and said, "Nick, I understand what you're going through."

"How could you? It's not Harry lying in that bed, is it? No, it's Lily. I can't do this. If she doesn't wake up I'll…I'll…ugh…I don't know what I'll do. But I do know I can't lose her."

"No you're right that isn't Harry. But Nick I've seen so much with Harry. I sat by his side so many times when he was on the brink of death. I know how you feel. You feel helpless, hurt, afraid to lose her, guilty you couldn't protect, and so much more. I understand." Ginny told him.

Nick didn't really look up and when he finally did he said, "But Ginny she doesn't even move or open her eyes. I can't see the emerald green orbs I used to. And when she did wake up where was I? I was sleeping. She had to wake up to that Reynolds kid. She was there when I needed her after my accident and now I can't even look at her without feeling like she could die at any moment and leave me."

"I understand how you feel. This happened to Harry after he was kidnapped by Voldemort. He spent weeks in St. Mungo's with his eyes closed and not moving. I couldn't see his eyes and I could barely look at him. I know how you feel. But then one day when Sirius was about to pull the plug that was keeping him alive Harry opened his eyes and spoke for the first time in weeks."

"What did he say?"

"My name. Just Ginny, then when I came into the room he sighed and smiled."

"Do you think Lily will do that?"

"Honestly, I don't know. But I do think she will want to see you. Jack can't take your place. She cares too much about you." Ginny told Nick.

Nick got quiet and let his head drop. Nick was afraid of something. Ginny saw it in his eyes. _I can't do this. I have to get out of here. I can't be around this. I can't do it anymore. I can't be around her when I think I might lose her. I love her too much. _Nick thought. Then he decided something. He had to leave. He forced a smile and then looked at Ginny saying, "I'm alright Ginny. I'll be okay. I think I'll go see Lily and then go lay down I'm not feeling to good."

Ginny nodded to him and then went upstairs to lay down herself. The morning sickness was really affecting her.

Nick got up and went into the living room he swallowed all his feeling as he gazed down at Lily. His Lily. Harry looked up as he came closer. Harry smiled at him and Nick smiled back. Though it was forced he knew he had to do this. He had to say goodbye to Lily. Nick looked at Harry and asked, "Can I have a moment Harry."

"Sure Nick, where did Gin go?" Harry asked.

"Upstairs to lie down." Nick told him not looking up from Lily. When he was sure Harry was out of the room. Nick moved close to Lily and sat beside her. He stroked her cheek and brushed back her hair out of her face. He kissed her cheek and whispered, "I am sorry Lils. I should have been there to protect you, to save you. I love you so much it hurts."

Tears started to form in his eyes and he didn't touch them he simply let them fall. I kissed her again on the cheek and whispered against her skin, "Goodbye, love. I can't be here like this. I love you too much to see you like this. I won't be here when you open your eyes, but if you ever need me call my name and I will come running. I love you Lily."

Then he kissed her on the lips and when he pulled back he whispered, "Goodbye, Lily." Then Nick turned from Lily and left the room going upstairs to his room. When he got up there he went over to his closet and grabbed a small bag throwing a few outfits in it and then walking quickly to his bathroom, which is connected to his room, and put his toiletries in his bag. Then he changed into his biking clothes and grabbed his helmet. He opened his window and jumped out walking around the back to his bike. He quickly started it up and rode off down the street.

Speeding to get away quicker and so no one would be able to catch him Nick rode off. He didn't know where he was going just that he had to go. Nick rode off out of town and toward London, where he would get some money out of his vault and then he would ride off and never come back.

Zelda watched as Nick sat with Lily. Thinking that maybe he was finally okay. But he didn't stay long and she saw tears fall down his cheeks. Zelda watched as her student then left his love's side and went up stairs. She sighed.

Zelda knew the pain he was going through she had went through it with Aeolus. _It_ _was hard and it hurt so much that you wanted to run away, but Nick would never think of that. Or would he? No, he wouldn't. _Zelda thought.

As soon as Zelda thought this she heard a bike start up. Zelda gasped at what Nick had done and ran out the front door. Aeolus saw Zelda run out the door and followed quickly as well as the other two Children. Lauren and Sirius saw this and had heard the bike but all the neighbors had bikes so they thought nothing of it.

Zelda ran toward the street just as Nick pulled out of the driveway and down the road. "NICK! COME BACK!" Zelda screamed. Aeolus saw what had happened and ran over to Zelda. He gripped Zelda and gently pulled to move Zelda back into the house. When he got her inside he sat her down and called out "Sirius. Lauren, come in here."

When Sirius and Lauren entered Sirius immediately asked, "What is it? What's wrong?"

Aeolus gripped Zelda's arms and Zelda started to speak like only Aeolus and her were in the room, "I have to go after him. Aeolus let me go. I have to go after him. He could get hurt. Sirius and Lauren would never forgive me. I have to go after him."

Sirius and Lauren looked confused and Aeolus looked at them and said, "Nick ran off. Zelda saw him leave and now she is blaming herself. It happens a lot."

"It can't be her fault though. Plus why would he leave?" Lauren said.

Zelda started to struggle against Aeolus and then she finally looked at him and screamed, "LET ME GO! I HAVE TO GO AFTER HIM!"

Aeolus shook his head and then told her in a calm voice, "Zelda love you can't do anything right now. Love he could be all the way to London by now. You need to calm down then we will track him, but I won't have you out there and in danger when you are frantic and vulnerable. So relax love."

Aeolus voice was firm and commanding as well as soft and gentle. Aeolus smiled and kissed her head as she slowly relaxed and leaned into his embrace. After a few minutes Zelda spoke in a quiet voice, "I'm sorry love. But I have to find him. If I lose him you may die before me and I can't take that also I can't let Sirius and Lauren down. They are trusting me to protect him and I have to. Please Aeolus we have to find him."

"I understand Love. And don't worry we will find him. Now explain to Sirius and Lauren what happened." Aeolus told him.

Zelda nodded and looked at Sirius and Lauren. "I was sitting here as I watch Nick walk over to Harry and Lily. He and Harry talked for a little bit and then Harry left and went upstairs. Nick, then, sat down on the side of Lily's bed and whispered some things to her and kissed her forehead. Then Nick got up and went upstairs. I felt bad for Nick I understand how bad it hurts to see your love hurt even if the greatest healers say he/she will be fine. It really hurts. I remembered wanting to run away, so I started to think what would Nick do. Would he run? No, I didn't think so. I was wrong. As soon as I came to this conclusion I heard a bike start up and when I ran to the door I saw him riding away down the road. I screamed for him to come back, but…"

Zelda trailed off and then she looked at Aeolus and said quickly, "Can I go after him now? I am calm and I have talked to Sirius and Lauren." Aeolus looked at his love and nodded.

Zelda quickly kissed him and stood up. Aeolus smiled at her and she left the room going to her room to grab her weapons and cloak. She didn't usually take it off but she felt safe in this home.

When she came back to the living room she found everyone sitting there and her brothers and sister standing near the door. She sighed and walked over to them and smiled at them. They smiled back and she turned to everyone else in the room and said in a strong voice, "I will find him. He is my student and not only that, but rather what my siblings want I will do it alone. But before I leave I would like to apologize to the Black family for losing him in the first place I promised them to keep him safe and I failed. I am sorry."

Sirius stood up and walked over to Zelda. He looked at Aeolus and when he nodded he wrapped Zelda in his arms and held her to his chest. He kissed her head and said, "It is not your fault. And we don't blame you. I want you to know that." Zelda nodded against him and then backed away smiling.

She then turned to the door. She was just about to walk out the door when they heard a moan and a small voice say, "Mum? Dad?"

It was Lily. Harry quickly ran over to her and got down to her level and looked at her. Harry lightly stroked her cheek and said, "Daddy's here baby girl. Daddy's here."

Lily smiled and said, "Dad, where am I?"

"You're at Sirius and Lauren's. Can you sit up?" Harry asked his daughter. She smirked and said, "I get captured, once get you all in danger, and almost die and you think that I am made of glass. Relax Daddy. I am okay."

Harry smiled at his little girl and said, "Then sit up my baby." Lily rolled her eyes and sat up. When she was up she saw her mother come over to her and hug her. Lily smiled and Harry said, "Really honey how are you feeling?"

"I am okay. A little tired, but okay. Hey dad, where is Nick?"

"He…he Uhh…Honey Nick…umm…" Harry stuttered out. Lily looked at her dad with a curious look. Harry saw the confusion in her eyes and finally said, "Honey, we aren't sure."

"What do you mean you don't know where he is? Dad, where is my best-friend?" Lily asked.

"He couldn't take it anymore he was afraid he had lost you, so he well…ran away." Harry told her.

Tears welled up in her eyes, but she didn't let them fall. Finally she took a deep breath and asked, "How long?"

"Just before you woke up dear." Harry told her.

"Then it hasn't been long." Lily went to get up. Harry tried to stop her and she said, "Stop it Dad. I am not that little five year old girl that fell in the lake who needed to be saved. For Merlin's sake I am 16 years old. So stop it." Then Lily stood up and asked, "Where are my clean clothes?"

"Upstairs, but Lily please let the Children go after him." Harry begged.

"No! He is my friend. I won't object to the Children going but I have to go after him. You don't understand Dad. That last thing I told him was that I could live without him. Well I was wrong I can't…I…I love him." Lily said as more tears came to her eyes.

Harry nodded and said, "Alright, but I want you to stay with the Children. Please, Lily I just got you back I can't lose you again. I love you too much, my Lily-Flower."

Lily hugged her father and kissed his cheek saying, "Don't worry for me Dad. I love you too, but I am strong. I am like you. Strong and noble with a saving people issue. I know I haven't seen what it was like or your issue in action, but from the talks I have over heard mum, Sirius, and Lauren have about you I know that you would die for anyone even your worst enemy."

Harry smiled at his daughter and nodded. Lily then got up and went up stairs to change. She pulled on a pair of black short shorts and a white tank top when there was a knock on the door. She turned and said, "Come in." In walked her parents and the Children. Lily walked over to them and Nemesis said, "I have something for you."

"What?" Lily asked.

Nemesis smiled and pulled out a long wooden box and a bag. Lily looked at her confused. Nemesis simply shook her head and said, "I planned to give these to you after we got home from Diagon Alley, but it proved impossible. So here this is your clothes."

Lily eyes widened and then got up and opened the bag. She pulled out a pair of black jeans, red tank top, and black jacket. They looked like the ones Nemesis wore. She then pulled out a pair of black boots, four holsters, and a blood red belt. She looked at Nemesis and she said, "Put them on. Hurry up then come down stairs and I will help you place your weapons. They will be more difficult to use today, but you will know what to do if any mortal danger comes."

Lily nodded and the others left the room. Lily changed quickly and then went downstairs. She had carried down her holsters not knowing how to put them on.

When she got down stairs Lily smiled. Nemesis got up and hugged her. You look perfect. As time passes your hair will change to a darker black and streaks will form like mine. But for now before we leave let me help you." Lily nodded and Nemesis helped her put on her holsters then she opened up the wooden case and inside she pulled out four daggers. Nemesis placed them in the holsters and then pulled out two blades. She smiled at them and then hooked them to her belt.

Nemesis then stood back and said, "Now watch. This is the most important thing I will ever teach you. Keep a loose, but firm grip on your blades. Now watch as I pull them out." Nemesis then quickly drew her swords with both hands and twirled in the air and pointed them at Loquis. Loquis pulled his out ready to defend.

Nemesis smiled and said, "Relax Loq. Now that you've seen how to do it you will know how later. If you are ready lets go."

Lily nodded and went to leave, but then turned and asked, "Are you all going?"

"No. Zelda and Nemesis will be the only ones going with you. Don't fear Cursed Child you will be safe and understand that the Cursed Child never gives into fear they are too strong for fear. Loquis and I will watch over your family and they will be waiting when you return." Aeolus told her.

Lily nodded and hugged her dad and mom then she smiled and said, "Write to James tell him what has happened."

Before Harry could answer the door burst open and entered James and Teddy. Lily ran to James and hugged him tight. James hugged his sister and said, "We came as soon as we got mum's letter. We quit our jobs, but it is more important to be here then some job."

Lily hugged James again and Nemesis said, "Lily we must go. I can only track for so long. If Nick gets to far it will take months to find him."

Lily smiled and said, "Alright Nemesis. I'm coming. Let's go, I need to find him." Nemesis and Zelda nodded and the three girls left the room.

James watched as his sister and two strangers, to him, left the house. James and Teddy turned quickly to their dad and waited for an explanation. When none came Teddy growled out, "Where the hell is my baby sister going with two complete strangers who are both carrying weapons? And what was Lily wearing?"

The Potter, including Teddy, had always been close, but James and Albus were simply closer and Teddy and Lily were closer no one really knows why. That was just how it was. It had all started when Lily had fallen in the lake when she was 5 years old. Teddy had seen Lily that day and was scared to death he would lose her. After that Teddy and Lily grew extremely close. He loved her so much. Teddy was just like one of the Potter children. With Remus and Tonks both dead before he could really know them and Harry being Godfather he had taken Teddy in and raised him. Harry loved him just like any of his children. In fact if you asked him he had four kids: Theodore Lupin-Potter, James Potter, Albus Potter, and Lilian Potter.

"Relax Teddy. You missed a lot." Harry told his godson/son. Harry told him to sit down and when Teddy and James did Harry began to explain to the two about everything that had happened, including Lily's kidnapping and that Nick had run away.

When he was finished Teddy looked at Aeolus and Loquis and asked, "Will Nemesis or Zelda hurt her or protect her." Teddy had this way of reading people. He could almost read your emotions and he almost always knew when someone was lying. He got this from his dad. Remus was the same way.

Aeolus looked at Teddy and said, "They will protect her with their lives. Especially Nemesis, you have nothing to fear my friend."

"Don't call me that! I am no friend to you. Sirius where will James and I stay we can share a room or whatever?" Teddy said.

"Well Harry are you staying in your room tonight or are you still to restless and don't want to disturb Gin?" Sirius asked.

"To restless, I can't shake that fact that I almost lost her and I am still in pain. So I will still have the couch." Harry told his godfather.

"Then you boys will take up Lily's room until she gets back then we will see what is going on with your dad. If he is sleeping with your mom then you guys can take the pull out couch, but if not then you will be bunking in with the two boys. Sorry, but we are low on space. Unless of course when Lily gets back if the couch is taken will the Children being willing to share a room?" Sirius said.

"We would. We are used to sharing a room." Aeolus answered.

The three females walked down the road. They were moving slow because Nemesis was trying to keep on the right trail. It was difficult. Finally they had the trail and Nemesis shot off down the road at full speed. Zelda used to this followed quick, but Nemesis was still faster. Lily was the fastest of the Potter children and she could keep here ground for quite a while. Lily had learned to use her magic to make her keep up longer or run faster.

Lily was running not even to her full speed when she caught up to Nemesis. Surprised by Lily Nemesis slowed down slightly but then sped right back up. They ran for about twenty minutes when Nemesis finally stopped at a park.

Lily recognized this place. This was where her and Nick had first kissed. Lily remembered it like it was yesterday.

_Flashback:_

_Lily was about 13 and she was running toward the swings when she was tackled by Nick. He smiled at her and said, "Gotcha." _

"_Yea you did. Well let me up." Lily told Nick with a smile. _

"_Not yet. I have something to tell you." _

"_What's that?" Lily asked. Nick didn't answer he just smiled and whispered something Lily couldn't hear. Nick eyes sparkled and he leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. Surprised at first Lily just sat there then she did something crazy. She kissed him back. _

_After only a few short seconds Nick pulled away and got up walking away._

_End of Flashback_

Lily smiled and ran over to the tree where Nick had tackled her. She found his bike sitting against the tree and Lily smiled. She had found him. She turned the corner and found him sitting in the grass looking at her picture as tears fell down his cheeks. Lily smiled at seeing him, but her heart broke a little more as each tear fell from his eyes.

Lily felt tears come to her eyes, but she ignored them and took a few steps toward him. He didn't move. Lily simply smiled and ran out toward him. When he didn't move she dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around him from behind and whispered, "Don't leave me."

Nick stiffened for a second and then he loosened her grip on him and turned around to face her. They were both crying. Nick dropped her picture and wrapped his arms around Lily. He hugged her and then brought her lips to his. Lily kissed him back with so much passion it hurt.

Just then as they sat there in the grass in the twilight of the day in each other's arms it started to rain. Finally I pulled away and smiled at him. I didn't care that there were others around. I didn't care that it was raining or that my weapons at my side were digging into my sides. I only cared that he knew I loved him.

Nemesis followed Lily and watched as she shot off toward a tree at the far end of the park. Nemesis and Zelda sped up to catch up with her and watched as Nick's bike came into view and Lily finally stopped when she saw Nick sitting in the grass holding something. Lily walked forward to Nick and knelt down with him and he kissed her.

Nemesis smiled at them and then glowed with what she saw. Lily's wall was crumbling. This would make it easier then she didn't like what she saw next Lily's wall grew back with a vengeance. Nemesis growled lightly and took off toward the two when the rain started. Someone grabbed Nemesis before she got far. It was Zelda.

Nemesis turned quickly and growled out, "What?"

"Give them space, Nem." Zelda told her calmly.

"Her wall was crumbling and then she built it back up. She has to know that she doesn't have to have the wall up."

"Then Nick will have to be the one to get through to her. You can't just go barge up to them and start yelling at her. Think Nem."

"Fine, but I will be having a talk with her about it. It will come up anyway she needs to know about my gift. Because she will most likely have the same one." Nemesis told her friend. Zelda nodded and then stood waiting.

Lily pulled away from Nick for breath and said, "I'm so sorry!"

Nick pulled her close and said, "You have nothing to apologize for."

"But I do. I told you I could live without you, but the truth is I can't. I don't want to just play flirt with you anymore. I-I-I love you."

"I love you as well, Lily. But you already knew that. I have always loved you. Don't blame yourself. You were upset and confused. We were arguing, so it doesn't count. The important thing is that you are okay from you kidnapping and that you found me. I shouldn't of left. I am sorry for that, but it was just too hard to be there with you hurting."

"I know now come on I am sure Nemesis and Zelda probably want to get back." Lily told Nick and then the two got up and Nick walked over to his bike. He pulled it over to where Nemesis and Zelda stood.

When he got over there he said, "I only have one extra helmet, but I can fit all of on here if I put Lily in front of me."

"Alright, but I want you two to wear the helmets." Zelda told Nick and Lily. The two nodded and Nick tossed Lily the helmet and she pulled it on like she had so many times before then Nick climbed on the bike to steady it for Lily. She still wasn't strong enough to hold it. When Nick and Lily were both on and scoot all the way forward Zelda got on with Nemesis on the very back barely on the bike at all.

Nick then asked Zelda, "Alright have you and Nemesis ever ridden a bike before?"

"No." Zelda answered.

"Then listen up or you could get hurt. Especially without helmets it is really dangerous. So what I want you to do is pull up your feet and place it on the foot area. Don't touch those to the ground when we get moving. Nemesis hold onto Zelda tight and don't let go and Zelda you hold onto me. Don't let go. Got it." Nick told them. When they nodded Nick then turned to Lily and said, "get ready Lil. I know you hate it in the front, but just hold on I got you."

Lily nodded and pulled her feet up and lowered her head slightly. Nick smiled and kick started the engine. The engine roared to life and then he geared it right and took off at full speed toward a really low fence. You could hear Zelda scream and Lily yell, "Nicolas Black!" Nick rolled his eyes and did a wheelie pulling up on the back half after getting half way over the fence and going over it without doing anything to the fence or the bike. Nick smiled and then zoomed off toward the Black home.

When he got close he didn't slow down. He simply did a quick turn and pulled around back almost scraping them against the ground. When they stopped the bike Nick held it still and said, "Alright Nemesis you first go ahead and get off I got the bike." Nemesis got off and then walked slowly to the house to wait for the others. "You next Zelda." Zelda got off like Nemesis had done and walked over toward Nemesis to wait. "Go ahead Lil." Lily swung her leg off and stood up on the bike doing a flip in the air with a 360 degree turn and landing on her feet and tumbling toward Zelda and Nemesis. Nick rolled his eyes and set down the kick stand and then walked over to the girls. They walked around the house and went inside.


	9. Acceptance

When the group entered the house Lauren saw Nick and ran over to him. She had tears running down her cheeks. Lauren hugged her son tightly. Finally she pulled away and composed herself. Then she stood with a stern look on her face. "Nicolas Sirius Black, where in the bloody hell have you been?" Lauren scolded her son. Nick's face fell and he looked at the floor. "Nicolas Black I want you to look at me and please explain to me why you would just leave. Don't you understand that there are people out there that could hurt you? I don't want to lose you. Now start explaining."

"I wasn't strong enough." Nick whispered.

"Wasn't strong enough to what? You don't have to be strong Nick. I thought you understood that just because you are the Love Child you were still just that, a child. And that your father and I would protect you." Lauren told him.

"I do have to be strong! Not for you or Dad. Not even for Juventus. I have to be strong for Lily. And I wasn't. I couldn't protect her before she was kidnapped. I couldn't save her after that and then we did finally get her she was still hurt. I couldn't take it. I couldn't watch her sit there and be helpless any longer. So I did the only thing I could think of. I told her I loved her and that I would come running if she ever needed me, but that I had to leave right now. Then I kissed her on the forehead and left. I ran away to save myself from the pain. But I couldn't do it. I couldn't leave her so I did the next best thing. I rode my bike to the park and sat under the tree where I first found out I loved her, and looked at her picture as tears ran down my cheeks." Nick told his mother. Yelling at first then whispering toward the end.

Lauren held her son and let tears fall. Finally Nick pulled away and wiped his tears and kissed his mom's cheek saying, "I love you Mama, and I promise not to run off again."

Lauren kissed her son's head and whispered, "I know Nick."

It was a dinner time and the group was sitting around the extended table with Sirius at the head and Lauren to his right. Next to Lauren sat her two sons, then, Loquis, Aeolus, and Zelda. At the end of the table was Harry. To his left were Ginny and their four kids, oldest to youngest starting with Teddy, and finally beside Lily and to the left of Sirius was Nemesis.

Everyone was eating and talking with Lily and Nick smiling to each other across the table between bites. Finally Nemesis broke the silence and said, "I think it is time we discuss scheduling for the cursed, love, free, and stone children. Each will have to be taught at different times. Plus three of the four need to get their outfits and weapons."

"I agree with Nemesis. We do need to do this. But before we do we need to know if the group wearing their outfits will be a problem during school, if so we will need to get them a special kind of robes. We may still have ours so you won't have to pay for them, well all except for Nemesis and Mine. We did not go to school. We believed we did not need it. We were wrong. We should have gone." Zelda said.

"I have spoken with McGonagall and she said that if this is what is needed then your four have free rein with your students. I have a way with McGonagall. She's always had a soft spot for me. By the way you all will enjoy your new DADA teacher." Harry said.

"Good then the only thing to decipher is when the training will be. The only one set in stone is the Cursed Child and that is because you can only do it at one time. When she is at her most powerful, at the balance of night and day, good and evil, strength and weakness. Twilight. She must train every day until I say otherwise." Nemesis said.

"Well I think it is best bet to do the Stone Childs every other day except Sundays. Where? I cannot say because I have to see the area. It is hard to train without the right place." Aeolus said.

"The free child will spend most his time in the sky, but we must train every day for two weeks then only twice a week after that." Loquis told them.

"The Love Child will be the hardest to train next to the Cursed Child because of the bond he already has. His training will be every night until I decided otherwise at dawn. Also I think Sundays should be group practice at Twilight, of course. They four need to learn to work and train together as well as apart." Zelda said.

Ginny had been making notes and had found a schedule for the first week at last. She passed a copy to each of the Children and waited. The copy looked like this.

Days of Week

Training Time

Child

Monday

Cursed-twilight

Love-dawn

Stone-noon

Free-midnight

Cursed, Love, Stone, Free

Tuesday

Cursed-twilight

Free-midnight

Love-dawn

Cursed, Love, Free

Wednesday

Cursed-twilight

Free-midnight

Love-dawn

Stone-noon

Cursed, Love, Free, Stone

Thursday

Cursed-twilight

Free-midnight

Love-dawn

Cursed, Love, Free

Friday

Cursed-twilight

Free-midnight

Love-dawn

Stone-noon

Cursed, Love, Free, Stone

Saturday

Cursed-twilight

Free-midnight

Love-dawn

Cursed, Love, Free

Sunday

Everybody-twilight

Group Practice

Zelda nodded and said, "This will work." She then waved her hand and made a copy of the schedule for each student. Then she smiled and said, "Now before you go to school the only other thing is the Love, Free, and Stone Children need to get their weapons and outfits. When do we want to do that? It would be best to do it at one time."

"Tonight if possible." Aeolus said. The other three agreed and got up. Everyone moved into the living room as the houselves moved to the kitchen to clean it up from dinner. When they entered the living room Lily sat down on the couch. Her weapons were by the door except for her daggers. She would only take those off at night and they would be by her side.

Nick, Juventus, and Albus sat down on the couch. Everyone else stood around. Zelda was the first to move forward she pulled off her cloak and swished her hair a couple of times before pulling out her swords and clashing them together. There was a loud clashing noise and when Zelda pulled the swords slightly apart a bright light erupted from the center. She twirled one sword in her hand and twirled on the spot and then plunged one of the blades toward Nick. Terrified Nick tried to jump out of the way but he missed and the sword plunged into his side. Everyone screamed except the Children.

Nick yelled in pain and then Zelda slowly pulled out her sword and with her came a bright light. Zelda smiled lightly and then she dropped her swords and waved her hand and the bright light turned into two swords that looked exactly like Zelda's. Nick fell to the ground and blood flowed from his wound.

Lauren screamed and tried to move to him, but Nemesis jumped forward and held her back while Loquis held Sirius. Juventus was stunned unable to move. When the swords that had materialized from the bright light fell, and Zelda fell to her knees and touched her hand to Nick's wound. The wound healed under her touch and she said, "You are truly the Love Child." Then she stood and said loudly, "Let it be showed that I have brought forth the weapons of the Love Child and he has survived. Strength will be shone through his fears and his weaknesses will be concurred."

A bright light erupted and Nick was brought to his feet and his clothes were changed from the biker outfit to a pair of gold pants (made of the gaucho material) and a silver white tank top/wife beater. His shoes were vanished and his eyes changed colors. His hair stayed the same but it shortened slightly. He had on a gold cloak and a silver belt. His swords were placed on his belt and then the light lowered him to the ground. Through this all Nick was watching Lily. She was smiling at him and mouthing, "Relax."

Nick lent his head back slightly, but to where he could still see Lily, and smiled. Finally Nick was placed on the ground and he fell to his knees along with Zelda. Zelda groaned and Aeolus ran to her and held her. Lily ran to Nick and held him just as tight. Nick groaned and Nemesis and Loquis released Sirius and Lauren. The two ran to their son and held him tightly.

After a second or two Zelda stood up and asked, "Are you alright my student?"

"Yea, are you alright?" Nick said.

"Of course, I have gone through this. Everything will be okay. I can see you, but where is Lily?"

"Beside me. Why?"

"Because, I want Aeolus to take care of helping Lily help you get back to normal. Aeolus please teach her to get him up without hurting him." Zelda asked. Aeolus nodded and moved slightly so he and Zelda could see Lily and Nick.

Aeolus then spoke, "Lily do as I do. Place one of your hands under his elbow and then place the other under his arm and lift gently. He is going to hiss in pain at first from the weapon digging into his side, but it will pass quickly. They always place the weapons weird."

Lily did as she was told. And Nick hissed in pain at first, but it passed quickly. When he was in a standing position he straightened up and Lily stood by his side.

Zelda was standing quickly and she moved to Nick and quickly adjusted his swords. When they were adjusted she waved her hand and the holders were held in place. "There you go. Now they won't hurt you at all. It took weeks to find out the right place for those to be."

Nick nodded and then Nick and Lily stood to the side with Nemesis and Zelda. Aeolus then stepped forward and said, "Juventus your way will be less painful than your brother's, but still fun no less." Juventus nodded and Loquis pulled his arms around in a circular motion and the air around him grew quickly into roaring winds. Loquis then threw the wind at Juventus and the wind entered his body through his eyes.

Juventus's eyes changed from the blue-gray to a clear. The winds roared in anger and Juventus yelled out and Aeolus pushed forward. Finally growling in anger Aeolus's winds stopped and where Juventus stood was him only he was dressed in the outfit like Aeolus. His weapons were at his sides and you could tell he had daggers on.

Aeolus smiled and said, "Welcome back my student. The winds have welcomed you and that is all I need to tell me that you are worthy. You will be taught well."

"Thank you Aeolus." Juventus said.

Aeolus smiled at his student and then took his place next to the others. Now it was just Albus and Loquis. Loquis looked like he was ready to get this over with. And after seeing the others Albus looked terrified out of his wits. _As he should be._ Loquis thought to himself.

After a moment or two Loquis sighed and said, "There is only one way the Stone can start up, you might say. And that is to be forced. Unfortunately this means that Albus will have to use his main element, and it will have to be against someone who can force it out. Myself. Albus I am sorry, but it is the only way. After the Stone is activated your clothes will change and your weapons will be presented to you, but the Stone must activate first. So please Zelda, Nemesis, and Aeolus protect the audience and do nothing to help the boy. Also don't let anyone help him. This must happen." Ginny looked scared and Harry looked worried.

Albus looked dead terrified. Loquis took a deep breath and waved his hand putting and unbreakable spell on everything in the room and the rest of the home, so nothing would be broken. Loquis preferred to do this in the woods, but that was not optional. He immediately turned the floor into solid ground. Then he took a step forward and moved his hands so rocks of the ground came to his hands. He turned in the air and threw them quickly at Albus.

Instinct took over and Albus dodged the rock, but not soon enough. One collided with his shoulder and he fell to the ground. He hissed in pain and looked up. Loquis was already armed again. Albus dug his hands into the ground and rolled throwing boulders at Loquis.

Dodging quickly Loquis threw his earth at the boy. Albus growled out and jumped up twisting in the air to fall with as much force as possible toward the ground. He slammed his fist into the ground and it exploded with spikes. They quickly surrounded Loquis and then he was frozen. Loquis couldn't move. Albus turned his hand quickly and the spikes drew back like an arrow in a bow and lunged toward Loquis. Loquis threw up his hands quickly causing a few spikes to dig into his hands. Then he turned the rest to Albus.

Lily screamed at her brother and Teddy yelled. Lily tried to move forward, but Nemesis grabbed her arm and attempted to hold her back. Lily simply growled and threw up her hand and Fire erupted around her stopping Nemesis. Nemesis swirled her hand and the fire fell. Then she grabbed Lily and slammed her up against the wall. Lily got angry and fought back to get at her brother.

Zelda saw Nemesis struggling and grabbed Nick dragging him over she told him not to move and then she snapped her fingers and Fire jumped up surrounding the group.

Albus and Loquis were getting more tired and were extremely hurt. They were bleeding from everywhere when finally Albus glowed a dark forest green and a light shot out toward Loquis throwing him into the wall. Loquis gasped and dropped to the ground.

Albus fell to his knees and his clothes changed to look like Loquis's and the ground worked together to form two swords and a battle axe along with 4 daggers. They were placed at his sides and strapped to his arms and legs. The battle axe was placed on his back.

When all this was done Loquis moved to Albus and helped him up. Albus stood up straight and was breathing hard from the battle. Loquis waved his hand and the floor was returned to normal.

Albus looked over and saw a ring of Fire surrounding his sister.

~*~_before Albus's stone activated_

Lily screamed and fought to get free to help her brother. She twirled her hands as much as she could and was burning Nemesis. That is until the ring of fire surrounded her. She screamed in anger and looked at Zelda. Nick was angry and trying to get free of Zelda to protect her. The two were the only two fighting. Everyone else was held back by the winds Aeolus was using. The fire would not go out. Nick finally turned on the spot and kicked Zelda in the stomach. Zelda fell to the ground and hissed in pain.

Nick twisted his hand and fire struck her. He ran to Nemesis and growled, "Let her go." Zelda was knocked out. Nemesis shook her head and nodded her head toward the flames. Out of the flames came what looked like people. There were three or four of them. They were made of fire and they came from the fire circle. They grabbed Nick by the hands and legs and held him against the wall. Nick tried to control them, but couldn't.

The two fought against this until Albus yelled, "LILY!"

Lily froze and Nemesis released her vanishing the ring of fire. She knew Albus could only yell for her if the duel was over. Lily ran to him and hugged him. Albus hugged her back and then when she pulled away she stood by him. Nick was released.

Albus saw the ring of fire and Nemesis trying to control his sister. He yelled out to her, "LILY!" She froze and Nemesis released her vanishing the ring of fire. Nick was released and Lily ran over to Albus hugging him tightly. Albus hugged her and whispered, "It's alright Lily. I'm fine. I'm sore, but fine."

Lily nodded against him and pulled apart from him standing beside him. When Nick saw that Lily was okay he smiled and nodded at her as if to say 'glad your okay Lil and we'll talk later.' Lily nodded and stood there. Loquis tried to come forward, but after he had taken only a few steps Lily growled at him and fire sprang up surrounding her and Albus.

Lily was not ready to forgive Loquis and she was making sure he knew it. He tried to talk to her by saying, "Lily, let me through I won't hurt him. It had to be done. His Stone had to be activated."

"No. You could have hurt my brother." Lily told him fiercely.

"Lily please." Nemesis tried.

"No." Lily told her just a fierce.

Harry came forward and went to the very edge of the flames. They were about to touch him when he stopped. He then spoke to his daughter, "Lilyflower listen to me. I want you to destroy these flames."

"But Albus." Lily spoke to her father.

"I have told all my children and your mother more than once this, but I will say it again. No one and I mean no one hurts my family." Harry told her firmly. Lily saw what her father was saying. Albus wasn't in danger, because if he was he would have done something no matter who tried to stop him.

Lily's expression softened and the flames around her and Albus disappeared. Harry ran to his daughter and everyone else ran toward them.

A few hours after Lily was calmed down everyone crawled in their respectable beds. With Lauren and Sirius in their room, The Children all sharing a guest room, The three youngest boys were sharing Juventus's room, Lily and Ginny were in the other guest room, Teddy and James were sleeping on the pull out couch, and finally Harry and Loquis sat on the window seal talking and watching for intrusion.


	10. Back To School

It was two weeks later and the large group was heading toward Kings Cross Station. It was 9:30 in the morning and it was time for the kids to go back to Hogwarts. The kids and the Children were going to Hogwarts this year. The Children would be staying in guest quarters at Hogwarts. The kids couldn't wait to get back.

They had just gotten onto the platform when a girl with blonde hair ran over to Albus and yelled, "Albus Potter!" Albus flinched at the voice and slowly turned around to face the blonde headed girl.

The girl was about as tall as Lily and had blonde hair and misty blue eyes. She was slim and very pretty. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun and she was wearing a pair of jean short shorts and a blue shirt that matched her eyes. The shirt was a spaghetti strap shirt and she had on a denim jacket that cut off at her waist.

She glared at Albus and said, "Albus Potter I am tired of you not contacting me over the summer. If I have told you once I have told you a million times. I am your best friend and as such I have a right to speak with you." The girl said.

"Sorry Emma…I meant to write I really did, but I couldn't some stuff happened this summer." Albus told the girl.

"Stuff you can't tell your best friend. I am hurt Albus. I thought after last year you would have realized you can tell me anything. If not then I guess I misjudged you. I'll talk to you later Albus." Emma walked off. Albus looked hurt and guilty. He immediately ran off toward her and grasped her shoulders. Emma slapped him across the face and snapped, "Don't touch me!"

"Ow…damn girl." Albus said to her. But before he could say anything else she was walking off toward the train. Lily passed Albus and yelled, "Hey Jordans I suggest you get over here and apologize to my brother, before you regret that."

"Stay out of it Potter. At least I'm not the school slut." Emma snapped at her. She did turn around and storm back over to Lily. By now everyone was looking at the girls. Albus was trying to play mediator.

"Look who's talking at least I didn't hook up with every guy in the school and almost get knocked up by Malfoy." Lily snapped.

"I don't know why Black or anyone for that matter puts up with you. You are a good for nothing blood-traitor."

"Excuse me. I am a blood-traitor. Now I am not prejudice or anything and honestly I don't care where you came from, but if you are going to talk dirty then how about this one. At least I have a family who cares for me and not a dad who's in Azkaban and a mom who doesn't love me."

"Take that back Potter. We all know what your dad is."

"And what is that Jordans? A good person? Oo…I'm shaking in my little space boots."

"No we all know that he is having a secret affair with Luna Longbottom."

"Now you've gone too far. That is it you can make up lie after lie about me, but you don't go anywhere near my family." Lily told her and then she stormed forward and punched her in the face.

You could hear a loud crack and Emma yelled in pain. Lily went to walk away when Emma said, "Go to hell. And when you get there say hello to you good for nothing blood-traitor grandfather, mud-blood grandmother, and good for nothing werewolf."

Lily lost control. Lily turned around and tackled her to the ground. Lily was punching every inch of Emma she could reach. Lily didn't stop hitting the girl until finally someone pulled Lily off her by lifting her up around the waist. As the person held Lily she screamed, "You good for nothing bitch; I hope you rot in hell. No actually hell would be too nice for you." Lily cursed so loudly and colorfully that Emma actually got up and tried to limp away.

Emma didn't get far though when a woman who looked almost like and older clone of her came over and said, "Emma Jane Jordans what are you doing? Get on that train. And I also wanted to tell you that you are not to come home for the holidays. I am going on vacation and you will not me going."

Emma nodded and tears fell from her eyes.

Lily was finally calmed down and it was about 10 o'clock. When Harry looked at his daughter and said, "Lily what was that? You know better than to fight. I don't care who started it." Harry told his daughter when she went to protest.

Lily looked at her father and said, "Dad did you hear what she was saying? She accused you of having an affair with Luna. And listen to what she called grandma and grandpa not to mention what she said about Teddy's dad. How did you expect me to just sit and take it? You wouldn't have. You would have done worse than I did. You have done worse. Mum told me about what you did to Scorpious's dad. You beat him to a bloody pulp."

"She has a point Harry." Ginny said.

"I don't care what I have done in the past it is not okay to fight with another student. I understand you and her don't see eye to eye, but that is still not an excuse." Harry told his daughter, then he turned to his wife and said, "And please don't goat her on. Gin, you know I regret that day. I never should have beat up Draco. It was not okay, and you know it."

Ginny nodded and Harry turned back to his daughter, "Listen Lily I don't want you fighting this year. Last year you got suspended for two weeks because you beat up Emma. This has to stop. I was never suspended for beating up a kid. So try to avoid her or do whatever it takes. Understand?"

Lily nodded and hugged her dad. Harry hugged his daughter back and whispered, "Be good this year Lilyflower." Again Lily just nodded.

The group gave hugs and kisses and said their goodbyes, then, got on the train. The train pulled out of the station and everybody smiled. They were off to Hogwarts.

The group was smiling and messing around when the door opened and girl with honey brown curly hair came running in the door. She had brown eyes and a tan skinned. She looked worried and said, "Lily…Lily…come quick. Scorpious is making trouble with your cousin. What's his name? Red hair and blue eyes."

"Hugo." Lily said. She jumped up and ran following the girl with her family and friends behind her. When she came to a compartment it had Scorpious Malfoy, Taylor Goyle, and Zeth Crabbe. Zeth and Taylor were holding Hugo in place while Scorpious taunted Hugo, and every once in a while punching him in the face, stomach, or kicking him in the legs.

Lily busted in the compartment and said, "Let him go, Malfoy."

"What are you going to do about it Potter?" Malfoy asked.

"I will cause you severe pain if you don't leave my cousin alone, so back off now." Lily snapped.

Malfoy laughed and punched Hugo again. Lily was ready and she grabbed his arm and twisted it. Malfoy yelled out in pain, but silencing charms had already been placed. Lily smirked and growled, "You will leave my cousin alone or I break it."

"Break it Potter. You don't have the guts." Malfoy sneered. Lily smiled evilly and twisted harder and Malfoy yelled again saying, "Okay…Okay. You got it Potter. I won't mess with him anymore." Lily smiled sweetly and let him up. Malfoy then nodded to Zeth and Taylor and they let go of Hugo who collapsed to the floor then Lily quickly let them pass.

Lily smirked again and went over to Hugo. She grasped him gently by the shoulders and said, "Are you alright Hugo?" When Hugo nodded Lily smiled at her cousin and said, "Well come on I have some stuff to clean up these cuts and bruises. Plus it looks like you might have a broken wrist. I can heal that too. So come on."

"Alright Lily." Hugo said quietly and let his cousin lead him back to her compartment. The brown head girl who had told them of Hugo's issue followed them back and when they returned she said, "I'll see you later Hugo. I am sorry I didn't get to you quicker."

"Don't worry about it Monica. I am alright. Talk to you later." Hugo told her.

Monica Herrell smiled, kissed Hugo's cheek, and left the compartment saying, "If you need anything Hugo let me know." Hugo nodded and leaned back his head accidently moving his wrist in the process. Hugo hissed and squeezed his eyes tight.

Lily moved to her bag and pulled out a suitcase. She opened it and pulled out a jar of yellow mucky salve. She then pulled out a splint and a wrap. She wrapped and splinted his wrist. He hissed in pain, but then the pain passed and everything was okay.

Lily carefully pulled off her cousin's shirt. She looked at the bruises and cuts and winced. She unscrewed the lid of the jar and pulled out her soft brush. She got some of the salve on the brush and applied it to the cuts and bruises on his back, arms, and chest. When she was done she placed everything in her suitcase and pulled out two potions. She handed them both to Hugo and said, "Take those."

Hugo had learned it was best to simply do as he was told when it came to Lily and downed them both. He immediately felt all pain leave his body and his eyes started to droop. Lily conjured a pillow and placed a drying charm on his back. When his back was dry from all the salve she laid him down on the pillow and let him sleep there.

Lily had grown up living with an Auror for a dad and an excellent Healer for a mum. Her mom had always taught her how to take care of an injury and what to do. Her mum had gotten her a healers kit when she was about 13 and kept it stalked full of everything for her. Lily took it everywhere. When she wasn't learning to heal from her mum she was learning defense from her dad. Her dad always wanted her to be able to protect herself. She always practiced defense and was the best in her class.

Lily then put everything away and sat down. The Children watched her carefully and asked, "How did you learn to take care of him?" Zelda asked.

"My mum always taught me what to do. I can heal or at least take care of it as well as any healer in St. Mungo's. My dad taught me defense as well. Whatever side I am on in a fight is the stronger side because I am the perfect weapon. I can defend myself and others as well as heal them in a time of need." Lily told her.

"Well that will be nice to have when we go up against Poseidon. Anyone else in your family like you?" Zelda asked.

"No not at all. My two oldest brothers are extremely good in defense. They have both beaten my dad with a wand and without a wand by themselves, but they don't know a thing about healing except for simple things like small burns, cuts, and bruises. And well Albus is like James and Teddy only not quite at their level. I am at my mom's level at healing and my dad's level at defense."

"That is excellent."

"Thank you." Lily told her and the compartment sat in silence with me every once in a while checking over Hugo when the compartment door opened and there in the doorway stood Rose Weasley.

Rose saw her younger brother and went over to him quickly. She was about to touch him when Lily spoke, "Don't Rose. He is fine, but he does need to rest. And you know as well as I do that he will sleep through anything unless someone touches him, then he is up for hours."

"You've taken care of him? I just now heard about what happened and when I got down there Monica said that you had gotten him, so I came here." Rose asked.

"Yes, Rose. I have taken care of him. He's fine as I told you." Lily told her cousin. Rose nodded and then hugged Lily and left the compartment saying, "Tell him I will see him at Hogwarts and to next time be more careful. Love you, Lily and thanks." Again Lily nodded and the group sat down to enjoy the rest of the ride.

When the group arrived at Hogwarts Lily grabbed her travel bag and slung it over her back, before walking out of the compartment. Hugo had been woken up and changed about 10 minutes beforehand and was standing with his things as well.

With a smile the group walked up the path toward the carriages to take them up to the castle. Lily again simply smiled and got into a carriage. The Children rode in one by themselves and the students rode in the other. Hugo had run off to find his friends and the last the group saw of him he was talking to his sister, Rose.

When the group got to the castle they filed out and went to the Great Hall. When they got to the huge wooden double doors. The Children went up to their rooms, because they were extremely tired. The students looked at each other and grinned mischievously.

Outside there was a group of animals, in a crouched position, in the shadows. They watched as the students filed in and the doors again were shut. Then they saw the final students enter the doors and they still waited until the sorting was through. After a few minutes a small brown and black jackal moved forward quickly and quietly snuck into the Great Hall.

The animals still waited until the jackal returned. When it returned it nodded once and the white wolf nodded to the others. It seemed they were silently agreeing on something. The wolf them ran toward the huge wooden double doors and pushed them open with its front legs. The doors opened with a bang and the animals took off down the aisles. There was an extremely large white wolf, and white lion, a brown cougar, and a brown and black jackal.

The wolf and lion ran to the front of the hall and paced in front of the first years. The first years looked terrified of the animals. The wolf snarled and growled at the first year Slytherins while the cougar snapped a couple of times at the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. The white lion ran forward and dove over the Gryffindor table. The 6th years were used to seeing these animals, but the others were not except for the familiar DADA, Astronomy, and Transfiguration teachers.

Everyone watched at the animals teased the kids until finally the wolf howled and the animals all quickly met her at the front of the Hall. The animals nodded at each other and transformed. There where the animals had just stood was Lily, Albus, Nick, and Juventus. They all stood there and then Lily spoke, "To all first years beware. The animals you just met don't take to kindly to first years."

No one spoke that is until a first year Slytherin stood up and said, "You can't do anything to us it's against the rules."

"Apparently you really don't know who we are or learned anything from the performance. We take pride in detention. Now we know where the line is, but teasing first years or tackling one to the ground for fun is not to the line yet. And if you think the teachers approve of this little show you are mistaken." Lily said coldly.

No one spoke at first and the first year sat down. Then all of a sudden the new DADA teacher stood up and yelled, "Lilian Marie and Albus Severus Potter!"

The DADA teacher yelled as the Astronomy teacher yelled, "Juventus Blake and Nicolas Jackson Black!"

The group winced. They knew those voices. They each turned slowly and connected with the eyes of their fathers. Lily and Albus winced again and tried to speak, but Harry spoke first. "Lilian Marie Potter you and Albus Severus Potter are in so much trouble. Now both of you get some food and go up to your rooms. I will be up later, now GO!" Lily and Albus gulped and grabbed some food from the table and practically ran from the hall. Harry then turned to McGonagall and said, "Sorry, Professor please continue."

Sirius Black was furious, but impressed. He looked at his sons and spoke in a low and dangerous voice he only used when he was furious beyond furious. "Nick, Juventus I want you both to go up to the common room and after dinner I will come up with Harry and we will have a little talk. I will also bring you something to eat. Now go." They both quickly left the hall and followed Lily and Albus. Sirius then turned to McGonagall and spoke, "My greatest apologies, Professor please continue."

"That is quite alright, Professors Black and Potter. I am quite sure you will keep a reign on your children." McGonagall said. Sirius and Harry nodded and McGonagall continued, "Well students welcome and welcome back to Hogwarts for another year. First off I would like to introduce our newest professors. Welcome Professors Black, Potter, Potter, and Black! Professors Harry and Ginny Potter will be teaching DADA. Professor Sirius Black will be teaching Astronomy. And Professor Lauren Black will be teaching Transfiguration. Now I would also like to announce that the four students you found standing up here and tormenting the first years will be – hopefully – kept a tighter rein on, so please don't fear them. The Potters and Blacks like to take after their grandfather and fathers. Now please enjoy the feast."

When McGonagall sat down cheers erupted. Then the feast began.


	11. Training Of A Love Child

Lily and Albus were sitting around the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room when Nick and Juventus entered the room. Lily and Albus looked up from their planning on Lily said, "Hey you guys too?"

"Yea you should have heard Dad. I thought he was really going to ground us for a second. That is usually Mom's forte, but I guess he was really angry." Nick said as he sat down by Lily and wrapped his arm around her.

"So what do you guys got for the first prank?" Juventus asked.

"Nothing much, because now that our parents are back we have to think completely off what we have ever done before. We have to go beyond anything we have ever done before because they know our normal stuff." Lily said.

"I agree. So what are we going to do?" Nick asked.

"Well I think that we should do a prank in our animal forms. We have never done something like that." Albus said.

"Maybe not our forms, but other people. How about we turn the Great Hall into a zoo?" Juventus suggested.

"That would work only that our parents would get that because we did that last year at Christmas. We need to do something we have never done before." Lily said.

"Oh yea. Well then I got nothing." Juventus said.

They all sat there thinking when finally Lily said, "I got it. How about we transport everyone to into the lake. Like we charm all the classroom doors to send all the students and teachers to the lake. The girls clothes will change into skimpy bikinis and the guys will change into swimming trunks. And so no one's school stuff get ruined we will send their bags back to their beds. What do you think?"

"Awesome idea. And that is something we have never done before. Let's do it in two weeks. That will give us time to look up all the spells we need. And we got the Marauder's Map and invisibility cloak, plus all the books the Marauders recorded everything they did. So we can look through those." Nick said.

"Alright, so here what we'll do Nick and I will look up transfer spells and you and Albus can look through the old Marauder journals to see if you can find anything that could be helpful." Lily said to Juventus. Juventus nodded and then the group sat around joking and laughing. They talked about what they thought their training would be like and that sort of thing.

Finally the porthole opened and the students filled the room. Everyone split to their rooms, except for Rose and Hugo. The two came over and sat with the four. Rose smiled and said, "You know Uncle Harry is totally pissed."

"I am sure he is, but I will simply remind him that it was him who told us he loved it we were just like him." Lily said with a smirk.

Albus nodded and asked, "What about Mum?"

"Aunt Ginny was holding back laughs and told us that she would try to calm down Uncle Harry." Hugo said.

"Go Mum. That is great. So how's Sirius?"

"Sirius and Lauren are so pissed. Lauren said she can't believe that her sons were involved in this. Then she flipped out on Sirius and said maybe they should do some spell on you two." Rose said to Nick and Juventus. Then she continued, "But that was when Sirius calmed down slightly so that he could calm down Lauren. It was bad though I thought Lauren was gonna flip out and come up here herself."

When Rose had quit talking the porthole opened and in came the parents. Rose and Hugo looked up and when they saw the faces of the parents they excused themselves for bed. The four sat and waited as their parents all sat down in front of them.

Silence and then Harry stood up and waved his wand. He whispered a spell and Albus looked at Lily and asked, "Spell?"

"Silencing spell." Lily told him and Albus gulped. They both knew it was never good when Harry had to use a silencing spell to keep others from hearing. They both gulped again and waited when Harry turned around they heard Harry take a deep calming breath and muttered, "Merlin help me."

Harry turned to his children and spoke, "What has gotten into you two? Do you realize you terrified the first years? What you did was unacceptable. What do you have to say for yourselves?" Ginny was sitting there quietly waiting.

Albus was never one to stand up to his dad, but Lily on the other hand was definite. She immediately jumped up to her and her brothers defense and said, "We thought you would be proud of us. You should have known we would never hurt one of the first years. You are always saying how it is so great we are like you, and you, Aunt Manni (Hermione), and Uncle Ron did much worse to the first years. You all turned their faces bright bubblegum pink. So don't you yell at us."

"Lilian Marie you will not talk to me like that." Harry told his daughter sternly.

"You did far worse than me and Al have ever done. You need to stop it and relax. We would never do anything to cause permanent danger or harm." Lily yelled at her dad as she stood up. Albus was looking at Lily in utter horror.

Harry looked at her and yelled, "Don't you dare bring that up, Lilian. Don't you dare. I have never done anything that didn't help someone else or save myself. Now go up to your room."

Lily knew she had went too far and tried to say something, "Dad I-"

"Go Lily." Harry told his daughter in a quiet tone. Lily turned and walked up the stairs with Albus leaving the room just as fast. Harry collapsed on the couch and sat there waiting for Sirius to start yelling. He didn't have to wait long when he heard Sirius start in.

"I am so disappointed in the both of you. I can't believe the two of you would do something like this. If it wasn't for your mother you both would never have the ability to transform again. I'm so angry with the two of you…" Sirius trailed off. He stood there for a second just looking at his sons when finally Nick spoke.

"Dad, we are sorry we scared you and made you angry, but you should know that we would never hurt the first years. Dad we just wanted to have some fun and warn them that they will be pranked." Nick told his dad.

"It's alright Nick, and I understand what you wanted. And I know that you would never hurt the first years, you, Juventus, Lily or Albus. But Nick those first years don't know that. They were terrified. You should have seen their faces." Sirius said.

"We're sorry." Was all Nick said, then Sirius nodded and said, "Go to bed. Get plenty of sleep, because you have classes tomorrow."

Nick and Juventus nodded and walked from the room to their rooms. As his sons left Sirius also collapsed on the couch beside his raven haired godson. Sirius looked over at him and said, "Don't you think you might have been a little hard on Lily?"

"Of course I do. I just yelled at my little girl. That is my baby girl I just screamed at for something that made me so proud it isn't even funny, but they still broke rules so she had to be punished. They had to be punished." Harry told Sirius. "And Albus won't stand up to me. He never has. Which is odd because I am not sure where he gets that. All of my kids (including Teddy) will stand up to me if they think they're, but not Al. He just sits there and takes it."

"Honey believe it or not he gets it from you. Think about it if you did something and you knew you were going to get in trouble what did you do? You sat there and took it, because you knew you deserved it. And even if you didn't deserve it you sometimes just sat there." Ginny told her green eyed husband.

Harry nodded and then spoke, "You know all our kids are like me it isn't even funny, but you see me more in Lily."

"I know honey. Albus is just like me and Lily is just like you. Then there is James and he is the perfect mix. Teddy is so much like Remus and Tonks. Studious, caring, quiet, and mysterious like Remus. Then anyone who really knows Teddy sees that he is wild, clumsy, fun, and protective like Tonks. Then what he has in common with both of them is his huge heart."

Harry nodded and then Sirius spoke, "I know what you mean Harry. Juventus is so much like Lauren, funny, good looking, sweet, kind hearted, and forgiving. Then there is Nick who is just like me stubborn, arrogant, good looking, loyal to his friends, and hatred against his enemies."

The group and decided to leave the common room and go to their respectable quarters.

The next morning was classes and training. It was Monday so they all had training today just at different times. It was 5:30am (at dawn) and Nick was sleeping when someone sneaked into his room. Snoring lightly the mystery person pulled her cloak up to hide her face and pulled out her dagger. Placing the dagger against his neck the person spoke, "Awake." It was an order and the sleeping Nick obeyed without realizing it. The voice then spoke again, "Get up."

Nick obeyed like he had no control over himself. Next Nick was ordered to get his weapons and get in his training uniform. That was when Nick snapped out of it and he pretended to still be under the person's power. Nick changed and placed all his weapons in the right place. Then he obeyed the person when she said, "Follow." Through this all the dagger never left Nick's throat.

Nick was led outside to the grounds. When they got near the center of the grounds the person pulled the dagger from Nick's neck and went to stab it in his back. That was when Nick turned quickly and began to fight. He had never fought with his powers, but he had to try. He did not know this person and it could be dangerous.

After what seemed like hours of fighting Nick turned quickly and shot fire around his body and shot it out toward his attacker. The attacker caught the fire and twisted it in her hands and around her body like vines. They then shot the flames back at Nick.

Then twisted around Nick and trapped him in chains. Nick yelled out and collapsed to the ground. When he was on the ground the person stood over him and pulled the head of the cloak off to reveal…Zelda.

She looked down on Nick and said, "Well done for your first time. I was surprised when you conjured the flames. We will be working on both of your elements, and after a few lessons you will know which will be your main element. This first attack was to see how you do on a surprise attack and not knowing who the person was. Hence the reason for the cloak. With me so far?"

"Yea." Nick said as he stood up.

"Good, okay you need to get comfortable fighting in a cloak, because it helps a lot. It is more difficult, but you will need to know how. The next thing you have to do learn is how to use your surroundings. Whether you caught it or not, but when I was turning the flames in my hands I was using the heat of the sun. I know that sounds odd, because the sun is just coming up so why not do this at noon when the sun is at its peak. Well the reason for that is water. Your other element is water and you water power is weakest at the suns most powerful so we balance it out at dawn." Zelda explained.

"Got it. So what are we going to do next today?"

"You will learn to feel the heat of the sun and coldness of the lowering moon. It is important that you know how to do this, and you need to know when to use what. You will always feel more comfortable in your main element, but you may not be able to always use it. Like if your main element is Fire you won't be able to use it at midnight, because it will be too weak to do much good. Or if you main element is Water you won't be able to use it at noon because it will be to weak. Understand?"

"Yea."

"Alright then let's start." Zelda told him and the training lesson began.

After Nick's session he met with his friends in the Great Hall for breakfast. When he came in Lily looked at his happy, yet tired, face and asked, "What's up with you?"

"Training session this morning. Remember you have one this evening." Nick told her with a smile as he dug into his eggs. Lily smiled and nodded before digging into her breakfast.

"Well my lesson comes at noon. My training lesson won't last long because of classes." Albus said.

"Speaking of classes we got to go or we'll be late for Potions." Juventus said.

The group nodded and got up and headed out to Potions class. When they reached the Potions room they walked in to find everyone against the wall. The four students looked around and walked over to the others. Lily found her friends Riley and Brendon. "Hey Riley what's going on?"

"New partners." Riley answered.

"Oh great. So who do you guys want?"

"We really don't care, but we all know you want Nick." Riley said.

"Shut it Riles. I do not care who I get as long as it isn't a Slytherin." Lily told her. Riley smiled sweetly and shook her head.

Lily was about to say something when the door opened and Professor Slughorn walked in and spoke, "Welcome everyone now let's see it is time for partners. L. Potter and Malfoy. Black and Black. Higgins (Riley) and A. Potter. Jacobs (Brendon) and Snape." Everyone else was sorted and the class began working on their potions.

Class seemed to fly by for Lily, and when her potions were done she cleaned up and was dismissed. Working with Malfoy was the worst thing ever, but Lily being Lily ignored him and only talked when it was absolutely necessary.

Leaving potions Lily went on to Charms where the class worked on more complex charms and Lily accidently turned her brothers hair green. The morning passed in a blur for Lily and before she knew it, it was time for lunch.

When Lily entered the Great Hall she noticed that her mother was sitting alone and her father was missing from the head table. She looked up at her mother and their eyes met for a second and, then, she looked away and started to eat. Lily moved quickly to her brother, and when she got to him she saw tears was in his eyes. Lily swallowed hard and tried to speak when Albus looked up at her and she saw the despair in his eyes. He tried to speak, but couldn't and looked down.

Finally Lily couldn't take the pain in her brothers eyes or the tears she was trying to hold in so she ran from the Hall and straight to the grounds and the lake of Hogwarts. When she got their she collapsed on the ground and started to cry, not knowing what she was crying for, but it had to be bad if Albus couldn't even talk. After sitting by the lake for about an 20 minutes crying she laid down on the cool grass and fell asleep.


	12. Training Of A Cursed Child

After hours of sleeping Lily awoke to a cool breeze against her face. She groggily opened her eyes and sat up looking around and noticing it was nearing dinner and she got up quickly running toward the school know everyone was probably worried. She remembered seeing the pain in her mother's and brother's eyes. She entered the entrance hall and went to walk toward the Great Hall, she was about to enter when she heard her name being called in a sorrowful voice, "Lily."

Lily turned toward the voice and saw Nick coming toward her. Lily looked at him and saw the same pain she saw in her brother's eyes. She went to turn and run when Nick grabbed her and said, "No more running, love. You have to see this."

Lily tried to pull away, but Nick just held her tight. Didn't he see that she wasn't ready to face whatever was wrong? She couldn't do this. She tried again and this time she felt a presence surround her and calm her slightly, she was about to question it when a voice filled her mind, _Calm my child, you can face this. Calm my child_.

Lily calmed lightly, but questioned the voice, _who are you? What are you? Where are you?_

_I am your guardian and protector. I am not a what, and I am in everything around you except people others than Nemesis. I am the first Cursed Child. _The voice said. Lily looked around but saw nothing. She should fear it but for some reason it calmed her. Was this real? Not knowing, Lily decided this would be a question for Nemesis.

She finally quit struggling against Nick and allowed him to pull her to wherever he chose. Closing her eyes she calmed herself and in no time they were entering the Hospital Wing. She looked around and saw that her entire family and friends were in the room. She then noticed a bed on the other side of the room surrounded by a white screen. Looking closer she found her brother lying on the bed, Teddy.

Lily gasped and pulled from Nick running to her brother, but before she got close enough Nemesis grabbed her and said, "You can't get to close. Teddy is for some reason reacting to the wolf different this month."

"Will he be okay?" Lily asked as she struggled to free herself from Nemesis's hold. During the scene there was a famous raven haired green eyed man standing to the side of the room watching the scene before him unfold. He could see his daughter was in pain about her brother. For the first time since the Final Battle, Harry Potter didn't know how something would end.

A few hours had passed and Teddy still hadn't woken up. Lily was a mess and Harry hadn't spoken a word to anyone. Finally Lily got up and walked over to her father. The two still hadn't patched up since the argument the first night at Hogwarts.

When Lily got over to him she sat down on the edge of the bed and neither of them spoke. Lily was about to speak when Harry, "Don't Lily." Lily didn't know what to say. She knew he had been angry, but she had no idea he would tell her to leave him. She went to try again when Harry spoke again, "I know I let him down. I know I am a bad godfather."

Lily couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her father was not a bad godfather. He didn't let Teddy down. How could Harry believe that? She grabbed his hand and looked him in the eyes saying, "No Dad. How could you think you let Teddy or Uncle Remus down? How could you think you are a bad godfather? Teddy will wake up and he will be fine."

Harry didn't speak he just sat there staring ahead until Nemesis came over to father and daughter and spoke, "The cursed child is right. You are a wonderful godfather and Teddy will be fine." Harry still didn't speak he just sat there and looked at the white screen surrounding Teddy's bed. Lily didn't know what to do or say until Sirius came over and did the same thing he always did.

He motioned for Nemesis to leave and took Lily gently by the arm and pulled lightly. Lily stood up and looked at Sirius with tears in her eyes and Sirius embraced her. Lily cried into Sirius's chest and Sirius just held her and let her cry. Finally, Lily pulled away and tried to force a smile. Obviously she didn't succeed when Sirius kissed her head and said, "It will be alright Lily-bear."

Sirius hadn't called her, her grandmother's nickname since she was a little girl. Lily-bear had been what Sirius called Lily (I) when she started hanging out with the Marauders. When Lily (II) was born and named Lily; Sirius told Ginny, _She's going to have Lily-bear's spirit._ Lily nodded and walked off toward James. When she got there James picked her up and swung her around like she was a little girl again and then they sat down to talk.

Sirius watched James try to cheer Lily up, but the fact was she wouldn't cheer up until Harry was talking to her again. Unfortunately for her Harry was set on being stubborn and had convinced himself that he was a bad godfather and had let Remus down. Sirius sighed in exhaustion and sat down. He was definitely getting too old for this.

Sirius sat down and waited for Harry to speak. After he was freed he raised Harry with Remus's help. They had become the most awkward family ever. Well living with Harry you learned one big thing; he didn't talk if you pushed. So Sirius would wait.

Minutes passed and Harry stayed silent. Sirius waited patiently and finally, when he was about to get up and leave Harry and come back later he heard his godson say in a quiet voice, "What do I do? Tell me what to do?"

Before Sirius said anything he pulled Harry into an embrace and held him tightly. Harry didn't cry, speak, or shake he just let Sirius hold him. After minutes Sirius pulled back and said, "You make sure you are there for your family and friends and you stand strong for Teddy. Teddy will wake up he will be fine. It is just the Lupin gene being difficult. You know how Moony was always being difficult."

"You're sure?" Harry asked quietly.

"Yes, I'm sure." Sirius told Harry and the reaction was immediate. Harry straightened up and ran a hand through his hair. Sirius stood up and smiled at Harry strongly. Sirius nodded his head once and Harry walked over to the front of the wing. Everyone turned their head to Harry and he spoke, "Alright, first I would like to point out that my depression was none of your fault. Next I would like to say that all the students currently in the room I want to go to class unless Madam Pomphrey has told you otherwise. Everyone nodded and those told to leave left the room and went to class. Lily was the last to leave and when she looked up at her father he smiled at her and nodded for her to go, and they would talk later. She nodded and went on to class.

When the children had left Harry walked toward the adults and said, "Alright next I want all of you to go get cleaned up and dressed. Ginny you are to go to our quarters and lay down. You are pregnant, so no arguing." Ginny went to protest but that last line silenced her and she kissed her husband before leaving with everyone else. Harry moved over to the bed and sat down beside Teddy. Harry sat there in silence just looking at Teddy. He didn't move until he felt his hand being gently squeezed. Harry looked at Teddy's face quickly to find Teddy groggily opening his eyes. Harry quickly hugged Teddy and said, "Thank Merlin you're awake. How do you feel Teddy?"

"I'm okay. How about you? And where are we Dad?" Teddy asked. Teddy had always called Harry Dad, but he knew the truth. Harry and Ginny had sat down with Teddy when he was 6 years old and explained to Teddy that Harry wasn't his real dad, but his godfather.

Harry sighed and said, "We're in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts, Teddy. And I'm fine now that you're awake."

"What happened all I remember is feeling like I was being taken over and then passing out." Teddy said.

"Teddy the wolf in you is reacting differently this month. We were afraid that you wouldn't wake up, but that doesn't matter since you are awake. You act more like your father every day." Harry chuckled and Teddy smiled.

Teddy had inherited Remus' werewolf gene, but it had never been a problem. The healers had told Harry and Ginny that the gene would never activate and he would never change, but he might feel a little sick around the full moon.

Just at that moment Madam Pomphrey entered and bustled over to Teddy. When she got there she waved her wand over him over and over so many times that it made Harry a little dizzy. Finally she stopped and said, "Teddy will be fine. It seems what happened was he was injected some way with black diamond."

"What's black diamond?" Harry asked.

"It's a liquid that was used when witches and wizards first started. It's used to be used to activate a werewolf's gene to make them go crazy. If I didn't get it out of his system then it would have killed him." Madam Pomphrey said.

"So he will be fine?"

"Yes, he will be fine. In fact if he takes it easy he can leave as soon as I extract the liquid. Lucky for us it hasn't reached his gene yet."

Teddy and Harry nodded and the healer set to work. After about an hour Teddy was ready to leave the wing.

A few days after the whole Teddy issue and it was Wednesday at Twilight. Lily got up from studying and met Nemesis outside to train. When she got there she found Nemesis standing there ready. Lily walked forward to her and when she got there she waited. Nemesis smiled and said, "Alright lets work on the balance of light and dark."

"That is why we must train at Twilight. Twilight is the most balanced time of the day. It is when the darkness starts to set in and the light starts to fade away. You will be your strongest at Twilight. Now let's start trying to teach you to morph your light to dark."

Lily nodded and Nemesis continued, "Close your eyes, and think of the light leaving. Feel your light power dim and your darkness get stronger. Let it free."

As Nemesis talked Lily did everything she said. She could feel the light dimming and the darkness growing in strength. She was trying to grab a hold of it and control it but it was getting away. Lily quickly reached out with her mind and wrapped it around her hand. Just then it escaped and she lost complete control.

Just then out of Lily's hand came a whirl of darkness. Nemesis gasped and put out her hands and made a circular motion so light soared from her hands and to the darkness warping around it to control it. The darkness surrounded Lily and blew Nemesis backwards into a tree.

Nemesis yelled out and sent a stream of white light into the sky that spelled out Aeolus. She then called upon her magic again and fought to calm Lily's magic.

Lily screamed in pain and fought to gain control of her magic. _What have I done? _Was all she could think. Lily screamed again and yelled, "NEMESIS HELP!" Nemesis got on her feet and started shooting light over and over until she heard a voice behind her shout, "Nem what happened?"

Nemesis couldn't talk she just kept throwing light at Lily. Aeolus picked up on the issue and started fighting the darkness with light. After a bit they had control over the darkness. Lily gasped and collapsed to her knees. Nemesis ran over to her and touched her face. She ran her hands over her face as she spoke in a different language. When Lily didn't answer she said, "Aeolus help me. Something isn't right."

Aeolus went over to Lily and closed his eyes and called upon the winds. The winds searched her body and reported back, _the core is over whelmed._ Aeolus reached the magical core of Lily and wrapped the winds around it. The winds began to put her core at ease and soon Aeolus was leaving Lily's body. Aeolus smiled down at the girl and stood up.

Nemesis smiled and said, "I think that's enough for today."

"No, if I don't work longer than an hour everyday then I will never get this. I'm fine let's try again." Lily protested. Nemesis was about to speak when Aeolus said, "You are progressing very quickly. I give you a week before you have all your magic mastered. The Cursed Child is always the fastest to learn. Calm yourself and don't over exert yourself."

Lily nodded and Nemesis said, "Come, let's go inside."

Lily nodded again and went to follow when she remembered the voice she had heard a few days ago when she was afraid of what would happen to Teddy. She turned to Nemesis and said, "Umm…Nemesis can I ask you something?"

"Anything, what is bothering you?" Nemesis replied.

"That day with Teddy, I got all worked up and worried and a voice spoke to me, she said that she is always around me in everything around me except people. Well except people not including you. She said she was the first Cursed Child. Do you hear her?"

"Ah…you have heard Clarence, but we call her Claire. Yes, I hear her. She comes when I need her the most. Apparently you needed her. You see when Claire died she wanted to keep in contact with her heirs so to speak. So she cast a spell on her blood before she died. She can roam the world where ever her heirs are. She can speak with them, but she can't enter people. She can only enter objects and animals, Claire will call you her child most of the time, but if you are delusional she will call you Cursed Child. She will never call you Lily."

Lily nodded and the three went inside the castle. Lily walked with Nemesis and Aeolus to their quarters and said goodbye, continuing on her way to Gryffindor Tower. When she entered she saw that everyone was sitting around; wanting to talk about her training session, but she just waved them off and went up to her dorm, changing and crawling into bed.

Thinking of what Aeolus said she wondered how she was picking up on everything so well. It was just natural. Lily then succumbed to darkness.


	13. Training Of A Stone & Free Child

A few days had passed and it was midnight. Aeolus had just entered the grounds with a boy when the wind picked up quickly and started to swirl around Aeolus and the boy. This was the fourth or fifth training session Juventus had had and he was moving quickly. Lily was the best of the group and definitely moving quicker than the rest of them, but the rest of them weren't far behind.

Juventus followed Aeolus until he stopped and the winds died down gently. Juventus could tell they were being controlled the question to him was, whether they were being controlled by him or Aeolus.  
>Juventus was about to ask when Aeolus turned quickly and the wind stopped.<p>

No breeze or wind blew at all. Juventus stopped breathing for a moment; no matter how hard he tried he couldn't breathe like normal. _What's happening? Why can't I breathe? _Juventus began to panic when he couldn't breathe. Finally the wind started and Juventus sucked in his breath.

"That is what I want to change. That is what we will be working on. You have become very transversal between you two elements but it seems to me that you rely on the wind and air around you to breathe. You must pull your strength from more than that. That is why you could not breathe and I could. I was breathing from the light of the moon.

We learned in our first lesson that it was important not to become controlled and ruled by one element. That is what has happened. Air has taken over light slightly, starting with your breathing." Aeolus told his student.

Anger over took Juventus when he heard this. He had let something this trivial stand in his way. His breathing, really? Anger was washed away when Aeolus began to speak again.

"What I am going to do, is I am going to stop the wind and air again this time when you feel as if you can't breathe I want you to reach out to your light magic and use it to fuel you strength to breathe."

Juventus nodded and Aeolus stopped the wind. This time when the feeling hit him that he couldn't breathe he grabbed his magic and reached for the light. It began to fuel his strength, but he still couldn't breathe.

Juventus gripped the magic and kept trying until finally his lungs screamed in pain and pleaded for air. He was about to give up when Aeolus moved the air and he was able to breathe. Aeolus let him catch his breath and motioned for him to sit. Juventus sat down and breathed deeply for a while until finally he said, "Let's try again."

Aeolus nodded and the two stood once more and training continued. Once again Aeolus stopped the wind and Juventus reached for his light magic to fuel his strength to breathe. He fought and fought until finally he got a tiny bit of hair. That was when Aeolus gave the wind back and Juventus began to breathe again.

This continued six more times and Juventus still could only get small bits of air, when Aeolus stopped and said, "That's enough for tonight. Go get some sleep. Tomorrow is a Friday. I want you to work more on using light than air. Understood?" Juventus nodded and the two walked back up to the castle.

It was the next day and Juventus walked down to the Great Hall lighting darker areas of the hallways when he tripped and a heard a sneer. Juventus jumped up and put his hands out in front of him waiting. Just then a black panther jumped out and tackled him to the ground Juventus, not realizing what it was, yelled and swished his hands blinding the panther with light. The panther yelped and jumped back and Juventus saw what it was. He groaned and said, "Mum, I could have really hurt you."

The panther transformed into Lauren and she chuckled to herself smiling at Juventus. "Honey I was just messing around."

"I know it's just I found out today that I am too reliant on my air magic. This isn't a good thing at all."

"You'll get it. Now come on let's go have some breakfast while the Al gets ready for his training lesson and you have classes today." Lauren smiled and Juventus followed his mother to the Great Hall. Smiling they entered and Lauren went up to the heads table while Juventus took a seat with his fellow Gryffindors.

He ate breakfast quickly and then went to class when the bell rang. Charms flew by along with Transfiguration and soon it was time for DADA. In entered the 6th and 7th year Gryffindors. When they walked in instead of finding the tables ready for notes and discussion they found the tables gone and a stadium in the room. Standing on the stadium stage was Harry and Ginny. Albus and Lily groaned and stood at the back of the large gathering group. Waiting for the class to quiet down Harry and Ginny twirled their wands in their hands.

When the students were quiet Harry spoke, "Well as you can see this will not be notes and discussion. We decided it was time for you to see a performed duel between two people who have been forced to really fight the dark arts.

You all know my story how I was The-Boy-Who-Lived and later became The Chosen One. Facing the dark arts in real life is not in a risk free environment. In this class room if you mess up you can just try again tomorrow well out in the real world it may not always be like that. I am not saying that there is an evil wizard killing people and we are in a war. I just want you all to be prepared.

Well in the Final Battle of the last war against Voldemort there were students such as yourselves that fought. I want you to see what we mean. So what is going to happen is I have spent the last few months creating a Deatheater." Harry said. The students all looked wide eyed. They had all heard the stories and knew that Deatheaters were horrible excuses for wizards and witches.

Harry looked around and then continued, "This Deatheater will use every curse know to our kind and many of them will be dark. She will use unforgivable and dark spells and hexes. The Killing curse will stun you, the Torture Curse will be a tickling charm that will be held on you for as long as they want, and the Imperious Curse will be a confundus charm."

Harry nodded to Ginny and she continued. You will each be fighting against this Deatheater. She is replicated off an actual Deatheater from the war against Voldemort. The personality and everything, I and Professor Potter will not be going against her because we know her style. We will start with Lily Potter."

Lily groaned and stepped forward only to find her mother and father gone only to be replaced by Bellatrix Lestrange. She gasped and Bellatrix took her chance and attacked. Lily noticed her mistake and began to duel.

Curse after curse flew back and forth between the opponents until finally Bellatrix yelled, "Crucio." Lily dodged it quickly and yelled back, "Stupefy."

Blocking the spell Bellatrix began to duel again and finally yelled, "Avada Kedavra." Turning on the spot Lily dodged again but failed and was hit in the shoulder. She fell to the ground and Bellatrix walked away when Harry pointed his wand to it and said "Deactivate," forcing Bellatrix to freeze and Ginny to revive her daughter.

Lily stood up and growled, "You've got to be kidding me. Ugh…I totally had her." Ginny smirked and said, "That was your first mistake. You have to understand that Deatheaters will always be one step ahead of you."

A girl with brown hair raised her hand and Harry called on her. She smiled and asked, "So how do you beat them if they are always one step ahead."

"That, Miss Williams, is difficult to answer. Everyone finds their own way. For me it was to keep calm head and use every spell I could think of and hope it was enough. Your way may be different, so let's try for you. Now step up Miss Williams and try your way against Bellatrix."

Miss Williams nodded and stepped up on the stage and Harry tapped Bellatrix saying "Activate," and the two began to duel.

By the end of class everyone had went up against 'Bellatrix' and all had been defeated. While someone was dueling the rest of the class was taking notes and homework was to come up with three ways to defeat Bellatrix until the next class period.

Harry was just finishing assigning homework when the bell rang and Harry and Ginny turned to clean up the dueling area and set up for the next class. Albus motioned for Lily, Nick, and Juventus to go on and walked up to his parents.

Albus looked at his dad stand tall and his mother's quick movements with her wand and he sighed. Hearing a sigh Harry turned quickly with his wand firmly in hand. Upon seeing his son he smiled and shook his head saying, "What is it, Al?"

"I just noticed that the way you and mum work." Albus started, but tried to talk again and shut up.

Harry looked at his wife and then back at his son and noticed that Albus was avoiding eye contact. Harry put a hand on his son's shoulder and asked, "What's wrong, Al?"

"What if I can't do it? What if I'm not strong enough?" Albus asked.

"Can't do what?"

"What if I can't defeat Poseidon, even with the help of the others? What if I don't master my powers in time?"

Harry walked over to Albus and said, "I know exactly how you feel, Al. I was so scared of that when I found out I was destined to defeat Voldemort. You don't have to worry, Albus, because you will do great." Albus nodded and Harry said, "Alright, now go on and grab some lunch and got to your training session."

"Alright Al, let's start with moving, picking up, and throwing a boulder. Concentrate on the boulder and focus on moving it to you and then picking it up to throw. When you have it in the air and use your hands to use the boulder's own energy and throw it." Loquis said.

Albus nodded, _sounds easy enough_. Using his energy and focusing he began to move the boulder. It moved to him and he lifted it from the ground, but when he went to throw it, it didn't move but fell to the ground. Albus growled and tried again. Not moving Albus gave up and said, "What the hell? Why can't I do it?"

"It takes time Albus. You have to be completely focused and make your movements precise. You'll get it. Try again." Loquis said.

Albus tried over and over and didn't get it. Finally he had tired himself out and Loquis said, "That's enough for tonight. You'll get it, but you can't tire yourself out every time you try something new. You have everything down, but this. Once you get this, you will be ready to fight me."


	14. Poseidon Shows Himself

_Author's note: okay, it seems I have read and looked at some of my chapters and it is moving a little fast for how quick the students are getting their powers mastered. So let me explain something. Lily, Albus, Nick, and Juventus were born these things so they already had the powers they just needed to develop and master them. The reason no one ever said anything is because it was Harry's and Sirius's kids they just figured it was advanced magic. _

_That is why it is moving so quick with them learning everything. They aren't really starting from scratch, but they haven't really mastered anything yet either. I hope that clears all that up. _

_And without further ado here is the next chapter!_

Albus had taken in what Loquis had said and was practicing outside of their lessons but as lessons and passed he still wasn't getting it. Soon all the others had picked up on all their skills and were moving on to producing their _gifts_.

Each child had a gift and they just needed to introduce it and it would come naturally. There wasn't much training to it, so soon – very soon in fact – everyone else would be ready to fight their teachers and Albus was still behind. Loquis had told Albus not to worry and that it was always more difficult for the Stone Child to get this than anything else, but Albus was still furious at himself for not getting this down.

It was early Saturday morning and it was a Hogsmead weekend. The first one of the year and all the 3rd years and above was excited and ready to escape the castle walls for a while. Teachers and the Children were going along, though most did not know why.

Most people did not believe Poseidon was true. Most thought he was just a story, but to those who knew he was real they knew it was important for them to go with the students. McGonagall was one of the few who knew and believed. The old portrait of Albus Dumbledore was still behind her desk and Harry would spend hours on end talking with it, getting advice and help.

Now was another time when Harry Potter was walking the familiar corridors to speak with his old headmaster, mentor, and friend. He had told Ginny he would meet her at the Entrance hall with everyone else and had gone off. When he came to the stone gargoyle he raised his hand to it and said, "It seems just yesterday I was coming to you to ask your permission to pass old friend. Oh how I wish I could be in the presence of the real Dumbledore and speak with him. To hear the familiar 'enter' when I would knock on that old gryphon knocker, or to decline the lemon drop he would offer every time I would be in his presence. But those times are gone and now I must once again come to see that old portrait of Albus Dumbledore."

When Harry had finished speaking the gargoyle seemed to look at him though it didn't move or smile. The gargoyle then leaped aside at once and allowed Harry to pass. Just as Harry was about to pass he heard a familiar sound and a call came from behind him. Harry's eyes widened and he turned to see a most familiar bird fly to him and land on his shoulder.

Harry looked up in Fawkes's eyes. The bird started to sing his beautiful song and Harry felt at peace just as he had all those years ago that night Dumbledore had fallen from that tower. Harry closed his eyes and listened to the song and when Fawkes had finished he opened them and said, "Thank you Fawkes, for everything you did."

Fawkes made a sound as if to say, "Your welcome." Smiling Harry made his way up the old revolving staircase and Fawkes never left his shoulder. When he came to the top Harry knocked and heard a voice say, "Come in." Harry sighed, a part of him had yearned to hear the familiar 'enter' and a part of him knew he never would again.

Harry put on a smile and stood tall walking into the office, he had visited so often in his youth. He smiled to McGonagall and looked behind her at the portrait. Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his chair and smiling at Harry. McGonagall smiled and said, "Fawkes it seems you found it time to return to this place."

Fawkes made another noise and Dumbledore spoke, "My old friend, how are you now days? I must say you have been gone quite a long time, and it seems that Mr. Potter feels much more content with you here."

Harry smiled and Fawkes made a sorrowful sound, but Dumbledore just smiled and said, "Do not be sad my old friend. Death is if not just the next great adventure. But enough about that, Mr. Potter you must have come for something. What would that be?"

"Just to see you, sir. It seems today is Hogsmead and it just seems so wrong to not come and see you before I go. I always saw you at breakfast and not coming to see you before I go to act like a child again just seemed wrong." Harry said. Dumbledore smiled and nodded understanding what the boy he had grown to know has a grandson had meant.

He then looked at the old clock that stood in its place above the door and said, "Well it seems you have a wife waiting for you at the Entrance Hall, my boy. Go on and have fun, oh and Harry please take care of Fawkes. He is yours now. I knew when he left that when he returned he would return to you. Take care until next time." And with that Harry smiled and turned from the office bidding McGonagall goodbye and walking to the Entrance Hall.

Lily and her brother were waiting with their mother for their father when finally Ginny said, "Come on you two we can't wait any longer. We will have to go on without them. He will catch up." They were about to leave when Harry came around the corner with Fawkes on his shoulder. Ginny smiled when she saw Fawkes and said, "Fawkes! It is good for you to be back!"

Fawkes cheered and Harry smiled. Harry then turned to his son and daughter and said, "Albus, Lily this is Fawkes. The phoenix looked at Albus and Lily and when his eyes set on Lily he cheered and flew from Harry's shoulder to the sky and blew fire. Lily watched in amazement as the fire turned and formed into the Cursed Child's sign.

The sign was two swords one with the handle of a phoenix and one with the handle of a snake. The blades crossed each other and there was a ring of fire around them. Lily smiled at the sign and Fawkes then landed back on Harry's shoulder. Harry smiled and the group moved to Hogsmead.

Upon entering Hogsmead the small family found Teddy and James standing around and James was standing outside Zonko's talking to a pretty woman. Teddy was walking toward them when James whispered something in the girl's ear and she giggled and blushed. Ginny rolled her eyes at her son's antics.

Lily laughed quietly and they watched as James kept at it until finally the woman took his hand and wrapped it around her waist. He pulled her close and whispered something else. She flushed and nodded slightly. James then kissed her. It didn't last long until James pulled away and kissed her neck. His hand had moved to her shirt and was moving up when Harry cleared his throat. James jumped at the sound he heard so very much as an adolescent to find his family watching.

He pulled away from the woman and said to her, "Umm…well yes. I will see you later." Then walked over to his family, when he got there they started to laugh and walk off. James flushed and followed. When they were up by the shrieking shack, they found the Black family. Smiling Harry turned to James and said, "So you were certainly getting cozy."

"Shut up, dad." James said.

"Did you even know her name James?" Teddy asked.

"Well…um I think it was Sarah or something." James said, and everyone burst out laughing. James blushed again. It was well known that James was just like his grandfather and godfather. He had a new girlfriend everyday and a girl never lasted for more than a week, if that. No girl could hold James for long, though Sirius said that would eventually pass and he would find that lucky girl just like James (I) did and Sirius did. James had the looks and personality to pull it off. He looked just like his father complete with eyes and everything.

Lily giggled until everyone looked at her. She then smiled and was about to speak when she heard a scream and the Children came running up the slope. Lily turned to them and they said, "Go back to the castle. Go hurry. It's Poseidon. He cannot see you, or know of you quite yet. Go!"

"We can't leave the students to fend for themselves." Lily said.

"You don't understand. He is worse than his father. You have to go." Nemesis said.

Lily went to argue when Harry stepped forward and said, "You kids go back. We will stay behind." When Nemesis went to protest Harry stood to his full height and spoke in his warrior voice, "You won't stop me. You can try but I will be in this battle, and I will be there when my children go up against him with you. So you want to stop me, just try." Nemesis stepped back and Harry's eyes glowed. Fawkes flew up and looked toward the school. Harry always had a way of knowing what Fawkes meant, so he nodded and said, "Kids go with Fawkes and yes that means you and Teddy, James. So go." James went to protest but the look in their fathers eyes made him go with their siblings. As they ran down the slope to get back to Hogwarts, Harry and the others followed but the group split at the Hogsmead gates.

Harry never thought he would have to be a warrior again after he killed Voldemort but here he was fighting for his life again. Though the only opponent was Poseidon, the group surrounded him. That was when Poseidon spoke, "Potter. I have heard of you. Tell me do you think I won't get to your precious children?"

"You won't touch them." Harry growled. Ginny came over to him and spoke softly, "He's trying to rile you up. Don't let him get to you love." Harry nodded and calmed himself. When he was calm the battle began between the 8 adults against Poseidon.

Harry thought they were winning until he saw Loquis and Aeolus fall and Nemesis was battered and then fell. It was then that Harry realized they were up against. Just then he heard a scream and turned to find Ginny and Lauren down. They had lost so many in such a short time. Fear gripped him and he fought harder.

Just then Zelda yelled, "Love Burst." A bright light of smoke came from Zelda's hands and it surrounded Poseidon. He screamed in pain and Poseidon apparated away. The smoke cleared and all you could see was the victims and the survivors standing/laying there.


	15. Poseidon

Time; it seemed to stand still in the Great Hall. As the students, who had flee from Poseidon, stood with the Potters and Black kids standing in the back with Teddy, James, and Albus trying to comfort their sister. Lily sat their angry at herself that she had left. That was her father; but he had said that he could take of himself. He had never seen her father with that look in his eyes. He knew that his past of bad, but she had not been their when the memories had been given.

She didn't know that so much had happened and her father had been in the middle of most of it. She was about to scream in fury when the doors to the Great Hall burst open and in walked Zelda, Harry, and Sirius. Lily got up only to find her father had cuts and gashes all over himself. She gasped and ran forward to him.

She saw how her godfather and Zelda were and noticed they too looked as bad as her father. She immediately called her siblings forward and started giving orders, "James and Teddy conjure beds for the injured. Albus get the students that are not injured in any way even if it is just a scratch out of here. If they have any kind of injury even if it is just a scratch I want them waiting at the head table. Juventus go fetch my healing things. Nick move the tables." When everyone was doing something she turned back to her father and put him, Zelda, and Sirius in a bed. She had to wait for her healing things. Thanks to Madam Pomphrey it would refill automatically.

When she came up to her father she gently pulled off his shirt and he gasped. She found gashes, cuts, bruises all over his body. She transformed his jeans into boxer shorts and found his legs weren't much better.

The Great Hall opened and in levitated her mother, Lauren, Loquis, Aeolus, and Nemesis. She immediately moved them to beds and in came Juventus with all her healing things. She went to fix up her father when he reached out and touched her wrist she looked at him and he said, "No, your mother and the other are worse. Go." Lily nodded and went over to her mother. She immediately conjured up a few things and then quickly started checking over the baby. To find it was fine and in top health. She sighed in relief and started trying to find out what was wrong she waved her wand and it read _magical exhaustion, physical exhaustion, cuts, bruises, gashes, mild concussion._

Lily waved her wand again and the cuts disappeared. Most of the gashes healed as well, and then she quickly bandaged the rest. She put a salve on the bruises and they disappeared. Lily then put her mother on a machine to watch the baby, but alert her if anything went wrong. She magically put some potions in her system. She then conjured a white screen and put it around the bed and went on to Loquis.

She healed and fixed up the rest and of them and then moved back to her father. When she got there her father shook his head and motioned everyone else. _Leave it to dad to be difficult._ She walked off and healed everyone else. Moving quickly she finished in record time and everyone but Harry was resting. Then she moved her father and he smiled at her and said, "I'm proud of you Lilyflower."

"Thanks dad." Lily said, and then she started healing him.

"How are your mother and the baby?"

"They will both be fine. They both just need rest. Everyone will be fine, even you." Lily said as she finished up with her dad.

It was a few days later and everyone had recovered nicely. The only injuries left from the battle were some soreness. Lily had taken care of everything else. She even had her mother one daily checkups for the baby and herself, thought Ginny thought it pointless she followed the orders. Ginny had said she felt she would rather have Lily as her healer than anyone else.

It was a bright and sunny Wednesday and students were in class; which found Lily, Juventus, Nick, and Albus in Charms. Working on changing the color of their eyebrows, Lily had succeeded but the rest of the class had not. The bell was about to ring when the door opened and in walked Zelda, Loquis, Aeolus, and Nemesis. The four smiled and stood at the back waiting. When the bell rang they took off their cloaks and pulled out their weapons. Standing in front of the door Zelda spoke, "Professor Flitwick it seems that some of your students here have gone against us personally. So it seems we will have to fight."

The students frightened and terrified tried to run but found nowhere to go. Finally the group gave up and tried pulled out their wands. That was when Nick figured it out. They were testing them. Nick motioned for them to pull out their weapons. They all nodded and did so. Moving forward Zelda moved out and attacked, but Lily moved forward and brought down her sword and it clanged against Zelda's.

And so the battle began with the students fighting the teachers as well as protecting the students and Professor Flitwick.

Soon the battle was over and the charms students had been defeated. They were fine, but they had lost. When they finished the elemental students left and the teachers lead the way. Anger filled the elemental students as they followed to the Potter Quarters.

When the group got to the Potter Quarters they found their parents and all four of the kids gulped. "Umm…what's going on?"

"We want to talk to you four about Poseidon. We want you to know more about his past." Zelda explained.

Nemesis nodded and continued for Zelda, "Poseidon was born two days after the down fall of Voldemort. He grew up as a muggle with foster parents. His mother was a witch, but a half-blood. She had told Voldemort she was Pure and since he loved her he didn't look through her head; well when he found out she was a half-blood he left her. Unfortunately Poseidon had already been conceived and two days after the down fall of Voldemort he was born."

The group nodded and Zelda continued, "After he was born his mother, Victoria, she gave him up to foster care because she had loved Voldemort. Or as she called him Tommy; well she couldn't take looking at him and so she gave him up."

"For the next few years Poseidon moved from foster home to foster home. At the age of 15 he ran off and became a wizard. When he was away he learned how to be a wizard and started finding dark magic. We started fighting him as the age of 15 he is now 17 years old and more powerful than his father was during what you all called the first war." Aeolus continued.

"We know more about Poseidon then he would wish us too simply because we have connections that others don't." Loquis said.

"Connections that will be passed down to you," Zelda finished. Everyone looked at Zelda confused and Zelda said, "Each of you have special gifts. What you have depends on the type of child. Nick can read minds. Lily has the gift of tongues, or she can speak any language or talk to any creature. Juventus can heal others. And Albus has the gift of hearing, that one is pretty self explanatory."

The group looked at her and the Children stood up and kneeled in front of their student touching their heads lightly. The Children closed their eyes and after a few seconds the students gasped and the Children stood and moved back.

"Holy mother of Merlin, I know exactly what Dad's thinking." Nick said.

"I know what you mean I can hear everything so much clearer." Albus said. Then what happened next was completely crazy. Lily opened her mouth and hissed, _I agree. This is crazy._ Harry's eyes widened and he gasped.

Ginny looked at Harry and asked, "What did she say Harry?"

"She said, 'I agree. This is crazy.' I can't believe she can speak to snakes." Harry said. Lily smiled and the group was about to talk again when Nick said, "Oh crap, come on guys we're late."

"Late for what?" Harry asked.

"Detention," Nick said. Then the four students stood up and left for detention.


	16. With All Happiness Comes Sorrow

It was a week after the students had sat down with the Children and learned more of their opponent, Poseidon. Detention had been a regular thing lately because the Slytherins had been extra vicious lately.

Lily was walking down the corridors on the fourth floor when all of sudden she heard voices, "Haven't you heard Malfoy. It's only a matter of time before he returns."

"Shut up, Goyle. Father says nothing of the sort and you know he has his connections." Malfoy said.

Lily pulled out her wand and crouched down in the shadows. She had sneaked around Hogwarts so many times that this was easy, but never had she had to eavesdrop on a conversation. She was crouched down and she listened as Goyle spoke again, "Scorpious I'm telling you it is only a matter of time. Voldemort will return and he will kill Potter while his son takes care of those Children."

"Goyle you listen to me. I am a Malfoy and my father would know. Now you can just shut up and keep yourself quiet." Malfoy said and with that he turned and walked toward Lily. Lily blended into the shadows more and when she saw Malfoy turn the corner she waited until she was sure Goyle was gone then she grabbed her bag and pulled out the Marauders Map.

She whispered barely audible, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

The map began to draw lines and in a matter of minutes she was able to open it up and see that she was alone and those who had been in the corridor with her were far away. She then got up and started to run. She ran to the stairs and down them. She was already late for dinner and she hurrying as fast as she could when she got down the last bit of stairs she stepped on the trick step and fell down the stairs. She cried out in pain and tried to get up, but a flare of pain in her leg stopped her. She was about to yell toward the Great Hall when she heard a familiar voice call out, "Lily?"

Lily looked up and saw Jack standing there she smiled weakly and Jack ran over to her and said, "Lily what happened?"

"I was running down the stairs and I stepped on the trick step lost my balance and fell down the stairs." Lily told him as he kneeled down beside her and he asked, "Can you get up?"

"No, I think my leg is broken."

"Alright stay here, I'll get your dad or someone. Stay here…on second thought where are you going to go." Jack smiled and ran off toward the Great Hall.

Lily lie there trying not to move when she heard a drawling sneering voice say, "Well…well Potter. Did you carelessly fall down the stairs?"

"Buzz off Malfoy." Lily said, obviously in pain.

"No I don't I will I mean look what I have here a hurt Potter how about you enjoy this." Malfoy told her then he kicked her in the gut and ribs. Then kicked her once in the leg, that was probably broken, Lily hissed in pain and Malfoy laughed and walked off toward his common room. Just as he was out of sight Jack came around the corner with Harry and Nemesis leading the way. The rest of the Children, except Loquis, followed along with Ginny and the students.

Harry ran to his daughter and dropped to his knees on the cold, hard, stone floor. Probably bruising his knees he spoke, "Lilyflower are you alright?"

"I'm fine Dad, but I do think my leg is broken." Lily told him.

Harry looked at her leg and said, "I think so too. Come here wrap your arms around my neck." Lily did as she was told and gasped slightly as pain shot through her leg as Harry lifted his daughter. Harry stood and carried Lily over to the group. They had stopped and Ginny said, "Oh Merlin Lily honey, are you okay? I remember one time Dean Thomas fell down these stairs and flat on his face. He broke his leg and his arm."

Lily rolled her eyes as James and Teddy looked at her and said, "Lily, you just can't be careful can you?" Lily laughed lightly and let her dad carry her up the stairs and to the Hospital Wing.

After she was healed and she was just sitting there she told everyone about Malfoy and to say Harry was furious was an understatement. He immediately got up and went to the Headmaster, who had just entered and said "McGonagall, I want to see Draco Malfoy and Pansy Malfoy."

Since no one was in the wing except for those who knew of the relationship between Harry and McGonagall she spoke with his first name, "Harry I understand your anger, but do we really have to pull in the parents of Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes we do because I know for a fact Draco has done this. I won't stand around and let Scorpious bully my kids. Now are you going to call them in now or do I have to go Malfoy Manor?" Harry asked.

McGonagall paled slightly and she said, "No Harry I will go call Draco and Pansy for a meeting." McGonagall left and Harry sat down to wait.

Harry sat down and took a deep breath and said, "You may all stay and listen to this confrontation, but know it won't be pretty."

Ginny touched Harry's shoulder and said, "Love this has been coming. Draco is a horrible person." Harry nodded and just then the doors to the infirmary opened and in walked McGonagall, Draco, and Pansy with Scorpious. Harry stood and turned to them and McGonagall said, "Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, Mr. Potter would like to speak with you about your son."

Draco nodded his head to McGonagall and she left the room to go to her office. Once McGonagall had gone Harry face changed completely and he immediately stood in what people called his, 'Protector Mode.'

Draco sneered and said, "What has my son done now, Great Savior?"

Harry glared and growled at him, "You know very well that your son is just like you. He is nothing more than a stuck up Pureblood. Now I want you to listen up and listen well, Scorpious or you for that matter are not to come near my family or me again. I thought you learned in the Final Battle I will do whatever it takes to protect those I care about and if that means to duel you then pull out your wand and we will duel."

Draco smirked and pulled off his traveling cloak giving it to his wife. He pulled out his wand and said, "I am going to humiliate you in front of your entire family. And when I'm done with you I am going to make you wish you had never been born by taking what means most to you."

"And what's that?" Harry asked as he took off his robes and pulled out his wand.

"Why your blood-traitor wife of course? She will plead for death when I'm finished. Then your precious daughter then your sons and of course the werewolves son will be next." Draco said.

"You won't touch them. Nemesis put up a wall around everyone. This is between me and Draco."  
>Nemesis nodded and put up a wall and Harry said, "Now Draco do you want to do this like this. STUPEFY!" Harry yelled the last bit and swished his wand.<p>

Draco ducked and dodged the spell only for it to hit his son. He turned to Harry and Harry continued, "Or like this." This time Harry bowed before yelling, "Pertificus Totallus." Again Draco ducked this time the spell hitting the wall.

Finally Draco retaliated and the duel really began. It only took a few seconds for everyone to realize the duel would not be formal. Yelling and spells flew back and forth and finally Draco yelled, "Avada Kedavra."

Harry didn't dodge not knowing if Nemesis's shield would hold this spell. He put out his wand and yelled, "Magia ventosa." A bright white light came out of his wand and he pointed his wand at the bright green light shooting at him the white light sucked in the curse and Harry was fine.

The duel continued until Draco yelled, "Crucio." Harry took this spell and fell to the ground convulsing and yelling in pain. Lily saw her father and screamed, "DADDY!"

No one could help and it seemed like Draco would never lift the spell, but he finally did and Harry lay their panting for breath until finally Draco kicked him in the face and Harry yelled again in pain. Blood began to run and Harry did the only thing he could he kick Draco's wand from his hand and said, "Stupefy." Draco dropped to the floor and Nemesis let down the wall and Ginny ran to her husband.

When she got there she tried to help Harry up, but he shook his head and stood up shaking lightly. When he got up and stood to full height he looked down at Draco and said, "Everyone back behind the wall. This isn't over yet."

"No Harry let him be." Ginny argued.

"No," was all Harry said. He turned to Ginny and gently pushed her to the wall. She stood behind and James came over to his mother comforting her as his father revived Draco.

Standing up Harry told Ginny to go then he turned to Draco and whispered, "Enervate." Draco took a breath and then stood up and faced Harry again. Harry spoke to Draco, "Are you going to back down and stay away from my family along with your family stay away from them and me?"

"Not a chance Potter. You'll have to kill me first." Draco said.

Harry sighed and nodded whispering, "You have dug your own grave." Then Harry turned away like he was going to walk away and Ginny's eyes brightened, but he turned at the last moment and yelled, "Morte."

Draco couldn't even defend himself. He began to choke and try to breath and at the next second he turned blue and collapsed on the floor. Harry eyes dulled to the way they were after the Final Battle and he turned to Pansy and spoke. "I'm sorry Pansy, but I couldn't risk my family."

"Not to worry Harry. I have wanted him gone for years. He is awful to our son. I have not loved that man since our 7th year. I was forced in this marriage and now you have given me what I always wanted; to be free." Pansy told Harry. She then walked forward and hugged him tightly kissing his cheek.

Pansy then walked over and revived her son. He stood up and saw his father on the floor dead. Scorpious looked at Harry with what could only be described as grateful thanks and hope in his eyes. He hugged his mother and Pansy said, "You go to class. I will fix this mess. We will be okay." Scorpious nodded and walked away and to class.

Harry turned to everyone and sent the kids to class and sent Teddy and James to go wonder around or something. With a nod the group left and Harry turned to Draco. Pansy looked at Harry and asked, "How will you explain this?"

"That will be simple. The Ministry knows the rivalry between me and Draco and they know that if I get too angry I lose control. Plus since I didn't use an Unforgivable it will be easier to wiggle myself out of." Harry told her.

Pansy nodded and left the room; going home.

It was a few days later and it was early in the morning when the family of 6 left the school of Hogwarts with their friends and family following them. When they got to Hogsmead the adults all took a child kid and they apparated to Godric's Hollow.

When they arrived the group made their way to the cemetery. When they entered they made their way through cemetery until they came upon 5 graves. From left to right the tombstones read, _'Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin: Always the Bright Light in the Dark and loved by many,' 'Remus Lupin: Overcame Every Obstacle and loved by many,' 'Lily Evans-Potter: Fiery Passion Loyal to All and loved by many,' James Potter: A Great friend, father, and husband and loved by many,' and 'Jessie Ann Potter: Never Even Got To See the World and loved by many."_

Next to these 5 graves was a full lot and this lot was in its own part of the cemetery it was cut off and walled away and to get in you had to have a key. This large cemetery was one of its own. This is where the rest of the Potters, Blacks, and Lupins would be buried. Harry walked forward and kneeled down waved his wand and flowers were put at the grave of each person. Harry touched the grave and spoke quietly, "Got I miss you guys. I miss Tonks' bright smile and Remus' calm exterior. I miss everything about you two."

Then Harry moved on to his parents. His put his hand on the grave and said, "I hope you're proud of me and when I see you I want you to smile and be proud to say, 'That's my son.' I hope I have done everything you wanted and have everything you wanted me too. I wish you could of seen me grow up, marry Ginny, and could of met your grandkids. They are great kids and you would love them."

Lastly Harry moved to the last grave. His breath caught and his eyes filled with tears. Harry took a deep breath and said lastly, "Jessie-girl how I miss you and wish you could have lived to grow up. I love you girl. Oh how I miss you. You would have been so pretty and such a wonderful girl. I miss you, but I know that you're fine, because you have Remus, Tonks, and your grandparents to look after you. Love you Jessie-girl."

When Harry was done he stood up and walked off going over to the group and each person took their turn to put something on the grave and speak to their loved ones. When it was finally the Children's turn to go up they all went up together and mixed their main elements and made a picture engraved in the ground on each person. On Tonks they gave her a heart with a halo around it that burned in flames in the dark. On Remus they placed a wolf that shined in the dark. On James they placed a stag that shined like Remus'. On Lily they placed a star that would always shine in the dark. And on Jessie they place the signs on the elements. Then as they did then they each said something.

When everyone had had a turn the group turned and left the room going back to Hogwarts.


	17. Discovering An Army

Upon returning to Hogwarts on November 19, Jessie's birthday, Lily walked with tears streaming down her face. James had his arms wrapped around his baby sister and Lily was trying as hard as possible not to give into her pain. Yes, she was crying and yes she was hurting. But she still had up the shield she had held up since James had been hurt when she was younger.

But just as she thought she was under control she pulled away from James and ran down the hall, and as she ran she felt her shield breaking with every step. Lily ran down the hall and didn't stop until she had reached a stone gargoyle. She realized she had come to the Headmaster's office.

She knew of the man her father came to see sometimes, Albus Dumbledore. Lily knew that this man was just a portrait, but at one time was a man as real as her. This man had been her father's friend, mentor, and grandfather figure. _Would he give me the same kindness?_ Lily wondered to herself. Not knowing what to do she looked at the gargoyle and asked, "Will you let me up?"

The gargoyle looked at Lily and asked, "What is the password?"

Baffled Lily shook her head and whispered, "I don't know." The gargoyle then shook his head and Lily knew she would not be able to get through. _This was a stupid idea anyway. McGonagall is sure to be up there. I shouldn't have even thought of it._ Lily told herself. Lily was just about to turn and leave when the gargoyle jump aside and down came Professor McGonagall.

McGonagall looked at Lily and asked, "Miss Potter what's wrong?" Lily smiled at the professor. McGonagall was always around when she was younger. She may be strict but that was okay with Lily; she liked McGonagall. When she had finally come to Hogwarts and been sorted she remembered McGonagall coming to her and telling her no matter what house she got in her parents would be proud. Then when the hat yelled Gryffindor, McGonagall smiled and clapped lightly (so not to show favoritism).

Lily lowered her head slightly when she realized why she was here, "I wanted to see someone my dad talks about quite a bit. I hoped he would be able to help me."

"And who would that be?" McGonagall asked.

"Albus Dumbledore," was all Lily said.

McGonagall smiled and took Lily gently by the arm and led her up the revolving staircase. When they got up McGonagall waved her wand and the door unlocked. She entered and motioned to the portrait behind her desk. There sat a man in midnight purple robes and had a long silvery beard with piercing blue eyes. Lily smiled and McGonagall said, "Lily I will be down in the Great Hall when you're finished. The door will automatically lock and the gargoyle will move when you leave." Lily nodded but didn't take her eyes of the man her father looked up to so much.

McGonagall left and when the door was closed the man in the frame spoke for the first time, "Ah…Miss Potter I see you have finally come to see me. Your father speaks very highly of you and your siblings."

Lily was speechless. Dumbledore saw this and motioned her forward. Lily moved behind the desk and sat down on the desk corner. Dumbledore saw that she was comfortable so he spoke again, "So what brings you here?"

At first Lily didn't speak, _why did I come here?_ Was the question Lily asked herself. Then Lily came to a conclusion and spoke, "I came because my father once told me that help would always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. He told me a friend told him this and he would pass it to his kids. Well sir I need help."

"What is the matter, my dear child?" Dumbledore asked.

"I am sure my dad has told you of Poseidon," Lily started and when Dumbledore nodded she continued, "Well you see I am supposed to help fight him. I don't think I can. I mean I am just one kid. How am I supposed to defeat a great evil? And on top of all that most people don't even think he exists so I have to protect people I don't even know who won't even help themselves. What am I to do?"

Dumbledore smiled at the girl, _she is so like her father._ Dumbledore thought to himself. He smiled again and said, "Child you shall fear not for you are more like your father than you know yourself. If you don't believe you can do it than talk to Harry. He will help you. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. What will you do when the time comes is not a question you can answer now. You must answer that with instincts and determination." When he had finished Lily nodded, but didn't raise her head like her father had always done when he was alright. No she kept her head low and let her hair fall in her face.

"What else is troubling you my dear child?" Dumbledore asked.

"It's just that we went to see my sister today. I always wondered what life would be like if she had lived through that first night. I miss her and I didn't even know her." Lily confessed.

"You don't have to know someone to miss them. Your father should know this well. Tell me what did he say when you told him this."

"I haven't told him. I don't want him to think I'm weak."

"Child, listen to me. Your father would not think you weak he would think you human. I have given you all the help I can give at this point. Talk to your father, he will help you. Everything you have told me I have heard from your father. He will be able to help." Dumbledore told Lily.

Lily looked confused. _How could this man think it was that simple? Sure she told her dad a lot of things and they had a close relationship, but this was not something you discussed over dinner. How do I talk to him?_ Lily thought.

Dumbledore smiled at this young girl who stood before him before he spoke, "Lily if you fear what your father would say then I suggest taking someone who makes your father feel calm."

"Like who? I can't take my mother or siblings and the Children are not an option nor is Professor McGonagall. I can't take Sirius or his family. There is no one else." Lily told him as she marked off the people who made her dad comfortable and calm.

Dumbledore smiled and said, "You are forgetting two very important people to consider." Lily looked confused and was trying to think of anyone who she had missed. Upon seeing Lily's confusion Dumbledore said, "Me and Fawkes."

"But I can't take you, because I can't really carry a portrait through Hogwarts, and I don't know where Fawkes is." Lily said.

"Ah…child something you should know about Fawkes is he will always come where he is most needed. The day Fawkes returned your father needed him, though Harry didn't know it yet. Tell me was it not Fawkes that brought you back to the safety of the castle that day in Hogsmead?"

Lily's eyes widened and she nodded. _If I really need Fawkes he will come to me. _Lily thought and then she smiled brightly and said, "Thank you, sir. Thank you so much. Thank you for listening. I see now why my dad comes to you sometimes. Thank you, sir."

Lily smiled and Dumbledore nodded saying, "Your welcome child and please come see me if you need to." Lily nodded and left the room quickly running down the spiraling staircase. When she got down the gargoyle jumped to the side and she took off at a run toward the Great Hall where lunch was still going on. It was a Saturday and she was determined to talk to her dad.

Dumbledore had been right about everything. She knew what she had to do. Though he had not said the words Lily knew what he had meant. She liked Dumbledore, and she wished she could have known him when he was alive. He was so wise and he really did like the way he made her feel so comfortable.

Lily kept running and finally she came to the Great Hall and pushed open the large double doors. When the doors opened she walked in to find her family sitting at their appropriate tables. They all lifted their heads and saw a smiling Lily enter the room. Lily found the eyes of McGonagall and nodded. McGonagall smiled slightly and stood up and spoke, "I would like everyone except for the Black's, Potter's, and Children to please move to their common rooms."

Many students groaned, but no one argued. Soon the Hall was empty and McGonagall said, "How was your chat, Lily?"

"It was good Professor. Very helpful, he had a lot to say though not all of it was said through words." Lily said.

"I understand even through all that has happened he still finds ways to make you understand."

"Yes…yes he does." Lily finished. Everyone watched the display in silence. No one spoke until finally Harry looked at his daughter and spoke, "What happened?"

Before she spoke they heard a beautiful sound. A fire phoenix flew through the doors of the Great Hall and soared through the room all the while singing its song. Smiling while Fawkes sang its song she said, "I asked for help at Hogwarts, Dad."

As she said this Harry understood what she had said. She knew about Dumbledore and she had spoke with him. Harry went to say something when he was cut off when Albus said, "You actually figured out what the bloody hell Dad was talking about?"

"Ya, I did." Lily told her brother.

"Well share the love, Lily." James told his sister.

"No," Was all Lily said. Then she turned to dad and said, "I was given some very good advice from 'Hogwarts'. I was informed that a lot of my worries and problems were like yours when you grew up. I was told to speak with you, but if I was having trouble or was nervous on what you would say to take someone that would make you feel calm. Checking off the list of people I decided on 'Hogwarts' or Fawkes. I chose Fawkes. So can we talk somewhere Dad?"

Harry smiled at his daughter he had always wished and hoped that one of his children would go to Dumbledore. Harry smiled and wrapped an arm around his daughter and asked, "May we use your office Minerva?"

"Of course, Harry." McGonagall told him and Harry walking with his arm around Lily toward the Headmaster's office with Fawkes leading the way.

When Harry, Lily, and Fawkes got up there Harry smiled and spoke softly the password and the gargoyle jumped aside. When they entered the Headmaster's office and found Albus Dumbledore sitting quietly in this portrait they smiled. Harry turned to Lily and she started to speak her problems and worries. As she spoke Harry sat and listened and when she was done Harry started to comfort his daughter and tell her stories of what his childhood was like. Since she had not been there when the memories were showed to the others he moved to an old door and pulled out a pensive; sharing his memories with his daughter.

A couple days had passed and it was a Tuesday and the students were in class and the Children were spending a day hanging out like they did before they found out who they were. The teachers were teaching. Lily, Juventus, Albus, and Nick were in DADA and it was just Harry, as Ginny was getting very pregnant and she was now on bed rest, and they were starting on the Patronus Charm.

Harry was standing at the front of the classroom when the class entered, he immediately saw the Potter and Black children take a seat together at the front of the class. Harry smiled and cleared his throat to catch attention. The class enjoyed DADA because it began everyday with a demonstration of the new spell, jinx, hex, or in some cases charms.

Harry smiled at the class and started to speak, "Today is a practical lesson. The charm you are going to learn cannot be explained in a book or researched. This charm is only a charm you either get when you are in danger or not. It is more difficult to use, or in our case practice, when not in danger. The charm I am going to teach you is called the Patronus Charm. You can achieve this, but only if you really want to. Are there any questions?"

At first no one raised their hands to ask a question, but then out of the blue a hand was slowly raised in the air. Harry saw this and quickly spoke, "Yes Miss Finnegan."

"Is is abnormal to have more than one form?" Amy Finnegan asked.

"Before I answer your question, Miss Finnegan; would you be as kind as to answer a few of mine?" Harry asked and when Amy nodded Harry continued, "I have come to realize that most 6th and 7th years do not know of this spell so I would like to know where you heard of this spell?"

"My dad taught it to me last year. He said I should know it, because a friend of his from school learned it from their DADA teacher and it helped his friend out of a lot of situations." Amy answered.

"And who is your father?"

"Seamus Finnegan."

Harry smiled and laughed and then answered the original question from Amy, "Thank you Miss Finnegan for answering my questions. And to answer yours it is unique, but not unheard of. In fact if, Miss Finnegan, you have more than one form I am sure that means you have more than one great positive influence." Amy nodded and Harry continued this time speaking to the whole class, "The forms Miss Finnegan was talking about is when you have a full fledged corpeal patronus your patronus should take a kind of animal form. The form will link to a great positive influence in your life, this is why it is so difficult for dark witches and wizards to perform it, but not impossible. So let me ask my next question; is there anyone in this class, besides Miss Finnegan, who can create a fully fledged corpeal patronus."

Amy, Juventus, Lily, Nick, and Albus all raised their hands and Harry called them up. They each came up and Harry said, "Would you please demonstrate for the class a patronus; each of you one at a time starting with Mr. N. Black."

Nick nodded and thought for a moment before yelling "Expecto Patronum," and out came a big bear like dog. Harry smiled and said, "5 points for Gryffindor; next Mr. J. Black."

Juventus nodded and like Nick thought for a moment before saying the incantation and a large panther erupting from his wand. Again Harry smiled at his students and said, "5 points to Gryffindor; next Mr. Potter."

Albus nodded and waved his wand silently saying the incantation before a large dark stag appeared out of his wand. Harry smiled and said, "10 points to Gryffindor; 5 for doing to charm and 5 for doing it nonverbal. Next Miss Potter if you would."

Lily nodded and said the spell nonverbally and out of her wand came a cougar, tiger, dog, bear, jackal, and puma. Lily was shocked she had never had so many forms. Harry smiled and spoke, "This is what Amy was talking about when she said more than one form. I have three forms a dog, wolf, and stag. 10 point to Gryffindor; 5 for doing the charm and 5 for doing it nonverbal. And lastly Miss Finnegan if you would."

Amy nodded and said the incantation without even thinking about what memory to choose and out of her wand came a unicorn. Amy smiled and Harry nodded for the four to sit down. When the four sat down Harry started to speak when searing hot pain shot through his scar. Harry hissed in pain and fell to his knees.

Lily jumped up and ran to her father; Albus, Juventus, and Nick on her heels. Harry cried out in pain again and Lily turned to Albus and said, "Go get Mum." She next turned to Nick and said "Go get Sirius," and finally turned Juventus and said, "Go get Lauren. Hurry you guys." The three of them quickly ran from the room.

~*~In Harry's head

_Pain was everywhere; everywhere he turned there was more pain. He thought his head was going to split open. He knew his class needed him to stay strong, but this was unbearable pain. Not able to think straight he fell to his knees and bit his tongue trying to not cry out. _

_Then another pain flare hit him and he yelled in pain. Then he heard something; what was it? It was giving orders, the voice. He was about to give up trying to figure out what if was when he realized; it's Lilyflower._

_He tried to get to her, but it was futile. He was trapped in this place of nothing to know of, but pain. Another pain flare shot through him and suddenly he was pulled into someone else's mind. _

_Harry looked around and found himself standing in front of a many people, all bowing down of course, who seemed to worship him. Harry watched as he stood up and walked from the room and out the door on the far side of the dark room. _

_He entered a hallway. The hallway was dark, with only a few candles for light, and it was cold with dark magic flowing in the air. Harry walked down the hall until he came to a door. Before he entered the door a voice spoke to him. _

"_Well, Potter you are probably wondering why you are here?" The voice said. Harry knew that voice. That was the voice that would haunt his dreams forever. He would never forget it; the cold evil voice of Voldemort. _

"_What do you want Riddle?"Harry asked. _

_At hearing his surname Voldemort seared with fury and caused a white hot pain to run all over Harry. Harry screamed again in pain and Voldemort laughed his cold surreal laugh. Finally the pain dulled around and in Harry, but not leaving, and he quit screaming. Next Voldemort spoke again, "Did you like that bout of pain Harry?" When Harry didn't answer he began to speak again, "Well you see my son found a way to bring me back, but the only problem was I can only come back 3 times because of the old magic of your mudblood mother."_

"_Shut up!" Harry yelled, he hated it when people thought them better than his mother, father, or Remus because of small stupid thing like blood or where their loyalties lie._

"_It seems I have touched a nerve in you Potter. Tell me how does it feel to have a mudblood for a mother?" Voldemort taunted. _

"_Shut up!" Harry yelled again, but Voldemort just laughed that evil and cold laugh._

"_You see Potter this is the last time that I will be able to kill you and I plan to with the help of my son. But I want you to see what you and your Children are up to." Voldemort told him and then he opened the door and inside this door was an army of about a thousand different types of creatures and maybe 40 Deatheaters. Harry tried to memorize everything, but like with the Final Battle it was impossible. He tried to get as much as possible. _

_Then he was pushed out of Voldemort's mind and was thrown back into his classroom. Harry was only awake for a few seconds before unconsciousness over took him._

Harry had just collapsed and was still screaming in pain. Lily sent Nick, Juventus, and Albus to get her mum, Sirius, and Lauren. Then she turned to Rose, who was in this class, and said "Rose go get my Healer's bag and hurry." Rose immediately ran from the room and toward the Gryffindor common room.

Lily then turned and her eyes fell on Amy Finnegan and Hugo. "Amy, Hugo come over here and help me." Hugo rushed over, but Amy was hesitant. "Amy hurry up."

"I can't I don't know what I'm doing." Amy said.

"I do. Now come over here." Lily commanded. When they were over Lily looked at Hugo and said, "Put all your weight on him and hold his arms. Amy I want you to hold down his feet." Amy nodded and put all her weight and held down Harry.

Harry just continued to scream and try to break free of those holding him so he wouldn't hurt himself. Lily moved to his head and held his head after conjuring a pillow to hold his head. After a few minutes the door busted open and in ran Sirius, Lauren, and a very pregnant Ginny with two classes right behind them. When they saw what was happening they immediately ran to help with Sirius and Lauren taking Hugo and Amy's spots and Ginny taking care of the extremely large class.

Next in came Rose with Lily's bag. Lily quickly had her take her place at holding Harry's head. Lily then quickly opened up her bag and pulled out a syringe and filled it with an ugly green color potion. She then gave it to her father and he quickly calmed and quit struggling. She then waved her wand over her father and found he was completely healthy. _What…this can't be right?_ Lily thought.

She tried again, but again found nothing. She then turned to Sirius, but before she could ask Harry began screaming again but didn't move. Lily was scared, but after three or four more screams he quit screaming and his eyes fluttered open. He didn't speak before his eyes closed and he fell unconscious. Lily waved her wand again and found he was physically, mentally, and magically exhausted. She pulled out two potions and poured them down his throat. She then turned to the group surrounding her and she said, "Lauren I need you to go inform the Headmaster of what's happened. Sirius I need you to make sure these students get back to their common rooms including everyone, but me."

Everyone nodded and moved into action. Soon it was just Lily and her dad lying on that stone floor. After a few minutes Lily was done packing up and levitated her father up to the Hospital Wing. When she got there she put him on a bed and checked him and found that the physical and magical exhaustion was back to normal but the mental exhaustion was still bad. She couldn't give him a potion for that it would just have to rise up to normal on its own. She went to Madam Pomphrey and told her the problem. Madam Pomphrey agreed to what Lily said and said that Harry was Lily's patient from now on. Lily agreed and started looking through her father's medical records.

Upon looking at these records Lily gasped and tears sprang to her eyes.

_Author's Note: Okay don't kill me…this cliff hanger was important. I have been good about cliffhangers I think. I have tried not to leave you to many. _

_So here's my question: What do you think Lily found in these records to make her so upset? What happened in her father's past to make her get so upset?_

_Sorry you will have to wait for these answers. Please R/R and keep up with this story. I am not sure if I am doing a good job with explaining everything and so I would like your reviews. Even if you hate it please review. _

_Cassie_Heart_


	18. Elizabeth Hope Potter

_Author's Note: Thank you for anyone who has reviewed and if you haven't reviewed please do so. _

_I would also like to take a second to inform everyone that reads this story that I am not, nor I will I ever be, J.K. Rowling. I am also getting no credit for this story and I don't own anything you recognize from the amazing Harry Potter Series._

_So without further ado here it is chapter 18…_

Lily looked down at the records in her hands and found that many things had happened to her father since he was born, but what caught her eye was a note written on his medical records that read, _April 26: Harry James Potter is diagnosed with Lung Cancer._ Tears began to run down her cheeks and she ran from the hall with her father's records in hand. She ran down corridor after corridor skidding around corners and almost falling many times until she came to the Headmaster's office.

She tried to rack her brain for an appropriate password until she came to, "Dumbledore." Saying the word was enough; the gargoyle jumped aside and Lily ran up the stairs and knocked on the door and heard a voice say, "Come in."

Lily opened the door and found Dumbledore in his portrait and McGonagall sitting behind her desk. Dumbledore smiled at Lily and said, "Miss Potter what can I help you with?"

Lily slammed down the records and demanded, "Tell me it's not true."

Dumbledore looked down at the records and saw what Lily was talking about and said. "Lily, dear, I'm sorry it is true. Your father had Lung Cancer in his 3rd year but towards the end of the year, Lily, we looked and found no Cancer. He is fine and is completely healthy. Your father beat the Cancer, Lily."

"Professor I have done a lot of research on what Cancer can do to wizards. It affects us differently. Cancer can make our metal, physical, and magical states unstable. Any minute my father could collapse, go unconscious, and never wake up. So how can you sit there in your portrait, Professor Dumbledore, and do nothing?" Lily demanded.

"First of all, Miss Potter, you and your father seem to forget that I am a picture and not a real person. I don't think you understand that I can do nothing but give advice. Second I want you to understand that I had also done much when I discovered the Cancer. Your father is perfectly healthy because of my spell I put on your father. I searched and completely cleared your fathers system of the Cancer at all. Now I suggest you leave your fathers past, that a past and move forward." Dumbledore told Lily sternly.

Lily's head fell and she said quietly, "I'm sorry sir. I was just afraid of losing him." Dumbledore nodded and Lily moved back toward the Hospital Wing. When Lily entered the Hospital Wing she found her family and the Children standing around her father bed. Harry was sitting up and was talking to them when she walked over and spoke. "I, unlike Madam Pomphrey, will allow you to stay as I care for my patients unless you cause a disturbance, get in my way, an emergency happens, or you have a break down. If you are calm and quiet and my patient is calm and quiet I don't see the reason you cannot be in here. Understand?"

Everyone nodded and Lily smiled before turning back to her father, "Alright now hold still while I run some tests Dad." Harry held still while Lily waved her wand and words appeared _Mental Exhaustion: 50%. _Lily then looked at her father and said, "I'm sorry but I can't let you leave until your Mental Exhaustion is up to at least 80% considering your past medical records."

Ginny stepped forward and asked, "Since when do you know of your father's medical records?"

"Madam Pomphrey decided that Dad is now my patient and as such gives me the right of looking at his records. Plus I would have to anyway I have to know what he could be allergic to and any bad medical accidents, and by looking at those records there are a lot."

"Can't I just take a potion to get it back up?" Harry asked.

"Not unless you wish to override your body and possibly push yourself into a coma and maybe later death. The potion you would take would not mix well with those given to you to rise up the physical and magical exhaustion to normal and would over – how should I put this – excite the potion for the magical exhaustion and possibly kill you." Lily told Harry and Harry nodded. Then Lily turned to everyone else and spoke, "Unless you have permission from the headmaster to miss class I need the students to get to their classes. I also must go to classes so I will be back after class, but before dinner to check up on you and get you some supper. Until then I want you to not leave this bed and trust me, Dad, I will know." Then Lily walked out of the wing and toward her last two classes of the day.

A few weeks later and the students were in a group training session and they were battling it out, Children against students.

Nick twirled in the air and caught a ball of fire in one hand throwing it back and Lily turned quickly to avoid many throws of Light from Nemesis. Anger and fear raged through Lily and then finally the students over powered the Children and each of them jumped into the air and tackled their teachers pinning them to the ground with their hands out yelling, "YIELD!"

The Children looked shocked and their eyes widened and then they each said, "yield." With a smile the students let them up and the Children said, "Well done. You are done. Good job with mastering your skills. Now come lessons from now on are over, but we still expect you to practice."

The four students jumped in the air and high-fived before falling to the ground laughing; Lily fell and tumbled on top of Nick. Nick looked up at her eyes and found then shining in happiness. She smiled at Nick, but it didn't quiet reach her eyes. Nick's smile got smaller and he looked away. Seeing this Lily got up off Nick and went to walk away. Nick jumped up and grabbed her wrist turning her around slightly with one word shining in his eyes, "Lily." Lily's eyes filled with tears and she pulled free of Nick and ran off toward the gates of Hogwarts.

Seeing his sister pull away from Nick and run away anger and rage instilled in Albus and he grabbed Nick's shoulder and yelled, "What the bloody hell did you do?"

Nick looked at Albus and snapped, "I didn't do anything it's your stupid sister who keeps playing me around."

"Don't you dare talk about my sister that way." Albus demanded. Nicked rolled his eyes and went to walk away, but didn't get far when Albus grabbed his shoulder, flung him around, and socked him right in the nose.

A crack sounded and Nick yelled in pain. Albus smirked and walked away to find his brothers and sister. Stomping off toward the school Albus found his way to the front doors of Hogwarts. When he got there he pushed them open and went to the Great Hall, where lunch was going on, to find his family.

Upon entering the Great Hall Albus walked up to the Head's Table and stood in front of his parents and the Black's then snapped, "If you two don't control your son me and my brothers will do something. I am tired of seeing my sister hurt because of him."

Everyone was staring at them and James and Teddy stood up from the Gryffindor table and made their way to their younger brother. Upon getting there they each put a hand on Albus's shoulder and Harry motioned for the group to follow him into a room off the Great Hall.

Harry walked in, with the group of people following, and memories of his fourth year grabbed at his mind. He remembered standing in this very room after his name had come from the goblet, he remembered thinking he was going to die, he remember seeing the others champions and feeling so out matched.

Then Harry remembered the first task. The dragon, the heat, the fear radiating from not only himself but the other champions; Harry remembered everything that happened in that tournament. He stopped in the room for a second and remembered seeing his parents at the graveyard. He remembered his mother's sing song like voice. And his father's strong voice that told him what to do. Harry remembered it all.

Sirius grabbed his shoulder as Harry stopped and Harry opened his eyes and turned to the group and spoke, "Albus what's wrong with Lily?"

"It's Nick. He keeps messing her about. Lily is always crying or upset. I know she doesn't smile anymore she hasn't since the accident but, Dad, Nick is making it worse." Albus said.

"Albus, Nick cares for Lily. I hardly think he would hurt her." Harry tried to reason with his son, but Albus was having no part in it.

Albus shook his head and said, "It would just be better for everyone if he stayed away from my sister. Especially if he doesn't want a black eye to go with is broken nose."

Ginny gasped and said, "Albus Severus Potter. You know better than to hit others, not even saying breaking bones."

"I had to Mum. He keeps playing with Lily. What would Uncle Ron have done if Dad had messed you around?" Albus defended.

"Actually your father did mess me around and my brothers thought I could take care of myself. And I had 6 of them to Lily's 3. Lily is not 5 years old. She can take care of herself." Ginny told her son.

"But Mum-," Albus tried only to have Ginny interrupt him by saying, "No buts. Now where-," But Ginny was interrupted when the door opened up and Professor Sinstra said, "Umm…Harry your daughter is in the Great Hall making quite a scene."

Harry groaned and left the room, only to find Lily screaming at Nick. "HOW DARE YOU! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO RUN OFF TO MY FAMILY AND TELL THEM SUCH LIES! AND NO I DON'T FEEL BAD FOR YOU BECAUSE OF YOUR NOSE! I HOPE IT STAYS BROKEN! AND NO I WILL NOT FIX IT!"

"But Lils I-," Nick tried but Lily just yelled.

"STOP IT! DON'T CALL ME THAT! MY NAME IS LILY!"

Nick didn't speak.

"STOP IT! DON'T CALL ME THAT! MY NAME IS LILY!" Lily yelled at Nick. Nick didn't speak he didn't even breath for a moment. He just stood there looking at Lily. Tears sprang to his eyes and he whispered, "I'm sorry Lily. You don't have to worry; I will never speak to you again. But know one thing; _Anche se non mi ami io ti amo._ ('Even if you never love me I love you).

Tears filled her eyes and she choked out, "_solo crescere lontano_." (Just go away). Then Lily walked away with tears running down her cheeks. Albus saw this and ran from the room after his sister, but not before throwing a glare in Nick's direction.

_There he goes again messing my sister about. How could he do this?_ Albus thought as he ran down the corridors in search of his sister. As he ran he thought of everything he had ever told his sister. He loved her with all his love. He wanted to find her. Finally he thought of something. _Of course; I'm so stupid._ Albus thought.

Albus knelt down and touched the floor whispering, "Feel the Earth." Then his eyes changed to a dirt brown color and his mind left his body to flow through the Earth in search of his sister. He found people everywhere and soon saw a room with a girl, she was hurt.

She was crying.

Albus crept into the room more and found that this girl was Lily. Lily was sitting in an empty classroom and huddled in a dark corner with her knees pulled to her chest with her arms wrapped around them and her head rested on her knees. Her hair fell in her emerald green eyes and they were red from crying. Albus tried to reach out to her to tell her he was here when he felt a barrier before he could get to her.

Albus tried to push through the barrier, but then when he was close Lily looked up and looked around the room as she wiped her eyes and then she got up and ran from the room.

Albus pulled out of the Earth floor and stood running to now find Loquis. With the search for his sister dropped he ran to the Great Hall and burst in to find no one there. It was a Sunday and so he ran to the grounds. Finally he saw them near the lake. Running over Albus told Loquis everything.

Days passed; days turned to weeks which in turn turned to months. Lily and Nick never spoke and they were never around each other unless forced. Ginny was now very pregnant and was about ready to pop any day. Lily was lounging with her friends (not including Nick) in the Gryffindor common room when Sirius ran in and said in a very quick voice, "Lily your mother needs you. She's going into labor and Madam Pomphrey needs some help." Lily jumped up with everyone else following and ran from the room toward the Hospital Wing.

When she got there she ran in to find her father sitting there beside her mother and Madam Pomphrey running around the room Lily ran up and said, "Alright what's up?"

"Your mother is not ready but the baby seems determined to come now. We can either undergo surgery or we can wait. Either way I think it would end badly." Madam Pomphrey said.

Harry was in shock, but then all of a sudden spoke in a strong voice while holding his wife's hand to keep her calm. "I want to know what is wrong with my wife and what the possibilities are."

"Dad the options are undergo surgery or wait for her to become fully dilated. If we undergo surgery then we could lose mom, but if we wait we could lose the baby. There are risks both ways, but I think it would be better to wait. We could give her potions and things like that to make her comfortable or we can knock her out and undergo surgery. It's up to you and Mum to decide what you want to do." Lily said.

Harry looked at Ginny and asked, "What do you want to do? I will go with whatever you decide."

Ginny put a hand on her belly and spoke with a quiet voice, "I've lost one child I don't want to lose another. I guess I am going to do the only thing I can think of. Let's do the surgery." Harry nodded at Lily and the school nurse; then quickly Lily turned and motioned for everyone to leave then turned to Harry and spoke.

"Dad, I'm afraid you will have to leave as well." Harry nodded and kissed his wife whispering, "I love you. It will be fine." Ginny nodded and laid her head back. Everyone left the room and they knocked Ginny out by stunning spell.

Hours passed. Harry was frantic and pacing in front of the door. Lily and Madam Pomphrey had been in there with Ginny for hours and finally Lily came out and Harry stopped looking at his daughter. When she didn't speak Harry looked worried. Lily motioned for the group to follow her.

Everyone entered to find Ginny sitting up in the bed and looking straight ahead. Madam Pomphrey came from a room off the Hospital Wing and spoke, "First I would like to thank Lily for her help with the surgery. Next I would like to inform you all that the new addition to the Potter family is a beautiful baby girl. What would you like to name her?"

Harry went to his wife and they both nodded before Harry said, "Elizabeth Hope Potter." Madam Pomphrey nodded and waved her wand and there was a birth certificate. With a smile Harry asked, "Where is she?"

"Elizabeth is in her incubator. Now before I let you see her I must tell you that she is not perfectly healthy. Elizabeth is not breathing on her own and she is pale. We are feeding her through a tube, but I believe she will recover." Madam Pomphrey said.

"When can I see her?" Harry asked.

"As soon as your wife feels up to moving around; she is fine, but would still think she should relax for a bit. In the mean time Lily will be taking care of Elizabeth. I think having a family member around would help Elizabeth to recover." Harry nodded and Lily hugged her father before walking off toward where her baby sister was.

When Lily was gone Harry kissed Ginny's head and whispered, "She'll be like Lily. She'll be strong." Everyone else in the room smiled and left the room going back to their everyday thing.

A few days later Ginny was up and about feeling better, and today was the day that they were going to see Elizabeth for the first time. Lily led her parents into the room where her baby sister was laying in her incubator.

Elizabeth Potter was small and she had her eyes closed sleeping. The plastic tube was in her mouth so she could breath and that is what the food would be going in. She had a tuft of red hair and if you looked at her you could see her struggling to breath. Lily ran forward and pulled on gloves before placing her hands in the box through two holes and checking Elizabeth.

Soon Lily pulled out her hands and closed the holes before moving to the cupboard and pulled out a small potion bottle with a pretty pink liquid in it. She placed the potion in the tube and it was delivered to baby Elizabeth.

After a few moments Elizabeth was better and Lily motioned for her parents to come forward. Harry and Ginny moved forward and Lily said, "If you want to hold her hand or something please put this on." Lily then held out 2 pairs of gloves. Harry and Ginny took the gloves and went over to the incubator and pulled them on before reaching in and holding their baby girl's hand.

"I give you guys a few minutes." Lily said, before leaving the room and sitting outside the door.

Tears welled up in Ginny's eyes and she shakily took in a deep breath. Harry took her hand and his daughter's hand. Ginny kept crying until Lily walked back in and said, "I thought you may want to know some other things I have found out by taking care of my sister. But if you're not ready then I can come back." Ginny wiped her eyes and looked back at Elizabeth before saying, "No I'm ready."

"Alright, then, one of the main things I have found out is that she is a mix combined of James, Albus, and me. She has my strength, James's protector mode thingy, and Albus's trust everyone personality. I think it's great and I think she will pull through easily. And when she does she will be a great sibling and daughter. Next which you may find awesome she unlike all of your other children not only has red hair, but she also has brown eyes. So what I am saying is she will most likely look like mum, unlike the rest of us, but she will probably still have the milky white skin like me and Grandma Lily."

"That's amazing and I am so happy. Except why did she get my hair, the Potter hair is so much prettier." Ginny said.

"Ginny don't talk like that you have beautiful hair and we love it." Harry told his wife.

"Yea, Mum and look at it this way she won't have to deal with the hell of untamable hair. No offense Dad." Lily told her mum. Ginny smiled and hugged her family. Lily then led her parents out of the room and they went to their room.

A couple of days after Ginny and Harry had first seen their baby girl it was midnight and Lily was sleeping when her beeper went off. Lily had placed a charm on Elizabeth to let her know if Elizabeth turned for the worst she had connected the charm with a beeper. It was midnight and all of a sudden her beeper went off. Lily woke up and jumped out of bed grabbing her healer pass and running from the room out of the common room and toward the Hospital Wing.

When she got there she quickly woke up and Madame Pomphrey and sent her to get everyone else up. She agreed and Lily went to her sister's room. When she got there she did test after test and found that her tube had gotten clogged and was not letting hair into her lungs. If only took a few minutes to fix that, but it seemed that the damage had already been done and Elizabeth would not make it through the night.

Leaving the room, Lily walked back into the main chamber of the Hospital Wing only to find the family. Lily looked at her feet and walked to her parents. Harry and Ginny looked up quickly and said, "I'm sorry Mum and Dad, but it seems Elizabeth won't make it through the night."

Ginny burst into tears and Harry lifted his head high and spoke in a strong voice that showed that if he would speak too much he would break down. Lily started tearing up and spoke in a cracked voice, "I'm sorry you guys. I should have done something different or watched over her more. I-I-I" Lily broke down and fell to her knees in tears.

Harry walked over to his daughter and hugged her tightly and told her, "You did nothing wrong, Lilyflower. You tried your hardest love. I will never have a reason not to love you."

"Daddy I failed her. I failed you. I failed myself." Lily told her dad.

Nick walked in and went over to Lily and knelt down to Lily and said, "Lils listen to me Elizabeth only has a few hours left, and I for one want to meet to new Potter and be able to say I met Elizabeth Hope Potter. Now please come and introduce us." Lily smiled and nodded.

"Come meet Elizabeth Potter." Was all Lily said before she turned and walked, head held high, toward the nursery where Elizabeth Hope Potter lay resting on her last thread of life.

When they walked in Lily had them all gather round and then spoke, "Everyone this is Elizabeth Potter. Say hello and please remember who she is."

Everyone said there hello and met Elizabeth and when Lily went forward to see her baby sister she said, "You know when you get up there you will have so many people looking after you and waiting to meet you. Jessie is there with Grandpa and Grandma James and Lily. Then you have Uncle Remus and Aunt Nymphie. So I wouldn't worry about not fitting in. We'll miss you and always remember you, Baby Sis."

As soon as Lily quit talking Elizabeth Potter took her last breath.

A few weeks later the group was standing in the cold of October at the Cemetery where the bodies of fallen loved ones lie. McGonagall was standing behind a podium and there was a large group of family and friends sitting in black chairs when McGonagall finished talking she said, "Now I would like to have Elizabeth's only sister to the stand to say a few words."

Lily stood up and walked up to the podium, upon getting there she cleared her throat and said, "When I found out my parents wanted me to say something at my sister's funeral I was shocked. I didn't really know what to think and, then, I started thinking about what I was going to say. I didn't really get to know Elizabeth, no one did. People will always tell me and my family that they are sorry for our loss, but I don't think we lost her I think she was taken from us. Her tiny body just couldn't take the pressure it had on it.

When Elizabeth was born no one knew if she was going to live or die, but Madam Pomphrey and I were pretty determined she would be like me and live and be fine. Unfortunately for us, this did not happen. But even though Elizabeth was not given the strength and healthy body like the rest of us she did what she could. Even at the end when we were all preparing ourselves for the end she was fighting to stay with us. I love you, Baby Sis, and I will miss you."

When Lily finished talking the casket was lowered into the ground and the family was left. Ginny and Harry both put flowers on her grave and kissed the tombstone.

The group, then, got up and left to go back to Hogwarts.

_Well there it is chapter 18! What did you think? Good, bad, indifferent? Let me know in a review please!_

_Alright so I planned to do this from the beginning but I totally forgot. So since I just remembered here we are:_

_As you know that some of the names in this chapter are mythological (Greek and Roman mythology) names. So I am going to be asking a question beginning with the simplest and ending with what I would say is the most difficult. Answer the questions in your reviews along with what you thought of the chapter! Okay ready for the question:_

_**What is Juventus the God of?**_

_Alright go for it! I look forward to your answers!_

_**Answer to question: God of Youth**_


	19. Hogsmeade Trip Turns Tragedy

Weeks had passed since the death of Elizabeth Potter. It was now entering November and the group was standing in line to go to Hogsmead. This would be the last Hogsmead trip before the students would leave for the Holidays. Most people were buying last minute Christmas presents all but the Potters and Blacks were spending the day with a their loved one or good friend.

It took a while to get to Hogsmead with so many people going, but upon entering Hogsmead they found it was beautiful. It looked like a small town in a snow globe. With the shoppers buzzing around and the snow lightly falling on the shops, it was perfect. Every split up and went off doing whatever they wanted.

Lily and Nick were walking through the streets when Nick said, "Lily are you alright?"

"Of course, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Lily asked faking confusion.

"Lily I know you've been on the rocks since Elizabeth, so I wanted to make sure you were okay." Nick told his friend.

"Nick, I'm fine; really never better." Lily said. Nick nodded and the two kept walking until they came to a fork in the road. One way led back to the Shrieking Shack and one led to the rocky caves that Sirius had hid in so long ago.

Lily smiled and pulled him toward the rocks. "Where are we going?"

"Come on, I want to see the caves. They're supposed to be beautiful with all these pretty colors and shiny surfaces. Oh, please Nick come with me!" Lily begged. Nick sighed but obliged helping Lily climb up to the where the caves were and making sure she didn't fall or hurt herself.

When they got up there Nick lit his wand and led the way into one of the caves. Upon entering they felt the temperature drop and Lily shivered. They were pretty deep in the cave when Lily said, "Nick turn out your light."

Nick did as asked and when the light was extinguished from the cave bright colorful lights shone and danced on the cave walls. Lily smiled and breathed, "It's so beautiful." Nick smiled and they stood there for a while before Lily spoke, "Nick, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Lils anything," Nick told her.

"Do you mean what you said that night in the summer at your summer home?" Lily asked. Nick was about to answer when Lily said, "No don't answer me. Just forget I ever asked." Nick snapped his mouth shut and slumped lightly before Lily said, "Come on we should get back." Nodding in agreement the two made their way out of the cave and back to Hogsmead.

They were almost to Hogsmead when they heard a scream and panic yells. The two heard the yells and took off toward the yells to find out what was wrong. When they got to town they found masked people in black robes torturing people.

Albus, Jack, and Juventus were running around Hogsmead when they saw three pretty girls. One had blonde hair and blue eyes, one had red hair and green eyes, and the last one had brown hair and brown eyes. They smiled at the three boys and waved.

Albus wasn't a player like his brother, but he could charm a girl easily. He knew all the right things to say and of course he was extremely good looking.

Jack looked over at the red haired girl and flashed a smile that clearly said 'Hey, I'm single.' Jack was a player at his old school. In fact the longest relationship he ever had only lasted a week. Jack never understood why it lasted so…long.

Juventus was not a player at all, but defiantly had the looks to pull it off if he wanted to. With his black hair and steely gray eyes any girl would be all over him. In fact many girls at the school were all over him; he just didn't really notice or care.

The three girls were about to walk away when the red headed girl tripped and Albus caught her by the arm helping her up. The red headed girl smiled and said in a pretty voice "Thanks," before blushing a scarlet red.

The blonde looked at Juventus and smiled saying, "So what's your name?"

"Juventus Black, what's yours?" Juventus asked.

"Melanie Porter; I just moved here from Scotland." Melanie said. Then turned to the other two girls and said "And this is, Abigail Addams," she introduced pointing to the red head "and this is Latisha Jacobs," she finished pointing to the brown haired girl.

The girls all smiled and said hello before Melanie said, "So do you guys want to get a drink with us?" The three boys all nodded and the group of 6 made their way in and through the Three Broomsticks to find a table.

They were drinking and talking to the girls when they heard a scream outside the door and panic yells. The three boys got up and pulled out their wands before moving to the door. Upon getting their they saw people running and screaming while masked men in black robes set things on fire and started torturing people.

Harry smiled as he walked with Ginny through the streets of Hogsmead talking about their dating days at Hogwarts. They were just passing a tree when Harry pulled Ginny against him and kissed her pushing her against the tree. Ginny moaned into his mouth and Harry pulled away smiling. Ginny tilted her head slightly and asked, "What was that for?"

"Don't you recognize where we are?" Harry asked as if sounding hurt.

Ginny looked around and when her eyes fell on the tree she was pressed against she squealed in happiness and said, "This is where we first kissed on our first date and where you proposed to me. In fact you proposed to me on this day."

"That's right, and Ginny I wanted to bring you here to tell you that I will always love you with all my heart." Harry said. Ginny smiled and kissed her husband.

The two stood there snogging for a bit when all of sudden they heard a scream and panic yells. The two pulled apart and started running toward the panic yells.

Teddy and James were hanging around Hogsmead when they ran into Sirius and Lauren. The four of them sat down and started to talk about when James and Teddy were younger.

They were just through their 5th story when they heard a scream and panic yells. They got up and started running toward the yells.

Running into the street Albus, Juventus, and Jack started casting spells, hexes, jinxes, and charms left and right. They weren't getting very far when Harry, Ginny, James, Teddy, Sirius, and Lauren came up to them to help. The three girls they had met had vanished somewhere in the frenzy and there was no sign of Nick and Lily.

Harry and Sirius were looking all over for their children as they battled. The battle raged on until they heard the fateful words "Avada Kedavra," yelled and a thud hit the ground. Battle stopped and everyone turned to find a body hit the ground.

Then next thing that happened shocked everyone even the Death Eaters. Fire flooded the area and they heard a voice scream out, "JACK!"

Lily Potter had joined the fight and she was angry. Jack had fallen and Lily was upset. Fire raged at every angle and the others (Nick, Juventus, and Albus) all turned using their powers to stop the Death Eaters.

Lily and Nick turned with each other and quickly over took 10 Death Eaters in a matter of minutes. They didn't kill them of course, just injured them enough that they couldn't get back up.

Up at Hogwarts the rest of the school was going on as normal while a battle raged in Hogsmead. Everyone was oblivious to the battle until Loquis got up from the table he was sitting at and rushed through the corridors. He came to the Great Hall where lunch was being served and said, "Zelda! Hogsmead! Trouble!" With that he got up and ran from the room with the Children following. It took mere minutes for the four to reach Hogsmead and join the battle.

Lily quickly took control of the others (Nick, Albus, and Juventus) and they began to work as a team. When the Children joined the fight the Death eaters quickly turned away and began to retreat. But not before Lily got a chance to leave a lasting impression on them.

Harry gathered his kids up and looked them all over and then the group made their way to where people had fallen and they were making to piles one of Death Eaters and one of civilians and innocents. When they came to Jack the group all stopped and took a minute before Harry reached down picking him up and laying him in the pile of innocents and civilians. With the dead they found Hogwarts students from 3rd year up and with each student there were some familiar and unfamiliar faces. Every time they came across a student they knew they would stop and take a moment of silence before they would be placed in the proper pile.

Cho came running as soon as she heard about the attack on Hogsmead. As soon as she entered Hogsmead Harry pulled away from the group and ran to catch Cho before she could see her nephew. But he was too late. He was just too her when she laid her eyes on Jack. She screamed "Jack," and tears started to fill and stream down her cheeks as she tried to get to her nephew. Harry grabbed her by the upper arm and held her tight as he calmed her. Cho kept crying and began to punch him in the chest screaming, "Let me go! Let me go! He's not dead! He's not dead!" Cho finally collapsed to the ground on her knees and Harry knelt down and Cho began to cry even more and whispering, "He's gone. I loved him so much and he's gone."

Harry soothed her and Cho just kept crying. Finally when Cho was calmer Harry left her and went back to the others. When done the group all left Hogsmead, as the students (that had lived) had already fled to the castle.

_A/N okay sorry I know this chapter is shorter but it is important for later. You needed to know who the leader of (Lily, Juventus, Nick, and Albus) the new Children would be. _

_As you can see from this chapter it is Lily. _

_Please R/R and keep watching for the next update!_

_Cassie_Heart _


	20. Christmas Holiday  Part 1

A few weeks had passed and it was now Sunday November 29. Thanksgiving had passed and it was now time for the group to once again stand in the cold to say goodbye to a loved one. Cho Chang stood with her bother as they watched McGonagall speak about Jack.

"Jack Reynolds was a good friend, son, nephew, and student. He will always be remembered with his strengths before his weaknesses." McGonagall finished her speech. Then once again Lily stood to speak of someone she had watched die.

With sorrow in her voice Lily began to speak. "Jack was a friend of mine. Though I had not known him long we became fast friends at the most horrible of situations. Jack came to me in a horrible time in my life.

I had been kidnapped and was going through torture after torture from a man most don't even believe exists. Poseidon found a way to bring his father, Lord Voldemort, back and was taking turns torturing me and all I could do was hope that someone would come for me.

When I thought I was going to die and I could no longer move the door to my cell opened and I filled with relief that I was safe, but that all came crashing down when I heard the cold voice I was so used to fill the air. Then Jack was thrown to the floor of my cell.

He spoke to me and he tried to help me. I was sure I was going to die in that place, but Jack kept me strong until one day my father and people I barely knew came and saved me. Jack and I had been through much and it was more difficult for me to push through as the days carried on. It took mere minutes for my happiness to once again turn to sorrow when I thought my father was going to die. When he gave me to my godfather I collapsed into a sorrowful and extremely dangerous unconsciousness.

I was unconscious for days until I first woke up to the face of Jack. Then I went off to Hogwarts and he went back to Durmstrang. Then months later he came back to me and we met again. He transferred to Hogwarts and once again we were friends. Our friendship grew as time went on. He was with me as people left me and others entered. I lost my baby sister and he was here.

Then the attack on Hogsmead happened and I wasn't quick enough to save him. Though I will never feel pity for Cho Chang I do miss Jack and wish him luck on his next great beginning." When Lily was finished she stood up and left the podium. Jack was then laid to rest in the ground.

The funeral finished and the group all left the family to say their private goodbyes.

Time seemed to stand still when Lily returned to Hogwarts. She was again felt helpless against the world. She didn't like this feeling and once again left to speak with Albus Dumbledore.

As she walked those hallowed halls of stone she thought of all the people she cared about and what had happened in Hogsmead. She thought of the lives she had taken and quickly came to the conclusion that she was out of her mind.

_What have I done? Who am I? I don't even recognize myself? Am I crazy? I took a life. Whatever they had done in the past was still no reason for them to die. _Lily thought to herself. She was almost to the Headmaster's office when she broke out in a run and came to the stone gargoyle. She quickly said the password, "Gummy Bears," and ran up the revolving staircase.

Upon entering the room she found things like they always were. The silver and mysterious trinkets in their place, McGonagall behind her desk, and Headmaster Dumbledore in his portrait sitting there with a smile on his face; Lily moved to the desk and spoke directly to Dumbledore.

"What am I to do? I am so confused?" McGonagall looked at Lily and quickly excused herself to inform Lily's father of where his daughter was. When McGonagall had left she spoke again, "This is crazy, no, Lily think about this; this is worse than crazy. I can't take it Dumbledore help me. I am losing who I am. Hell, what am I saying, I already lost it." When Lily finished speaking she collapsed to the floor and began to cry.

Dumbledore watched as Lily collapsed to the ground and cried. Dumbledore quickly stood up from his chair and moved from his portrait to the pictures closest to the floor. When he was almost face to face with Lily he spoke, "Lily, calm yourself; with everything you have gone through it is expected for you to change. You are controlling new powers and gifts. These things should change you."

"B-but i-it sh-shouldn't ch-change m-my m-morals." Lily sobbed.

"Lily…Lily listen to me." Dumbledore said. Lily looked up and Dumbledore continued saying, "Lily you're right it shouldn't change your morals, and it didn't. Do you still believe in everything you did before?"

"Yes," was all Lily said.

"Then don't worry about it. Everything is okay and everything is going to be okay. Your father went through this and made it and so can you." Dumbledore told her.

Silence filled the air when Dumbledore had stopped speaking. Lily stopped crying after a little bit and looked at Dumbledore and said, "You really don't think I'm crazy?"

"No, I don't. I think you're scared and confused what you're going to be like after all this is over. That is what I think, Lily." Dumbledore told her. Lily nodded and got up. She thanked the prior Headmaster and left the room, going to her room in Gryffindor tower to sleep off her worries.

It was December 1st and snow was falling on the ground. Lily woke up to yelling.

"You have got to be kidding me! Don't you realize that we are going to die if my cousins don't go out and kill a freaking serial killer? So I want you to shut up and quit talking to her like she is dirt. Are we clear?" A voice yelled. It was a female voice and she was completely and totally angry.

Lily sat up in bed just in time to hear another female voice yell, "Oh yea you really believe in this Poseidon character? Whatever, this is just Lily trying to be like her daddy. Poseidon doesn't really exist are you stupid Rose? Think about this, Rose."

"I am thinking about this Jackie and you need to realize that I am right or you are going to die in this war." Rose told the second female voice.

At this point Lily pulled back her curtains and said, "You know if you don't want to believe in Poseidon that's fine but yelling at my cousin is not a great idea when I can control fire. So watch what you say and who you yell at, Jacqueline." With that said Lily got up and grabbed her clothes for the day. Though her training was over she still felt safer with her armor below her clothes and her Child outfit on instead of a uniform.

Lily showered and dressed rather quickly and left for her last day of classes. The students usually left on a Friday but this year was different they would be leaving on a Wednesday. With a smile on her face Lily moved to grab her bag only to find it gone. Lily turned around and said, "Where's my bag?"

Rose turned ready and said, "Sorry Lily I haven't seen it. Did you leave it in the common room?"

"Of course not, you know I would never do that. Someone could steal my stuff. Alright who has my bag? Guys this isn't funny if I don't leave soon I'll be late for breakfast not to mention class." Lily said.

When no one spoke Lily got angry and said, "Fine but don't come running to me when you find all your homework on fire or soaked in water." Lily was about to leave when Tiffany Jones, another of Lily's dorm mates, spoke.

"Wait! It's right here. Sorry I forgot to tell you but I needed to borrow your Transfiguration book." Tiffany said.

"Thanks and no worries." Lily said. Lily then turned and left the room going to breakfast for grab some toast before leaving to go to class.

The hours seemed to fly by and soon enough it was December 2nd and the students going home were standing on the platform awaiting their families. The Black's, Weasley's, and Potter's were waiting for their parents, who had gone ahead.

They stood there for almost 10 minutes before Albus heard a voice yell, "Guys! Guys come on!" With a smile Albus directed the others toward their parents.

When the group arrived at Potter's home Harry called, "Group Meeting everyone!" 

Everyone knew that meant that everyone was to gather in the foyer and have a seat something either big was going to happen or something bad had happened. The group hoped for the first of the two. Taking a seat Harry stood and spoke, "Alright the reason for this meeting is to inform you that like every year before this one the Black's will be here this year the difference is the Children and the Weasley's will be here as well. Sleeping arrangements will be as follows:

James, Albus, and Teddy will share James's room because of its size. The reason we were so late was because we wanted to make sure we had everything prepared. Juventus, Nick, and Hugo will share Teddy's room. Michael and Alexander will share Albus's room. Rose and Lily will share Lily's room. Fred and Angelina will share a guest room. Ron and Hermione will take the other, while Sirius and Lauren will share with Ginny and Me. The Children will take the living couches and beds will be provided if they would like them. Does everyone understand where they will be staying?" When everyone nodded Harry nodded and continued.

"Good then I would like to tell you all that Christmas this year will happen a little differently. We will wake up whenever the first person gets up no matter the time, have breakfast, and then we will move to the presents instead of the other way around. So if there are no questions you all can go and put away your trunks." When no one spoke the group all got up and left with their trunks in hand.

It was the first night of the Christmas Holidays and everyone was eating dinner. It was a quiet occasion, but finally out of nowhere Zelda stood up and spoke, in a voice that clearly said no questions were to be asked, "I would like to inform everyone that after dinner the new Children and the Children would be having a talk. There're some things they need to know. And some positions need to be filled. If anyone would like to sit in then they may, but those commanded to be there are the Children and new Children."

When Zelda was finished speaking everyone finished eating Ginny set the house elves to work on cleaning up dinner and everyone moved into the living room with curiosity getting the better of them.

When everyone was settled the Children stood up and Zelda spoke, "We understand what we are about to discuss is difficult but some things need to be noticed." Zelda stopped and Aeolus continued.

"In the battle of Hogsmead someone stepped up as leader of the new Children. They may not realize who they are, but we do. We know when the group leader has stepped up, because we have seen it many times." At this point Aeolus stopped and took a breath before Nemesis started to speak.

"Lily you showed great determination, leadership, loyalty, and protectiveness of your group and those around you. You have stepped up as leader whether you knew it or not you are now the leader. You can't turn back now you can only move forward." Lily nodded and Nemesis continued, "Next we need to discuss something that the leader will not always be there to do. That is Protect. This group needs a Guardian. This is someone who the whole group trusts to protect them. Our Guardian is Loquis. Our Leader is Zelda. I am Second in Command and Aeolus is our Leader's strength. Is there someone the group wants to be the Guardian?"

When no one spoke Juventus stood up and spoke, "I'll do it. I would die for any of them and I will be the Guardian." Lily stood up and agreed as did the rest of the new Children. With that decided Zelda dismissed the group for be saying they needed their sleep now more than ever.

Agreement spread throughout the people in the room and everyone got up to retire to their own beds.

When everyone had left the Children sat down and Zelda spoke, "Nemesis do you think Lily can do this?"

"I do, she has great potential. It is just that stupid wall that blocks her way. Has Nick had any luck with getting through to Lily?" Nemesis said.

"None, but I think he will be trying again when the Holidays have passed. I hope he breaks through soon it would help Lily a lot." Zelda spoke.

At this Loquis joined the conversation, "I don't think Nick will get through soon. Unfortunately I am afraid Lily is too determined to keep that wall up. Do you think this wall is anything like her father's? If it is then maybe she would take hers down if he took his down."

"I don't think this is like Harry's wall. Harry's wall is magical based while Lily's seems emotional based. Besides even if Lily's was like Harry's I don't think Harry would take his down. He is too afraid of what may happen. I don't blame him from what I've heard it was horrible." Aeolus said.

"I agree, but I guess we will just have to wait and see. Come you three get some sleep. I will take the first watch." Zelda said. When she said it everyone knew there was no option and the group stretched out around the living room.

_Okay I know that there are more Weasley families than mentioned, but these are the ones mentioned at the beginning of the story. You won't see much of the rest of them just the ones here. Don't worry all you Golden Trio fans you will get to see some scenes between the 3 of them in future chapters. _

_Alright so the answer to the question asked in Chapter 18 is. _

_**Juventus is the God of Youth.**_

_Please R/R if you haven't and do it again if you have. I love to hear what you have to say. Even if you hate it please review. _

_Cassie_Heart_


	21. Christmas Holiday Part 2

The holidays were going great until the letter came. It was a week before Christmas and snow had fallen to the ground. The adults – including James, Teddy, and Michael – were sitting around the kitchen table when 4 owls flew through the window and one landed in front of each Harry, Ron, Sirius, and Fred. The three looked at each other before picking up the letters and the owls flew off. The four men opened there letters reading them before groaning and slamming their heads to the table.

The rest of the people at the table jumped and Ginny yelled, "Harry James Potter!" Lauren followed Ginny's actions by snapping, "Sirius Orion Black!" Angelina and Hermione both followed the other two women's actions by yelling at their husbands.

James, Teddy, and Michael all just shrugged and asked, "What's up guys?"

Harry was the first to speak, "Guys before I tell you remember I love you all and would not put you through this terror if I didn't have to." The three boys all nodded and Harry continued, "We have all been invited to go to the Jordans' Christmas Eve Ball." The boys all groaned and hit their head on the table.

Ginny had had enough. Ginny got up and smacked her husband upside the head and said, "Get over it we are going and you all will be on your best behavior. Do you understand me?" Harry, James, and Teddy all nodded and Ginny said, "Good. Now I am going to go get Lily and Rose and Lauren, Ginny, Angelina, Hermione, and I will go and get our dresses while you all stay here and start supper."

"Honey, Ginny, Love you know I can't cook do you want me to burn the house down?" Harry told his wife.

"I know you can't cook. But I know Teddy got his father's cooking skills and I know you are not totally worthless in the kitchen. Also I have taught James a thing or two. So I want you to have supper ready by the time we get home." Ginny said.

"Mum look at this one." Lily said to Ginny as they looked for dresses. The theme this year was Muggle Style. Ginny turned looking at the dress her daughter was holding to find a beautiful silver dress with sparkles.

"It's lovely darling. Go try it on." Lily nodded and rushed to the dressing room. When she came out her mother was waiting to look at the dress. Ginny smiled at said, "It's perfect."

Lily smiled looking down at herself. The dress was silver and touched the floor in length. With the right shoes it would be the perfect length. The dress was strapless and was tighter on her breasts and to her waist where it then flared out. The top where it was tighter was silver and the bottom was a white. It was perfect.

Lily turned to put her clothes back on and smiled. When she came back out Lily helped her mum look for a dress finally finding the perfect dress.

Ginny's dress was black that came to just about her ankles. It was strapless and was tighter around her mid section and then flowed toward the end. There was blue trim around the bottom of the dress and at the top.

While Ginny was helping Lily Hermione and Rose were at a different store looking for their dresses. The two were about to give up and simply try a different store when Rose yelled out, "Mum, I found my dress!"

Hermione came over to her daughter and smiled saying, "Go try it on." Rose nodded and quickly strode to the changing rooms. The two only had a few hours before they had to meet the rest of the girls for lunch.

Hermione turned just in time for her daughter to come out of the dressing rooms with the dress on. Hermione smiled Rose was right with her brunette hair and light skin the dress was perfect.

Rose's dress was sky blue and it was strapless. It fell all the way to the floor just covering her feet. It was bunched and tighter from her breasts to her waist and then it flared our slightly. It was covered in white sparkles. It was simply gorgeous.

Rose smiled and Hermione said, "Alright Rose your right this is perfect. Take it off and let's find my dress, then head to the café." Rose nodded and went to change.

10 minutes later they had found Hermione's dress and she was trying it on. When Hermione came out of the dressing room in a rose pink dress that fell to her knees; the dress was lovely. It hooked around the neck and was bunched up in her breast area and then flared out to her knees. It was perfect for her height. Any taller and she would look like a slut, but it covered everything perfectly and looked amazing on her.

They were running late, but Lauren had called earlier and told them they would be late to lunch. Lauren and Angelina were looking everywhere for their dresses. Finally Angelina ran her fingers over a dress and squealed. This dress was perfect for her.

Angelina ran to the dressing room and pulled on the dress. It was a simple dress, but it was beautiful. It fit her slim figure perfectly and was slim and tight to her waist before it flowed out. The red dress was perfect. It wasn't too bright; it was a deep wine color red. With a smile changed and went to pay.

After paying Angelina helped Lauren find her dress. After 20 more minutes of looking they found the perfect dress for Lauren.

The dress was lavender and it was simply and elegant. It had sequenced straps that went over her shoulders and looked absolutely beautiful on Lauren.

After eating lunch the group of girls hung out in muggle London for a few more hours until it was time to head home.

Upon returning home the women put away their dresses and ate dinner. Zelda and Nemesis looked at the women and said, "Did you have fun today?"

"We did, you guys should have come after all you are going to the ball with all of us." Ginny said.

"Oh no we didn't need to get our dresses we have had them for years; they are with our things. Just because they are old doesn't mean a thing they are just a beautiful as they always have been. You'll get to see them Sunday night when we go to the ball." Zelda told Ginny. After dinner sitting in the living room Harry turned to everyone and asked, "So who's taking who to the ball?"

"You're taking my honey." Ginny said.

"I'm going with Sirius, Harry." Lauren said.

"I'm going with Angelina." Fred told Harry.

"Ron's going with me." Hermione said. Then Harry rolled his eyes and said, "I know all that. I meant out of the kids."

"I'm taking Rose." Juventus told his 'uncle' proudly.

"Lily finally gave into me." Nick told Harry. Harry turned to James, Albus, and Teddy as if asking, "And you three."

"Don't look at me like that, Dad. Don't worry I'm taking a friend of mine, Samantha Taylor." James said. Teddy looked at Harry and smiled before saying, "I'm taking Miranda Knight, a friend of mine."

"What about you Albus?" Harry asked his son. Albus bobbed his head and said in a quiet voice, "I don't have a date." No one spoke. Albus wasn't a player be any means, but he could get a date if he wanted one. Harry smiled at his son and said, "Then we'll have to find you one. Don't worry Al; I'll help you find a date. You have a few days."

The group sat there for a little longer until Michael and Alex looked at each other and Alex said, "I'm taking a girl from school named, "Grace."

"And, I'm taking my friend Manni." Michael said.

It was a little bit later Rose looked at Hugo and asked, "What about you Hugo? Who are you taking?"

Hugo looked up all proud of himself and said, "I finally got the courage to ask Monica to the Ball." Everyone laughed and smiled to themselves.

I was Saturday, the day before the ball, and Nemesis came down the stairs laughing with Loquis behind her trying to catch her yelling, "Come on Nem give it back."

"Not until you admit it." Nemesis yelled back before she ran out the back door of the Potter's home and up a tree. She was standing in the tree when Loquis caught her. He growled to himself and said, "Fine! I admit it I had a crush on Zel when we were younger. Now give me back my muscle shirt." Nemesis laughed and climbed down the tree giving Loquis his shirt back.

He pulled on his shirt and the two went back inside where they met up with Zelda. She looked at Nemesis and said, "Did he admit it, Nem?"

"Yep, of course he did. So are you and Aeolus ready for tomorrow night? Do you still fit in your dress or did you have to fix it a bit?" Nemesis asked.

"I knew it. And ya we're ready for tomorrow night. I didn't have to fix my dress it still fits perfectly. What about you and Loq? Are you guys ready for tomorrow night?"

"Yep, we're ready. This is going to be fun."

Zelda was about to answer Nemesis when Albus ran in and yelled, "I have a date!" Zelda ran and hugged Albus and smiled.

It was the night of the ball and the ladies were just finishing up getting ready. Most of the girls were done. Zelda was just pulling on her dress and Lily was putting on her shoes.

Zelda was wearing an aqua blue dress that went to her feet. It was bunched up to her waist and then flowed out slightly. It was a gorgeous dress and with her matching strappy shoes and silver jewelry.

Nemesis was wearing a red dress that was simple with black designs that flowed from the top. It was elegant and beautiful. She pulled on her shoes and the girls went downstairs to find their dates waiting. Monica, Samantha, Miranda, Grace, Manni, and Claire (Albus's date) were already at the Potter's home and downstairs with their dates. The girls were ready and one by one walked down the stairs to meet their dates.

The men all stood downstairs waiting. Sirius went to the stairs and yelled up, "Come on guys or we'll be late."

Moments later Lauren came walking down the stairs in her dress. Lauren was wearing light makeup, jewelry, and her hair was up in an elegant up do. Sirius's jaw dropped at he stared at her for a moment before walking over to his wife and kissed her saying, "You look beautiful." Lauren smiled and kissed him once saying, "You clean up well yourself, love."

Next came down Angelina. Her hair was down and flowing in waves down her back and over her shoulders. Fred wasted no time in taking his wife's hand and twirling her around smiling and kissing her.

After Angelina came Hermione. Hermione's hair had been straightened and was pulled into a ponytail that was twisted into an elegant bun. With a smile she giggled at her husband's look. Ron was standing open mouthed looking like this was the first time he had seen his wife. Shaking out of his stunned state Ron kissed his wife and said, "You're beautiful."

Next came down Ginny. Ginny had her hair down and her hair was in curls that fell down her back and over shoulders. Harry smiled at his wife and kissed her pulling him close and saying, "Every time I see you I think I'm dreaming and I'm going to wake up where Voldemort isn't gone and I can't have you. Then I realize that this is real and that I have you. I love you so much, Gin." Ginny smiled and kissed her husband.

After Ginny Rose came down. Juventus smiled and said, "You look beautiful, Rose." With a smile Rose kissed Juventus and whispered, "You look good yourself."

Zelda and Nemesis came down together and Aeolus kissed Zelda and said, "You are my life, Zelda. I love you." Loquis smiled at Nemesis and kissed her forehead and whispered, "You're beautiful."

By the time it was Lily's turn Nick was nervous as hell. Lily came down the stairs and Nick's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Lily smiled at Nick and giggled lightly. Nick finally pulled himself out of his stunned state and pulled Lily to him and said in a sweet voice, "Lils every time I see you, you are more gorgeous than the last. This time is no different." Lily blushed and the group left for the ball.

Upon entering the Ball everyone was mingling and talking with the women never leaving the men's side. Soon it was time to eat.

Each couple took a table and ordered their food. It took little to no time before dinner was done and the groups were moving to the dance floor. Music began but no one dared be the first to dance. Everyone knew the first to dance would be the ones to end the dance.

Finally Harry took his wife's hand and led her to the middle of the dance floor. Harry twirled Ginny round and round smiling. Ginny twirled and twisted before laughing. It took only a few moments for couples to follow their lead.

Lily watched as people danced. The music played and she gently swayed to the music. Smiling she listened to the music and watched people dance. It would be hours before she could go home. Her feet would be killing her by the time she got home and her smile would be gone.

She watched as people were happy. She thought back to what Dumbledore had said to her when she had professed her feelings of her changing. She wasn't supposed to worry, but that's hard to do when the world's on your shoulders. It was pressing down on her and she couldn't breathe sometimes.

Tears filled her eyes when she thought of all those people that had probably lost family to Poseidon and when she thought of her grandparents she never got to meet. Then her thoughts went to Teddy and the parents he never got to meet. She thought of how Sirius had lost all those years in Azkaban and that he was the last of the Marauders. She wiped her eyes and sniffled quietly.

Nick turned to Lily and asked, "Lils are you okay?"

Lily turned to look at Nick and said, "Of course, Nick, I'm fine."

Nick shrugged, but Lily could tell he really didn't believe her.

Hours passed and it was about time to go home when the door to the hall burst open and in walked a man dressed in black. He moved up to Zelda and went to speak but was interrupted when Zelda grabbed his wrist and twisted it smirking, "Jeremy. What do you want?"

Jeremy cried out in pain as Zelda twisted his wrist. It took only moments before he started to yell, "Ow…Zelda! Stop Zelda! Ow…Zel, stop!" Zelda stopped and Jeremy said, "Thanks Zelda. I just wanted to tell you that Poseidon is starting to get suspicious about the new Children."

"Thanks for the warning, but no thanks. We can take care of ourselves, so just get out of here." Zelda snapped.

"I just wanted to help, Sis."

"I am not your sister Jeremy. You just go back and serve your master." Zelda snapped. Jeremy bowed her head and left the hall. Before the door closed Jeremy turned around and said, "You'll pay for that Zelda. You better watch over your student." Then he left.

Silence filled the air and no one dared to speak until finally Harry said, "I think it's time this ball end and we go on home." Everyone nodded and for the first time since the dances started no one closed the ball with a dance.

Weeks passed and with it passed Christmas. It was a joyous occasion. The students of Hogwarts were loading the train when Rose asked, "Lily will you tell me and Hugo more about Poseidon?"

Lily froze and looked at Nemesis. Nemesis nodded and smiled before closing the compartment door and telling Rose and Hugo everything they had told the new Children about Poseidon.

_Alright I know it's a crappy ending to this chapter, but I really didn't know where else to end this chapter. Sorry and I promise future chapters will be better. _

_Also for those who want to see pictures of the girls' dresses the links are below. _

_**Lily's dress:**__ ._

_**Ginny's dress:**_ .

_**Rose's dress: **_ .

_**Hermione's dress:**_ /_im_illuna-fashion_illuna-33-101-promo_

_**Angelina's dress: **_./_qpa6tCA1tVs/Si81pKtPWaI/AAAAAAAABC4/sbYIYW9acGA/s400/formal___

_**Lauren's dress: **_.

_**Zelda's dress:**_ .

_**Nemesis's dress: **_.


	22. Golden Trio Returns

Rose and Hugo sat there in shock. By the time Nemesis had stopped speaking Rose had decided her future thought was correct…they were crazy. She completely knew that Poseidon was real, but she didn't know her uncle, mother, and father had fought his father.

Did she know that her uncle was the Boy-Who-Lived who was in her textbooks? Of course she didn't. She had deducted that they were out of their mind. _After all Uncle Harry is just that Uncle Harry. He isn't extremely powerful or anything like that he's a normal wizard. But then how did Lily and Albus get their gifts? The same way we were told idiot. The original…what were they called? Oh…yes, Cursed and Stone Child chose them. But why did they choose them? Not that I'm jealous, but why them? _Rose thought to herself. She didn't know how Lily's Grandmother Lily and Grandfather James had been died only that they had._ Ugh, this is so annoying! So many secrets!_ Ignoring her thoughts she decided to go with the facts that she knew and ignore the secrets.

She knew Poseidon was real and she knew that her cousins and friends were special, but she didn't know nor believe that her Uncle Harry was this great and powerful wizard like Albus Dumbledore. Giving up she sighed and looked at Hugo; he looked to in just as much if not more shock then her. With a sigh she spoke. "I'm sorry Lily, but this is too much. I'm sorry just forget I asked and I don't want to know about anything else." With that said Rose stood up and left the compartment.

"Rose-" Lily tried to call her back, but it was useless. Lily fell to her seat and looked at Hugo. "You believe us don't you?"

"I don't know Lily. I'm sorry, but I think I need to stick with my sister on this one. Sorry Lily, but its better I don't know." Hugo told her and got up leaving the way his sister had left moments before. Lily sighed and sat there waiting for the train to stop and allow her off to ride the carriages back to the familiar castle.

"Harry, love, I'm inviting Ron and Hermione over for supper. I think it's time we filled them in." Ginny called to her husband as he worked in his study.

"Alright, I'll be down in a bit." Harry called back before cleaning up his notes and locking away things in his safe for safety. When Harry was finished he left his study and went downstairs to set the table for supper. He was almost worthless in the kitchen despite all the years he spent cooking and cleaning for the Dursley's. You'd think he'd have some skill.

Ginny was just putting the food on the table when the floo erupted and Ron stepped through with Hermione quickly following behind. Harry went to the living room to see his best friends and greet them.

"Hey mate how are you?" Harry asked as he entered the living room.

"I'm good. How are you?" Ron asked.

"Not bad. So, what does my baby sister want to talk to us about?" Ron asked. Harry looked away from Ron and shook his head. A worried look came across Ron's face and he asked, "Mate is everything all right?"

"Yea, of course everything is fine. Why wouldn't it be?" Harry told Ron. Still not convinced Ron was going to say something when Ginny walked in the room and hugged Harry kissing him on the cheek. Harry looked at Ginny and found that her eyes were red around the edges.

Harry tilted his head slightly and asked, "Ginny are you okay? Did something happen to one of the kids?" Ginny shook her head and said, "No Harry. Lily just sent me a letter to tell us that Rose and Hugo didn't take it well and aren't talking to her right now. It just really shook up Lily that's all."

Harry nodded and kissed his wife's head before looking to Hermione and Ron and said, "Maybe it's time for you guys to be filled in on. Rose and Hugo were told on the train and we think it's time you guys know."

"Know what? What are you on about Harry?" Ron asked.

For the next few hours Ron and Hermione were filled in on everything that had been going on. Harry had promised himself that after the war he would never keep things from his friends again. He had almost lost them then and he was too afraid in losing them now. With the recent events broken that promise and Harry defiantly didn't like it.

"So let me get this straight, he's back?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, Hermione Voldemort's back and his son is even stronger than he was in his prime." Harry told the bushy haired girl.

At this point Hermione was very angry. _How could he keep this from them? Harry had kept things from them before, but this is most horrible. Her children were in danger. Hell, they still didn't know everything that happened to him when he was captured._ Hermione thought.

Hermione got up to her feet and started to yell, "Harry how could you keep this from us? Harry this is Voldemort and you kept this from us. How could you do this?"

Harry had always had a hot headed temper, and a lot of times it got him in a lot of trouble. He had learned to calm it and not lose his temper, but now was not one of those times when he could do that. Harry jumped up and began to yell, "HOW DARE I? HERMIONE I THINK YOU ARE FORGETTING THAT THESE ARE **MY CHILDREN** THAT HAVE TO DO THIS. MINE AND SIRIUS' CHILDREN HAVE TO FIGHT THIS MAN. NOT YOU, RON, GINNY, SIRIUS, LAUREN, OR I HAVE TO BUT OUR CHILDREN. I NEVER WANTED THEM TO GO THROUGH WHAT I DID AND I STILL DON'T. IN FACT WE DIDN'T EVEN TELL THEM I HAD A PAST UNTIL THIS YEAR!"

"OH YES BECAUSE YOU HAD SUCH A HORRIBLE LIFE, HARRY LOOK AT ALL THE PEOPLE YOU HAVE THAT LOVE YOU. BUT NOW YOU HAD SUCH A HORRIBLE LIFE." Hermione yelled back at him.

"OH YEA SOME GREAT LIFE, HERMIONE I SPENT MOST OF MY LIFE TRYING TO SAVE MYSELF FROM A SERIEL KILLER THAT WANTED MY BLOOD. AND DON'T TELL ME I GOT ALL I EVER WANTED WHEN I WAS A KID. YOU LISTEN TO ME I GOT EVERYTHING I WANTED EXCEPT FOR THE MOST IMPORTANT THING NEXT TO GINNY AND OUR KIDS."

"AND WHAT WOULD THAT BE HARRY? WHAT DID THE FAMOUS HARRY POTTER NOT GET?"

Instead of yelling this one Harry's voice went low and you could hear it crack when he said the next words, "to know my parents Hermione. That's what I didn't get." Then Harry turned away from his best friends and went upstairs without saying a word.

When Harry was gone Ginny turned to her brother and his wife and said, "I love you both and so does Harry, but until you can come to terms with what we've done and apologize to Harry for what you've said Hermione. You are no longer welcome in our home. Please leave." Ginny spoke in a calm voice and Ron grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her to the fireplace, leaving moments later.

Harry couldn't believe Hermione would say such things. He never wanted to be famous when he was younger he still didn't. It was difficult to hide his past from his children when so many people wanted to know what is was like to me him and what is was like to have fought and killed Voldemort.

He loved his family and friends. He wouldn't trade them for the world, but how Hermione could say such things is what had Harry stumped. He knew Ginny would ask them to leave, clean up the kitchen, come up stairs and change before crawling into bed. When Ginny came up she wouldn't as if he was okay, no she would simply crawl in bed kiss his shoulder and go quiet.

Ginny was down stairs cleaning up the kitchen before she went up for bed when an owl flew through the window. Ginny turned quickly and walked over to the owl taking the letter. Ginny opened the letter and gasped. She dropped the letter and ran upstairs going their bedroom to get her husband.

Thump…thump…thump. Is what Harry heard when Ginny ran up the stairs and down the halls. That was not normal to hear when Ginny was coming up to bed. Harry stood up from the bed just as Ginny ran in the door and said, "Hogwarts is being attacked!" Harry grabbed his wand and followed Ginny to the borders of their home before apparating to Hogsmead.

Upon arriving at Hogsmead the couple found Ron and Hermione also there Hermione looked like she had been crying. The two couples though not talking ran to the Shrieking shack. When they got there Harry pointed to the only window and yelled, "Reducto!" The planks guarding the window flew off their nails and Harry grabbed Ginny lifting her up and into the window. He then climbed up and Ron followed Harry's actions.

They ran through the shack and to the grounds. When they entered to grounds they found a battle. The teachers were in the battle, along with what looked like of age students. Harry scanned the battle field and found that Hogwarts was losing and losing fast. The Children and new Children were each taking on 3 Deatheaters. Harry kissed Ginny and said, "Keep you safe. I won't lose you." Ginny nodded and kissed him before the two ran into the battle.

Ron and Hermione had a similar session as Harry and Ginny before running into the battle.

It had been hours since this started and still it was not ending. The battle raged spells were flying in every direction. Harry was battling 2 Deatheaters both masked when a voice rang over the grounds. "POTTER I KNOW YOU HAVE JOINED THIS FIGHT! I AM CALLING BACK MY DEATHEATERS JUST AS I DID IN THE FINAL BATTLE AND GIVING YOU 5 HOURS TO HEAL YOUR WOUNDED AND GRIEVE OVER YOUR DEAD. WHEN THOSE HOURS ARE UP ME AND MY SON WILL COME OUT AND WE SHALL BATTLE. I WILL NOT SPARE ANY WOMAN, MAN, OR CHILD!"

With those words all the Deatheaters left the grounds and fled to the Forbidden Forest.

Those standing quickly began moving the dead and the injured into the Great Hall where healers were standing. Harry was carrying a girl who looked like she could be only 17 years old when he was stopped at the doors. There standing was a woman. Harry went to her and she said, "Dead or alive?"

"Alive." Harry said and the woman waved her wand over her before saying, "To the Great Hall, Give the woman this." Harry was given a small slip of paper. Harry walked in to find three more doors another woman stood. Harry gave her the paper and the woman spoke, "Door 2."

Harry walked through door 2 and found woman in here with about 300 hundred beds. A woman led Harry to a bed and Harry laid down the girl. Harry then turned and found many more people bring in people from the grounds.

It took about 3 hours to get all the people from the grounds. The last few were in line when Harry saw a man carrying her. He saw the pale skin and brown bushy hair. Harry ran to follow the man carrying her and when the woman told him 'Door 3.' Harry followed. He knew what the doors meant. Door 1 was for the dead, Door 2 was for those with minor injuries, and Door 3 was for those with major and life threatening injuries."

Harry had not found any of his family and was praying they were alright. With some pain he walked through the third door and found that the man had placed Hermione on a bed and there were healers all around her.

Harry walked up to the bed and heard a voice say, "Find her family Carrie, only family. I don't think she's going to make it."

Tears sprang to his eyes and spoke to the woman who told Carrie to find her family, "I-I'm her br-brother." The woman turned quickly and said, "I don't think she's going to make it. I'm s- you're Harry Potter."

"Yes I am, now leave me alone." Harry told her. With a sigh the woman left and Harry sat down by Hermione.

_A/N: this chapter is dedicated to Harry_Ginny for all her great reviews._


	23. Our Choices Are Who We Are

Harry sat there thinking about all the times him and Hermione had spent talking, arguing, and laughing. Hermione had always been there for him, and now here she lay on the brink of death. Tears swam to his eyes and he lowered his head letting his tears drop to the white sheets of the bed Hermione now lay on.

Sitting in this position is where you would find Harry when a soft strained voice said, "Harry?" Harry's head shot up and his emerald eyes connected with the chocolate brown of Hermione's. Harry looked at Hermione, and didn't pull away until she spoke again, "I'm s-sorry."

Tears filled Harry's eyes again and he spoke just as Ron and his niece and nephew walked in. "You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm sorry, Mione I shouldn't of yelled at you."

"H-Harry we both know that I am not going to make it, so please just tell me you forgive me and forget our fight." Hermione said.

Tears streamed down Harry's eyes and they filled with a determined glint. Ron, Rose, and Hugo walked over to Hermione and Rose whispered, "Mummy."

"H-Hey honey, how are you?" Hermione said, trying to keep her children's spirits high.

"Mum, please don't leave us." Rose said. Rose took a hold of Hugo and hugged him. Hermione smiled at her daughter and said, "Be strong Rose."

Rose started to cry and Hugo ran from his sister. "Hugo," Rose yelled as her brother ran from the room. With tears in her eyes she ran after her brother. Ron sat down by his wife and kissed her head. "Mione, please don't give up. You'll be fine."

"Ron, love, I'm not going to make it." Hermione told her husband. Before Ron could say anything Harry kneeled down on the other side of Hermione, across from Ron, and lowered his head saying, "Don't say that."

Hermione looked at Harry and he continued, "Hermione, you can't give up. What would have happened if I had given up when Voldemort told me to on that final night all those years ago? I wouldn't have my wonderful kids and you probably wouldn't have Rose and Hugo. We could have lost so much if I had given up, so I want you to listen to me when I tell you not to give up. Hermione we have come so far to have it all crash down. Please Hermione don't give up."

Hermione took her husband and best friend's hands and whispered, "I won't. I can beat this pain. I will see my children's wedding days."

Harry and Ron nodded as a healer came over and said, "Excuse me we need to do some more tests. But we hope to have you in room 2 in no time. You're family will have to leave."

Ron looked hesitant to leave his wife's side, but when she reminded him of their children he nodded and got up leaving the room to find his son and daughter. Harry nodded to the healer and left to find his family. When he exited the room he found that they only had 2 hours left before he would once again have to face his parent's killer.

I didn't take long for Harry to locate his family standing on the grounds with the Children. He walked over to them and Ginny looked up. Upon seeing her husband's face Ginny ran to him and hugged him. Harry hated looking weak in the eyes of his family, so he hugged his wife and stood tall as he walked over to his family.

When he got to them Zelda said, "Where is she?"

"Where's who?" Harry asked.

"Hermione, where is she?"

"How do you-"

"When you came over your head was wide open and was practically screaming at me. Now where is she?"

"Inside why do you need to know?"

"Never you mind. Aeolus come with me. Nemesis get everyone gathered up for when I get back. And I mean everyone who is able and willing to fight." Zelda said and, then, her and Aeolus walked off. Nemesis turned to those on the grounds and went to groups to round everyone up.

This would be the first time Harry had the chance to look at his children and his godfather's children. He looked over at them and said, "Thank Merlin you're all alright." He hugged Lily and Albus, before turning to James and Teddy. He smiled to them and hugged them tightly one at a time.

Upon seeing Harry and James hug Ginny smiled. They look almost identical. Harry then looked at the group, and spoke. "I want you all to remember that when you are fighting to protect yourself before others. No matter what remember that, I don't care who is about to die. I don't care if it's me, your mum, or any of your siblings. Don't have a saving people's thing like I do, protect yourself. Do you understand?"

All of the kids nodded and Harry smiled. If took only moments for Loquis to turn quickly and yelled, "They're early! Harry what do we do?"

"Ginny fetch Zelda and Aeolus. The rest of you come with me." Harry said taking control. He knew the only reason Loquis had asked was because it was Voldemort, they had never faced. Everyone followed everyone over to Nemesis's group and Harry said, "I want everyone to listen up. I want the Children in the back and the New Children in the outskirts, stay hidden you four. Everyone else take down the Deatheaters leave Voldemort and Poseidon alone. I will take care of Voldemort and the Children and new Children will take care of Poseidon. We can do this. Let's move."

Harry finished and everyone fanned out getting into position when a girl moved from the trees, running as fast as she could. The girl had long blonde hair and misty blue eyes. She was carrying a wand and shooting spells behind her.

Loquis raised his bow and knocked an arrow. He was just about to let go and kill the girl through the heart when Albus yelled, "LOQUIS NO!"

Loquis stopped and Albus ran from the trees and Emma grabbed him. Albus picked her up to see she was terrible injured. He spun on the spot and dodged a jet of green light. Running he tripped and fell dropping Emma and twisting his ankle, Emma screamed when a jet of green light flew toward them. She tried to crawl away.

Lily saw her brother run to save her enemy. She watched him as he dodged the killing curse. She watched as he fell, and she watched as the killing curse flew toward her brother. She watched as Emma tried to save herself. It didn't take long for her to see herself at her brother's funeral and dealing with the tears as she tried to hold them back.

Lily was watching, not acting to protect him or save him she was watching. Just as she closed her eyes and looked away she heard her mother scream, "ALBUS!"

Tears filled Lily's eyes and she collapsed to the ground. Albus was gone.

Albus watched as the light flew toward him. He watched as Emma tried to save herself and abandon him. He knew he was about to die. He thought of all his family watching and hoped they would live. He thought of all those waiting for him at the gates, and his thoughts finally moved to the person he so wished he would see again. He remembered Emma. He knew they weren't great friends, but he had always cared for Emma.

He knew she was leaving him, but he couldn't force himself to hate her. He closed his eyes and heard his mother yell, "ALBUS!" He heard a thud in the back ground and knew someone had collapsed. Albus did the only thing that came to mind, he closed his eyes and thought of everyone he loved from his dead sisters and parents to the girl beside him. Putting his hands in front of him to block his eyes he was hit with the curse.

Albus then knew no more.

Harry watched as his son was hit with the curse. He fell to his knees and tears filled his eyes. He remembered holding his son for the first time all those years ago. He remembered everything, remembered the first word, step, and day of school. He closed his eyes and thought of him as the battle began to rage around him.

He knew his son was gone and he had to do something, but he couldn't move. He heard everyone around him fighting to win, but it didn't matter. His son was gone.

James was fighting for everything he believed in. He fought for everyone thing he held dear and he fought for his brother who was now just a body on the ground.

When his brother had been killed he remembered everything about his brother. He loved his brother more than anything. He would have given anything to be the one dead and his brother alive and well, but wishing wasn't going to bring his brother back.

The battle was raging and it had been hours since Albus had fallen, but Loquis knew he couldn't quit fighting to morn over the death of his student. He looked over when Emma had fallen unconscious and wondered if she was still alive. With a deep breath he moved to fight the next Deatheater.

After hours of fighting, Voldemort and Poseidon pulled back and the battle ended. This was the first time the group had had the chance to stop and move to Albus's body.

Lily was the first to reach her brother's body. She held in the tears as she laid her head on his chest and hid the tears falling from her eyes. She was laying there when she heard something it was a light, _thump…thump…thump._

Lily jumped up and her family was just now getting to her. She turned to her father and said happily, "He's alive!"

_It was dark…he could see the light. He rushed toward it and found himself at a pair of golden gates. It took moments for him to see a couple standing there. _

_The woman had long fire red hair and bright emerald green eyes. The man looked so much like himself except the eyes. The man's eyes were hazel and his were emerald green like the woman's. It took Albus only moments to know who they were; James and Lily Potter._

_Behind the couple were another couple and two young girls and a boy he recognized. The woman of the couple had violet purple hair and blue eyes. The man had sandy blonde hair and amber eyes. The two girls both had bright red hair and brown eyes, and the boy he recognized was none other than Jack Reynolds. _

_He ran to them and the group smiled. Lily hugged her grandson and James put a hand on his shoulder. Lily pulled away and said, "You can't stay long, but we are here to protect you until the battle ends in the land of the living." _

_Albus smiled and turned to the second couple saying, "You must be Teddy's parents."_

_The purple haired woman nodded and hugged him saying, "We are so proud of you for what you have done, Albus. By the way the name's Nymphie."_

"_I thought your name was Nymphadora?" Albus said confused. _

"_It is, but I despise that name so I go by Nymphie since Lupin is confusing." Nymphie said. _

"_I'm Remus, Teddy's dad." Remus introduced himself and then he continued with, "Can you remember to tell Teddy we are very proud of him and love him very much." Albus nodded and turned to the two girls. _

_He smiled at them and they both said, "Hiya Albus. How are you?" _

"_What are you to twins?" Albus asked. _

"_Of course not I am so much older than her and you; by the way the name's Jessie Ann." The girl said. _

_Albus smiled and was about to hug her when the other girl said, "And I'm Elizabeth." Albus hugged them both and was about to say something when Lily said, "Albus its time for you to go. Tell Harry we love him and tell your siblings we love them."_

_Albus nodded and everything began to fade into nothing. The next thing he woke up in a white room with people hovering over him._

Harry rushed his son to the Great Hall and the healers quickly went to work. They couldn't figure out what was wrong with him, but after a few minutes Albus's eyes fluttered open. Harry hugged his son and everyone started to welcome him back to the land of the living.

It was a days later when finally everything was back to normal, most of the people had been moved to the Hospital Wing for further treatment and the deceased families were notified. Classes had resumed and it was finally getting back to normal.

Hermione had recovered rather quickly and Albus was fine. Time was passing and soon it was the last few days of January. It was a Saturday and they were having a meeting in the headmaster's office to discuss Emma. Emma was seated in a chair on one side of the room while everyone else was sitting the other side of the room.

Harry was the first to speak, "whose side are you on Emma? Are you with us or them?" Emma closed her eyes and was silent for a bit.

"I'm with you. I could never be with them after what they did." Emma said.

"And what did they do?" Harry asked.

Emma looked down and said in a small voice, "They killed Jack."

"You loved him." Lily said in a quiet voice.

"Very much so, and they killed him. She killed him."

"Who did?" Lily asked.

"Vanessa. Bellatrix's daughter; well hers and Poseidon's of course. Vanessa had been told that to prove she was a Lestrange she had to do something evil. She had to kill Jack. At first Vanessa didn't want to, but when she found out that I liked him she was all too eager to kill him. Vanessa is a horrible person, she is worse than her mother I think. She killed a mother and father right in front of their children only a month after Jack's death. I was looking for a way out, but it was difficult. I was working day and night to figure it out until finally I figured it out so I waited until the battle a few weeks ago and fought in the first part and then in the second I would make my escape.

But she found out of my plan and went to her mother and father. I found out at the last second of what she had done and instead of slipping away had to fight my way away. So I fled from the forest I figured a quick death was better than at their mercy. Then Albus stopped Loquis from killing me and came to save me. I was hurt horribly and had it not been for Albus I would have died. And I thank Albus for that; he almost paid for it with his life. So that's my tale."

The group nodded and looked at Albus. Albus looked at Emma and said, "I believe you and I thank you for telling us about Jack, but Emm I can't stick up for you anymore. You say horrible things to my sister and think you can get away with it, and you have. But not anymore, I'm sorry Emm we won't be trying to kill you or anything. But if I go out on a battle field and see you with them I will not hesitate to kill you." Emma nodded and left the room.

_A/N: Yay another chapter finished. Sorry this one took so long I had writers block. Thanks for reading and please review. Even if you hate it let me know what you think._

_Watch for the next chapter!_

_Cassie_Heart _


	24. Heart Of A Warrior

_A/N: Sorry for the wait hope you like this chapter!_

Harry watched as Emma left the room. He moved across the room and kneeled to the floor of the headmaster's office. On one knee he laid his hand on the stones. Moving his hand over the stones he whispered inaudible words. After a few minutes a square of stones disappeared and in their place was a hole.

Harry reached in the whole and pulled out a wand. He then the wand over the whole and muttered something and the hole was hidden again by the stones. Standing he held the wand in his hand. Dumbledore saw the wand and his eyes widened.

With the wand in hand Harry twirled it. Then on the wall a picture appeared out of thin air. Harry, then, put his phoenix feather wand to his temple and pulled out the memory of the battle where Jack had fallen. He put the wand in the picture on the wall and whispered, "Play."

The picture began to play and the group stood there watching the video play from Harry's eyes. Harry watched as Vanessa killed Jack. Harry twirled and began to duel. You could see and hear everything Harry saw and heard. Harry dueled until the mask of the Deatheater fell off. Then Harry stopped and the woman, Bellatrix, spoke in a baby voice. "I killed him Harry. Poor little Harry; did he lose his wolf?"

Then you heard Harry scream in rage and lash out, "Shut up! I didn't lose him! He was taken from me!"

"Is little Harry mad?" Bellatrix taunted.

"I said shut up Bellatrix. You killed him; you just had to take one of the few people I cared for away from me! He was a father! Then you killed Nymphie, but did you care? No, it didn't matter that they were leaving a child in this world for a 17 year old to take care of!" Harry screamed in fury.

"That wolf didn't deserve to have a child, and the woman was a blood traitor. They deserved to die."

"No you deserve to die, Bellatrix. Crucio," Harry yelled. Everyone watching gasped as Bellatrix fell to the ground writhing in pain. Harry held it on her until someone touched his shoulder and a voice said, "Let go Harry."

Everyone in the room knew that voice. They all turned to look at Sirius. Head bowed Sirius stepped forward and touched Harry's shoulder and said those same words, "Let go Harry. He's in a better place."

Then Harry snapped. Harry started to yell again like he had done all those months ago on Albus while Lily was gone. "How can I Sirius? In a better place, Sirius? He should be here with us. With his son; he should have been able to watch his son grow up. Not me; I care for Teddy, but Sirius…" Harry trailed off and Ginny spoke to everyone else in the room.

"Why don't you guys go do something?" Ginny asked. Everyone in the room nodded and everyone else in the room except Sirius and Ginny left the room.

Sirius moved to Harry again and spoke in the same calm voice he had before, "You have to let it go Harry. You can't keep fighting this battle. Remus doesn't blame you, Nymphie doesn't blame you, and no one blames you Harry. Let it go."

"I-I can't." Harry choked out and fell to the ground. Sirius grabbed him just before he hit the ground and moved him into a chair. Sirius then kneeled down in front of him and spoke again to him.

"Harry you can't do this. There has to be something to help you. Something I can do. Something Ginny can do. Something any of us can do." Sirius told him.

"There is nothing. It was my fault if I had just given myself up, then maybe…" Harry said.

"No! It was if anything my fault. I wasn't watching him. I left him when I knew he was losing against her. All because he saw Nymphie."

Harry looked at Sirius, and for the first time since the war Sirius saw the abused boy he had first met on that street all those nights ago in Surrey. Harry was breaking by the day and Sirius knew eventually it would catch up with him. Sirius grabbed Harry and held him to his chest as Harry cried.

Tears poured from his emerald eyes and for the first time since the war Harry knew that he was going to break. He pulled away from Sirius and went over to Ginny.

Ginny put her hand to her husband's face and started to whisper something when Harry kissed her and when he pulled away he whispered, "I need to go away for a while Gin.

Ginny looked worried and said, "What, no Harry you can't go. Harry what about Lily, Albus, James, and Teddy?"

"Gin, I have to. Please understand what I say." Harry pleaded. "And our kids are strong. They'll be alright."

"What about me? Don't you still love me? Harry I am begging you don't go."

"Of course I love you. Don't ever think that. But Gin, I have to go talk to someone. I-I can't stay here and watch myself break day by day. Please Gin understand this, and be here for me when I come back." Harry told her.

Emerald met brown and with tears in her eyes Ginny kissed him and nodded saying, "I will always be here. And Harry I love you. Never forget that. I love you more than anything, more than life itself." Ginny said.

Harry kissed his wife and said, "I'll be home soon." With those words Harry left the room to say goodbye to his children. Touching his neck Harry whispered, "Sonorous." With that spell said, Harry's voice boomed through the school. "I need all Potters and Lupins to please come to the Quidditch Field."

With that said Harry cancelled the spell and moved to the Quidditch Field. When Harry got to the Quidditch Field he summoned his broom and began to fly. He twirled through the air and flew as quickly as he could through the air before diving down and pulling up at the last moment.

"I need all Potters and Lupins to please come to the Quidditch Field." A voice boomed. Albus and Lily listened as they heard the familiar voice of their dad. Lily looked at Albus whom shrugged in turn. The two then moved from the common room to the Quidditch Field. When they got to the 2nd floor they met up with Teddy.

"What do you think Dad wants?" Teddy asked.

"I don't know. Either of you two done anything?" Lily asked. They both shook their heads and Lily shrugged. They finished making their way to the ground floor when they heard a voice behind them called, "Guys wait up!" The group turned to find James running toward them.

Standing there they waited. Just as James came toward them a voice from behind them spoke. "You guys better hurry up and get to the Quidditch Field. I heard your dad's really upset about something." Lily turned to see Rose running toward them with her new boyfriend Demetrius closely behind. The four of the Potters started running toward the field.

They were just at the entrance of the field when Rose and Demetrius split saying they had stuff to do. The Potters entered the field to find their dad doing what he usually did when he was upset…flying. The watched in amazement while Harry did flips and dives. Moves they could only dream of doing. James called up to his dad, "Dad come on down!" Harry stopped in midflight and descended to the ground to meet his children. When Harry's reached the ground he smiled to his children and said, "We need to talk."

"What's going on Dad?" Lily asked.

"I'm sorry, Lils. But I need to go away for a while." Harry told his daughter.

"Wha-Why?" Lily asked confused.

With a small smile on his face Harry said, "I need to go talk to somebody…and I have to go talk to them. This is something I have to do. I love you very much. I love you all very much and I want you to know that I am coming back. And I will be home soon it will just take a few months."

Tears filled Lily's eyes and she said, "Please don't go Daddy. Please don't." Harry hugged his baby girl and whispered, "I have to baby. I have to." Lily nodded against her dad's chest and when she pulled away she was hugged by James.

Albus went forward and hugged his dad saying, "Love you too Dad." Harry hugged his son and moved to Teddy and James. Teddy and James both said they're goodbyes and Harry got back on his broom and flew off.

The four children stood there waiting, until finally Nick came through the gates and was about to say something when he noticed the look on everyone's face. "Oh…sorry is this a bad time?" Nick asked.

"No of course not, it's fine. Come on in." With a nod Nick came through the gates and asked, "Umm…can I talk to Lils? Alone?"

The three boys nodded and left Nick with Lily. Silence fell upon the two. Not one of them spoke. Finally Lily said, "What do you want Nick?"

"Just to talk and tell you some things I have been holding back." Nick told her.

"Well, I'm listening. What is it?"

Nick took a deep breath and said, "Lily I have known you since we were young kids hell even babies. You weren't very fond of me, but I loved you from the day I found emotions. Then later we became friends and it was great. I had you as a friend and an awesome person. Then a bigger problem came into play. I started to truly love you. I thought you were returning my affections until you told me I just want to be friends; just friends with a benefits package. My heart sank and I thought I was going to cry. Until months ago in the summer the night we spent at my summer home. I then realized quickly that you were really starting to like me. I thought maybe we could be a couple not friends with benefits. Well that's when I decided I was going to have to make my move. I waited months until now, Lily. Lily I want to tell you that I love you with all my heart and I always will." Nick finished his speech and took another deep breath.

Lily didn't speak. She didn't laugh. She didn't cry. She didn't make any move or sound that she had even heard Nick, until she took in a shaky breath. It was few moments later when Lily said, "Nick you are as brave as they come. I know I gave you false signals that night, but I-I." Lily broke off and took another breath before continuing, "I don't love you that way. We can still be friends with a benefits package, but not if you can't get past these feelings. I am sorry Nick that I have pulled and toyed with you, but…"Lily told him.

Nick's eyes fell to the ground and he moved toward her kissing her on the cheek and whispering, "I'm sorry Lily. I can't do that if I can't have all of you. I love you too much to only be friends with benefits. I love you Lily, maybe one day you can love me back."

Tears filled Lily's eyes as Nick walked off.

_A/N: okay sorry I know it's taken me forever but I had to have my computer sent in to be fixed and I haven't had one to work on. I know what you're thinking excuses excused, but please don't let this delay from letting you R/R. Thank you to Harry_Ginny for all the reviews and it would be great if you could spread the word. Watch for chapter 25...and hope you enjoyed this chapter. _

_Cassie_Heart_


	25. The Stone Is Found

Lily sank to her knees. _What are these feelings? Part of me is screaming that I love him, but part of me is screaming no you don't. I don't know what to do. _Lily thought. Tears were streaming down her face as she lay down on the field. She lay there as rain poured down from the sky. Clouds had moved in and rain began to pour. Tears fell from her eyes until finally she fell asleep.

Harry was flying; moving through the sky. With every dip twirl and loop he smiled. Harry flew over Hogsmead and was moving as quickly as possible to where he was headed; to the Riddle House. Most would never set foot at that place, but Harry had too. Weeks before he had a dream in which he saw a very valuable possession being found and given to Voldemort and Poseidon. Harry knew where Voldemort and Poseidon would be so he was going to move quickly and get that possession. He didn't know if the two would be able to use it, but Harry couldn't take any chances.

This possession is the reason he left his family. He had to get it back and get back to his family. He had a bad feeling that a war was on its way and he had to get back to his children and his beloved Ginny.

He was almost to the Riddle House. He could see the roof of the house. Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them and whispering, "This is where I will find it. This is where I will take my final stand against Voldemort."

Harry was not willing to die. He was ready to quickly get home. Harry flew for about 20 more minutes until he landed at the top of the hill in the Graveyard where Cedric had fallen to the evil of Voldemort. Harry shrunk his broom and made it weightless, before moving down the hill toward and run down house; a house that still haunted him in his dreams from time to time.

He quickly moved from the side of the house to a window. Inside the window he saw nothing. "Strange; I was sure they were here." Harry whispered.

"You would be correct, Mr. Potter. We are here," Said a familiar cold malicious voice. Harry turned toward the voice only to find the blood red catlike eyes that had haunted his dreams throughout his childhood. Voldemort…

Eyes blazing in the moonlight Harry spoke in a low dangerous tone, "You have something I want Riddle."

"Why Mr. Potter I don't what you're talking about." Voldemort said.

"I think you do and I want it back now, so I can get back to my family." Harry snapped.

"Oh do you mean this, Mr. Potter?" Voldemort asked while pulling out a small black stone. Harry's eyes widened and Voldemort just laughed. "Mr. Potter you can have this back, but you have to do something for me."

"No Riddle. I'd rather die, than help you." Harry snapped.

"That can be arranged Harry. Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Either way I will get what I want."

"I don't think you Riddle. Now give it up."

Voldemort shrugged and nodded once to the man next to him. The man next to him looked just like him as a teenager. With the black hair and blue eyes and good looks he could only be one person…Poseidon.

Poseidon pulled out his wand and a battle erupted. Harry was thrown back and through the window. Broken shards of glass lodged into Harry's arm and he yelled in pain. Curses, charms, hexes, and spells flew back and forth between the three wizards. With Harry's red light, Voldemort's green light, and Poseidon's blue there was no telling what was happening. Harry had blocked many of the spells by hiding behind a large table, but all of a sudden he heard "Bombarada," and quickly dove aside just in time as his shield was destroyed.

With a cry of rage Poseidon fought harder until finally Harry yelled, "Give it up Voldemort." Voldemort laughed a cold laugh and said, "Give it up Potter. You won't be getting this back anytime soon."

The battle raged harder, faster, and stronger. Harry knew it would only be moments before the two over took him, but he couldn't leave without that stone. "Crucio," rang through the area as the battle continued. Harry turned quickly to be hit square in the chest with the curse. Harry screamed in pain dropping to the ground in the process.

Tears streamed down his face as the pain increased. Harry continued to scream. Just as Harry thought he would die and his throat became dry the pain lifted and Harry lay there gasping for breath. Voldemort stepped forward and looked down upon Harry. Blood red met emerald green and Voldemort dropped the rock and whispered, "Kill him."

Harry tried to reach the rock, but Poseidon came toward him and whispered, "Avada-" Poseidon was cut off when the rock turned over three times and formalized 4 bodies. Poseidon and Voldemort froze and one of the bodies spoke, "Why don't you get the bloody hell away from my son." The voice was familiar to Harry. After the voice spoke a bright light filled the broken room and Harry fell to unconsciousness.

Hours later when Harry awoke he awoke to hushed voices. Lightly opening his eyes he took in a deep breath and tried to sit up. He was lying on the hard ground with a light blanket over him. He sat up to find that the voices were coming from 4 ghostly figures. Blinking a couple of times he looked down and found the small black rock that Voldemort had in his hand. His eyes widened when he heard him name come up in conversation.

"Lily stop it you know we have to go back we can't stay here. We are only here to answer Harry's questions and make sure he gets back to his family safely." A strong voice said.

"James, please I just want to meet my grandchildren. Can't we stay for a little bit when we get back? Besides I am sure Teddy would love to see his parents. Please James. Please Jamie." A woman's voice pleaded. Harry got to his feet and walked over to the four people.

Harry took a deep quiet breath and then spoke, "Where's Voldemort and Poseidon?" The four people rounded on him quickly and one woman moved toward him quickly and spoke, "Oh Harry. Harry my baby boy."

The people behind her all spoke one at a time. "Harry, my son, it is so good to see you awake. How are you feeling?" James said.

"Wotcher Harry." Tonks said.

"Why Harry Potter you just have a habit of getting into trouble. It seems much hasn't changed since I died." Remus chuckled. Harry smiled wide when he saw his parents but his smile faded quickly when he saw Remus and Tonks.

It was pouring. No one had seen Lily in hours. The last she had been seen Nick had told her she loved him. It had started to rain and everyone thought Lily was with Nick, but when Nick showed up two hours earlier without Lily they had started to get worried. Nick had told them that she was probably just celebrating the fact that she had finally broken his heart. They didn't worry about it, but it was almost curfew and Lily still wasn't back.

Fear had set in where confidence had left when Lily didn't return. Finally at 9:30pm James stood up and said, "Lily is never gone this long. Something isn't right. I'm going to go find her." Ginny, Teddy, and Albus agreed and moved out to find their baby sister. They had spread out all over the castle and grounds. They moved as quickly as they could search for Lily.

James was running all over the school searching for Lily. He as checking every office and classroom, asking every student and teacher that came by, and checking every passage way to find Lily. He had been looking for almost an hour when he moved to the grounds in the freezing rain. He scoured the grounds yelling, "Lily! Lily, where are you!"

He was about to give up when he saw a heap of something on the ground on the north side of the castle. With fear in his heart and eyes James sprinted to the heap to find its Lily. James quickly picks her up and realizes she's stiff as ever and shaking. James puts his wand to his throat and whispers, "Sonorous." With that spell his voice is magnified and his voice rings through the school and grounds, "I've got her. Meet me at the Hospital Wing." With that said He canceled the spell and took off toward the Hospital Wing.

He had just got out of the rain when he heard a small cough come from his arms. James looked down to find Lily coughing and moaning. "Hang on Sis, we'll be there soon."

Lily started to cough again and James ran faster. Entering the Hospital Wing James found Teddy and Albus standing there waiting with Madame Pomphrey ready. The school nurse ran forward and directed James to a bed and when she was laid down Madame Pomphrey started her work. James, Teddy, and Albus never left her side except for bathroom and to get Ginny.

"Harry what's wrong?" Lily asked.

"It was my fault. My fault all this happened." Harry whispered. Harry then sat down and pulled his knees to his chest resting his head on his knees. James went over to his son and knelt down and said, "Harry look at me."

Harry didn't move. It was like he was 16 again instead of 25. James spoke again, "Harry look at me." When Harry didn't move this time James snapped, "Harry James Potter look at me when I'm talking to you." Harry's head snapped up like his was 16 and he had done something wrong. James smiled at his son and continued, "It is not your fault me and your mother died. We wanted to die for you. We love you. I would go back and do it a hundred times if it meant you would live one more minute. Do I wish I could've watched you grow up? Yes, but that doesn't mean I regret dying for you. I know your mother feels the same way because we've talked about it when we found out one of us may not make it through the war. So don't you think for one minute I regret saving your life."

When James was finished Remus came forward and sat down by Harry and asked, "What is that's bothering you pup? When Sirius was on the run and all you had was me we could always talk and even after Sirius died we could still talk. So what is going on?" When Remus called Harry "pup" James and Lily looked at Remus weird. Remus shrugged and looked at his friends and said, "It's a name I started calling him in the summer after his 3rd year when we got close. He got real upset one day after a long beating and he ran away from his aunt and uncles. I tracked him down to find him at the park a few blocks away sitting on the swing. I noticed the swing; it was the one you guys took him to when you came to visit Mrs. Figg. I sat down on the swing beside him and said, 'What's up pup?' After that is just stuck."

Remus sat there waiting until finally Harry spoke, "It's my fault you died. If I had just given myself up, then maybe you would have lived."

"Harry do you really think if you had given yourself up there wouldn't have been a fight? Harry you knew how Voldemort worked, if you would have given yourself up he would of killed you and then come for us. So don't you blame yourself; if it's anyone's fault its mine for not being more alert of Bellatrix." Remus said.

With a nod Harry laid back down to try to get some more sleep before they set off for home. He looked at them and Lily said, "As long as you hold that rock we won't go anywhere." With a nod Harry laid down and fell asleep.

"How's she doing?" Ginny asked.

"She's doing just fine. I'm not going to sugar coat it for you Ginny because I know you can take it. If James wouldn't have found Lily when he did she could have gotten really sick and possibly died." Madame Pomphrey told her.

Ginny nodded and looked down at her daughter. Ginny brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her head. She wanted so badly to talk to her daughter. What had she been thinking? Out in the cold and rain; she could have been seriously hurt. With tears in her eyes Ginny stood up and walked across the room to where there was her daughter's school bag. Ginny pulled out some parchment, ink, and a quill. With these items she sat back down by her daughter and begun to write a letter to her husband.

As she finished writing the letter she left her daughter's side heading to send her letter. With a small smile on her face she climbed the many stairs finally entering the room. She looked up spotting the snowy white owl that was the family owl. With a smile on her face she called down Hedwig and tied the letter addressed _Harry_, and whispered, "Take to Harry, Hedwig. Please find him." Ginny watched as Hedwig flew through the orange and golden sky.

Harry was sleeping. He was just waking up when he heard Lily say, "James look what is that?" Harry sat up and groaned at being woken up. He had always hated being woke up. He rolled his eyes as James replied to his wife, "It's an owl Lils. You know those thing that carry messages…sheesh."

Sirius laughed as Lily snapped, "I that James; but that owl is coming at us." By now Harry was fully awake and standing up looking where everyone else was. Only when he looked out he didn't see just any owl. "That's Hedwig." Harry said.

Everyone looked at Harry liked he'd grown another head and Harry said, "That's our owl. What's she doing here?" Everyone shrugged and waited as Hedwig flew through the sky getting closer and closer every second.

She entered and Harry caught her. With a smile Harry untied the letter addressed to him and recognized the perfume on the envelope. He only said one word, "Ginny…" Everyone looked at him and Harry opened the letter as Hedwig sat down. He then began to read aloud:

_Dear My Love, _

_I know you said you had to do this, but is it really worth leaving your family? I am sitting every night in our bed with your pillow in my arms waiting for the night when we can be together again. Every time you would leave on your missions I would remember my 7__th__ year when we were apart and I didn't know if you would return to me. It seems to me this is worse than all those lonely nights, because this time I have to stand strong in front of our children while they train to save the world. It reminds me of standing in the Room of Requirement and watching you duel. It is breaking my heart. I am writing this letter to you hoping you are okay and hoping you are thinking of me. I love you so much. Please if you can send a letter back with Hedwig so I know you're safe. Come home soon. _

_With all my love, _

_Ginny_

When Harry had finished reading he looked up to see his parents and friends standing there. Lily was the first to speak, "She sounds wonderful Harry. I wish we could meet her, but as James likes to remind me we are here to answer your questions and escort you home."

"Your mother's right Harry, she does sound wonderful. You should write her back and tell her you're safe. Tell her you'll be home as soon as possible." James told Harry.

Harry smiled and then asked, "Where am I to get any parchment?"

"Good lord, Harry. Are you a marauder's son or not? There has to be some parchment around her somewhere." James said and then moved around the room. No one spoke for a few minutes before James cried out, "Here we are. I knew it." Harry turned to find James pointing to a desk drawer. Walking over Harry finds ink, parchment, and a quill.

Harry smiles and sits down and begins to write:

_Dear Ginny, _

_It is good to hear from you even if I didn't expect it. When I saw Hedwig I knew it had to be you. It is with a heavy heart that I write these words. I may not be back as soon as I planned. I have talked to who I had to talk to, but there is something else that has come up. I'm sorry I can't explain more, but I want you to know that I love you with all my heart. I think of you all the time. Please don't cry I'm safe and will be home soon. It is not safe for you to write to me. I will write to you as soon as I can…watch for an owl_.

_All my love, _

_Harry_

With a small smile Harry folded it up and addressed it, _Ginny_. He then stroked Hedwig and she flew out the room. Harry smiled and sat down. Silence filled the area. Quiet…

Finally Harry got to his feet and said, "Well come on then. We need to get away from this place." The dead looked at each other, but followed Harry anyway. They followed him as he got on his broom. He took off and the four dead followed him soaring through the sky.


	26. Love Me Too

Sitting in the common room with her children Ginny smiled as she saw Hedwig flying toward her. Lily smiled lightly and stood up to meet Hedwig at the window. Ginny opened the window and Hedwig landed in front of her on the window seal. Ginny eyes filled with tears and she gasped as she felt someone touch her shoulder. She turned to find her eldest son looking at her with questioning eyes. She looked back at the letter tucked it in her pocket and turned to James.

She touched her eldest son's face and said, "I'm alright honey." James nodded and hugged his mother. With those words said the two moved from the window and from Hedwig. Hedwig turned and flew from the room and from the broken family.

That night many hours later when Ginny was alone in her room she sat on her bed in her night clothes looking down at the letter that was addressed Ginny in the writing she would recognize anywhere. She took a deep breath and opened the letter reading and savoring every word. She imagined him sitting beside her speaking the words in the voice she so loved. Ginny was crying by the end of the letter, and though it was short it felt like it took her hours to read it.

When she was done with the letter she lay down in her bed and placed the letter on her bedside table. That night she dreamed of him. She dreamed he was here holding her tightly.

Flying through the sky Harry was lying on his back with his hands behind his head. They had finally slowed down and Harry was just lying there waiting for someone to speak. He hadn't been away from Ginny under these types of circumstances since his 7th year when he was searching for the Horcruxes. Sure he went on Auror missions when he was working, but this was different. Now he was gone and she had no idea where he was. At least before he left for Auror missions he could comfort her and hold her one last night before he left. Now he was lying on his broom looking at the inky black starless sky.

Finally Lily spoke, "Harry are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I just miss her. I miss seeing her face and her beautiful brown eyes. I miss James and Teddy. I miss Albus and Lily. I miss Sirius, Lauren, Juventus, and Nick. I miss them all. I don't like being away from my family. I am the protector. I have never left Ginny if I didn't have to. I know she can take care of herself, but my children I want to protect. And I want to watch over the love of my life. Just because she can take care of herself doesn't mean she should have to." Harry said. He knew had rambled but it didn't matter. He wanted to be home with them, but he couldn't.

It was quiet for a few moments and then James spoke, "Will you tell us about her? What's she like? Will you tell us about our grandchildren? Will you tell us about Teddy? How are Sirius and Lauren? Who are Nick and Juventus?" James had so many questions he wanted answers. These were only a few.

Harry smiled to himself and nodded. He began to talk, "I hope you like rambling because once I get started talking about them I don't like to stop." The four laughed and Harry continued, "Ginny is wonderful. She had vibrant red hair and soft chocolate brown eyes. She has pink cheeks and a soft tan tint to her skin. She funny, caring, and knows how to deal with me when I snap or get as Sirius puts it 'quit acting like James.' She is so wonderful. She's also stubborn and has a fiery temper when you get her mad. But she can control hers better. We have an emotional link we created when we first got married it helps me know if she's in pain or afraid. It was very useful directly after the war when Deatheaters were doing anything and everything to get a hold of me or Ginny. It also lets her help me control my anger and power when it comes to magic. Sometimes I let my power get the better of me and it can do some serious damage, but with this link Ginny can grasp my emotions and help me control it since my power is triggered mainly through emotions.

James looks just like me and is just like me. Most of the time you don't see a damn bit of Ginny in him. But he is just like you, Dad, when it comes to ladies. He is such a ladies' man it isn't even funny. I swear he can't keep a girlfriend for more than 2 weeks if that.

Albus has my hair and eyes, but Ginny's skin color pink cheeks nose and cheekbones. He also has a Quidditch build even though he doesn't play. He just works out a lot. His reflexes are as good if not better than mine and mine are pretty damn good. He's just like Ginny. Most of the time you can't see me in him at all until he closes up. Unfortunately all my children have that habit when they feel something is there fault of something bad happens they just close up and don't talk to hardly anybody if anybody. The only person who gets through is usually me. Sometimes Sirius can, but hardly. Except with Lily, Nick or I are the only ones who get through to her.

Lily is wonderful she is my baby girl, my Lilyflower. I love her so much. She looks just like me. With my black hair that never wants to lay down for her and emerald eyes. She has my pale skin and skinny figure. No matter how much we eat we are still really skinny. She loves to play Quidditch, and is damn good at it. She is strong in defense and in the medical field. She's the perfect weapon in battle. She is so powerful, just like me. She is more like me than anything else. Don't get me wrong I love all my kids it's just Lily has that something that reminds me of me.

Teddy is just amazing. He is just like Remus and Nymphie. It is just crazy. I mean he's quiet and studios and good looking like Remus. But he also mischievous and crazy like Nymphie. The only thing we can't figure out where he gets his player attitude. He can be as bad as James. I know he grew up around James and Sirius, but I mean Nymphie was really only dated a few times and well I mean you – Remus – had girlfriends but not that many. From what I know you were mainly only in love with Beth until she died and then you had Nymphie. So I have no idea where the hell he gets it."

Harry paused and smiled to himself. The small group was still floating only now they were steadily moving north. After leaving the Riddle house the four thought they were going back to Hogwarts but it turned out Harry had different plans he needed to visit Godric's Hollow. He said he had something to do.

Harry was quiet for a few minutes but then continued answering James's questions. "Sirius and Lauren are fine. Thought Lauren won't tell Sirius she's pregnant. She doesn't want to tell Sirius because she's afraid of what he'll think. After Nick was born they decided two was enough, but now she's pregnant and doesn't want Sirius to know. I wouldn't even know but I overheard her talking to a healer about it when I went to visit Ginny at the Hospital. Even though she's working at Hogwarts she is still taking hours at the Hospital. Why I will never know we have enough money to not work and for our great great grandchildren to not work and still have enough money to live on. But she is determined to work even if it is two jobs and she's pregnant."

"Ginny's pregnant?" Remus asked surprised.

"She was. She had our baby before Christmas, but she died. Lily tried everything, but in the end the baby just took a turn for the worst. Elizabeth was her name. She was a beautiful baby. She looked just like Ginny. She would have been the first of all our children to look like Ginny, except maybe Jessie Ann.

Anyways Sirius and Lauren are doing great. Nick and Juventus are Sirius and Lauren's sons. Nick is just like Sirius in every way and Juventus is just like Lauren. Only they both look just like Sirius. Lauren is hoping the new baby is a girl."

When Harry had gotten done talking about his family everyone looked like they were trying to let it all sink in. Finally James spoke, "I can't believe Sirius is a father. He swore up and down he would never have children. Bachelor for life he used to always say."

"Sirius changed a lot after you died he grew up and took great care of me when he met me in my 3rd year. Then after he was freed he met back up with Lauren who happened to be my personal body guard. I'll admit I had a crush on her when I was 16, but hey who wouldn't she's gorgeous. Anyway so now that I've answered your questions we should probably be on our way. I want to get back soon."

The group nodded and took off toward Godric's Hollow.

At Hogwarts things were slowly returning to normal in two weeks Albus, Rose, and Juventus would be graduating from Hogwarts. Lily couldn't believe her 6th year was almost over. What was she to do? Would this stupid war thing be over by then or would it haunt her 7th year as well. It was crazy how much her life had changed since the beginning of the summer.

Lily was so confused about so many things. How was she supposed to defeat a great wizard or lead a group of four when she could barely get a grasp on reality? She missed her father. She wished he would come home. How could she fight in a battle without him there? Lily rose up her wall and covered the fear in her eyes before getting up for the day. She grabbed her clothes and toiletries and went to shower. She stripped down and got in the shower allowing the hot water to pound on her back. Wanting the water hotter she put her hands together and heated the water hotter. She sighed under the water and stayed there letting the water pound and pour down her body and out the drain before she straightened her head washing her hair and body.

When done Lily stepped out of the shower wrapped in a towel and dressed. After dressing in her training outfit she moved to the mirror and looked at her reflection. She looked so much like her father. Pulling a brush through her hair she realized that her red streaks had finally came through. She looked at the violent purple streaks and ran her fingers through them. She smiled and looked at her shoulder to find a scar.

Lily remembered like it was yesterday where that scar had come from. She had gotten it when she was only 6 years old. Lily had been running in the park playing tag with her cousins when a tree branch had caught her by the shirt ripping her shirt and digging into her shoulder. The branch had gotten caught in her shoulder and had to be magically taken out, cleaned, and healed. Unfortunately the scar had been permanent. She shook her head and brushed her teeth and looked at her hair. She went in to her room putting away everything but her brush and pulled out a hair tie, curling iron, hair spray, a comb, and some bobby pins. She went back into her bathroom.

She pulled her hair up in a pony tail before curling the top half. After she curled it she twisted it and folded it under and over until her hair was in an elegant up do. She straightened the bottom few things and then hair sprayed it all and then she walked out the door. She didn't usually do this on a normal day but she decided today she was not wearing her battle outfit.

Lily went back out to her room and grabbed her denim skirt and emerald green spaghetti strap shirt. With a smile she quickly changed and slipped on a pair of flip flops before leaving the room.

Lily was walking through the halls to the Great Hall for breakfast when she heard a voice yell her name, "Lily!"

She turned to see Nick running up to her. He was almost to her when he stopped dead in his tracks and muttered, "Wow!" Lily was wearing light makeup that brought out her eyes and a necklace her mother had given her and her grandmothers earrings. With a smile she said in her sweet song voice, "Yes Nick."

Nick just stood there. Lily giggled and said, "Well come find me when you can move and you remember what you wanted." With that Lily walked off.

When she left Nick she, Lily, walked to the Great Hall and heard a collective gasp as she entered. She looked up and her eyes sparkled off the sunlight and she said in her beautiful voice she had inherited from her grandmother, "What?"

A boy in Slytherin stood up walking over to Lily. When he got to Lily he whispered, "So sometime you want to introduce me to what's under those clothes?"

Lily gasped and slapped him hard across the face before saying, "How dare you talk to me like that. Get the bloody hell away from me before I explain to my brothers your plans."

When the Slytherin didn't move Lily glared at him. But instead of scaring him he only moved closer to her and whispered in her ear, "Relax Potter. I only want to get to know you a lot better if you know what I mean." Lily had had enough she turned away from him and went to leave she he grabbed her wrist.

The staff watched as the Slytherin walked up to Lily, spoke, Lily slapped him, she spoke, and he replied. They were about to intervene when they saw her turn away. Thinking problems had been evaded they let it go, but then they saw the boy grab her wrist and tug. Lily screamed and slapped him again saying, "Let me go!"

The Slytherin ignored her and just tugged her toward the huge double doors. McGonagall was about to intervene when Teddy, James, Albus, and Nick stood up.

Teddy stood seeing his brothers and Nick follow his lead and moved toward the boy. When he got to them Lily's eyes were clouded by fear and she was begging, "Let me go."

Teddy tapped him on the shoulder and when he turned and snapped, "What!" Teddy simply said, "I suggest you let my sister go."

"Or what; what are you going to do? Punch or hurt me? How about cursing me?" The Slytherin said. Lily was terrified now.

Instead of Teddy answering James did this time. "Oh no we would never hurt or curse you. We would do something much worse." When he was done Albus yelled, "Levicortapus!"

The Slytherin was hoisted into the air by his ankles and Lily fell to the ground. Nick went to Lily and helped her up making sure she was okay. When he knew she was okay he smiled softly before saying, "Watch."

Lily did as she was told and the next think she heard was Albus saying, "Who wants to see me take off Malfoy's trousers?" The crowd cheered and Albus laughed. But before he could do it a voice rang out across the hall.

"Albus put him down. Now!" Albus did as he was told and put him down and turned to see Ginny moving from the staff table. "Detention Mr. Malfoy for harassing another student, and for you Albus detention for you as well for using magic on another student. Mr. Malfoy you will spend your detention with me. Albus yours with Professor S. Black, are we clear?" When both students nodded Ginny said.

"Good then all of you go to class. Miss Potter I would like to see you after your classes today. Now go." With that final note the students in the hall filed out to go to class.

Lily was having a free period and she was outside by the lake sitting with her feet in the water. It was a beautiful day and she loved being outside. It was quiet until she heard a voice beside her say, "Lily…can we talk?" She turned to see none other than her best friend, Nick.

With a smile she said, "Sure come sit down with me. Nick smiled and sat down but didn't put his feet in the water. It was quiet again for a few moments before Nick spoke, "I have been thinking Lily."

He paused and Lily looked at him and nodded before he continued, "Lily I've decided I want to have you as my friend with a benefits package if that offer still stands."

"Oh…well umm…you see. I don't think so. I mean…I'm sorry Nick, but I don't think I could do that. I shouldn't have done it before." Lily said quietly.

"Why, Lily? What was so wrong about it? Lily please just think about it?" Nick was begging now. This was so unlike him Nick never begged.

"No, Nick, I won't think about it. Just leave me alone okay." Lily snapped.

"You're falling for me." Nick had pin pointed what Lily was ignoring. Lily was falling for Nick, but she could never tell him that. It just wasn't, no couldn't, going happen.

Lily got up from ground and slipped on her flip flops saying, "You're wrong. I am not falling for you and I never will."

"Quit denying it Lily. You like me like me. Please Lily just admit it and save you and me a lot of heartbreak. Please?" Nick begged. _More begging!_ Lily thought, _But Lily its true you are falling for him. It doesn't matter I'm not telling him. I'm not getting hurt._ Lily thought to herself.

Lily turned to Nick and walked forward softness in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips lightly before pulling away and whispering, "I'm sorry Nick. But I can't do this. Goodbye." With those words said. Lily unwrapped her arms and walked away.

As Lily walked away she heard him say, "No Lily I'm sorry. I will love you forever. Maybe someday you will finally realize you love me too."

_Okay sorry this took so long to post I had to deal with finals then I got really sick then the holidays were here then I got sick again then new years. It just been really crazy. So let me know what you think in that review box. We are getting close to the end of this story only 7 more chapters. Anyway hope you like this story so far and please read and review. I know a lot of you want to know the turnout of Lily and Nick's relationship and believe me I won't leave you hanging. That is all I will say on that matter. So hope you liked this chapter and watch for the next one. _

_Cassie_Heart _


	27. Meetings

Upon entering Godric's Hollow Harry took a quick intake of breath. He closed his eyes before descending to the ground to dismount. When Harry got on the ground he sighed and walked forward. He sighed and went toward the black gates that surround the wizarding graveyard.

Entering the graveyard Harry walked toward the back of the graveyard where a huge lot was blocked off with a personal wall that had a gate that read _Potter and Friends._ The four people behind him gasped and Harry opened the gate and walked through. He walked to the grave that read _Jessie Ann Potter._

Those behind him were quiet. It was silent until Lily spoke, "She's amazing you know."

"I know. I always knew, and still do, that she would be an amazing girl. She would look just like Gin and would act just like Gin. I just know this." Harry said.

"Well I don't know if you're right about that, but I do know this. She is the most amazing person right next to her sister. Oh how I wish you could see them. I wish you could hear Jessie say things like, 'I just saw my dad. He just defeated like four Deatheaters at one time.' She puts so much pride and happiness in you. So does Elizabeth." Lily told her son.

Harry leaned down and kissed the stone and whispered, "I wish I could know them. I want to know them."

"One day you will. They will meet you at the gates, Harry, with us. But for now I think it's time that you love and look after your children. What would have happened if I had never tried to move on after Natalie? I missed her every day of my life until I died and I got to see Natalie again. When I saw Natalie I was so happy to see her and she understood that I tried everything to protect her." Lily told her son.

Harry nodded and got up moving from the grave and out of the graveyard. He walked down the road and to a broken house. When he got to the house he moved inside. The four followed and when he got upstairs he went to a door that was untouched by destruction. It was James's office. James's eyes widened and Harry went to the door. He stepped back before slamming into the door. The door broke and Harry walked through. He turned to James and said, "Where is it?"

Looking confused Harry elaborated, "Where are the files?"

"In the cabinet the password is 'Harry.'" James said. With a nod Harry moved to the cabinet said his name and the door opened. He pulled out the files sitting down at his desk and opening them. He read every line until he found his answers. Voldemort was the father. That was what he had been looking for. With a nod Harry took the files and left the room. He nodded and said, "Let's go home."

As she walked away from Nick tears sprang to her eyes as she moved to her next class, DADA. With tears in her eyes she entered the classroom. She was late, and everybody turned to look at her. With tears in her eyes she slowly made her way to her seat and her mother caught her eye. She looked away and began to silently sob. With silent sobs she took notes as her mother spoke.

_Why? Why didn't I tell him? Why?_ These were the thoughts running through Lily's head. She simply let her tears roll down her cheeks until finally she heard her mother say, "Alright homework a foot of parchment on a patronus. Class Dismissed." Lily wrote down the assignment in her homework book and got up to leave. Just as she reached the door she heard Ginny speak, "Lily please stay back."

Lily stopped and turned looking at the floor. Her black hair fell in her face and she wiped her tears away. Ginny walked forward and wrapped her arms around her daughter. Lily dropped her bag and wrapped her arms around her mother hugging her back. She finally let out her cries and just cried.

Ginny didn't know what was wrong with her daughter, but she did know that she was hurting. When Lily finally quit crying Ginny whispered, "What happened honey?"

"He loves me." Was all Lily said; Ginny smiled softly and held her daughter tightly.

"That's a good thing isn't it, Lily?" Ginny asked her daughter.

"No it isn't. I don't love him back." Lily sobbed.

"I think you do Lily." Ginny told her daughter. Ginny led her to her quarters and the two sat down on the couch and Ginny took Lily's chin gently in her hand and raised it so she could see her daughters face. Then Ginny wiped the tears off her daughter's face and spoke softly, "Lily you know I almost lost your father many times. He pushed me away to protect me and himself. He grew up being hated by his aunt and uncle and didn't really know love. He built up a wall around himself to protect himself. But when he finally fell for me he just kept ignoring it, because he didn't want to get himself hurt or get me hurt. Lily but finally he realized it was hurting me to ignore me so he finally admitted his love to me. A year later we were married and we've never regretted anything. So please Lily don't let something like fear keep you from admitting that you love someone. The only thing your father regrets about our marriage is that he didn't admit he loved me sooner. Please Lily just go and talk to him. If you're not ready for a relationship then be friends first, but don't push him away."

Lily smiled to her mother and she nodded. Getting up Lily hugged her mother and thanked her before leaving to find Nick.

Harry and then were flying through the sky when Lily spoke, "James do you think we could-"

"No Lily. You know the rules we are to leave him at the gates and that's it. You know that." James told his wife.

"But James this is ridiculous we would be right there." Lily begged.

"No," Was James answer. Lily glared at her husband and then turned to Harry.

"We need to land at the next town so I can get some parchment. I need to write Ginny and tell her I'm alright. I'm sure she's worried." Harry said. With a nod the group landed. It was dark and they didn't know where they were. Harry crept silently to a house looked in and saw his empty. He went to the front door and whispered, "Alohamora." Entering the home he grabbed some parchment. He was about to leave when a small quiet voice whispered, "Are you an angel? Are you here to save me and my brother?"

Harry turned to the voice and found a little girl about the age of 3 standing in her pajamas holding a stuffed bear. She had a black eye and bruises all over. Harry smiled to the little girl. Just as he was about to speak a teenager walked into the room and said, "Claire what are you doing up?"

The little girl ran to the boy and hugged his legs saying, "Look Chris an angel came to save us."

The boy looked at Harry and said, "Who are you and what do you want?"

"My name is Harry, and I was looking for some paper. You see I move around a lot because of work so I have to leave behind my wife and children for long periods of time sometimes so I needed to write to them. I was just going to get some paper and a pen and then be on my way, but then the little girl came in and asked if I was an angel and if I was here to save her and her brother. Then you came in." Harry told them.

"Well my baby sister is confused we are fine. No need to be saved. So here is your paper and pens now leave." Chris said.

"They hit you don't they?" Harry asked.

Chris froze and Claire began to sob silently. Harry recognized the way they stood and knew that Chris's back was beaten. He knew that Chris had at least one broken rib and that Claire's shoulder was fractured. Chris took a deep breath and said, "It's none of your business now leave before our dad gets home."

Just as Chris finished talking Harry heard a car pull up. Chris took a deep breath and put Claire down saying, "Claire go upstairs and get in bed. Don't come out until I come get you. Go." The little girl nodded and took off up the stairs. Chris then motioned for the closet and said, "Here get in there." Harry moved inside the closet with the others. (A/N the four are invisible to muggles.)

Chris moved to the back of the room and waited for the door to open. When it did a man stumbled in and slammed into the wall. Chris went to help the man, but when he got close the man started to yell, "MOVE BOY!"

Chris was slammed into a wall and he gasped. That set off the man. "HOW DARE YOU MAKE A SOUND! YOUR MOTHER WOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOU!" Harry winced as Chris stammered out an apology. But that just made the man madder. The man grabbed Chris and through him into the table. Chris fell into the table shattering the glass on the table and cutting Chris up. The table broke under Chris's weight and he fell to the ground. Chris tried to get up, but the man kicked him twice in the ribs and then stammered out of the room and upstairs.

Harry waited until he heard snores ring through the house. Then he ran from the closet and over to Chris. He helped Chris up and the pulled off his shirt. When Chris's shirt was off you could see purple and black bruises all over his back and chest. They were slowly turning a yellow color. Harry grimaced and starting pulling out the glass; when all the glass was out he spoke, "You and Claire can't stay here."

"What do you care? You don't know us. We've dealt with for 2 years. We can take care of ourselves. Just get out of here, Okay?" Chris said then he went to leave the room when Harry grabbed his wrist.

"You stay here your just asked for Claire and yourself to get beat to death. You don't want to do it for you do it for Claire. She's already got a fractured shoulder you don't want her to have worse." Harry told Chris. Chris nodded and Harry said, "Come live with me and my family. I know you don't know me, but believe me I know what you're going through. I went through it every day for 11 years then every summer until I was 17. It's not any fun, and if you have a chance get out. Well I'm your chance come with me. I know what Claire and you are. You've had no one to teach you, and Claire's to young but she can learn once she's old enough. You can see them can't you?" Harry motioned to his parents, Remus, and Tonks.

Chris nodded. "That why Claire thought I was an angel she could see them. Well I'm not an angel but I can help you. If you let me?"

"Thank you Harry. But will you tell me what we are. Why can I do things without being able to explain them? Why can Claire?" Chris asked.

"It's because you're a witch and wizard. Didn't you get a letter?" Harry asked.

"No, I never get mail. I mean when I was younger we used to see strange owls hang around outside but they finally quit coming. My mom told me not to worry about them."

"Where is your mom?"

"She died two years ago that's when the abuse started. My dad blames us. Men in black cloaks came and killed her was going to kill us, but a man in purple robes came and stopped them. They said they would take us away, but my father wouldn't allow them. They said for the freak to leave. The man who saved us left and that's when the abuse started."

Harry nodded and said, "Well we can get you in a school to help you with your magic and when your sister is old enough she'll go if you want to come with me."

Chris nodded and said, "Let me go get Claire then we'll leave why don't you go ahead and write that letter to your wife and kids."

Harry nodded and sat down to write. He quickly wrote his letter and then put it in an envelope and went to the window. He moved to the window and saw a post office down the street. He would either have to send it muggle post or wait until the next town. Well with the two children they would be moving on foot now anyway. He put the letter in his pocket until they came up to the next town with a wizard post office. There weren't many left but there were a few.

Down came Chris caring Claire he had a couple bags slung over his shoulder and Claire was carrying her stuffed bear. Harry took the bags and shrunk them to the size they would fit in his pocket. Chris and Claire's eyes widened as Harry gave them back to Chris to put in his pocket. Claire handed him her bear and he shrunk it as well. Then the group left the house and the man upstairs forever.

A few days later back at Hogwarts Ginny had gotten a letter.

_Mrs. Potter, _

_I just thought I would write and tell you that your children will die on the date of final goodbyes. Have a nice life without your children._

_Poseidon_

Tears filled Ginny's eyes and she whispered, "Merlin please let Harry come home soon and safe."

_Okay so here's the next chapter. So we are slowly getting to the end of this story. Only 6 more chapters until the end. So hope you like the story so far and watch for chapter 28. Oh and I think you know the drill by now please review. Come on I really could use the feedback. Even if you hate it please let me know. Thanks._

_Cassie_Heart. _


	28. Hogsmeade

"Merlin please let Harry come home soon and safe," Ginny said just as an owl flew through the window. She looked up and realized she didn't recognize the owl. It was a large brown barn owl with a tag on it that said _Property of 204 E. Merlin St._

She took the letter from the owl and the owl flew off immediately. Ginny turned over the letter and found her name on it in familiar writing. She smiled and whispered, "Harry." Ginny immediately opened the letter and began to read.

_Dearest Ginny, _

_How I miss you. I wish I could be there with you; to hold you in my arms again. I'm writing this letter to inform you that I am safe and miss you dearly. I would love to be there with you. Anyway I am on my way home, but because of certain circumstances – which I won't disclose in a letter – I am afraid to say that it will take me longer than expected to get to you. I hope that this letter finds you well and that our children are well. Please though I can't share with you my situation please take this letter to 'Hogwarts' and ask him to tell you the spell to get the Elder wand. When you have the wand tap the letter twice and it will give you instructions. Please my love follow these instructions and I will see you when I get back. I miss you and love you. _

_Your Love, _

_Harry_

Ginny smiled and got up from her bed and moved to the Headmaster's office. When he got there he knocked on the gryphon knocker and heard, "Come in."

Ginny entered the office and found Dumbledore behind the desk sitting in his chair. McGonagall sat behind her desk and when Ginny entered she said, "Mrs. Potter what a surprise."

"I'm sorry Professor for this late our, but I just got a letter from Harry and well he said that I needed to come speak with Hogwarts." Ginny told McGonagall.

The latter smiled and took her leave exiting the room. Dumbledore looked at Ginny and asked, "What can I do for you Mrs. Potter?" Ginny smiled even though she and Harry had been married for years she still smiled every time she heard "Mrs. Potter."

"I'm sorry to bother you at this late our Sir, but I just received a letter from Harry. As I told Minerva the letter says to come speak with Hogwarts and Harry always refers to you as Hogwarts when he speaks to our kids. So I am here to ask you what the spell to get the Elder Wand is." Ginny asked.

"Of course Mrs. Potter, the spell is mi mostrano il connettore dei tre, mi mostrano la pericolosa delle tre, mi mostrano il potente dei tre, mi mostrano il primo santificare. I understand it is quite long but it is the only way to protect it. Only a Potter could use that spell and not be injured. Since you took the Potter name the spell will see you as a Potter." Albus said.

Ginny nodded and moved to the place in the floor and touched the cold stone then repeated the spell. When Ginny had finished the spell she smiled as she saw the stones moved apart and she found a small black box. Upon opening the box she found the wand Dumbledore used to carry and the wand that Voldemort tried to use, but it never quite worked for him. Upon finding the wand she pulled in out and tapped the letter twice as the letter had said. The words on the letter disappeared and new ones filled their places.

_Ginny, thank you for following my instructions; I must say I was a little worried you wouldn't. But if you're reading this then you must of. Anyway Ginny here is what I want you to do. Please love you have trusted me enough to come this far trust me some more. Call a meeting with the family and the Blacks of course and please enlarge our quarters to make two more rooms in it. I know that will make our quarters quite large but love I do have a reason. On my way back to you I broke into a muggle home to find something to write you a letter on when a young girl caught me and her older brother came and found us. I will explain more in detail when I get back, but know this love I am bringing them with me. This is why it will take me longer to get home. Don't worry about me, love, I have four protectors. I will explain more when I get back. See you soon. _

_Harry_

Confusion took over Ginny features but instead of worrying about everything she decided to follow her husband's orders. Ginny tapped the letter twice again and the words were once again the original letter. Once that was finished she placed the Elder Wand back in the box and placed it in the hole again. When her hand was out of the hole the stones moved back and she heard a light _click_. Ginny smiled at her husband's cleverness and then stood from the floor, thanked Dumbledore and left.

It was the next day Ginny and her family was sitting in the Potter's quarters The Black's were still sitting there and everyone was waiting for Ginny to speak. After everyone had finally sat down and quieted Ginny spoke, "I received a letter from Harry yesterday. It gave me some instructions and after I followed them I found out that he is on his way back. The only thing is that it is taking longer than expected to get back. His reasons are that he is bringing some people to stay with us. I don't know all the details but he did request that we enlarge our quarters so that we can add two more rooms a bed room for each of the people. It is a little girl and her older brother. I don't know ages or anything more, but I do know that Harry is safe and on his way home." When Ginny finished talking, the group stood and got to work.

Harry and the two siblings were making good time; they were just moving outside Birmingham and were heading to London. Once they got to London they would be able to floo to Hogwarts from the Leaky Cauldron. It was two a.m. and the group was just getting down for the night. They had decided to go until Chris and Harry were too tired to move. The group moved into a nearby cave and Harry started a fire and conjured a couple of cots. Chris laid Claire down on one of the beds and then he sat down on the other. Harry pulled out some of the food they had bought in Birmingham and gave Chris some. They were rationing as much as possible since Harry hadn't brought much muggle money. Harry sat on the end of the cot and started to eat his ration. Harry had just finished eating when Chris spoke, "So who are they?" Chris gestured to the Potter's and the Lupin's.

Harry turned looking at them and then turned back to Chris saying, "Ask them yourself?"

Chris shrugged and spoke saying, "Who are you?"

Lily looked up from where she was sitting by Claire looking down at the little girl and moved from the cot to stand next to her husband. James spoke, "We are Harry's parents. Well Lily and I are." Lily pointed to Remus and James and said, "They are Remus and Nymphadora Lupin, but she goes by Nympto. With a smile on her face she turned back to Claire and said, "She has a scar here what's it from?" Chris looked where Lily was looking and found the crescent moon scar on Claire's eye.

His eyes found Lily's and said, "From our dad. He was having a bad night and well ya…so she got that from getting burned. Lily looked at Chris and Chris saw tears fill her eyes. She got up and moved from the bed and out of the cave. Harry got up and went to follow her when James stepped in front of him. Harry looked at his father and James said, "This isn't something new son. She blames herself for you going to the Dursley's. She blames herself for everything they did to you while you were with them."

Harry opened his mouth and said, "But it's not her fault. How could she think that? I don't blame her for that. If it was anyone's fault it was their fault."

James shook his head. "We know that son, but she doesn't. She won't listen to me or you. She'll be okay if she wasn't I wouldn't of let her go. I love her too much. Look at it this way didn't you blame yourself for the death of Remus and Nympto?"

"That was different."

"How so?"

"Well for one I could have stopped Remus's death; mom couldn't stop her death or me going to the Dursley's." Harry told him earnestly.

"Your mom doesn't understand that." James said. Harry nodded and looked at the mouth of the cave with longing. He longed to go after his mother. Even though she was not able to die he still feared for her safety. With a last look at the cave mouth he lay down on his cot and closed his eyes. In a matter of minutes he was falling into the arms of sleep. Tomorrow would be April 19th.

It was April 28th and Lily was up and getting dressed. Today was the last Hogsmead trip of the year. With a smile she got up and walked to her trunk pulling out her bathroom stuff and her robe. With her stuff in hand she moved to the bathroom. She got up extra early so she had plenty of time to get dressed and meet Nick for breakfast.

After breakfast they were planning on walking down to Hogsmead and walking around enjoying the beautiful spring day. It was the perfect day to go to Hogsmead in was warm with a breeze so that you wouldn't sweat and the sun was shining. With a smile Lily got in the shower and put her vanilla shampoo in her hair and started washing up. When she was done she turned off the water and got out she pulled her hair up in a towel and pulled on her robe. She grabbed her bathroom bag and walked out to get dressed.

When she came out of the bathroom to get dressed she found Rose waking up and Monica as well. She smiled and said, "You two can fight over the shower." Monica jumped up and ran out of the room and into the bathroom. Rose rolled her eyes and growled under her breath.

Lily walked over to her trunk and pulled out her yellow tube dress and yellow flip flops. When she was finally dressed she let down her hair and her black hair flowed down her back. She ran a brush through her hair and pulled her hair up in a ponytail and placing her clip under the ponytail so the pony tail flipped over the clip. Then she brushed her bangs out of her eyes and pulled out her makeup bag. She put on her usual light makeup and then checked the time.

Her clock read, 9:45am. She walked to the door and grabbed her black jacket that cut off under her chest and black sunglasses. She smiled at herself in the mirror and left the room. When she got down to the common room he Nick standing in his black jeans and midnight blue shirt. Lily smiled and hugged Nick.

Nick felt his heart flutter when he saw her, but he wasn't going to say anything. They had talked and they decided that they just wouldn't talk about it. With a smiled he led her down to the Great Hall. Sitting they both ate breakfast. When McGonagall stood up and said, "Those going to Hogsmead are now dismissed Nick and Lily stood up and left their plates.

They walked down the pathway to Hogsmead and when they saw the magical town they smiled. They entered Honeydukes and Nick bought anything Lily wanted. When they were done there they browsed through Zonko's and then just walked around Hogsmead. Finally they walked into The Three Broomsticks and ordered lunch and some butter beer. They ate and drank as they talked. They were just finishing when they heard screams.

They looked up from their table and found flashes of light moving across the street and men in black robes attacking. They jumped up from the table and ran toward the door. Running out the door they started shooting spells left and right. Lily then turned and yelled out, "NICK DUCK!" Nick barely missed being shot down by a killing curse. She turned and quickly a ring of fire surrounded her and Nick. She grabbed Nick by the arm and took off running down the main road. They were almost to Honeydukes when they found Albus and Juventus fighting off four Deatheaters each.

Lily twirled and realized it was straight up noon. She looked to the sun and called the light to her. A bright light filled the area and she threw a blast of light at the group of Deatheaters they fell to the ground and Albus and Juventus followed Lily and Nick. The group of four ran until they were at the rocks and caves they were almost to a place to hide when two men moved out from behind the Hogs Head.

From the identical pale skin and red slit eyes they knew immediately that it was Poseidon and Voldemort. They began dueling using both magic and elements.

_Sorry I know this is a cliff hanger. Hope you like it so far. Please read and review. _

_Cassie_Heart _


	29. Let Her Go

_A/N: sorry for the wait but I had some writers block for a bit and didn't know exactly how to write this chapter. I hope you enjoy it. _

Lily looked directly into the eyes of the men who had tortured her until she believed she was going to die. She couldn't believe she was now facing them. She looked sideways at Nick, Albus, and Juventus and smiled slightly but that was too long to look away. She heard Albus yell, "LILY LOOK OUT!" She twirled when she heard him yell and saw a jet of red light zoom past her. That was all it took and the duel began.

Dueling they realized that they were at a disadvantage. They had never dueled Voldemort or Poseidon. None of them knew how they dueled. With a small twirl she kept calling upon the light around her. She then realized that noon had passed and that her light was still strong but not as it once was. With anger rising in her she retch down and felt her fire ready to be called upon. With a smile she reached down and grasped the power pulling it to the front and releasing it.

With a growl she started to fight with fire and magic. Just then she turned and saw Nick being pushed back. She moved from Voldemort and ran to help him. With a smile she grasped his hand and twirled in the air pulling him with him. She then shot fire at Poseidon and growled, "Leave him alone!"

Poseidon fought back with a vengeance that they had never experienced. He laughed maliciously and snarled, "You think you can beat me little girl."

With a laugh Lily snapped, "No I know I can."

Suddenly she heard a voice yell, "Master we are outnumbered." A Deatheater was crying for help. Aurors had arrived and they were outnumbered. Voldemort and Poseidon turned to head away from the four elementals when Voldemort said, "No son you stay and fight I will deal with the puny resistance." Poseidon laughed again and nodded shortly before turning back to the four elementals.

While Voldemort and Poseidon were talking Lily turned to Albus and Juventus and said, "You two head back to the town and help the Aurors, me and Nick will stay and fight Poseidon." They were about to protest when Lily snapped, "Go! We haven't got much time!"

The two nodded and ran around the Hogs Head taking the long way back to the fighting villagers and Aurors. Voldemort finally moved back toward Hogsmead and Poseidon turned back to Lily and Nick. "Where are your little friends?" Poseidon sneered.

"Not here." Lily said simply.

"Then let's duel, shall we?"

"We shall," Lily said and then the two started dueling as fast as possible using everything they had. The two were doing well and holding their own when Poseidon screeched, "_CRUCIO_," hitting Lily square in the chest. Lily fell to the ground and began screaming and convulsing. Nick screamed, "LILY," and turned and growled before hitting Poseidon with fire. The curse broke and Nick pulled Lily to her feet before pulling her farther up the rocks. They were at the very top when they realized they were trapped.

They turned and Lily called upon her fire and made a circle around them. Nick did the same helping Lily. Lily called upon all her elements except darkness and filled her shield's faults. Standing there they waited for Poseidon to reach them.

After a few minutes of waiting Poseidon reached them and when he saw the shield and growled and shot out spells left and right they were pushed back not able to fight back and after a few minutes Lily's foot caught the edge of the cliff and she fell. Grabbing the cliff, Lily screamed. Her part of the shield fell as she put all of her concentration on not letting go of the cliff edge and falling to her death. Nick let his shield fall and pressed it around Lily to protect her and began to fight.

Poseidon was laughing when all of a sudden a familiar voice rang out, "Nick hold on!"

Harry was traveling through the outskirts of Watford when a car pulled up beside the small group and a man said, "Where you heading?"

Harry turned and smiled saying, "London sir."

"Need a ride?" The man asked.

"Yes please, that would be great." With a smile Harry nodded. The man opened the door and Harry climbed in the front seat Chris and Claire climbing in the back. Lily, James, Remus, and Nympto climbed in scrunching in.

The man pulled back on the road and asked, "So what you doing walking to London? That would take hours by foot."

"Well we didn't have a car and I have to get my kids back to my wife and the rest of my children in London." Harry said.

The man nodded and silence filled the car. Chris and Claire fell asleep quickly, but Harry couldn't. He was so close he could feel it. Soon he would have his wife back in his arms.

About 30 minutes later the car pulled into London and the man asked, "Where to…umm…I didn't catch your name."

"Harry and Bluewater Shopping Center, please." Harry said. The man looked confused. "I thought you were going home, not to a shopping center?"

"My wife works there and I want to surprise her, but honestly I don't think that is any of your business." Harry told him. The man nodded and shut his mouth tight. He quickly drove to the shopping center and when they got there he pulled in and Harry and the kids got out. They went toward the doors but when they saw the car pull away Harry said, "Come on this way." The group turned and crossed the street entering the Leaky Cauldron. When they got in they moved to the floo system and Harry said, "Alright all I want you to do is step into the grate and drop the powder and clearly say 'Hogwarts Headmasters Office.' Can you do that Chris?" Chris nodded and stepped in and doing as told. Harry took a hold of Claire and held her tightly before stepping in and traveling by floo to Hogwarts.

When he finally got to Hogwarts and found Chris standing there looking at everything in wander, Harry smiled at Chris and said, "Stay here with Claire. I will come back when I find everyone. Give me your word you won't leave this office."

Chris nodded and said, "We won't leave this office. You have been good to us we wouldn't disobey you now." Harry nodded and ran from the room.

He realized quickly something was wrong and quickly ran from the school to the grounds he saw a first year named Amy sitting by the lake and ran over to her. "Amy where is everyone?"

"In Hogsmead, though I think something bad is happening because the students came running back and then the teachers all ran down to Hogsmead. Harry's eyes widened and he ran toward the gates to Hogsmead. Upon entering Hogsmead he found a battle happening. With a few steps in he knew it was time to find his family. It didn't take long to spot his wife and sons. But where was Lily. He saw Albus and Juventus fighting side by side and realized Nick was missing too. Looking past Hogsmead he saw flashes of red and green happening. It didn't take him long to realize a duel was happening. Sprinting past the Hogsmead battle Harry ran up the side of the hill and cliffs. He was almost halfway when he heard a scream and a cry of rage. Harry pressed harder and ran to the top. When he got to the top he saw Nick and Poseidon dueling.

On the side of the cliff he saw a shield of fire and two hands holding on the cliff side. _Lily_ was all that ran through his mind. He quickly called out, "Nick hold on!" and ran forward. Pulling out his wand he started dueling Poseidon.

Nick realized Harry was here to help he sighed in relief and fired once again before Harry took over. He then turned and called back the fire before helping up Lily. As soon as Lily was up the team started to help Harry duel.

As fast as the duel between Harry and Poseidon started it ended. Poseidon realized it was over quickly and apparated away. Harry ran over to Nick and Lily and pulled Lily into a hug. He tightened his hold and asked, "Are you okay, Lilyflower?"

"Yea, but that was terrifying I was sure I was gonna fall." Lily told him. Harry nodded and the three looked down on Hogsmead and saw the Deatheaters and Voldemort apparate away. Harry smiled and said, "Let's get down there to your mom and brothers."

With a smile Lily led the way. They arrived at Hogsmead to find the injured being treated and the dead being sorted. Harry saw his son sitting with a healer and ran over saying, "What happened?"

Albus turned and smiled to Harry saying, "My arm's broken but they are fixing it right up. It's good to see you, Dad."

"You too, Al." Harry smiled when he heard a voice behind him say, "Harry."

Turning he found Ginny standing there by James and Teddy. Harry ran toward her and hugged her tightly picking her up and spinning around. He smelled in the raspberry shampoo she used and simply held her. After a few minutes she pulled away and kissed him deeply. They didn't break away for many moments until finally they heard a light cough.

Pulling away Harry embraced the rest of his family with a smile. Looking at his family he cocked his head to the side and the family nodded. That was Harry's way of saying come on. With a smile the family left the area with the Blacks trailing behind. Harry turned and said, "You guys coming?"

Sirius nodded and the group all moved from the streets of Hogsmead back to Hogwarts and to the family's quarters. When they got to Hogwarts Harry told the family he would meet them in the Potter's room and then he moved from the Entrance Hall to the Headmasters office.

Chris was sitting in a chair with his little sister, Claire, on his lap. With a smile he was telling his sister about how everything was going to be okay. The group of 'ghosts' were standing in the corner talking in hushed voices.

Lily turned and walked over to Chris and Claire and said, "I don't think we will be staying much longer so we wanted to tell you that it has been good meeting you. And don't worry about being hurt here because my son knows what it's like. Enjoy your time here with my son and his family. From what we know of them they are good people. And I think of you now as my grandson and granddaughter."

Chris nodded and said quietly, "We are very glad that our prayers were finally answered. We are happy that we will never have to fear of what we were going to eat that night. And I am glad my sister will grow up and get the childhood I really didn't." Lily smiled and was about to say something else when the door opened.

Harry walked in and smiled. James moved to Harry and was about to speak when Lily snapped, "No James. I won't have this. We are supposed to lead him to his family. And we are if we get to meet them." James looked as if he was about to protest so Lily pulled out her desperate card. "James you can't tell me you don't want to see Sirius. Please Jamie, please." That made James buckle, James rolled his eyes and pulled Lily to his chest.

He pulled her into a deep kiss and when he pulled away he whispered, "Alright my love. Alright we will see them." Lily smiled and squealed in joy.

Harry smiled at his parents. To this day here feared that his father had tricked his mother to marring him and that she never really loved him, but after seeing this he had no doubts. Harry then said, "Alright we need to go to them. I am sure Ginny is freaking out. She will not want me very far from her for at least a month." Harry laughed and then the group left the room. When they got to the Potter quarters Harry smiled and spoke clearly, "La forza per vivere!" The portrait swung open and Harry entered leading in the others.

When they all entered Ginny rushed to Harry and said, "Harry where did you go?"

"To get one of the reasons it took so long to get back. Did you get my letter?" Harry told his wife with a smile.

"Yes and I did everything it said. Good then you already know that I have brought a brother and sister. Everyone I would like to introduce Chris and Claire. Chris and Claire stepped forward and smiled softly. Ginny walked over to them and knelt down in front of Claire. With a smile she spoke softly, "Welcome. Come on let me introduce you to everyone." Claire smiled and immediately went to take Ginny's hand when Chris intervened, and took a hold of Claire. Ginny looked at Chris and was about to say something when Harry spoke, "Chris this is my wife Ginny. You can trust her, but I understand that may be difficult. My family would never harm you or Claire I will honor that." Chris nodded and let go of Claire. Claire took Ginny's hand and moved forward with Chris following. The 'ghosts' stood at the back and smiled. Harry hadn't let go of that rock at all. When everyone had calmed down Harry then said, "I'm sure you all know who these people are but they don't know all of you."

Lily I steps out of the shadows with James by her side and smiles. Sirius jumps up and said, "Prongs." James smiled and said, "Good to see you Padfoot."

Just then Remus said, "Awe come on just ignore me."

"Never Moony!" Sirius said jumping around like a five year old.

"Sirius stop jumping around!" Lauren snapped.

Sirius stopped and everyone started talking. Harry stepped back while his family all got to stand and talk for a few minutes before he knew it would be time to put the rock away in safety.

Twenty minutes later Harry heard James say, "It was good to see you all and as much as Lily wants to argue. It is time for us to leave. They group all nodded and everyone said their goodbyes. When James got to Lily II Lily smiled and said, "Can you tell Elizabeth I'm sorry and I wish I could have saved her." James smiled and nodded.

"I am very proud of you, Lily. You are so strong and I don't want you to worry about what's happening with your life and go with it." James told her.

After last goodbyes were said between Harry and the four Harry smiled at them and dropped the rock into a small black chest. Then he locked the chest with four very complex charms and sent it to the compartment that held the elder wand.

Hours later Lily was sitting by the lake looking out at the sunset. She began looking around at the trees and smiled when she saw that the lake rippled from the Giant Squid. She was just thinking about Nick when speak of the devil he walked up.

"Hey Lil," Nick said as he walked up. Nick sat down by her and she realized for the first time that day how handsome he looked. Nick was wearing a pair of black jeans and a gray misty shirt that matched his eyes perfectly. His shirt was a button down shirt and was opened slightly at the top. His black hair was spiked up slightly.

"Hey," was all Lily said before turning slightly and leaning back against Nick's chest. Nick heart fluttered slightly. He leaned back against the tree behind him and smiled playing lightly with Lily's hair. They laid there watching the sunset when finally Lily spoke.

"Nick, I've been awful to you." Lily said quietly.

"Why do you say that?" Nick asked appalled.

"Because I have been toying with your heart since we went to your summer home. I'm just so afraid that if I give into myself that you'll hurt me, and I can't take that. But the truth is that when I said that I loved you that night I meant it with all my heart I was just too scared to admit it." When Lily had finished she sat up and turned to look him straight in the eyes.

Nick smiled at her and said, "Lil I have known since that night that you meant it. I was just waiting for you to know it too. So now that you have I have a question for you."

"And what's that?"

"Be my girl-friend, no be mine forever and ever. It hurts too much to see you there and not be able to hold you and kiss you like we did that night. I love you too much." Nick told her.

"I-I love you too, and yes I will be your forever and ever. But Nick please don't ever break my heart I would collapse." Lily smiled.

"You never have to worry about that." Nick told her and with that Nick kissed her deeply and passionately. He had never been so happy. He knew for a fact he would never let her go.


	30. The Test

Nick and Lily had been an item for almost a week now. Harry was back and was back to teaching and Ginny was spending her days with Claire while Chris was going to classes and studying with Ginny. Chris was quickly progressing and was extremely happy to understand that the things he had done didn't make him weird.

It was 8:30am and everyone was at breakfast eating normally when four black cloaked figures walked into the room. Everyone looked up and when they were in the room and the doors had closed behind them Minerva stood and spoke calmly, "Lower you hoods now."

When the four ignored her the staff table began moving from the High Table. The figure in the middle smiled to her companions and she quickly through up a shield around the teachers keeping them from interfering. Claire screamed and the rest of the hall jumped up screaming. The staff began fighting against the shield when the hoods of the figures lowered and standing there was Zelda, Nemesis, Aeolus, and Loquis all in full battle uniform and a look of determination on their faces.

Nemesis jumped on the Ravenclaw table and twirled allowing the lights to go out. Just then fire filled the room and everyone looked to find the source, Lilian Marie Potter.

Lily twirled and jumped on the Gryffindor table. Zelda and Aeolus moved to the walls of the hall and quietly moved around. Loquis quickly stamped his foot on the ground and everyone heard Claire scream. Looking at Claire the hall found that she was being thrown into the air. The air then swirled around her and she was pulled to the arms of Aeolus.

Chris jumped up and screamed, "Claire!"

Lily jumped in the air and let the winds swirl around her. Standing in the air she called the earth toward her. It did and she stomped the ground. It caused Nemesis to be thrown in the air. Nemesis flipped backwards and landed on her feet on the stone floor. Nick spun around and began to fight against Loquis. Albus did the same fighting Zelda. Juventus twirled and began to try to get Claire from Aeolus's arms. Chris was terrified, and he jumped toward Aeolus to get his sister. Aeolus twirled easily and Chris smacked into another student.

Harry knew no one would be hurt in this mock battle. He had been told before the battle had started that this was going to happen. Nemesis wanted to really push Lily and so did Zelda with Nick. With a smile he whispered to Ginny this and Ginny whispered this on to Lauren and Sirius. This calmed them considerably, but they still kept the face on. To everyone else in the room this was a real battle.

Chris was terrified what was happening. Harry had promised Claire would not be hurt, but here she was in the middle of a battle. No she was the toy it looked like. Chris moved to Harry and snapped, "You promised!"

"Chris I am not breaking my promise. I am still promising Claire will not be hurt. They are using her as a battle starter but the point of this battle is to push Nick and Lily as far as they can stretch." Harry whispered.

Chris understood and nodded with a small smile.

Lily was fighting against Zelda as hard as she could until she heard Nick cry out in pain. Flipping around she found Nick kneeling on the ground at Nemesis's feet with a face of contorted pain. Anger rose in her _what is happening?_ With a cry of anger she called upon all of her elements and threw them at Zelda.

Zelda cried out in pain and flew back against the stone wall. Aeolus cried out, "ZELDA!" Turning from his own fight with Juventus Aeolus ran toward Zelda and called upon the winds to start searching for the problem. Loquis ran over and scooped up Claire knowing that unless she was in the arms of a Child she wouldn't be safe in this mock battle.

Lily was already moving to Nick. When she reached him she threw back Nemesis toward the wall like she had Zelda. Nemesis was ready, she flipped twice and called the earth to catch her and then she called the winds to help her land on her feet. When she was back on the ground she and Lily began to duel. Dueling as fast as she could she quickly twirled avoiding three punches and touched Nick. She had no ability of healing but she knew that she had to know if he was breathing.

She found Nick breathing but it was ragged. She cried out in anger, fear, and pain and fought harder. Finally she shot a fire star at Nemesis and Nemesis lost her balance falling on her back. When she looked up she found Lily's fist in her face.

Lily cried out lightly, "Why? What is happening?"

Nemesis laughed slightly and said, "Lily we needed to know how far you would go to protect Nick. We also wanted to test Nick but seeing at you wiped out Zelda it was impossible."

Lily stood back and Nemesis raised her hands waving them. The shield around the staff fell and the staff ran forward. The students were standing on the wall in fear. Loquis walked over with Claire in his arms. He placed her on the floor and she walked over to Chris.

With a smile Chris held her close whispering comforts to her. Just then Zelda and Aeolus walked over and smiled lightly. Lily looked at Zelda and whispered, "I'm sorry."

"For what Cursed Child? For following your instincts? You thought your love was in trouble so you did the only thing you could think of you took me out and then moved on closer to him. This is what we wanted and expected you to do, Cursed Child." Zelda told her.

Lily smiled and Aeolus said, "Don't worry young one we knew what would happen and we planned for it. We planned out this battle very carefully. We wanted to terrify the students and terrify the staff, but not your parents. We told Harry and he was instructed to tell the others when you four were busy."

Lily nodded and asked, "So did we pass?"

"With flying colors young one, you four have done well. You are ready and we have taught you all we can. That means we can now die. So we have to be more careful in battle not that we aren't all ready." Loquis told them.

A few days had passed and it was only two weeks until the Graduation Ceremony of Albus, Rose, and Juventus. The End of Term would happen only 2 days after the Ceremony.

Lily and Nick were spending so much time together one would think they were married. It was a beautiful evening at sunset is where you would find Lily and Nick. They were sitting under the tree having a sweet moment when Nick kissed her cheek and whispered, "What are you going to do this summer?"

"I'm going to spend it with my family and with you." Just then Lily pulled from his arms and turned to face him. "Nick I want you to be free. I don't want to weigh you down, so please don't stay with me for me if you are unhappy."

"Don't think that. Lily I love you so much. Please don't say that again you are not weighing me down you are raising me up." Nick told her.

Lily nodded and the two sat there just enjoying the sunset.


	31. Hogwarts Is Attacked

Two days…that was all it was until Graduation. With a smile Lily walked into DADA. Lily walked over and sat down by Nick as she watched her dad sit on the edge of the desk and watch out at the class. When everyone had filed in Harry didn't move he simply said, "Everyone grab your wands and stand."

Doing as they were told Lily and Nick grabbed their wands and then stood up. Looking out she saw everyone else doing as they were told and following the same pattern. When everyone was up Harry said, "Dileguare" Everyone's things, desks, and chairs disappeared and Harry said, "Alright now I want everyone to stand against the wall."

Doing as they were told Harry continued, "Alright now what you're going to do is we are going to have our final today with a practical lesson. It is easy all I want you to do is use all the knowledge you have learned and react as fast as you can. Defeat the opponent and you move on the next level. Lose and you will be dismissed from the class. If you do not want to partake in this I understand, because those who do partake do not get to leave unless they are either eliminated or the winner. So if you don't want to participate come forward sign your name on this list I will give you back your stuff and your final for this class will be tomorrow, your choice." No one moved with a smile Harry said, "Alright then let's get to work."

Everyone was waiting, silence filled the air as Harry walked in front of them staring each of them down before speaking, and "I have come up with an order of how we will do this. We will have a boy and then girl go. Those not battling will not placed under a shield spell by me. Next Lily and Nick you will not be allowed to use your elements power you must fight this like a regular witch and wizard. I know it is difficult I have had to tone down my magic a lot."

Nick and Lily nodded and each took a deep calming breath before looking up and saying, "Alright." With a final nod Harry said, "Becky Wright you're up. Everyone else step toward the wall and stand next to the wall." Doing as told Becky stepped forward and raised her wand.

Harry waved his hand and a door appeared on the opposite wall. Harry then waved his hand again and a shield was pressed over the group of students excluding Becky. Then silence and everyone waited. Out of the door stepped a black cloaked person. The person raised his head and wand.

Lily watched as the door opened and the person stepped out. She watched as the person's head raised and he pulled out his wand. She immediately recognized that wand. She would never forget the many nights she spent listening to the cold cruel voice of Lord Voldemort.

The hood of the cloak fell to his shoulders and he smiled evilly. Lily visibly shuddered and Nick placed an arm around her shoulders. With a smile Nick kissed her head and whispered, "its not real love." With a smile Lily nodded and turned back to Becky.

Becky gasped lightly and started casting spells left and right. Harry immediately realized this girl was going to be out in a few minutes. When in a fight with Voldemort you have to not have a plan but you also have to use simple and complicated spells. Becky was only using complicated ones. With a calm look he watched as Becky got more and more fatigued.

Becky turned and dodged another curse when Voldemort roared, "CRUCIO!" Everyone visibly gasped, but since this was Harry's creation he knew that the curse would only sting her lightly not cause her any kind of pain even close to the torture curse.

Becky not able to move quickly enough was hit with it and she was stung. Shocked Becky kept fighting until Voldemort disarmed her and stood above her and said, "Goodbye Becky Wright."

Becky showed fear in her eyes and Voldemort said, "Avada Kedavra."

Ginny walked through the hallways of Hogwarts toward the Headmaster's Office. When she got there she knocked twice and then opened the door. McGonagall smiled and said, "Ginny it is good to see you. How are you doing since Harry came back? I know while he was gone you were not quite yourself."

"I'm doing quite well thank you Minerva. How are you?" Ginny asked.

"Oh I'm doing well. So how are Claire and Chris settling in? Chris and his lessons, how are they going?"

"Good. I am quite proud of Chris he is doing quite well. Did Harry tell you that I drop off the adoption papers tomorrow?"

"He didn't, so Chris and Claire will officially be part of the family?"

"Yes I think that Harry knows more than anyone how important a loving family is and he wanted to give it to these kids. I was hesitant at first, but now that I know them I feel like they have been my kids forever. I love them both as much as I love Lily, Albus, James, and Teddy."

"Good. Next I would like to ask you a personal question Ginny. Please if you don't want to answer you don't have to but I was looking through some old things and I found a something about your childhood."

"Alright, what is the problem professor?"

"Ginny in your 5th year did you have a relationship with Dean Thomas?"

"Yes."

"Ginny did you and Dean have and intimate relationship?"

"No. Harry was my first and only. Where is this going Minerva?"

"I'm sorry Ginny but I was looking through some old files and I found an old medical record of yours that said in your 5th year you asked for a pregnancy test by Madam Pomphrey. I was simply wandering if you were pregnant who the child was and what happened to it."

"No I was not pregnant, but I did ask for that test. The reason is because before Harry left we did once and weeks later I felt ill and was almost 3 weeks late. Freaking out I asked for the test. I found out later that the test was negative and then two days later I got my period." Ginny told Minerva.

"Thank you Ginny. I am sorry my curiosity got the better of me. I should have kept out of it. The next thing I would like to discuss with you is about Teddy. At the beginning of this year he had a problem with his werewolf gene. I believe he may have the cure in his body and I would like your permission to talk to him about going to St. Mungo's to get treatment."

"Why do you need my permission? Teddy is of age he can take care of himself. Mine and Harry's decision no longer matters. I don't understand."

"You are correct legally, but I believe Teddy will ask for your feedback anyway. We both know that that boy cares for you and Harry like he cares for his siblings. So I am coming to you first."

"Well if you believe that it could help others and it won't hurt Teddy, then I say go ahead and talk to him." Ginny said.

"Well with that I declare this meeting over and you can go back to your family." Minerva said.

Ginny stood up and nodded. She left the office thinking that was the weirdest meeting she had ever had.

Students and students had gone through the DADA final and they were down to Nick and Lily. Harry stood in front of those who had decided to stay behind to watch the final. He smiled at Nick and Lily and said, "Since it is down to only you two I will allow you free reign if you want it. I want others to see what you two have accomplished if only to brag on my daughter and godson."

With a smile Harry said, "It is time for the last thing. It is time I want you both to go up one on one against four very skilled and accomplished wizards and witches. You have met these wizards and witches. Enter." Coming through the doors was Loquis, Aeolus, and Nemesis.

"Umm…professor that is only 3 people. Who is the fourth?" Lily asked.

"I'm glad you asked, Lily. Since I started teaching here people have wanted to see me duel intently and realistic. So I will be the fourth person. I want everyone here to know that just because I am related to one of the finalists and close to the other doesn't mean anything."

The group nodded and Harry said, "Alright Nick you're up first."

Nick stepped up and smiled and he smiled. Nick stripped off his outer clothes and under them was his battle outfit with a belt on. The belt held his weapons and on his wrist was his wand holster and on his for arm was his dagger holster. He got into his battle stance and waited.

Loquis, Aeolus, Nemesis, and Harry moved around Nick circling him. Nick watched carefully and waited. His ear perked lightly and finally Zelda turned and attacked with fire.

Nick jumped into the air and twirled spinning a ring of water around him and smiled. He immediately flicked his wrist and began dueling with his godfather. Harry was fighting and using everything he had. He was used to Voldemort and his children, but Nick was completely different.

The duel raged harder and faster as the other three starting attacking Nick with the elements. Nick was having an easy time dodging Zelda, but the others were more difficult. Fighting as hard and fast as he could finally Loquis flipped the Earth below him and he lost his balance falling to his knees. Nemesis grabbed her cloth wrap from around her waist and tied one hand to one ankle. Aeolus grabbed the other hand and twisted it. Harry grabbed the loose ankle and held it steady. Then Zelda placed her hand in his face. It was over.

Nick growled under his breath and relaxed against his bonds. Aeolus let go of his wrist and Harry released his ankle. Nemesis untied his other hand and ankle and placed the wrap back around her waist. Zelda never let down her hand and when Nick was on his feet she said, "Yield!"

"I yield." Nick said and Zelda lowered his hand. Nick laughed and Zelda hugged him.

"Excellent Nick, you did very well. Especially against Nemesis and myself who can fight against you with your own elements."

"I also think you did very well, Nick. I am very proud to say you are my godson, but since you lost I have no choice but to award the title of Grand Champion to Lily." Harry said. Lily cheered and laughed. Harry smiled at his daughter and continued, "Class is dismissed. He waved his hand and all the tables, chairs and students things revealed themselves. With a smile the class got their things and left the room.

It was the day of Graduation and Albus, Rose, and Juventus were relaxing by the lake. Rose had finally come around and was okay with the whole Children thing. They were all relaxing by the lake when Rose said, "I remember the first time I set eyes on Hogwarts."

"Me too, it was a beautiful clear night without clouds and everything was beautiful." Albus said. With that said the three fell into the memory of riding the boats.

~_Flashback_~

_Rose stepped off the train only to hear a booming voice yell, "FIRST YEARS! FIRST YEARS THIS WAY! COME ON NOW DON'T BE SHY!" She looked over to see her cousin and Juventus step of the train. She nodded to them and the three walked over toward the booming voice only to find the friendly half giant, Hagrid. With a smile they listened as Hagrid gave instructions. _

"_Alright I want everyone to get in a boat, only four to a boat. The fourth one in needs to hold the torch, once you have four in your boat get seated and wait calmly. Don't flip, tip, or joggle your boat." Hagrid said. _

_Rose, Juventus, and Albus all got into a boat and they waited for someone else to join them. They didn't sit down until they heard a voice say, "Umm…can I sit with you?"_

_Rose turned and nodded the girl got in the boat and the four sat down. The girl held the torch and said, "Hi, my name's Jacqueline, but I go by Jackie."_

"_I'm Rose, and this is my cousin Albus and our friend Juventus. We all grew up together." Rose said introducing everyone. With a smile Jackie smiled and was about to speak when Hagrid boomed, "FULL SPEED AHEAD!"_

_The boats began to move and everyone fell silent. Looking up into the sky you would see a beautiful full moon with a clear sky and the stars glistened. The boats moved across the lake and a tentacle rose from the stillness of the lake. Rose gasped, __**Oh my gosh that was the Giant Squid**__. Albus wrapped an arm around her shoulders and waited. Finally they rounded the corner and a beautiful stone castle came into view. Rose gasped again and Albus said, "Bloody hell."_

"_It's gorgeous." Jackie said. _

_When they docked the boats they all stepped out and Hagrid led them to the front doors where a happy looking wizard stood. He was short and had on small glasses. He looked at the first years and said in a squeaky voice, "My name is Professor Flitwick and welcome to Hogwarts." _

_The professor led them in and into a room and explained the houses and that when we went into the Great Hall we would join our class mates only after we were sorted into our houses._

_~End of Flashback~_

"That was a wonderful evening. Don't you guys think?" Rose asked.

"Ya, but let's not forget the time we had our first potions class and Juventus blew up his potion and turned Malfoy's hair pink." Albus laughed.

Juventus glared and said, "Oh yea well what about the time Albus walked into the Great Hall half asleep and in his boxers."

Rose laughed and said, "Ya I will never forget that."

~_Flashback~_

_Juventus and Rose were sitting in the Great Hall having breakfast when all of a sudden the doors opened and in walked a half asleep Albus. Juventus and Rose started laughing their heads off and couldn't help but laugh even harder when Albus realized where he was and what he was wearing. _

_Albus Potter had walked into the great hall with nothing on but his boxers. Albus turned bright red and squeaked. McGonagall stood up and said in a calm voice, "Mr. Potter I am only going to say this once would you please go to your dormitory and not come back until you are presentable."_

"_Umm…yes ma'am." Albus said and then ran from the Great Hall._

_Juventus and Rose were laughing so hard that there were tears streaming down their cheeks. Jackie walked in and whistled, "Man Rose why didn't you tell me how hot your cousin was under his robes?"_

_Rose looked at Jackie shocked and said, "Probably because that's my cousin and I don't think of him as a hottie. I mean sure he's good looking, but hot? I think not."_

"_Well I do…I mean come on he is a super hottie. Yummy…is all I'm going to say. I could just eat him up." Jackie said._

_Rose rolled her eyes and said, "Well I'll tell him you're interested." Jackie glared at her and said, "Oh no you won't."_

_With a smirk Rose when back to eating, about 20 minutes later Albus returned sitting down to eat. When he entered everyone was clapping and the guys were all catcalling."_

_~End of Flashback~_

The three started laughing again before Rose looked at her watch and said, "I better go get ready guys. See you at the ceremony." Rose stood up and left going to her dormitory to get ready.

Albus and Juventus sat there relaxing for about an hour before getting up to go get ready as well.

After showering and dressing in there dress robes the three all met in the Entrance Hall with everyone else from their year. They quickly lined up and waited. When everyone was lined up and the doors opened they filed in and took their seats.

Waiting the head boy and girl stood up at the podium and said there speech and then McGonagall stood up and said her speech before starting to call off names.

They zoned out until McGonagall called out, "Juventus Black."

A small group stood and cheered so loud and a voice called out, "Hey I know that guy!"

Juventus rolled his eyes as McGonagall said, "I would hope so Mr. Black." Sirius saluted the professor and sat down with his family.

The group waited as Albus and Rose were called. Just as Rose was getting her diploma the door were blown open and in walked Poseidon and Voldemort followed by four men in black robes with white masks.

Just then Hogwarts realized they were under attack.


	32. Final Battle

Nemesis jumped up and twirled around. She quickly created a ring of fire around everyone except the Deatheaters. She turned to Lily and nodded. Understanding her meaning Lily quickly motioned for the new Children and the Children to get into position.

Harry jumped up and when he was Aeolus going to fight Voldemort he stepped up toward them and growled in a dark voice, "No Aeolus. He's mine."

Voldemort smiled and said, "Harry my old enemy. It will be nice to duel once again. Only this time I will not fail and after tonight you will no longer exist."

"Hmm…that sounds familiar Tom. Oh ya that is what you have said every time we duel…guess what Tom. I'm still here." Harry growled. With that said the duel began.

Lily immediately took control of the fire Nemesis was holding. Nemesis smiled and said, "Hold steady Lily then when I tell you quickly extinguish the fire." Lily nodded and Nemesis jumped from the stage she was perched on and quickly yelled out, "All students under the age of 17 who doesn't wish to fight move to the back room. Hundreds of students moved quickly through the door. When Nemesis was all the students in there she quickly put a hard and complicated spell only a Cursed Child could lift that protected those inside the door. Then she quickly yelled out, "Now Lily."

Lily screamed in anger and the fire was extinguished. With that Lily jumped from the stage and began to fight. She looked around and saw Zelda fighting with her two swords, Aeolus fighting against Poseidon with his long sword, and Loquis perched on a boarded on the ceiling firing his arrows taking out Deatheaters.

Lily realized that everything she feared was coming true. She was going to have to fight and kill. She pulled out her wand and began to duel with Deatheaters. Nemesis joined her and pulled out her long sword and lit it with fire.

Nick was fighting with everything he had he looked over and watched Nemesis join his love. He dueled on and on trying to get to her. He loved her more than anything and couldn't lose her.

The battle raged on and on. No one knew who was going to win. Loquis looked down and watched as Lily was attacked from behind. Lily screamed and screamed as she was hit with the torture curse. Loquis raised his bow and drew back his arrow. Releasing the arrow soared through the air and Loquis cheered silently as he thought it would hit Lily's attacker. But at the last minute the man moved and it collided with Lily's shoulder. Loquis screamed in rage and jumped from his perch.

Landing on the ground he immediately stomped his foot and the Earth moved Lily to the wall out of harm's way. Then he pulled out one of his swords and stabbed the attacker in the heart. Twisting his blade he yelled, "Show your face."

The attacker screamed in pain and pulled off his mask. Loquis was shocked at whose face was under the white mask. It was Jacqueline Edwards; Rose's best friend. Loquis pulled out his sword and let her bleed to death. He would have to tell Rose later. With Jacqueline dead Loquis raced across the room toward Lily. When he was almost there someone jumped in this path and he began to duel. _Lily…please hold on;_ was Loquis's only thought.

Lily was in pain. She gritted her teeth and reached up gently pulling out the arrow. She knew it was Loquis's and that he didn't mean to hit her. She quickly reached for her wand to heal the wound only to find her wand not in the holster.

_Great just great, here I am sitting on the floor with an injured shoulder in the middle of a battle and no wand. Perfect…_Lily thought.

She reached down and ripped her robe and wrapped up her shoulder. Tying it tightly so that the bleeding would stop she got to her feet and rushed back into the battle.

She pulled out her sword and started fighting. She saw Nick and went to him. She was just getting to him when she heard a cry of, "HARRY!"

Turning she saw her father fall to the ground convulsing in pain. Voldemort laughed and said, "Your weak boy."

Lily left her pursue of Nick and ran at her father. She got to him and shot fire at Voldemort. Losing concentration the spell was lifted from Harry. Harry was panting and he got to his feet when he found his daughter fighting Voldemort with nothing but a sword and her elements. _Where's her wand?_ Harry thought. He took control of the duel again and Lily moved to find Nick once again. Only now her shoulder was seriously starting to hurt.

Juventus was fighting with his father by his side. He loved his family more than anything and he would not let them die. He was fighting with everything he had. He made the air swirl around him and he was using his light power left and right. All of sudden he heard a cry of pain and saw his father fall to the ground. A Deatheater stood above him with his wand putting at him. With a cry of anger Juventus ran at the Deatheater pulling out his sword and storing his wand away.

Stabbing his sword through the neck of the Deatheater Juventus roared in anger. When the Deatheater quit struggling he reached down and ripped off the mask only to find Vanessa Lestrange. He looked down coldly at her and helped his dad to his feet continuing to fight.

Albus was fighting with everything he had. Rose was next to him fighting as well. He had watched as Lily took on Voldemort and then Harry take control again. He had been dealing with an ankle injury. A severing charm had hit his ankle in the back.

With a cry of fury he twirled in the air and the Earth shook under his weight. With a slam he roared, "EARTH SHAKE!" The Earth shook under him and many of the Deatheaters in the room fell to the ground making it easier for the light side to fight.

He turned only to see his cousin, Hugo, fighting. He's not of age. Albus took off across the room and was almost to him when he saw Hugo's crush, Monica, shot down by a stray curse. He knew Hugo would be crushed if Monica died so he changed course and ran to Monica. Upon coming to Monica he started to defend her fallen body. He forced the Earth to move her to the wall. Then he moved to Hugo. Protecting him.

Lily knew this battle needed to end and it needed to end quickly, so she motioned for the new Children to meet her at Poseidon. The group did as told and when they were all there they began fighting. Lily's shoulder was causing her immense pain and she didn't know how long she would last. She sent a silent prayer to those watching over her and whispered, "Protect me."

The group was gaining ground slowly and they had him cornered when Poseidon roared, "Morte divo." The spell shot from the wand and went straight at Lily. Lily tried to dodge but was too late. Lily fell. She fell to the ground.

Nemesis watched her student fall and cried out, "NO!" It was no use though Lily was gone. She was dead.

Harry watched his daughter fall and tears ran to his eyes. _Lily, my baby girl._

Albus watched his sister fall and screamed in anger just as Nick roared. The duel was on they had lost one of their own and they were not taking to it kindly. After only a few minutes Albus quickly pulled out his sword and ran forward stabbing Poseidon in the chest. Poseidon fell…dead.

Voldemort watched his son fall and he pointed his wand at Nick, Albus, and Juventus yelling, "Avada Kedavra."

The three fell to the ground next to their leader.

With a cry of anger Harry watched his son fall to the ground. _How much more can I lose?_ He turned to Voldemort and thinking of all the pain and anger he had he yelled, "Avada Kedavra." Once again Harry Potter had defeated the Dark Lord. But at what cost.


	33. Saying Goodbye

The battle was over and those alive were walking around sorting the dead and injured. Down the center of the Great Hall were those that were dead. Lying at the top of the row was Albus, Lily, Nick, and Juventus. Ginny and Harry were on their knees next to their children crying.

The door of the protected had been opened and Teddy and James led Chris and Claire over to their siblings. Sirius and Lauren were crying over their lost sons. They had lost their only children. Everyone was mourning the lost ones.

The Children were standing by the wall talking in hushed voices. They knew what they had to do. They moved up and down the rows of the deceased and when they came to those they knew they would shed a few tears and whisper words of comfort to those mourning them. They came to the end of the first row and stopped.

Looking down Zelda's eyes connected with her brothers. Jeremy Harper was dead. Zelda started to cry and Aeolus held his love. Finally Zelda spoke, "I hate his to the core. He never did anything kind to me or tried to help me and on numerous occasions tried to kill me, but he's still my brother."

"It's okay, love. You can hate him and love him at the same time. We know it was hard for you growing up." Aeolus told his love. Zelda nodded and the group moved on.

They came to Jacqueline and Rose was crying. Loquis took a deep breath and stepped forward telling Rose what happened during the battle and how it had been him that killed Jacqueline. Rose cried and cried finally running out of the hall. Hugo took off after his sister.

Moving on they came to Vanessa and none of them cried they simply moved on and Aeolus said, "Good work my student."

With that the group moved up the stairs to pack their thing and write a few letters.

_Lily walked with her brother, her love, and best friend toward a set of golden gates. They smiled when they saw who was on the other side of the gate. The gates opened when they got there and they ran into the arms of James, Lily, and Remus. When they released them Lily I said, "Meet your Aunt Natalie." A woman with red hair and hazel eyes came forward and embraced the two Potter children. They up came two girls walk up. They both had red hair and chocolate brown eyes. They could have been twins if you didn't notice the little things about them that made them so not twins. _

_They smiled and said, "Hello."_

_Lily and Albus smiled and ran forward hugging them both. With a smile the oldest girl said, "My name is Jessie Ann, but I go by Jess. This is Elizabeth." _

"_We know. It is so good to meet you Jessie and I'm sorry I couldn't save you Elizabeth it was my fault." Lily said. _

"_It was not. I simply wasn't strong enough. I was destined to come up here with Jess to meet you at the gates. It was not your fault. But you should not be here. None of you should." Elizabeth told them. _

"_What do you mean? I mean that you are all going back because your teachers are going to give you back your life. It is what all teachers do when their students die before them. You shouldn't of been able to die, but with Lily gone the immortality vanished."_

"_But how was Lily killed?" Nick asked. _

"_Simple…the curse Lily was hit with is a curse that bypasses immortality and ancient magic. So Lily died. Only the coldest hearted and hateful people can use it. And even they don't try it usually because it drains too much magic and will almost immediately kill them._" _Jessie Ann explained. With a nod the group stood there waiting until all of a sudden Remus said, "It's time." _

"_Goodbye you guys we will meet again next time. When it is really time that you died, until then goodbye." Jessie Ann told her siblings. _

_Remus turned to the four and said, "Alright go back the way you came you will come to a fork in the road go right and you will go back to the mortal world. When you get there walk over to your bodies and simply lay back down in them. No one will see you. You must do this quickly though because as soon as you get to the mortal world you will not be able to breathe. So move quickly once you're back in your body you will be able to breathe. Understand?"_

_The four nodded hugged everyone and left the way they came. _

The Children finished their letters and walked down to the Great Hall where their students were laying dead. They knew they ones meeting them would tell them what to do.

The four came forward moved the grieving parents. Harry, Ginny, Sirius, and Lauren looked horrified. Nemesis kneeled to the ground by Lily and her friends followed her example. At the same moment they touched their student's foreheads and said clearly, "Fissare l'errore, correggere il problema, cerchiamo di prendere il loro posto." With those words the teachers fell to the floor of the Great Hall.

Moments later the new Children took deep breaths and opened their eyes. The family of the four cheered and cried tears of joy. Joy was soon replaced with sorrow for their fallen friends. They would be honored.

Two days later Lily was once again standing in the cemetery where her family was laid to rest. With tears running down her cheeks she watched as Minerva finished her speech and called up Lily, Nick, Albus, and Juventus. The four stood up and moved to the podium.

Lily began the speed that the four had created. "They were our friends, teachers and family. We cared for them more than anything. I hope Nemesis is watching over me like I know her friends are watching over my brother, my love, and my best friend. We were destined from the day we were conceived to fight evil like my father was. We were afraid at first sure, but Nemesis, Loquis, Zelda, and Aeolus held us strong. I will miss them for the rest of my life." Tears rushed to her eyes and Juventus stepped up next.

"Aeolus taught me much, but the most important thing he taught me is to trust my friends and family. Please watch over me Aeolus." Juventus said and then Albus stepped up speaking next.

"Loquis was one of my best friends. He protected my sister and then gave his life for me." Albus said and Nick finished the speech lastly.

"Zelda was my teacher and friend. She helped me understand how to break through Lily's wall and how to deal with being a Love Child. Well I believe we have said all we could, so now I want to say Goodbye Zelda."

The four then walked down to the marble coffins and touched their teachers coffin whispering, "Goodbye my friend."

With that the coffins were lowered to the ground and the ceremony ended. Then the family walked away; going on with their lives.

The group entered the Great Hall and Lily sat down on the steps to the Head Table. She sighed and whispered, "What are we going to do now?"

Nick heard Lily say this and was about to go to her when he saw Harry move to her. "Lily I know how you feel. Lilyflower I want you to listen to me. I know what it's like to lose your mentor and friend. So listen you have to move on. Nemesis wouldn't want you to just sit here. Remember you are a Cursed Child." Harry told his daughter. Then he turned to Albus, Juventus, and Nick and said, "You must all remember who you are. Nick you are a Love Child. Albus you are a Stone Child. And Juventus you are a Free Child. They wouldn't want any of you to just give up on life. Let your significant other, if you have one, guide you and hold you strong. Believe me I know what you all are going through."

"How could you know? I mean, Dad, I know you lost Dumbledore; but we literally lost our leaders. How am I supposed to know what to do next?" Albus told him with a defeated voice.

Harry took a deep breath and stood up. He looked at all four of them and snapped, "Alright get up." The four looked at him and stood up. Then Harry continued in a voice that clearly said 'get over yourself.' "Listen to me. You four are acting like the world has ended. In the last year you have been through more than most your age. Did I want my children and godchildren in this situation? Of course not…but you all are acting like you just lost everything. Let me tell you I personally know what it's like to lose everything and think you're going to die. I don't expect you to act like me. We are very different people, but we do have two things in common. 1) Neither of us had a choice, we were forced in our situation and 2) Both of us had people to support us.

Yes I lost everything, but I didn't lose who I was. You all are acting like you have. Lily you are Lily Potter powerful witch and a Cursed Child. Nick you are Nicolas Black son of Sirius and Lauren Black and a Love Child. Albus you are Albus Potter son of Harry and Ginerva Potter and a Stone Child. Juventus you are Juventus Black a very powerful wizard and a Free Child. Now get off your bloody arses and get pull yourself together. Because let me tell you if you think that the whole school isn't going to want a leader right now and answers you are kidding yourselves." Harry concluded when he was done and turned from his children and godchildren and walked back down the Great Hall. When he got to the end of the hall he whispered, "I love you all."

When Harry left the room the group of four all looked at Lily and she stood tall and said, "You heard him get yourselves together and go upstairs clean up, get in clean clothes, and make sure you are wearing your training outfit and all your weapons. I want the school to see us together and calm. He is right they are going to want answers and a leader. We will be their leader today, if only to get them back on their feet."

Everyone nodded and left the hall.

Lily walked upstairs to her room and went to her bathroom. Stripping down she quickly showered and then redressed in her training outfit. When she was done she pulled on her wand holster – having found her wand earlier – and then pulled on her belt and weapons. She walked over to her safe box and opened it getting ready to pull out her fire lit long sword when she found a note on top of the sword. It was lit with fire around the edges. Confused she picked up the note and sat down on her bed reading it.

_Lily, _

_I know you are feeling completely lost and probably angry at me for doing this to you and leaving you, but I want you to know that I am so proud of you and I believe that you are so strong. I am proud of you for letting Nick in and I know that was hard. When I became a Cursed Child I was so much like you. Please Lily don't sit around and wonder, 'what am I supposed to do next?' I am telling you to get up and be the leader you were born to be. Remember Claire never chooses wrong. You were destined to do this. I am proud of you and if you are in need just listen for Claire and she will guide you and so will I. Goodbye my friend and student. _

_Nemesis_

Lily took a deep breath got up and placed the note in her safe box and then grabbed her sword. Placing it on her back in its holder and walked out the door; going down to the Great Hall.

Nick walked into his room and showered quickly before dressing. He pulled on his training outfit and then walked over and pulled on all his weapons. He walked over to his double sided sword case and opened it to find a letter. Looking confused Nick picked it up and began to read.

_Nick, _

_I know how you're feeling right now. I know you are confused and lost, but I want you to know that no matter what I am proud of you. Nick there is something I never told you. I am the first Love Child, Nick. I know that is confusing, but I want you to know that I never choose wrong. I am proud of you for what you have done. Breaking through Lily's wall was difficult on you. Good luck. _

_Zelda_

Nick smiled lightly and whispered, "Goodbye." Then he placed the letter in his safe box and walked out the door. When he walked out he could have swore he heard a voice say, _Goodbye Nick_.

Albus walked in his room and showered before dressing. He dressed quickly pulling on all his weapons. When he went to get his bow he found a note.

_Albus, _

_I am very proud of you Albus. I know you are trying right now to figure out what to do so I am going to tell you. I want you to do what you can to take care of the other Children. You guys are not longer the new Children you are the Children. We are gone and it is just you guys. I will always care for you and be watching over you. Remember whenever you are lost simply looked to the Earth and the Darkness. Goodbye my friend._

_Loquis_

Albus took another breath and put away his note and then finished getting ready. When ready he left his room going to the Great Hall.

Juventus quickly did as he was told by showering and dressing. He quickly dressed and then pulled on all his weapons. He just came to his most important weapon when he realized there was a note attached he put down his long sword and started to read the letter.

_Juventus, _

_I simply want you to know that I am proud of you for standing up as Guardian. I want you to realize that you can't run from your problems. Look to the sky for advice and look to your friends for comfort. Please understand my friend that I am proud of you and that I care for you. Good luck my friend. _

_Aeolus_

Juventus took a deep breath and put away the note and then picked up his sword. Slinging it on his back in to place then he walked out the door and toward the Great Hall.

Entering the Great Hall the group walked to the front of the Hall and waited. Soon the group had questions to answer. As soon as all the questions were answered they left the Great Hall going outside to rest by the lake. It was over.

_A/N one more chapter to go…enjoy _

_Cassie_Heart_


	34. Perfect

_A/N well this is it…this is the last chapter. I hope you have all liked this story and I hope you enjoy this last chapter._

~*~Recap

_**With that the coffins were lowered to the ground and the ceremony ended. Then the family walked away; going on with their lives. **_

~*~3 years later~*~

Lily smiled nervously into the mirror as she looked at her reflection. She touched her hair and tears rushed to her eyes. Patting down her dress she heard the door open and close. Turning slowly she saw her mother enter the room. With a smile she asked, "Mum?"

Ginny Potter went to the side table and picked up her daughter's silver necklace and placed it around her neck. Lily smiled at her mother's actions and said, "Lily my darling. I love you so much. I still hoped you would have waited longer to do this, but I know why you felt you had to. You look so gorgeous."

Lily looked down at herself and found the white flowed dress was beautiful. It small crystals around her breast and was strapless. At the bottom was a beautiful white Lily with small crystal's in the center. With a teary smile she looked at her mother and said, "Thank you Mum and I love you so much. I can't believe that this is happening. I still remember the day he asked me."

"As do I my baby." Ginny said. Then the two fell into a silence each of them remembering the day it had happened.

~*~_Flashback~*~_

_The snow was falling gently outside and Lily rushed down the stairs and into the living room. She rushed to the ringing door and retches open the door. She found Sirius Black standing there. She smiled at him and hugged him. Sirius laughed lightly and when Lily released him he walked on into the home._

_This occurred twice more with Lauren Black and Juventus Black. Lily realized immediately that Nick was missing. __**Where was her boyfriend?**__ Lily then quickly turned to find her family laughing with the Black's and asked quickly, "Where's Nick?"_

_The others simply looked at her and Lily shown fear in her eyes. Harry went forward and said, "Relax Lilyflower I am sure he will be here soon. He probably just held up." _

_Lily who didn't look convinced said, "But what if something happened to him?"_

"_Lily calm down. I'm fine," Came a voice from behind her. Lily turned around quickly and found her black haired boyfriend standing there leaning against the doorway. Lily squealed, "Nick," And ran into his arms._

_Nick pushed himself from the door frame and caught her in his arms swinging her around. Lily laughed and said, "Nick put me down."_

_With a smile he did as he was told and Ginny said, "Well come one y'all time to open presents."_

_The family all moved to the beautiful decorated tree. Ginny and Harry sat down on the loveseat and Lauren and Sirius sat down on the couch with Juventus seating at the end. Teddy and James took the two chairs and Chris and Claire sat down in front of Harry and Ginny. Nick leaned up against his father's legs and Lily sat down on the floor leaning against James's legs. Teddy stood up and passed out the gifts and everyone started opening their gifts. _

_Lily opened all her gifts when she realized her boyfriend had gotten her nothing. She looked at him and he smiled mouthing, __**later**__. Lily rolled her eyes and thought, __**what could be going on?**__ After cleaning up all the paper the family moved to the table in the kitchen for Christmas dinner. _

_Halfway through dinner Sirius whispered something to Nick and he nodded. As soon as dinner was over the men moved to the living room and the women began cleaning up the kitchen. Lily was picking up the plates and moving them to the sink when she asked, "Mum? What do you think is going on with Nick?"_

"_What do you mean, Lily?" Ginny asked as she waved her wand starting the dishes to clean themselves. _

"_Well it's just I didn't get anything for Christmas from him and not that I'm greedy, but that never happens. And then Sirius whispered something to him at dinner. I don't know I just think something is going on." _

"_Lily I wouldn't worry about it." Ginny told her daughter and Lily nodded. _

_~*~in the living room with the guys~*~_

_Nick was sitting there thinking about his Lily when Sirius asked him, "Nick when are you going to do it?"_

"_I don't know dad…I just don't know how." Nick told him. _

"_What's going on maybe we can help?" Harry asked his godson._

"_Well you know I talked to you about me marrying Lily? Well I am going to propose today." Nick whispered. _

_Harry smiled at his godson and said, "It's not that big a deal Nick. Lily loves you I wouldn't worry that she'll say no. All I'm going to say is that you should do it your way and not try to let people sway you."_

_Nick nodded and was about to talk when the kitchen door opened and in walked the ladies. Nick looked at Lily and noticed she was beautiful. She looked like an angel. Her black hair fell down her back in waves and her emerald green eyes were shining brightly. Nick got up and walked over to her and whispered, "Come with me."_

_Lily looked at him and nodded walked out the front door and out to the pool. Nick pulled out his wand and changed him into swimming trunks and Lily into her bikini. Lily looked surprised, "Nick it's freezing and you want to go swimming."_

"_Lily do you think I would not fix that problem let me ask you do you feel cold?" _

"_No, but how?" _

"_Magic, Lils. Now come one love get in. Lily got in the pool and when she came up she found Nick gone. Lily stood up in the water and said, "Nick?"_

_Nick pulled Lily under the water and kissed her breathing in her mouth to give her a bit of air. When he ran out of air he swam to the top and pulled Lily with him. Lily took a deep breath and said, "Nick what is the occasion?"_

"_I want to talk to you about something, love." Nick started. Lily nodded and went to him pushing him against the wall and wrapped her legs around him holding him tightly. Nick smiled at her and started to speak, "Lily you know I love you more than anything. I have loved you since we were little. 2 years ago I finally got you and I can't bare my life without you. I want to ask you something that is hard to say because I am so scared you will say no."_

"_Nick what are you trying to say?" Lily asked. _

"_Lily I love you more than anything and what I'm saying is, Will you marry me?"_

_Lily smiled and kissed him hard and passionately. Nick held her tightly to his chest and kissed her back. When the two finally broke apart Lily said, "Yes Nick. I will. I will marry you."_

_~*~End of Flashback~*~_

"I can't believe I am getting married." Lily whispered.

"I can't either my baby." Ginny whispered and then she kissed her daughter's head and there was a knock on the door. Lily called out, "come in."

In walked Harry. Harry walked over to his daughter and said, "It's time Lilyflower."

Lily nodded and Ginny said, "You'll be fine. I'll see you out there." Then Ginny turned to Harry and said, "Love you honey."

"I love you too Gin." Harry told his wife. With that Ginny left. Harry walked over to his daughter and kissed her cheek and said, "I can't believe you're getting married it seemed just yesterday that I was holding you for the first time."

"I know Daddy. I can't believe it either. You won't let me fall will you?" Lily asked.

"Never baby." Harry told his daughter with that the group walked out of the room and into the hallway. It seemed like no time and Harry was leading his daughter down the aisle. The two came to the front of the church and the preacher said, "Who gives this bride away?"

"Her mother and I do." Harry said clearly. Then he turned to Lily kissed her head and Lily stepped up and took Nick's hands. The preacher began his speech and before Lily knew it she was saying, "I do."

After a few more minutes the preacher said, "You may kiss your bride." Nick wrapped his arms around Lily and kissed her. When the two broke away they turned to their friends and family and the preacher said, "I am proud to present Mr. and Mrs. Nicolas Black."

The two walked down the aisle and to the reception area. The two were married and happy. Everything just seemed perfect.


End file.
